SmutFest
by LegacyChick
Summary: This here won't be a story, it'll just be a bunch of One-shots, pure smut, with rare pairings. Characters: Cody, Randy, Ted, Jack, Miz, Matt Str., Wade and many more. Up: Jake/Randy Title: "Therapy" Warning: Smut, Slash, Fluff
1. Cody Matt Striker

**This here won't be a story, it'll just be a bunch of One-shots, pure smut, heavy, fluffy, rough, soft, tender, hard fucking with rare pairings which I've chosen myself. I'm not sure yet how many it'll be. 14 are already planned though. I'll try and update once a week (at least). Some of them might be out of the blue without any plot at all, some will refer to past episodes of SD, Raw or NXT, others will be more detailed and with background/plot. **

**Characters used: Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase jr, Jack Swagger, Miz, Matt Striker, Michael McGillicutty, Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho... and many more.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own any of the guys, they all belong to WWE and their writers... and their wives/gf's. Those stories are fictional and are not in any kind related to the "real" characters and lives of these wrestlers. **

**Warning: Slash, Sex, Cursing**

**Chapter 1: Cody/Matt Striker (aka Matthew Kaye) "Dashing"**

**Takes place the night after Matt Striker got attacked by Cody's rookie at NXT. **

* * *

Two weeks in a row, he had been attacked, two weeks in a row he had been portrayed as weak, two weeks in a row he had been humiliated by Cody now, him and his rookie. Sure, creative had had talked it through with him, sure he had agreed to it, but it did nothing to help him feel the way he felt: humiliated, tortured, misused, abused and most of all… alone. Thing was that every time he was around the young Rhodes, he felt an urge to just grab him and kiss him, invade his body and his senses, fuck him into oblivion; but he knew he could not act on those urges.

Not only would Cody just laugh at him, but he was sure the young man would also kill him. Not many backstage knew that he was gay, only a few of his closest friends and it was almost unbearable to hide it any longer. The presence of the brunette beauty made him weaken, made him twitch, made his whole boy be on fire and he was thankful that his segments with the boy were always short cut; else, he would not know how long he could hide the tent in his jeans in front of the audience.

The warm, large palm on his shoulder made him jump. He had been so deep in his thoughts, back alone in his locker-room, most of his co-workers already gone as he sat on the bench- that he had not even heard the door open and close, had not even realized the other man in the room with him, had not even heard the sexy lisp as it had called out his name.

He came eye to eye with a worried looking brunette; a frown crossing the young mans full, plump lips, eyes clouded with curiosity, with worry as he looked down at Matthew in concern.

"Everything okay, man? Windham hit you a bit too hard?"

Captivated by the angelic voice, he could do nothing else but to shake his head, the younger mans brow quirking up in confusion as to why heir commentator was behaving that weird, but he shrugged it off for now. He had come here to discuss the segment for last week and not to play pastor for the older man. He barely knew anything about him anyways and did not really feel the need to change that, not now at least.

"K… just wanted to talk over the script for next week with you. You don't mind, right?"

For whatever reason, Matthew felt himself unable to speak, his eyes glued to those full and soft lips as they opened and closed, wondering how they'd feel on his, imagining how they'd feel around his already throbbing length, his hands instantly covering his neither regions almost automatically.

Unbeknown to him, Cody realized the quick movement out of the corner of his eyes, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he eyed Brian over. He would have never guessed that the older male was into men and he would have never guessed that he was into him. He did not know if to feel flattered or insulted, though he had never turned an offer from another guy down yet as long as it promised to turn out satisfying.

The brunette did not consider himself gay, maybe bisexual, and he neither considered himself a slut, he just enjoyed being with someone at night, no matter if certain someone was still there in the morning or not. A one-night-stand had never hurt and especially not at the young age he was in… he rather liked to call it "gaining experience".

Matthew had realized the young brunette turning quiet, he could feel the burning gaze heating his body, could almost feel them undressing him and in a sudden act of brave, he quickly leaned forward, capturing the younger mans lips in surprise. Before he could even grasp what he was doing, Cody was eagerly kissing back, his tongue probing Matt's lips, begging for entrance, the older man obeying instantly as their hands started to fumble with every piece of cloth covering their bodies, tucking, ripping, pulling, pushing; a mix of gasps and moans, groans and orders filling the air.

It did not take long until the older ravenette was on his back, bare skin connecting with the cold wooden bench as Cody crawled on top him, settling himself on his co-workers lap, their groins rubbing against each other.

"Eager now, are we?"

Cody's lean, long fingers brushed over Matthew's painfully throbbing length as he licked his lips, cocky grin plastered on his flushed face as he watched the older man writhe underneath him, an almost needy mewl escaping the raventte's lips as their eyes logged and he nodded his head in vigour.

"Fuck Runnels… shut that mouth of yours or bring it to better use."

The grin on his lips grew, fingers now tightly enveloping the thick, pulsing length and giving it a firm squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the older man as Cody leaned down, their chests flush together, his lips ghosting over Matt's ear as his tongue snaked out to lick a stripe from his neck up to it.

"Hmmm… bossy much, huh? Suits you, Matty… tell me… where exactly do you want my mouth?"

His fingers slowly started to slide up and down, feeling the hard meat pulsing between them, Matt's hips trying to thrust his girth through the tight tunnel of Cody's fist, but unable to do so by the lithe hips holding him in place. A whine escaped the older male's lips, Cody's teeth gracing the sensitive flesh on his neck, biting and nibbling as his other hand roamed Matthew's body, feeling the slickness of sweat, the firm muscles trembling, the heartbeat increasing.

"Tell me! You want my lips on yours? Or… on your neck? Or rather… on your chest? Hmm… or… you want hem wrapped around that long, thick, fleshy, throbbing… dick of yours? Want me to suck you like a tasty, fruity lollipop? Want to shoot your load down my throat?"

The pace on Kaye's length slowed down, Cody's grip on it tightening as he slowly shifted down the older males body, the "Fuck yes" eliciting the ravenette's mouth making his own cock twitch in anticipation, his lips leaving a trail of kisses over the surprisingly smooth skin, the firm and well-toned chest and abs. For a guy his age, Cody thought, the ravenette had quite the hot body.

Matthew himself was frozen on the spot as his eyes followed Cody's movements down his body, the feather-like kisses, those smooth lips on his heated skin doing nothing but to get him closer to the edge; the firm strokes of that warm, large palm making it hard for him to contain himself; those emerald blue eyes staring straight back at him almost setting him off.

Just when Cody's face was on eye-level with his throbbing length and he was bracing himself for the first contact of those soft, swollen lips with his engorged head, Cody pulled out his trademark smirk and before Matt even knew it, his length was engulfed in those tight, warm caverns of the brunette's mouth, Cody swallowing him down in one go until his nose hit his pupics.

"Holy Shit!"

Head thrown back, panting heavily, hands desperately clutching for something to hold onto, his back arched off the bench, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Cody's chuckle around his throbbing desire doing nothing to help him as the vibrations shoot through his body.

Placing his hands on Matthew's hips to keep him from thrusting, Cody slowly started to move his head up and down the thick length, teeth slightly gracing the sensitive base, every time he came to the top swirling his tongue around it and sucking at the pulsing head before going back down, his eyes fluttering shut, moans and groans reverberating through the ravenette's lower regions.

"Shit Cody… who would have… known… your mouth… isn't… only good for… the talking?"

It was hard for him to even form the sentence, all his senses heightening at the incredible feeling of those smooth, almost velvet-like lips sliding up and down his throbbing length, those pearl-white teeth grazing his flesh, the sucking and swallowing around his girth, the hot breath from Cody's nose tickling the sensitive skin above his pelvic every time he sucked him down his tight, constricting throat.

Cody knew he was good at giving head, had gotten enough compliments already for his cock-sucking lips, his ego boasting with every gasp and groan escaping the older man's throat. Matt's hands were tightly twisting his auburn hair, fingers twirling it as he tried to bury himself in that warm, wet throat over and over again, his eyes fluttering shut, the burning in the pit of his stomach indicating that he was close, his balls hardening, his thighs starting to tremble as Cody worked him like a lollipop.

The brunette himself felt those muscular thighs tremble under his touch, could hear Matthew's breathing becoming heavier, pants sharper, and could feel the grip in his hair tightening. Slowly rising his head up again, he wet his lips, staring up at the beautiful specimen writhing underneath him, smirking slightly as he heard the low whine eliciting from the dark-haired male.

"Fuck Runnels… don't stop…"

He gave the engorged head a last tentative lick before crawling up onto that well-toned body again, peppering the hot skin with small kisses, nibbling and biting at those hard nubs for a short moment before sucking at Matt's throat, his voice barely above a whisper, hoarse, throaty, raw.

"I've other plans, Kaye… and I'm sure you'll like them just as much."

Before the older man could reply, before he even knew what was happening, Cody had himself impaled on his throbbing, thick length, an almost earth-shattering groan eliciting his lips as his tight, unprepared walls were stretched to the maximum, his eyes fluttering shut, head thrown back, hands firmly placed on Matthew's chest.

"Ow ow ow… shit… damn Matty… you're tearing me."

But the man underneath him was to captivated to even hear his words, this almost angelic face above him contorted in pure bliss and pleasure, those cock-sucking lips slightly parted, those prominent cheekbones flushed a bright red. His hands instantly searched out those taunt hipbones, grabbing them tightly, holding the young man still as he savored the feeling of his hot, narrow walls around him, suffocating him, and drawing him in, enveloping him; a low rumble of appreciation escaping his own throat.

"God… damn…"

The young brunette's eyes fluttered open again, a cocky smirk plastered on his else so innocent face as he stared down at his lover, tongue darting out to wet his lips before searching forward and crashing them onto the dark-haired man's, bruising them in a teeth-shattering, needy, demanding kiss. His hips slowly started to rock back and forth, indicating the older man to move, Matt's rock-hard length feeling as if it was ripped off as he bucked up in that oh so tight heat.

A string of explicatives, a mix of curses, moans, groans and pants were filling the air, Stryker's hands starting to touch, to feel, to grope every body-part of the young brunette he could reach as Cody bounced up and down his thick girth, stilled, wriggled his hips, bounced again, stilled, wriggled his hips, bounced again. Even though Cody was one of many on his list, he had never had anyone to use his muscles like that on him. He could feel those hot walls clamping down on him, constricting around him, massaging his girth while he let the brunette set the pace, his eyes staring up into those ocean-blue, lust-clouded heavens.

"Shit Cody… faster… gotta… oh fuck… just… faster."

Neither of them was capable of the English language anymore, mouths once again fusing as Cody's pace increased, Matt's hips moving off the cold wooden bench to piston his length inside that warm hole in synch with Cody's thrusts, the scent of sex filling the room, their cries and screams lying heavy in the air.

Matthew knew he was close, the blowjob he had received and the fuck he was being given combining to get him over the edge and his hand sneaked between them, a gasp of pleasure by the young brunette being muffled by his lips. The cold hand on his heated and sensitive skin indicated him that his co-worker was already close and in one fluid motion, Cody let himself fall backwards, his back almost touching Matt's legs, feet digging into the older man's thighs to keep himself steady, the change in angle making sure his prostate was hit dead on with every other thrust.

Matthew had already thought Cody wanted him to pull out, the eager and sudden movement of the younger man surprising him, but gladly enough he soon felt the reason behind the brunette's actions, his thick cock pistoning deeper inside of the already tightening walls, feeling the hot bundle of nerves pulse against his tip every time he went inside, the throbbing flesh between his fingers already pulsing and vibrating.

"Shit… so close… god Matt… come on… fuck… do it… harder… please!"

He gave those last thrust everything he had, the bench creaking underneath them, his hand moving as fast as possible as his length rammed into the young man until he saw Cody's eyes fluttering shut, an almost earth-shattering cry of ecstasy escaping his swollen lips, the hot liquid spurting onto the elder man's abs and chest, tight walls tightening even more, spasming, constricting, violating his girth.

All this combined with Cody's sweating, heaving, panting form collapsing onto his chest was his undoing.

"Holy fuck… Runnels!"

The scream echoed throughout the arena, his thick, white load shooting into those clamping walls, coating the younger man above, marking him, his body spasming and shuttering in an intensity he had never felt before, his hands desperately clutching onto Cody's back to hold him tight, fearing that his harsh outburst might throw him off.

It took him almost an eternity to regain his breathing, Cody's head tiredly resting on his shoulder, the younger male's hands running absentmindedly up and down his sides, their heartbeats in synch, their bodies relaxing, his eyes fluttering open again.

Suddenly realization hit him, of what he'd done, they'd done, of how it would affect, could affect their working-relationship, of what that would or could mean for their future, his hands starting to shake as they slowly caressed the young brunette's back. Only a second later, emerald blues stared down at him, captivated him, a small smirk playing on that flushed but angelic features as Cody murmured.

"That was truly… dashing."

After minutes of silence, minutes that felt like hours, finally the sound of laughter filled the air.

* * *

**Forgive me for mixing up their real names and their character-names, but in the heat of sex, this might even become reality (so yes, it was planned). R/R please!**

**Next pairing: Either Jagger (Jericho/Jack Sw.), Beri (Barret/Jericho), Jiz (Swagger/Miz) or Coke (Cody/Mike)  
**


	2. Chris Jack

**Here's the second One-Shot. Thank you gals a lot for the lovely reviews once again. I appreciate them very, very much! :) Just wish more of my "friends" would also review. Maybe this time since I know lots of people like/ love the two hot blonde's featured in "Welcome Home". That's also the title of this "chapter". Now enough rambling and enjoy the fic!**

**Warning: Slash, rather hard and rough sex**

**Disclaimer: I neither own the Jeri muse (borrowed him from Mizzy681 once again) nor do I own any of the wrestlers (and I could not even pay for them... ever). All I own is my INsanity.**

**Pairing: Swaggicho (Swagger/Jericho)**

**Title: "Welcome Home"**

* * *

They had barely seen each other the past four months. Even though they had moved in together a while ago, being on different brands, having different travel-schedules, they were lucky –to say the least- if they saw each other twice a month, at the PPV and maybe at a Supershow. By now, it had been a little over two weeks again since Jake had seen his older lover and it would take another two until the next PPV.

To say they were an odd couple would have been quite an understatement. Jake was over 15 years younger than his lover, though he also was the quieter one of the two. While Chris was always busy with something, barely ever resting, a Rocker at heart, he was more into his books, into movies, rather relaxing and was a lot more laid back. In his eyes, they completed each other perfectly.

Most of their co-workers, friends and family-members already knew and had quickly gotten comfortable with them being an item –or rather adjusted to it. In the end, Chris and Jake were still the same, nothing about them had changed.

Jake had come home a day ago, his flight to his next houseshow leaving early the next morning. He was resting on their black cotton-couch, more lying than sitting, one arm casually draped over the back. Clad in a pair of boxer shorts and a wifebeater –it was too damn hot to wear anything else- he was watching some shows on TV.

Chris had already called in the morning, as usual, and as usual, Jake had started to miss him more and more with each passing minute on the phone with his elder lover, his man. It was almost 1 pm and his stomach started to protest.

Turning off the TV, he slowly got up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and stretching his bones before padding into the kitchen, determined to make himself some lunch. He never got that far though.

As he was about to peel the potatoes, he could hear the front door going and a loud "Honey, I'm home!" echoing through the house. Surprised, he let everything fall, throwing the apron he had been wearing away rather carelessly and turning to run into the living room, but his lover had already found him.

Blue eyes sparkling, pleased smile on his lips, arms crossed in front of his broad chest, Chris was leaning against the doorframe, the happy gasp from his lover eliciting a small chuckle from him. Pushing himself off the frame, he headed towards his tall blond with long and almost graceful strides. "Missed me?"

The surprise had obviously taken away his ability to speak, as Jake was only able to nod his head, an almost goofy grin on his lips as Chris stopped in front of him. They just stood like that for a while, similar smiles on their faces, bright blue eyes staring into a pool of emerald greens. Jake's hands slowly reached to touch Chris' cheeks, fingertips brushing over the hard stubbles of the blond beard. Another low chuckle escaped his lips, as he covered Jake's large palms with his own hands, kissing first the right, then the left, never breaking their eye contact, lust and confusion mixing in the younger male's features.

"I'm not a Fata Morgana, babe… I'm all real."

Before another chuckle could escape his throat, he found Jake's lips pressed against his, hard, urgent, needy, the stronger mans hands pulling away from his grip to tangle in the shorter man's hair, pulling him as close as possible, deepening the kiss. Chris' surprise soon turned into lust, always one to love his man's aggressiveness, him taking over control and he subsided to him, letting his young lover dominate the kiss, explore his mouth with that talented tongue of his.

A moment later the older blond was pressed up against the counter, his back slamming into the wooden material, Jake's arms snaking around his waist, hands tightly grabbing his cheeks and pulling their groins together, almost similar moans escaping their throats as the kiss continued. Jake's tongue was devouring his lovers mouth, his hips grinding against him, Chris' hands desperately trying to get in between their heated bodies, frantically unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper before sliding the material down his strong thighs and stepping out of it, lips never leaving each other.

"Want you…"

"Want me?"

"Yeah…"

Unbeknownst to many, it was nothing unusual for Chris to let his younger lover top him. The feeling of having that long, thick cock buried balls deep in his tight, quivering hole, the feeling of those strong, bulging thighs holding him in place, that muscular body covering his, holding him in place was better than anything –or anyone- he had ever experienced before his relationship with Jake. Before they had dated, he had never let anyone top him, had always been the one fucking others, but with his blond lover, it was something completely different. Not only did he love the feeling of being dominated by him, he also trusted him with all he had.

Lifting Chris up by his hips, he sat him onto the counter; hands fidgeting to get the older mans briefs down his thighs, almost ripping them off in the process. Their kiss now sloppy, needy yet full of desire and passion, Jake's teeth nibbling and biting at his bottom lip, Chris could not help but to whimper. Those strong, colossal hands tightly gripping onto his hips, bound to leave bruises, paired with the smell of arousal in the air, he already knew that they would skip foreplay this time. Neither of them was in the mood of it, weeks of pent up frustration, of pent up sexual energy, the need for relief were driving them on.

Jake's boxers were pulled down, Chris' legs sliding them down to his knees, one long, slick finger already probing his entrance and in a matter of seconds it breached his tight ring of muscles, hard and fast, eliciting a cry –not only of pain, but also of pleasure- from the older man. Teeth digging into the soft flesh of Jake's shoulder, legs wrapping around the taller mans waist, fingers burying in those muscular biceps he got used to the intrusion. Slowly rocking back and forth on the finger, Jake got the cue, starting to thrust it in and out of the tight, hot hole, adding a second digit soon after.

Scissoring, stretching, widening, Jake's lips left a trail of kisses on the older mans throat, on his shoulder, his neck, his own length standing rock-hard and solid against his abs, already throbbing with need as he took in every gasp, every groan, every whimper his lover let go of.

Hands tightly holding onto the edge of the counter, Chris spread his legs as wide as possible, his head resting on Jake's shoulder, kissing, nibbling, lapping at the sensitive skin while Jake's fingers pistoned into him, prepared him. Soon adding a third, Jake's other hand took hold of his own throbbing hard-on, pumping himself, spreading the pre-cum all over it, slicking it up.

Grunts, groans and whines filled the air, lips meeting every now and then, the younger man pressed himself closer towards Chris before retreating his fingers, bringing them up to his lips and with a smirk, he took them into his hot, wet mouth, lapping and sucking on them, tasting his lover. Enjoying the almost needy whine from the smaller blond, he let go of his fingers again and pressed his lips onto those of his lover, the tip of his cock slowly, teasingly slipping into the roughly prepared hole before drawing back again.

A moment later, he rammed his pulsing length fully inside, Chris' cry of pain and agony swallowed by his mouth, the older mans eyes widening, fingers digging into Jake's shoulders. Savoring the feeling of those hot, quivering walls surrounding him, Jake closed his eyes, tightly holding onto Chris' thighs and pulling his hips forward as far as possible, the older mans back hitting the wall as his torso fell backwards. His arms flailing out wildly to get a grip somewhere, he knocked down two pots, the shattering sound echoing through the house along with the gasps and moans of the two blonde's as Jake started a hard, slow pace, thrusting deep into the tight heat of his experienced lover.

Neither of them was a big talker during sex; both of them so lost in the act, enjoying each others warmth, their closeness, their senses, that the only words escaping their lips were words of encouragement. Chris did not even need to beg his lover to speed up, to go harder or deeper; Jake knowing exactly what he wanted, what he needed, how to read his expressions, interpret his noises, his movements.

Giving the older man a few more rough thrusts, the tall blond slit out again, pulling Chris down from the counter, their lips colliding again before he spun him around. Chris' arms spread out on the cold wood, bend at his waist, head turned to wink at his lover before the young mans colossal hands went back to his hips, grabbing them firmly, plunging into him again, deep and fast; the older mans back arching off the counter, his cry of pleasure reverberating through the kitchen.

Nuzzling his nose in the crook of the elder blond, Jake not only gave him time to adjust, but also tried desperately not to come right then and there. With the force of the thrust, combined with the hot, tight walls engulfing him, the smooth skin of his loves ass rubbing against his thighs and the sound of Chris' cry, he could already feel his dick throbbing and pulsing, ready to explode. Taking a few deep breath's, he slowly drew back before setting a hard, fast pace again, one hand tightly grabbing Chris' shoulder while the other one slit between his loves body and the counter, taking hold of the abandoned hard-on, starting to palm him in synch with his thrusts.

They both knew that neither of them would be able to hold back a lot longer, two weeks without sex, the roughness, and the passion between them increasing the tension between them. Their breath's came out in shallow gasps, Chris' hips snapping back to impale himself on the hard, thick length and forth into the friction of the hot, strong palm rubbing him, the all too familiar coil building in the pit of his stomach. Jake's lips found their way to his neck, licking, kissing, nibbling before biting hard down on the sensitive skin, sucking it. It was the last thing Chris needed to find his release.

Throwing his head back against Jake's shoulder, his eyes shut tight, he let out an almost earth-shattering groan, his hips bucking furiously as rope after rope of sticky white cum left his spasming and shuttering body, hands automatically grasping Jake's cheeks to keep him inside until he collapsed forward again, spent, body limp, chest heaving and falling rapidly against the cold wooden counter.

The violent clenching of his lovers walls, drawing him in, massaging his thick girth, the firm, soft hands on his arse, Chris' groan of pleasure, the smell of arousal was the beginning of his downfall. Drawing his hand back from Chris' spent cock again, he kept a tight grip on his lovers shoulders as he pulled back out of him a last time before jackhammering wildly, deep, deeper, deepest, his eyes fluttering shut, his body going rigid, his toes curling and he let go with an animalistic growl, burying himself to the hilt as he filled Chris to the brim.

Body shuddering, exhausted, his chest collided with the back of his love, face nuzzling his neck, arms falling to his side, hands rubbing up and down Chris' thighs as they both tried to regain their breath. If it had not been for Jake's body pressing against him and the counter in front of him, Chris was sure his knees would have given away. His body was already feeling the pain, a good kind of pain, the sore muscles from his match last night suddenly making themselves known again and he let out a low groan, shaking his head before turning it slightly to send his lover a weak grin.

"As much as I enjoyed that welcome… I think I not only need a shower now… but also a massage."

Jake slowly lifted his head from his shoulder, wetting his lips with a weak grin from his side before pecking the older male's lips, murmuring back.

"Go shower… I'll finish lunch and after that… I'll massage you as long as you want."

The thoughts of an homemade –by his lover- meal and a long, thoroughly massage made Chris get into the shower faster than ever before, Jake staying behind in the kitchen with a small chuckle escaping his lips as he watched his lover literally run upstairs before he turned around and a frown made its way to his pleased features.

"Well… after I've cleaned up this mess."

* * *

**Don't forget the reviews... after the cold shower :P**


	3. Chris Wade

**I truly suck at fluff and this once again will be prove for it. Even though I enjoyed writing this One-Shot.**

**Sorry for not replying to each and every one of your reviews. I appreaciated them a lot. All of them! Thank you guys so much for keeping me going. :)**

**Pairing: Wade Barett/Chris Jericho (Chrade) **

**Title: Comfort Me**

**Warning: Slash, Sex... and lots of Sweetness. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Wade muse since two days ago... :P Jeri still belongs to Mizzy 681 though... else I only own my INsanity and some crazy, hot, smexi ideas (plus lots of rated R pictures :P)**

* * *

God, he was more than glad to be back in his own four walls, in his privacy, his hotel-room, away from the booing fans, the boring questions of the media, the pitying looks of his co-workers. Plopping down on his bed, face first, Wade cursed the world, cursed the people, cursed his life. Ever since this whole Nexus angle had started, everything seemed to fall apart. First, his boyfriend had left him because he started to travel more and more, then friends started to turn their backs on him, saying the angle went to his head and he became more and more obnoxious, more and more self-centred, then the fans started to abandon him, to turn on him. And on top of it, his co-workers did nothing but to feel sorry for him. It was the last thing he wanted, the last thing he needed.

All he wanted was his world to fall back into place, a man to cheer him up, someone who understood him, who accepted him the way he was. Not many of his co-workers knew that he was gay and even less knew about his five-year long relationship that had ended two months ago. It was not as if the relationship was going anywhere anyways. He had realized a year ago already that it was not bound to work out, but he had held onto it. He was a person who could not, who did not want to be alone… and that was how he felt right now. Left by everyone.

He stayed like that for a long while, face buried in the pillow, spread out on his stomach, arms curled up under said pillow, just thinking about his life and the world in general until a forced cough made him look up. His eyes met light blues, sparkling, a wide, toothy smile, the handsome features of his blond co-worker, his mentor, his friend; the man who was sharing a room with him on the road ever since he had started in WWE.

A small smile made it to his lips, automatically, an effect the older man always had on him. He was the only one he felt comfortable around, the only one who seemed to understand him, who seemed not to judge him and still… he could not open up to him. Not since he had lost Rene in that waste of time he had called a relationship. It's been too long since he had trusted anyone, been too long since he opened up to anyone, too long since someone made him feel loved, wanted, even needed. Even around his friends, he felt as if he was alone in this world, though no one knew about his true feelings. To them he would always be grumpy old Wade, who could joke and laugh, but only as long as he was not in one of his moods… and he had one of those a lot as of late.

"Earth to Wade?"

Snapping out of his daze, Wade stared back into those beautiful blues, almost getting lost in them, realizing just how close Chris was to him right now, the older mans face only inches away, corners of his lips hanging down in a frown as he studied the dark-haired male's expressions with concern.

"Everything okay? You seem a bit out of it for a few days already."

And that voice… it send chills down his spine every single time Chris opened those sinful lips to speak. Turning around on his back, Wade let go of a short sigh, nodding his head with a cracked smile. His body language though spoke more than a thousand words. Chris could see the tense muscles, could see the chest heaving and falling rapidly, could see the nervous twisting the long fingers did with the bed-sheets and looking into Wade's eyes, he could also see the hurt, the pain.

"Just the heat I think… I'm fine, really."

His brow shot up, head slightly falling to the side, tongue darting out to quickly wet his lips, studying the younger man. It did not go unnoticed to him that Wade's eyes shifted to his lips the moment his tongue snaked out, lingering there longer than it was healthy and a small smirk appeared on the blonde's face. Clearing his throat, he could not help but to let out a soft chuckle, tongue darting out another time –this time on purpose- before he spoke again.

"Ya know… my eyes are up here!"

Pointing to them with two of his fingers, the chuckle grew, especially when the young ravenette's cheeks turned a slight red, his Adams-apple bopping up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Sorry… I just… maybe I'm really not feeling well. All the stress of those past months… the travelling, the partying, friends leaving me, fans turning their backs on me…"

"… and no one there who understands you, who is there for you."

Wade's eyes widened in surprise as he stared into Chris' blues, the older man looking back with a small smirk on his lips.

"I know it, Wade… I felt the same when I started in this biz… but… It get's better over the time. You'll realize who's truly your friend, you'll realize that as long as you get a crowd reaction it doesn't matter if it's positive or negative, you'll realize just how many people really understand you, cause we are all going through the same or have been at one time or another. And most importantly… you'll find someone who shares all this with you, someone who understands you, who cares for you, someone who'll make it all hurt a lot less, someone who'll make this experience, this job the best thing in your life."

The frown on his lips had slowly faded while listening to the deep, soothing voice, calm and content washing over him, invading him. Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired man shook his head though, raking a hand through his fluffy hair.

"You know… you might be right… but being gay in this business makes it even worse. It's hard enough to find a woman for that journey… but finding another guy… that's almost impossible."

"Mmphhh…" Whatever Chris wanted to say got lost in a sea of chuckles, of laughter as he shook his head, plopping down right next to the taller man, one hand searching out his thigh while the other one rested on his own knee.

"Who are ya telling that?"

Again, Wade was taken aback, trying to figure out what Chris meant by that, what the older man was talking about, tilting his head to the side and arching his brows, lips pressed together. The blond sensed his confusion; or rather saw it in his eyes, smiling warmly at him as he started to explain.

"Did you ever ask around who else is gay? Or… at least tried to open your eyes and see who behaves different? Who isn't married or doesn't bring a ring-rat upstairs with him almost every night? I mean… do you ever pay attention towards the life of your co-workers?"

"Well… I… yeah… no… I guess. Why?"

The stuttering, the insecurity, the almost naïve rambling from the else so self-content man was just too damn cute in his eyes and instead of letting words speak, Chris decided to give him an answer he could –no way- misunderstand. Squeezing the younger mans thigh, he slowly leaned over, eyes fixated on the soft brown of the man next to him as he moved closer and closer, seeing them widen in surprise and shock, the smile on his lips still not fading as he pressed them onto those of Wade.

The blond soon felt his resistance fade, wrapping one arm around the younger mans waist to pull him closer while his other hand tangled in his hair, playing with it, his eyes fluttering shut as he deepened the kiss, making it a little more urgent but still soft and sensual.

Though Wade did not know what was happening, he did not fight back, he did not even feel the urge to do so, completely getting lost in the sensation, feeling Chris' tongue tracing his lips slowly, begging for entrance. Granting it by slightly parting his lips, a soft moan escaped him as he felt the warm, wet tongue explore his mouth, gliding over his teeth, his taste buds, his own tongue and he slowly started to act himself. His hands –until moments ago holding onto the bed sheets- started to slowly slide up and down Chris' chest before tucking at the older mans shirt, pulling him onto his body and into his lap.

Chris' groin collided with his own as the older man started to rock his hips back and forth, using his chest to press Wade back down on the bed, holding himself up with his hands on either side of the younger males head. As their lips parted, he started to trail a line of kisses down Wade's jaw to his throat and over to his shoulder and neck, staying there to suck and nibble at the sensitive flesh, his tongue sneaking out to lap at the red marks, their hips now rocking against each other in synch.

The blonde's breath was ragged, coming out in short pants between kisses, his left hand slowly travelling down Wade's torso over his shirt before sneaking underneath. At the first contact of the warm, smooth hand with his burning skin, the dark-haired man gasped, his hips snapping up, letting Chris feel the painfully hard bulge in his pants, rubbing it against the blonde's thigh. Chris drew back for a moment, watching the young man's face contort in pleasure, hungrily licking his lips as his hand slit up and down the bare skin, tweaking a nipple in the process. Leaning back down, he took Wade's earlobe between his teeth, gently tucking at it.

"Let me take care of you… let me make you feel better… let me make this experience the best… in… this… world." His husky voice turned into a growl as he underlined the last few words by pushing his jeans-covered hard-on into Wade's thigh, the younger man almost coming undone beneath him, a loud gasp escaping his lips as his head lolled backwards. Chris took this as his sign to continue, his hand travelling back down to the hem of Wade's shirt, sliding it up those chiselled abs and over the broad chest to pull it over Wade's head before throwing his own shirt away.

As soon as the material was gone, Chris latched forward, his hot, wet mouth taking a nipple in, lapping and sucking on it, Wade's hips thrusting up against his in pure ecstasy. The sounds leaving the young ravenette's lips only fuelled him on and while covering his chest with hot, sloppy kisses, his skilled fingers made quick work of both their zippers and buttons, hand gliding underneath Wade's body to lift his ass up, giving the young man room to push his jeans off.

Pulling back again, Chris let his eyes drift over that beautiful, sexy body, taking in each and every bulging muscle, each detail, each mark, bruise and scar, admiring the soft, glistening skin of the young man, his fingertips brushing over it starting at Wade's neck, over his chest, his abs, making a beeline to his sides, his hips, his strong, muscular thighs, lips going dry as he held his breath. His own cock twitched painfully in his pants as he realized that the younger man was not wearing any underwear, laying butt-naked and rock-hard underneath him now.

Eyes travelling up his body again, they came to rest on the ravenette's face, seeing his eyes shut tight, ebony lashes pressed against flushed cheekbones, lips slightly parted in attempt to get some air, breath coming out in short, almost pained gasps, hands clasping the sheets next to him tightly. Seeing that the younger man probably would not move anytime soon, Chris' lips twitched up in a soft smile as he leaned down again, kissing the taller man softly, murmuring against the trembling lips.

"Let me have you, Wade… Let me make you feel better… Let me make you feel loved… wanted…"

The words alone made his cock throb, pre-cum covering its tip as he gasped into the kiss, his hands suddenly shooting up to grab the back of Chris' head, intensifying the kiss, deepening it, pulling him impossible close. Moaning into Wade's hot mouth, Chris tried to hurry out of his own pants, kicking them off together with his boxers before settling back in between the younger male's thighs, their bare, hard, pulsing length' brushing against each other, loud, simultaneous groans filling the air.

Soon there were two long, slick fingers pushing into him and a hot, wet mouth enveloping his girth, the blonde's head bopping up and down at a torturous slow pace in his lap while he pumped his fingers in and out of the tight walls. Wade's eyes were open again, staring down at the gorgeous specimen between his legs, the stormy blues glancing back at him, a smirk playing on his cock-sucking lips as he swallowed and sucked him deep into his wet caverns, fingers pumping deeper and deeper, stretching him, angling just right and finding that sweet bundle of nerves inside of Wade, making his hips arch up, Chris gagging around him.

The dual sensations of that hot, tight throat spasming and gagging around him and those slick, skilled fingers brushing his prostate had him on the verge of losing it after only a couple of minutes already and he found his hands in the blonde's hair, fisting it, tucking on it, signalling Chris to get up again.

"Need you… want you… please… Make me feel better."

The words sounded sinful, his voice having a hint of need, of desire to it, something Chris could barely resist and he obliged the younger mans command, crawling back up to cover the taller body with his own, jacking himself a few times to spread the pre-cum all over his base, to slick himself up before positioning himself between those strong, bulging thighs, their lips meeting in a heated, yet soft and tender kiss, all of Wade's emotions and feelings, all his need and hurt put into it.

Pushing inside in one quick, fluid motion, he took in Wade's low moan of pleasure, of approval, feeling those tight walls gripping him, fitting him like a glove. Their love-making was slow and tender, sensual and passionate, both men taking their time in exploring each others bodies, touching, feeling, memorizing, each movement, each spasm, each groan and mewl saved in their minds. They rocked together, against each other, lips searching out the others, tasting and revelling in, hands, fingers roaming and grasping, legs trembling, wrapped around each other, tangled in a heap of sweat and stickiness.

It was the first time in years that Wade felt that appreciated, that adored, that loved and taken care of; the first time ever that he felt worshipped and wanted. Their eyes were open during their act, deep, lust-clouded blues staring into blurry, roe-likes, emotions, feelings, thoughts and worries switching between them without any words as Chris' thrusts became faster, almost frantic, deep enough to rock Wade to the core, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him every other time.

Almost an hour later –Chris now sitting on the bed, rocking his hips up into Wade who was rotating his hips in the blonde's lap- the older man felt the heat rising inside of him, gripping him, the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach building, his hand automatically wrapping around Wade's neglected, throbbing girth, pumping it in synch with his thrusts as their lips met once again, Wade's groan of satisfaction swallowed down by Chris' mouth.

It did not take long until the young ravenette exploded, his cum splashing their chests, their abs, covering them with sticky white ribbons, Chris' grip tightening, milking the young male for all he was worth while never faltering from his frantic pace. His name being screamed so incredibly sexily, those hot, constricting walls pulling him in, enveloping him, almost snapping him in half, the hot, sticky fluid covering him, the look of sheer pleasure on Wade's face, head thrown back, mouth hanging wide open, thick length gliding back and forth between his slick fingers started the kind of orgasm the blond had not felt in ages.

His torso searching forward, teeth sinking into Wade's already marked, reddened shoulder to stifle his scream, his hips started to buck furiously, hands holding tightly onto Wade's thighs to keep him in place as spurt after spurt of hot cum filled the younger man to the brim, the intensity of his orgasm making him see stars, eyes shut tight, whole neither regions going numb.

Spent, exhausted, satisfied and pleased, Wade's head lolled forwards onto the older male's shoulder, soft kisses trailing a path up to the blonde's ear, his hands sliding up and down Chris' back.

"Thank you… really… thank you…"

Trying to catch their breath, heartbeats slowly going back to normal, lids fluttering open again, they stayed like this for an eternity, holding onto each other, Chris' hands caressing the young man's thighs as he lapped and kissed the red marks on the others shoulder and neck before finally finding his voice again. Pulling back to lock eyes with the younger man, he leaned forward, capturing the soft, swollen lips with his smiling ones, a soft murmur escaping him.

"You're more than welcome… anytime… anywhere… anyhow."

And for the first time in years, Wade felt understood, felt wanted, felt accepted… and loved.

* * *

**Told you I'm not good at fluff... Hope I didn't ruin that pairing to anyone now. Please don't forget to review and tell me your opinion. Next up will probably be either Jiz (Jake/Miz) or Midy (Miz/Cody).**


	4. Cody Mike

**So here it is... requested by many... fulfilled by one :P No really, you've no idea how much fun it was fo me to write this One-Shot! **

**Thx for the freaking awesome reviews for the last chapter! :) Loved them all... besides the "Loved it" review :P. Wish more of you would comment on "Sex, Drugs and True Love" though. Chapter 7 only got 3 reviews in 4 days. You lazy m'fers, you!  
**

**For those who've wondered who the winner of my "Hidden lyrics" challenge from "Couples" is... *drumroll* Mizzy681 and fangirlxfantasies! Congrats. You two can send in the pairing you want (in a pm please) and all the details I shall include into the one-shot. I'll probably post them in this series here as soon as I get the time.**

**Pairing: Cody Rhodes/ Miz (Coz) **

**Title: "Deal"**

**Warnings: Smut... and Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own those two... *drifts off* Oh the things we would do...**

* * *

The game was going on for at least thirty rounds already. At first, they had just played for fun. The other guys either had gone out after the tapings or had already been fast asleep, but neither Cody nor Mike had been in the mood for either of it. So they had gotten a deck of cards from Kofi, had bought some drinks at the gas station across the street and decided to play a game of Poker.

After ten rounds or so, they had gotten bored and Mike had suggested spicing things up a little. First, it had been money; after another five or six rounds it had been clothes and then Cody had gotten so confident in his game –he had won about 80% so far- that his mind had blanked out and the next thing he knew they were not only talking sex, but also playing for it.

First round had been that the winner picks the time; second round had been the location; third round the kinks and right now, they were at the final decision.

"Come on, Codes! Show me what you've got!"

For a whole minute already, the younger brunette was holding onto his cards for dear life, face flushed not only from the alcohol they had been consuming but also in embarrassment –after all they were both dead naked. Mike chuckled, grabbing for the cards Cody was holding onto, but the young man pulled them away, nervously chewing his lips.

"Aww… Codes, if ya don't show me the cards, I'll just have to assume I've won… and ya know what that means."

He smirked, making his friend blush even more, tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his lips, ocean blue eyes flicking back and forth between that smug face of Mike –especially those cock-sucking lips of the loud-mouth- and his cards, before he shrugged and placed them on the table… face down. Mike's smirk grew even wider as he watched Cody's actions, his hand slowly creeping its way towards the discarded deck, but getting stopped by his friends own hand. Looking up at him with an arched brow, he saw the younger man shaking his head, grinning back at him before smacking his lips.

"Not worth looking. I've lost. So… you wanna do this or not?"

For whatever reason it was, their roles exchanged at that very moment. All of a sudden, Cody turned into the cocky, self-confident, little brat while Mike started to feel a little nervous, though he had no reason for it. After all, he was going to top… one of his best friends, and it was not as if they had never done it before. You could actually say they were friends with benefits, really good friends… with really good benefits. Why Mike had not discovered his plan by now was beyond Cody's knowledge. After all, he had won most of the rounds so far, place, time, kinks… all his choice.

However, right now Mike was not able to think –not in a rational way at least- and Cody could not care less.

"Now? Here?"

The young brunette could not help but chuckle, bringing a hand up to ran his fingers over Mike's cheek, sending him a playful wink and an air-kiss.

"What? You wanna wait till the others are back instead?"

Cody's soft fingers on his cheek, the seductive, sultry tone in his voice, the lust and passion in those clouded eyes as they stared at each other set something off inside of him and in no time, their lips connected roughly, Mike almost bouncing onto the younger man, straddling him. Their cold, bare skin rubbing, touching, brushing against each other's, their tongues dancing, tangling, fighting for dominance, Mike's hand went downwards, long, lean fingers wrapping around the youngest cock.

A low moan escaped Cody's lips as the older man brought him to life, strong fist, skilled fingers, slowly working him to full hardness. His heart was already beating rapidly in his chest at the pure imagination of what was about to come.

Sex with Mike had always been an adventure, an explosion, his older friend having been the only one in his experienced but still young life who ever reacted to his wishes, his desires, who had always managed to make him see stars. He had never told Mike though, that he was the best he had ever had and would probably ever have; that even though he loved to top, he much rather bottomed for Mike –always- since only the older brunette knew how to ram him just right, how to get him off without even touching him.

As the minutes passed by, Mike's dry fingers, one by one, breached Cody's incredibly tight ring of muscles until three of them pumped steadily in and out of the convulsing heat. A pang of pleasure shot through Cody's body as the skilled digits brushed against his prostate, fist still palming him in an increasing pace, the younger mans lids fluttering, a chorus of moans and gasps leaving his kiss-bruised lips between wet and needy kisses, knees drawn back to give Mike enough space to work, arms flailing out to his sides, hands grasping the back of the couch, the cushions, everything he could find as his friend pleasured him.

Feeling his balls harden and the heat in the pit of his stomach rising, one of his hands, trembling, took hold of Mike's wrist, the older man understanding him without a word and he withdrew his fingers out of the abused hole, other hand coming up to his own swollen lips to lick the salty liquid, the essence of Cody, off with a cheekish grin on his face. The younger brunette was grinning back at him, already scrambling to get out from underneath his friend and onto his knees, winking at Mike.

"Get on your back!"

In a matter of seconds he obeyed –after all Cody had won the round about the "kinks"- spreading himself out on the couch as good as possible, wetting his lips in anticipation as their eyes stayed locked; Cheshire grin on Cody's plump lips as he kneeled between Mike's legs, lowering himself to eye-level with the older mans crotch, tongue darting out to lap at the tip and tasting the first beads of pre-cum. An almost sluttish groan escaped him at the salty, unique taste, and closing his eyes for a moment, he savored the feeling of the liquid connecting with his taste buds.

"Fuck… You taste good, Mikey."

"I know, right?"

Emerald blues meeting clouded greens again, Cody chuckled at the smug grin on Mike's lips and the wink he sent down to him, shaking his head before lowering his head once again, letting his tongue agonizingly slowly trail down the underside of Mike's heavy girth, kissing and nibbling at the balls for only a few seconds, then licking his way back up to the head and sucking it into his wet, hot cheeks. Mike watched the motions coyly, fingers digging into the cushions behind his head, chewing his lips and trying his hardest to keep himself not only quiet, but also still.

Cody was the best blowjob he had ever had –and he had had a lot- and the best he would probably ever have, the boys tongue working wonders around his throbbing dick. Cody was the only one who had ever been able to take him fully in –even though he was not the biggest, he was well above average in length and thickness- and the young brunette knew exactly how to blow his mind with only a few swirls of his tongue and the perfect amount of suction from that tight throat.

It did not take long until Mike could feel that all too familiar coil stir inside of him, breathe hitching, fingers firmly twisting Cody's short hair. Giving his base one last playful tuck, the young brunette released him, blowing onto the tip for good measure as their eyes locked. An unearthly groan elicited from Mike's throat as he grabbed Cody's forearms and roughly pulled him up into his lap, crushing their lips together after Cody let go of a rather unmanly squeal of surprise.

"Like that?"

His voice was barely audible, trembling in lust, swallowed by Cody's moan. After all, it was the younger mans choice how they would do it. A lustful moan was all he got in reply, the young brunette lifting his hips up and splaying his cheeks apart while Mike took hold of himself, teasingly rubbing his shaft up and down Cody's crack for a while, dipping inside –only an inch- every now and then. Gasping for air, Cody's lips left his friend's, patience growing thin and he swatted Mike's hand away from his cock to take hold of it himself and to lower his body down onto the slicked-up, rock-solid girth. Two simultaneous groans filled the air, Cody's hands coming back up to steady himself on the older mans firm chest as his eyes fluttered shut.

Mike held tightly onto Cody's hips, arching up to bury himself that extra inch deep into the warm, stretching walls, head falling back against the back of the couch as he bit his lip hard, even drawing some blood from it. For him it had always been a miracle how Cody stayed that excrunizingly, that incredibly tight, his hole almost choking him, drawing him in, massaging his thick girth inch by inch.

"Shit, Codes… tight… hot… so fucking perfect…"

Not able to hold still any longer, Mike started moving his hips up, slowly and steadily sinking in and out of the willing body in his lap, both sets of eyes opening again, staring at each other as the young brunette tried to meet every one of Mike's thrusts with one of his own. In that exact moment something happened to Cody, something he could not put into words. Mike's beautiful face, those deep, green pearls sparkling with lust and need, with desire and… something he could not quite grasp; but something inside of him clicked, seeing Mike in a completely different light.

His slightly parted lips turned into a heart-warming smile, Mike's eyes widening in surprise as he took in the changed expression on his friends handsome face. His thrusts slowed again, hands unconsciously travelling from Cody's thighs up over his whole torso to firmly grab his cheeks and pulling him down into a kiss, different than all the other times before –no sloppiness, no lust, no desire, but softness, tenderness, need, want… and love.

As the kiss continued, their tongues dangling in a slow dance of passion, Mike picked up his pace again, angling his knees to drive deeper inside the inviting hotness, stabbing at Cody's prostate. The moan from the younger man was only drowned out by his heavy pants, their chests gliding against each other's, sweat mixing, hands roaming and exploring, lips parting to kiss and nibble at each others necks, throats, earlobes.

"Hmph… Mike… harder, please… so close…"

Not capable of forming a coherent sentence, all Cody could manage were panted words into the crook of Mike's neck, own hips circling and whipping up and down on the older mans cock faster than before, hands placed on either side of his friends head to hold himself up but still be as close as possible to him, inhaling the sweet scent of after-shave mixed with sweat and sexual essence. Mike followed the order, snapping his hips up harder, faster, hands on those round, ample-like gloves to direct Cody's bouncing, their lips once again meeting.

Not even one touch was needed, the all too familiar fire in the pit of his stomach already uncoiling; his neglected cock sandwiched between their rock-hard abs, the sharp stabs at his prostate, Mike's warm, soft lips covering his own, those smooth, large palms caressing his cheeks, thumbs splaying them apart… it all built up to that kind of orgasm only Mike ever got out of him. Biting hard onto his lip, his eyes rolled back into his head, lids fluttering shut, fingers cramping the cushions underneath, hips furiously rutting against Mike's abs, stream after stream of hot, white essence left him spent.

Muscles spasming, walls clenching, Cody's exhausted form collapsed onto Mike, face hidden in the crook of his neck, panting heavily and before he could stop himself, the words already left his swollen lips. "Love you… I love you… I love you…"

It might only have been a sex-induced stumble, but those few words paired with the tight muscles of Cody's heat constricting around him sent Mike over the edge only a few thrusts later. Hands still on those firm gloves, heads thrown back against the couch, eyes scrunched up tight, the older brunette put all his strength into those last handful of thrusts, Cody's name slipping past his lips as he found his completition, spilling deep inside those warming walls.

Spent, exhausted, content, Mike's body went limp after spasming through the throes of ecstasy, arms having barely enough power to slide up Cody's back, hugging him as close as possible, the stickiness between their bodies not bothering him at all, nose nuzzling Cody's hair behind his ear, lips placing soft kisses underneath as they both tried to come down from their highs. No words were spoken –they were not needed- as Cody finally raised his head to lock eyes with his friend, finding nothing but warmth and love in them and with one final kiss, tender and sweet, their deal was sealed.

* * *

**Good, bad, more? Well, I'll write more anyways :P**

**Next pairing: Mike/Jake (Jiz)**

**For those of you who have ideas for rare-pairings... give 'em to me. I'm still in need for some cause I've so many ideas but not enough pairings!**


	5. Jake Mike

**Obviously my vacation has inspired me... a lot. So here is the next chapter of my awesome SmutFest. Before I forget, I've opened up a poll on my profile regarding the length of the "Sex, Drugs and True Love" chapters, so please vote there. As I always say: If you gals don't review, we'll never know what to change to make you enjoy it more. Same of course goes for this story here. Reviews are much appreciated as long as there's some sense behind them (even if it's only a small amount :P).**

**Pairing: Jiz (Jake/Miz)**

**Title: "Pranks"**

**Summary: A prank turns into a full-blown make-out session**

**Warning: SLASH, SEX!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own anyone but even the two muses don't belong to me anymore... cause Mizzy681 STOLE them from me! :P**

* * *

That prank was going to be the best in the history of WWE. Mike seriously loved his man for having the same sick sense of humor he did and for never backing down from a challenge. Originally, it had been his task to play that prank, but as soon as Jake had gotten wind of it, he had begged the slightly older brunette to help and Mike had gladly accepted the offer. Ever since Jake had gotten drafted to Smackdown, they had spent barely any time together, not with all the appearances, interviews, shoots, etc. that had come Along with their respective title reigns. Now that Jake had lost his Championship belt, he had a lot more time on his hand and Mike planned to surely use it to its fullest, in every possible way.

It had not even been two pm, the arena still empty asides a few of the staff carrying around all kind of electronics. The next people to arrive would be the guys responsible to build up the ring, the stagehands, then the road agents, probably with Lauratius tagging along. That gave them a good hour to prepare everything. Sneaking inside the office had been the smallest problem after they had gotten the honey and the feathers. What had been the biggest challenge was getting the stuff into the arena. However, they had managed, Jake having taken care of it with his southern charm, quickly getting them and their utensils past the security guard.

Now that the honey had already been neatly and properly placed on the big, red leather-couch, all they needed to do was to find a good place for the feathers to hide.

"How about in front of the AC?"

"No one can promise us that he'll turn it on."

"Jakey, it's freaking 100 degree outside and in here it feels just as hot."

Jake only shrugged, continuing to look around the room, ignoring Mike's protests as he did so many times before. That was pretty much the only problem they ever had in their relationship… Jake never listening to the slightly older lover, but at least he always made it up to him again afterwards and today would not be any different. Mike would make him pay for his ignorance later.

"Table?"

"Too obvious, Jakey."

"Ceiling… There's a ventilator up there. As soon as he turns it on, the feathers would fall down… and it's not as if anyone looks up there."

At least the tall blond had found a better idea than his own. Smirking proudly at him, he nodded and pecked his lips.

"We only have to make sure that he doesn't turn it one before someone sat on that couch."

"I'm sure we'll find a way."

After that was done and the furniture was re-arranged, pulled back and forth until it suited their likings and wake as little suspicion as possible, Mike grinned widely, plopping down on the big, black leather-chair behind the desk, arms folded on his abs.

"Now we only have to wait."

"We still have thirty minutes left."

The sweet southern drawl and the tiny hint of a lisp had Mike already riled up, smirk growing as he verily eyes his tall, muscular lover, pupils already dark, blown with lust, pure sex dripping from his voice.

"You've ever done it in a chair, Jakey… in an office?"

Not even seconds later, the blond was on him, ravishing the smooth, full lips with his own, hands going straight for the brunette's zipper and unfastening it, bopping the button open quickly. A growl of desire escaped Mike as his jeans and boxers were roughly yanked down over his already swollen package and the curves of his ass, being freed from his confines, Jake's large, rough palm instantly grabbing him and starting to pump as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Even though they were already together for a good year now, their sex-life was still as fun and interesting as it had been at the beginning; both their thrills of doing something new, for trying new kinks, for difference and adventure, adding a lot to it. If it were quickies in the bathroom, sex in public, adding some toys, handcuffs, food-play or just a rough carpet underneath them, sex never got boring between them.

"Hmm… babe… shit…"

"Want me to suck you, Mikey? Want me to blow your fucking brains out?"

His own pants were already unfastened, own cock jutting out of its jail, hot in his own palm while his other hand steadily worked Mike, breath ghosting over the brunette's hot skin as he sucked and bit at his earlobe.

"No time… you can do that tonight… Now… just fuck me, babe!"

The lustful growl escaping the blond did nothing but to turn Mike on even more, large palms tightly grabbing his hips to pull him forward so he was almost lying folded in the chair.

"Damn Mike… you gotta stop talking like that… or I'll blow my load onto you before we even started."

Jake stood between his thighs, thumbs massaging them as the brunette smirked up at him, hands reaching down to spread his cheek wide.

"Then hurry up, big man!"

He shot the blond a wink, grinning from ear to ear as Jake aligned his throbbing girth with the puckered, unprepared entrance, rubbing it up and down between Mike's splayed cheeks, sliding the crack up with pre-cum.

"Jakey… only 20 more minutes."

The wine only made Jake tease him more, sliding only his tip inside to gain a hiss from the brunette before pulling back out, repeating the action a few times -hands still on Mike's thighs to hold them up- until the older man had enough and dug his heals into Jake's ass, roughly jerking him forwards, the blond quickly catching on and burying himself deep in that inviting, tight heat.

"Oh fuck…"

Mike's groan of pain rang through the office as his lover fell forward, head collapsing against the back of the huge leather-seat, breath hitching and body trembling, the incredible feeling of those tight, unprepared walls stretching wide just for him quickening his heart-beat.

"Hmmph… shit Mikey… you're choking me!"

"And you're fucking tearing me… Now move, damnit!"

And move he did, every thrust hard enough to send the chair screeching across the floor, folding Mike almost in two as he pushed into him deep, growls, groans and gasps filling the air. One hand on Mike's hip, so tightly that it was bound to leave bruises for sure, other hand palming his lover in perfect timing with his thrusts, Jake soon enough felt his balls tightening and his length pulsing, locking eyes with the smaller brunette for the first time since he had rammed into him. Mike's face was contorted in discomfort; though his eyes were blown with love and lust, swollen lips hanging open as tiny moans left his throat, heals digging into Jake's back to spurt him on, his mimics could not fool the younger man.

In a heartbeat, a decision was made and the muscular blond pulled out of him, firmly grabbing his waist to pick him up, a squeal of surprise followed by a whine of disappointment escaping the loudmouth.

"Babe!"

The smirk on Jake's lips silenced him and he spinned them around, letting himself fall back down onto the chair, pulling Mike into his lap, lips attacking the smooth skin on his lover's neck.

"Ride me, baby! Make me blow my load into that hot, shit-tight ass of yours! Make me cum so hard I see stars!"

Chest sliding against chest, hands gliding over each others bare skin, smooth lips tasting and sucking, Mike let himself sink down onto the thick girth, relaxing then tensing his arse muscles as they pulled inch by inch of his strong lover inside, an unearthly groan escaping his younger lover as he pressed Mike flat against his body. The brunette set a fast pace, knees on either side of his partners thighs, bouncing up and down in his lap, hard balls slapping against his pert ample-cheeks as Jake moved his hips in synch with him.

It did not take long and the blond felt himself being close again, his thrusts becoming frantic. Hands tightly grasping Mike's hair, pulling him down into a rough, teeth-shattering kiss, he jerked up one last time, loud groan swallowed down by Mike's lips as his body shuttered through his release, hot cum filling his lover to the brim.

Panting heavily he broke the kiss again, smug grin gracing his lips as he saw the disappointment in the brunette's eyes, soft whine eliciting from him.

"Don't pout, Mikey…" Hands slid down over the older ones back to his firm ass, lifting him up, ignoring the wince coming from his lover as he brought him into a straight kneeling position, rock-hard cock on the same level as the blonde's face, smirking up at him. "… I've something better for you… Don't wanna make a mess, right?"

Before the brunette could answer him though, Jake had swallowed him down completely, Mike's head lolling back with a cry of pleasure, eyes fluttering shut, hands tangling in blond locks as his taller lover started to bop his head up and down in a furious pace. Using his tongue, swirling it around the tip every time he came up, teeth grazing the pulsing flesh every time he moved down, Jake soon enough felt Mike's grip in his hair tightening. Fingers nestling between quivering cheeks, he let one digit slip inside, moving it in time with his head, sucking and slurping around the throbbing girth.

Only seconds later -finger rubbing against the sweet bundle of fuck, stabbing once, twice, three times- he felt the hot, pearly liquid fill his mouth full, a sluttish moan escaping Mike's lips as he fucked the tall blonde's throat through his completion, Jake swallowing each and every drop.

As Mike collapsed forward, against the blonde's heaving chest, Jake withdrew his finger, coated in his own cum and tiny droplets of blood, bringing it up to Mike's lips who eagerly licked it clean, eyes -still half-lidded and lust-clouded- locking with the blonde's green pearls.

Loud clapping brought them out of their sex-induced daze and they both jerked away from each other's, Mike almost stumbling over his own feet as he jumped off Jake's lap, trying to pull his jeans back up, eyes suddenly wide and clear. Blush creeping their faces, the two of them finally found the source of the noise, sitting on the long leather-couch they had coated in honey an hour ago.

"John?"

Cena smirked at them, one leg draped over the other, arms resting on the back of the couch as he tilted his head, pupils dark with lust.

"Nice show, boys."

Quickly fastening up his jeans again, Jake stood, protectively wrapping an arm around Mike's waist, pulling his back flat against his chest, growling.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I've a meeting with Lauratius… and thanks god I decided to come earlier."

The smug grin, the perverted tone in his voice would soon fade though since only moments later the head of talent-relationships walked inside, brows furrowing in surprise at the presence of all three of them.

"Gentlemen…" A nod of his head in Mike's and Jake's direction had them straightening up and jumping away from each other. "… Is there a reason the two of you are here?"

With a nasty look towards Cena, Jake shook his head, his loud-mouthed boyfriend for once being completely speechless and staying quiet as he turned back towards the office-worker.

"Not really… We've a match to prepare for… Come on, Mike!"

They were out of the office quicker than a hunting-leopard, Jake dragging his lover behind as they ran down the hallway, collapsing giggling against a wall not too far away, Mike burying his face in the strong chest of his "savior" as they gasped for air. Only a minute later they could hear the rather girly shriek of one John Cena, the older man smirking up at his lover. "Seems as if someone found the button for the ventilator."

The door opened with a loud bang, Cena's face red with anger, whole body shaking, his big ass and his back covered in feathers, sticking to his clothes.

"Hager! Mizanin!"

They would not get peace for days… but that image was absolutely worth it.

* * *

**Next up will be the two one-shots for my lyrics-challenge from "Couples" which will contain of JeriMiz and Miziasi. After that it's Wade/Randy! Enjoy... and don't forget the reviews! :)**


	6. Wade Randy

**Woooo... this was easier to write than I thought it would be. I hope you gals enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you all again for the kind words in your reviews and the plenty of feedback I've gotten. Can't ever get enough of it :P Obviously my inspiration came back yesterday and I can only hope that it won't leave me that quick again.**

**So here we go:**

**Pairing: Randy/ Wade - Wandy**

**Title: Addiction**

**Warning: Slash, Smut**

**Disclaimer: I luckily own a Wade and a Randy muse, but else I'm pretty much burned out :P**

* * *

It was already close to midnight, the gym quiet and soul-less besides the tall, dark-tanned, tattooed man on the treadmill. His grey eyes were focused on the monitor on the opposite wall; breathe ragged, body shining in sweat, black wifebeater and grey sweat-pants clinging to his curves almost like a second skin, hugging his muscles in all the right places. The picture was like an addiction to Wade.

Sitting on a mat on the far end of the empty gym, cross-legged, covered in a dark-blue sleeveless shirt and some black gym-shorts, finished with his own workout for over thirty minutes already, his gaze was glued to the god-like body of Randy. He had often found himself staring as of lately, the perfect-shaped body, the rough features of the slightly older males face in comparison to those warm, intense eyes, it was something he even dreamed of at night.

Just watching the other brunette, just drooling a little over him while he was working out, while he was in the ring, in catering, in the hotel-lobby or in a bar; it was truly an addiction for him… if unhealthy or healthy, he was not so sure of. He was not stalking Randy, don't get it wrong, just whenever he walked into him, whenever he spotted him somewhere, his eyes were always dreamily glued on him.

Randy could feel that he was not alone, he could sense it without even turning around. It was not the first time those past weeks that he felt that boring gaze on him, something that would usually unnerve him but since he knew whom it was, he felt rather flattered. What the tall Englishman did not know was that all Randy was waiting for was for him to make a move. For weeks already, months even, he knew the slightly younger man was watching him, knew he was interested in him, but Randy Orton was not someone to make the first step.

Whoever wanted a piece of him, had to be confident enough to come onto him, had to fight for his attention. Though right now, he was actually quite tired of waiting and the urge to just walk over to the tall ravenette, to end the game and just ravish his mouth with his own, grew quite strong. The gym was completely empty except the two of them and if Wade did not even have the guts to do something while they were alone… maybe he was shier than Randy thought. There was no doubt about Wade wanting him.

Wade just could not get himself to say something, to do anything. Usually he was not shy, usually he was not someone to stay back, the quiet viewer, but with Randy it was different… Randy was different. He had something untouchable, unreachable, some mystery surrounding him. He was the epitome of sex and Wade could bet that the older man was not interested in anyone at the moment, especially not into someone like him… and still, he could not help his addiction.

Turning the machine off and stepping down, Randy grabbed the towel he had brought, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, from his throat, his neck. Glad that the owners of the hotel had allowed them to stay down here for a little longer than usually, even leaving them unwatched, he smirked to himself as he reached for the bottle of water on the floor, making sure to turn for Wade to get a perfect view of his firm ass as he bent over.

Lingering in that position longer than needed, he ran his tongue over his lips, eyes fixating on the mirror in front of him. Even from this far away, he could see the taller man staring straight at him, smirking as he slowly got up again and opening the bottle. Throwing the towel over his shoulder, he turned back around, smirking at the younger male as he took a long swig of water, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, eyes staying fixed on his "prey".

From the tension in the air, the obvious smell of sex lingering in the huge room, the heated gazes they threw each other, every viewer would have thought that they belonged together, physically at least and so it would not have surprised anyone watching them when Randy finally started to move towards Wade, striding almost.

The gulp from the younger man echoed through the whole gym, eyes growing wider with every single step taken by the "Viper", frozen to his spot on the mat. The thought to run crossed his mind, but he could not move, not even an inch, mesmerized by the looks of the man slowly stalking towards him, skin glistening in a fine sheen of sweat, eyes sparkling, gleaming with something that looked suspiciously like lust.

The smirk on Randy's lips grew with every single step towards Wade, his muscles still bulging from his work-out, heartbeat still quick and unsteady until he reached the mat and took a few long, deep breath'. Gaze's meeting, tongues almost simultaneously darting out to wet their lips –one out of nervousness, one out of anticipation- a low groan escaped Randy's lips. Dropping down to his knees right in front of the Englishman, smirk never fading from his face, eyes still locked, his hands slowly reached forward to grab Wade's knees, bracing himself on them as he leaned forward far enough to let his nose brush over the slightly younger males cheek, whispering.

"Do you want me?"

Unable to say anything, unable to move, Wade's only answer was a small, quick nod, not trusting his voice at all, Randy's hands on his knees doing more to him than any touch from any other man before, the hot breath ghosting over his cheek, his ear, doing nothing to soothe his nerves.

Tongue darting out to wet his tongue again, Randy pulled away, leaning back on his heals as his eyes roamed the man in front of him, seemingly frozen to his spot, nervous as hell for a reason unknown to him. The image of the great, strong, tough English brawler so out of his usual self, so out of place, making him awkwardly proud of himself, his hands slowly travelling from the mans knees up over his thighs, squeezing them, feeling the tense muscles bulge and constrict under his lean fingers.

"Have you ever been with another man, Wade?"

Though he swallowed hard enough to guess it was a no, Wade slowly nodded his head again, his dark brown orbs still locked with the greys of his counterpart. Randy's head now cocked to the side, one brow arched –more in surprise than in curiosity- and lips curled up in a cocky grin while his hands travelled even further up the other mans legs until they finally reached their goal, fingers slowly tracing the outline of the already harder than hard bulge in Wade's gym-shorts.

Without another word spoken, Randy's fingers hooked into the waistband of the taller mans shorts, though frozen, Wade lifting his hips up from the mat for the dark-tanned male to slide them down his long legs, their gazes never breaking. Breath hitching as his hardened length connected with the cool air of the gym, Wade's cheeks flushed a slight red, nails digging into the rough material underneath him, his mind on overload, so many thoughts producing, so many emotions running through him.

Eye-contact breaking for a moment, Randy let his gaze drift down to Wade's throbbing length, tongue sneaking out to run over his lips, a low growl escaping him before he looked back up, hands almost automatically sliding back up those strong, muscular legs of the younger man, over his thighs up to his groin, fingers just barely touching, brushing over it, a hissed breath escaping the plump lips of Wade as his eyes fluttered shut and his hips bucked into the touch.

Smirk growing, Randy slowly leaned down, his eyes never leaving the mesmerized, the fascinated and pleased features of the Englishman, Wade's eyes snapping open the second he felt hot breath ghosting over his sensitive tip.

"What… what are ya doing?"

The first words coming out of the younger mans throat ever since Randy had come over, a mixture of shock, surprise and yet satisfaction gracing his face as he looked down at the tattooed man between his legs. Smirking at him, tongue gliding over his lips, hands kneading the strong thighs of the tall ravenette, Randy just shrugged "Let me show you!" and before Wade could react, the full, soft lips of the dark-tanned male slit down over his head, gently, carefully sucking him.

"Oh fuck… here?"

The only answer he got was a low growl and those heavenly lips sliding further down his length, warm throat constricting around him, tongue massaging his shaft, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh until his throbbing length was fully buried inside the hot caverns of Randy's mouth. His eyes fluttering shut once again, breathe hitching, lips tightly pressed together to keep himself from screaming out loud, one hand bracing himself up on the mat, the other one holding on to Randy's neck, thumb massaging the tense muscles bulging with every bop of his head.

"Shit…"

Letting himself fall on the mat again, head thrown back, hips arching up into Randy's talented, hot mouth, Wade lost himself in the moment, not caring that anyone could walk in at any moment. Randy's tongue circled his base, teeth tucking on his foreskin everytime he came up, swallowing and sucking everytime he went down.

He loved giving head, loved to hear the pleased moans and growls from his counterpart, loved the satisfied features, the contorting mimics of his lovers, loved to hear them beg for more. The salty taste of pre-cum tickling his taste-buds and the pulsing flesh against his tongue made him quicken his pace, head bopping faster, taking as much of Wade in as possible while his hands glided over the tall ravenette's thighs to his ass, partly to hold him in place, partly to squeeze the pert, firm cheeks.

Body shuttering, senses heightening, heat rising, Wade did not even realize the first finger slipping inside, hips bucking up into Randy's wet moisture and thrusting back down onto his digit, working it further inside, biting hard on his lips to stifle the moans and gasps wanting to escape. The older mans head bopping up and down in synch with his finger pumping in and out of the unbelievable tight, hot walls, Randy let his urges take over, forgetting completely where they were, the thrill of maybe being caught doing nothing else than to turn him on even more as he upped his tempo, adding a second finger.

Holding onto Randy's neck now for dear life, Wade's eyes shot open, a rather loud "Fuck…" escaping his plump lips as he impaled himself on the lean, long fingers, their eyes locking again, filled with heat, with lust and want as Randy kept devouring him with his throat.

Just when he felt the heat rising in the pit of his stomach, balls hardening, dick starting to throb, Randy pulled away, slithering up the slightly younger mans body to cover him with his own, the friction of their muscles rubbing against each other, their cocks brushing eliciting two simultaneous moans from the two dark-haired males. Lips meeting for the first time this night, for the first time ever, tongues exploring eachothers moist caverns, dancing and dangling together, Randy swung one of Wade's legs over his waist and positioned himself at the carefully prepared entrance, sliding inside in one fluid motion, the sensual kiss swallowing down Wade's pleased moan as well as his satisfied growl.

One hand above Wade's head to steady himself, the other on Wade's hip, fingers kneading the tense flesh, he gave the taller man time to adjust before slowly starting to rock his hips, lips never parting, eyes open and wide, fixed on each other. The ravenette's hands gliding down the muscular back, squeezing and grasping, heal digging into Randy's pert cheeks to spurt him on, the air filled with a mixture of grunts and groans, mewls and gasps; words of encouragement, almost loving phrases, their names occasionally slipping past their lips in hushed whispers.

Rolling them around, Randy underneath the taller man, knees angled to drive himself deeper into the tight, velvety heat, Wade's hands on Randy's chest, holding himself up, strong thighs digging into the dark-tanned sides as he lifted himself up and down, they found a perfect rhythm, moving together, sweat soaking their shirts, their bodies, their foreheads, dripping onto the mat. Pace increasing, moans turning louder, muscles tensing, bodies spasming, Wade was the first to get close, hand reaching between them to frantically pump himself towards the inevitable, a surprised gasp leaving his throat when it was swatted away and replaced by a stronger, much firmer grip.

Looking down at the man underneath, grey eyes blown with dark lust, lips parted, sharp gasps eliciting from deep within, possessiveness gracing his hard features, love sparkling through his eyes, Wade could not hold back anymore. Body going rigid, bending forward, arms almost giving out underneath him, he came with a loud growl, spurt after spurt shooting out of his throbbing girth, covering Randy's hand, his shirt, some of it even reaching the older male's chin.

Feeling the muscles constrict around him, drawing him in further, spasming, massaging his already bursting length, Randy could only manage a few more thrusts before his hands frantically searched for the head of the tall Englishman, pulling him down into a teeth-shattering kiss to muffle his scream of completion as he spilled deep inside of him. Hips bucking in the throes of ecstasy, sweating, spent bodies clinging to each other, foreheads resting against eachothers, lips still locked, they both rode out the afterwaves of their highs, hands exploring and grasping, squeezing and kneading, holding onto each other.

Minutes later, slowly raising his hips, Wade rolled finally onto his side, tucking himself back in, eyes closed, satisfied smile gracing his lips as his breathing slowed down again, heart-beat steadying. A low hiss made him open his eyes and turning his head over to the more experienced, older brunette, seeing his face scrunched up in what seemed to be pain.

"Next time… we'll do this somewhere more comfy. I think I'm having mat-burn."

Despite the words only slowly registering in his mind, "Next time…" definitely something he had least expected, all Wade could do was to let out a heartedly chuckle, watching the other man pulling his sweat-pants back up, rubbing his cheeks as he turned to face the ravenette, a smirk –his trademark-smirk- gracing his lips, eyes back to the usual warm grey and Wade could have melted on the spot. This addiction was definitely as healthy as can be.

* * *

**Next pairing will either be McGillicutty/Cody or Mike/Randy. Depends on who inspires me first.**

**Btw, anyone else annoyed with YouTube as of late? Damn "this video isn't available in your country anymore". Pretty much all my faves don't work.**


	7. Cody Joe Hennig

**After what seemed like a little writers-block the past two weeks... I'm finally back with another part of the lovely SmutFest. This pairing gave me some serious headache because it is like... really, REALLY rare... but I hope it'll find lots of admirers and lovers from here on. Thank you for all the awesome reviews again and I hope the next chapter won't take THAT long again :)**

**Pairing: Michael McGillicutty (Joe Hennig)/Cody Rhodes - JoCo**

**Title: Ready for the Taking**

**Summary: Shower-Smut**

**Warning: Well... obviously contains Smut... **

**Disclaimer: I own the idea and the mistakes (no beta as always)... and that's it.**

* * *

„You know… if you make it any more obvious, someone else than just me might see it one day. "

Joe was taken aback, jumping a little at the low, sultry tone; the breath tickling his ear indicating that the other man was barely a feet behind. Hands bracing himself up against the shower-wall, steadying himself from the initial shock of the sudden interruption, he kept his eyes forward, head slightly lowered, hard, unforgiving beats of water massaging his sore muscles.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

He tried sounding casual, innocent, though his mind was already spinning, obvious arousal standing at full attention against his toned abs. Soft, warm lips brushing over his neck made it almost impossible for him to keep up his façade, not to jump the man behind him, the man he was lusting after for so many months already.

"Think I don't see how you undress me with your eyes every chance you get, Hennig? Think I don't see how much you're lusting after me, wanting me? How fucking hard you get from watching me work out?"

It was true and only to prove his point, Cody sneaked his arm around the older mans waist to give his fully erect cock a slight squeeze. Even if he had wanted, Joe couldn't have held back the moan escaping his plump lips, hips bucking forward in a silent plea for more. No matter if they were in a gym, a public gym, in the showers, no matter if anyone could walk in on them any second… the feel of Cody's bare chest pressed against his back, those soft lips on his sensitive neck, that large palm lazily running up and down his cock… he sure was not going to stop the younger male, not after he had waited so long for that.

Ever since they had first met in FCW, ever since their first encounter in the ring, then the NXT Season starting… Joe had never been able to tear his eyes away from the young, gorgeous, sensual specimen called Cody Runnels. In his eyes, the man was not only "Dashing" but perfection, from head to toe… and it had been more than once, actually countless times, that he had dreamed of sinful, forbidden things mostly involving them, the sheets, a creaking bed and loud, animalistic noises. But he had never thought that the younger man would be interested… Guess he had been wrong.

A slicked up digit, brushing over his entrance, probing a bit to test how tight it would be, made Joe jerk out of his thoughts again, whole body tensing up as he felt Cody's hard erection pressing against his lower back.

"Shhh… relax… or don't you want this?"

Oh god, and how he wanted it… now, always and forever… thing was that he actually had never before…

"Oh fuck…"

The finger pushed past the tight ring of muscles, tearing him straight up to the hilt, his scream muffled by biting into his arm hard, really hard, eyes watering at the sudden pain shooting up his spine.

Cody's head rested against his shoulder, a low, rumbling growl escaping him as he kept his digit buried deep inside, feeling the resistance, the muscles clenching unbelievably tight –virgin tight- around it, own cock jumping at the thought crossing his mind.

"Don't tell me you've never had…"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Joe shook his head, a hiss followed by a small whimper leaving his throat as the young brunette slowly pulled back, not only his finger but also his head, to take a look at what he was doing, honestly not believing the luck he had.

Cody had been interested in the older man for a while already, even seen the lusting glances, the wanting stares from the blond, but had never felt the need to act. He lived by the motto that if someone wanted him, he should come and get him… today though had been different. He just had not been able to hold himself back anymore… he had to have him. Not only had he been right in sensing that Joe wanted him, but on top of it, the older man was willing to bottom for him… for him who was usually the one taking pleasure instead of giving it… and he was a fucking virgin… a willing, needing, sexy as fuck, virgin. If it had not been for the pure anticipation of what was to come, Cody could have exploded right then, right there.

An almost pornographic sounding moan snapped him out of his thoughts, Joe now rocking his hips back and forth, into Cody's skilled fist and back onto his long, lean finger, muscles relaxing, body accepting, welcoming the intrusion. Eyes shut tight and head thrown back, water-droplets rolling down his bare, muscular torso, he surely was a welcome sight.

Carefully teasing another finger inside, Cody searched for that small, fleshy bundle of nerves, his lips meanwhile attacking that oh so soft, sensitive skin of his counterpart, nibbling, biting, kissing, while the blond tried to impale himself further. Gracious moans, precious gasps emitting from the older mans throat as the brunette pumped his fingers in and out the tight heat, working him open, stretching him, preparing him for the sensations still to come.

Neither of them realized the door to the showers opening two, three times, the mumbled "Sorry", the gasp, the door closing again, both way too lost in pleasure already.

"Cody… Please!"

Never before had he been begged, not like this, those two words sounding so very sinful, so needing, so wanton that it was enough for him, enough to almost make him spill. In one swift motion, digits were replaced by his thick, throbbing shaft, sliding all the way inside, inch by agonizing inch until he was buried to the hilt, his other hand never faltering from its steady pace on Joe's own pulsing sex.

"Fuck… you really are tight… heavenly…"

Trailing a line of kisses up and down the older males cheek, his throat, his shoulder, Cody willed himself to keep still, waiting for the blond to move first, to give him a sign. It took a few long and deep breath's, Joe's palms flat against the cold shower-walls, until he rotated his hips, a hiss eliciting from deep within. The sensation was new, definitely unusual, painful, but he could not deny that it also felt good. Closing his eyes again, Joe tried to block out the stinging in his lower half and slowly started to push back against the lithe hips, against the thick hardness stretching his interiors.

Taking it as a sign to move, Cody carefully pulled back out, only the pulsing tip staying logged inside, eyes glued to the spot where they became one as he bit hard onto his lips, before his eyes travelled back up, locking on the back of Joe's head, and searching forward again, fast and hard, deeper than before, arm around the blonde's waist steadying him.

Soon enough the showers were filled with satisfied moans, pliant mewls and pleased gasps, Cody setting a fast pace, not only because the sensations were too much to bear but also because the place they were at, vowing to himself that next time they'd take longer, they'd take their time, take it slow. His pace on Joe's pulsing girth increased rapidly as he started to feel that all too familiar coil in the pits of his stomach raise. His balls slapping against the firm buttocks, teeth scraping over sensitive, soft flesh, he choked out what he wanted, what he needed, breathing labored and shallow.

"Touch yourself, Joe! Get yourself off for me… Need to… feel you clamp…"

One hand steadying himself, other one trailing down his abs to take over were Cody's skilled, warm palm had left, Joe started pumping himself, eyes still shut tight, head spinning, sweat mixing with the cooling shower-water on his glistening skin.

It was all too much for him and as Cody's hands tightly grabbed onto his hips, dick pistoning inside his tight, heated walls, angle slightly changing and the pulsing tip brushing against his prostate for the very first time, he could not hold back anymore. Toppling over, head almost colliding with the hard tiles, the blond let go of a string of curses, the white, sticky ribbons shooting out of him covering the walls in front and his hand, lashes fluttering, eyes rolling into the back of his head with the force, the ferocity of his orgasm.

It took only a couple of seconds, Joe's throes of ecstasy, the warm, stretched hole clamping down on him, massaging his throbbing length, convulsing and constricting, and Cody exploded, burying himself balls deep for one last time as his legs started to tremble. Biting down hard on the smooth flesh of the blonde's shoulder to stifle his moan, his cry of appreciation, of affection, he pumped into him a few more times, quick and shallow, until he was fully spent and slipped out of the tiny, abused hole, slumping down onto his knees with a satisfied sigh.

Before Joe could even gain back his senses, the smirk was plastered on the brunette's lips once again, and he dove forward, tongue lapping at the trickles of cum running down the older mans thighs. A shudder, accompanied by a surprised yet delighted "Oh" escaping Joe's lips confirming him in his actions, Cody probed the stretched hole with his tongue, diving in and out of it, sucking, slurping, licking, flicking his tongue around until he felt the older man tremble.

Not able to hold himself up anymore, Joe followed the young brunette onto his knees with a loud thump, arms holding himself up, breathing slowly going back to normal, whole body shaking, the brunette's eyes glued to the limp, spent form of his lover, smiling partly out of pride, partly out of satisfaction, before he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back into his chest, hand coming up to turn the older males head and take his lips into a sweet, soft kiss.

Lips lingering on the other man's, staying in that position for a while, he felt Joe relax into the kiss, pulling his back even tighter against his chest, unoccupied hand running up and down the blonde's torso before coming to a rest on his lower abs, fingers curling around his "triangle of love", pulling back and staring into a sea of green, smile plastered on his lips as he whispered.

"We should get out of here…"

The only action Joe was capable of was to nod his head, but that was all the confirmation Cody needed as he rose back up to his shaking legs and helped the older man out of the stalls.

* * *

  
**Reviews are as always much appreciated, no matter if positive or negative.**  
**Next up will be (besides a new chapter of "Sex, Drugs and True Love") Mike/Randy (Mandy) and Edge/Mike (Middy).**


	8. Mike Randy

**That was quick... well... it's still the same old: A couple of One-Shots with very rare pairings... sexy, rare pairings.**

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews. I appreciate each and everyone of them.**

**Pairing: Mike/Randy - Mandy**

**Title: Let it out**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Rough Sex, Master/Pet (can't remember the specific word right now)**

**Disclaimer: i own the idea... and a stream on which I'm watching SD right now... so QUIET!**

* * *

Hooded lids, lust-clouded, dark eyes fixed on his every move; the tall, muscular body leaning back in the pool, stretched out, arms resting on the outside, shorn head tilted to the side as his tongue darted out to wet his full lips.

Padding over to his side, around the pool, tray in hand, the brunette held his head down, bowing to his master as he came to a stop right next to him.

"Your cocktail, Master."

Eyes undressing his pet from head to toe –the white button-up shirt, the knee-long Bermudas, the flip flops- his lips curled up in a wicked smirk as he reached out for his drink, regarding it with interest before taking a sip and growling in satisfaction.

"Is it good, Master?"

"Just like I love it… Now the only thing missing, Mikey-boy… is for you to be a good little pet and join me in the pool."

Wicked grin on his lips, Mike nodded at the tattooed man. Not only that he would never contradict his master, he also never wanted to. Though Randy was often more than just rough, sometimes so rough he could not walk for days or that he felt like fainting, the slightly younger man treated him well. He had given him a home, he rewarded him with expensive gifts, clothes, jewellery, treats of all kind and most of all, he showed him affection, Randy showed him something he had never felt before: appreciation and affirmation.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, eyes staying logged with the stormy greys of his master, Mike's fingers took their time, hips starting to gyrate to some invented rhythm. Earning an almost animalistic growl from the taller man, he continued –after so many years knowing exactly how to please the man- and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, leaving it aimlessly on the concrete, hands travelling to his front, teasingly running them over his trained abs, his bulging chest.

Watching the transformation of his master –eyes darkening, pupils widening, jaw ticking, neck rolling from left to right as his straining erection pulsed against the confines of his swim-trunks- Mike's lips curled up into a proud smirk. Only he was able to do that to his master, no one else would ever see that lusting, needy, wanton side of Randy.

"Fuck Mikey… Hurry and get your ass in here… NOW!"

Even though he loved teasing him, Mike knew better than to withhold an order of the often aggressive man, hurriedly skimming out of his shorts and throwing them aside before he felt a strong, large palm grabbing his calf and seconds later being yanked into the pool, surprised and naked to his bones, a rather unmanly squeal escaping his lips.

Though taken aback by the sudden action of his master, the brunette reacted quickly, moving under water in front of him, skilled fingers making quick work of blue swim-trunks, pulling them down those thick, muscular thighs, Randy slipping further into the water by the power being used. Swimming back up, spluttering, Mike squealed again when two large palms roughly grabbed his cheeks and his lips were devoured, mouth ravished, hard, throbbing shaft poking his abs while he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation.

It was never soft; barely ever any preparation and Randy had made sure that Mike knew that from the very beginning. He's wanted the pet for his dark desires, rough needs, animalistic cravings, for his pure passion and Mike had always been willing to oblige, for one reason: he saw the real Randy behind that hard, tough, cold shell, saw the hurt, the need, the love inside of him, in his eyes.

Hands roughly grabbing his hair, fisting it, pushing him down the toned body, Mike followed the lead until he once again was under water, Randy's hips pistoning up to burry himself in the warm, wet confines of the tight throat, head falling back against the concrete, eyes fluttering shut, loud, reverberating growl leaving his kiss-swollen lips. Without wasting any time, he set a hard and fast pace, battering the abused throat, stretching those smooth lips, yanking Mike's head up once every minute to give him time to gasp, to take a few deep breath' before pushing him back down and continuing his assault.

The dark-tanned male knew exactly how much his pet could take; he had trained him well over the years and the boy had never once second-guessed one of his orders, one of his kinks or one of his desires. After having been abused, beaten, ravished and used by his own master many years ago, Randy had vowed to himself never to become the monster he had seen. When he had taken Mike as his pet, under his wings, he had known right away, had sensed that the boy would be the ideal servant, the perfect, willing toy and a trustworthy companion, and he had been right. The boy was everything he had wanted, he had craved for.

Mike let him do whatever the younger man wanted, not caring that his throat hurt, his lips started to burn from the friction and he was barely able to breathe under water; he knew the reward later would be well worth it. He was still hoping for that beautiful fedora they had seen in a boutique earlier this week, grinning around the thick girth while it was forced down his throat again and again, harder and harder, faster and faster.

He was yanked back up by his hair again, soft lips firmly pressed onto his, the usual lustful growl replaced by a pleased moan coming from his master as his tongue dominated the violated mouth, lapping, licking, lips kissing and nursing. Right then, Mike knew that something was different, his master more caring, more sensitive, like almost… loving?

Before he could finish the thought though, Randy broke the kiss and turned him around, hands tightly gripping the lithe hips of his pet and pulling him flat against his chest before splaying the firm cheeks apart. Teeth attacking the smooth skin of Mike's neck the same time as his hips shot up to plunge balls-deep into the tight, unprepared hole, he let go of a string of curses, followed by a soft whimper, completely drowning out Mike's pained gasp and ignoring the tears of discomfort on the smaller mans face.

"Shit Mikey… always so tight… so willing…" A sniff followed, one that Randy could not hide anymore, lips gently kissing Mike's cheek as a single tear slit down his else so hard face and he whispered "… so perfect… so beautiful…" The brunette was taken aback by those gentle words, not daring to move or to speak as he listened on "… love you so much… you're my everything…"

Randy seemed to be in some kind of trance, totally out of it, not even realizing what he was saying until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Eyes turning back to the cold darkness of his shell, hands once again firmly grabbing his boy's hips, he started to move, deep, slow, hard, Mike's body shaking with every thrust as the tall man was desperate to make him forget what he had just said. He needed to fuck it out of him again but soon after, his thrusts became more gentle, smooth, hands caressing the strong thighs, the ripped sides of his pet as his mind wandered off and he started to think.

*Why shouldn't he know? Why can't you love him? Why can't you let him love you? He deserves it. He cares. He's faithful. He's all you have.*

_*You can't. He'll hurt you. He'll abuse you. He'll laugh at you. He'll do the same HE did years ago… He'll break you.*_

Mike sensed the change in him right away, thinking only for mere seconds before doing the only thing coming to his mind. Wrapping his arms around the tattooed neck, pressing his back even closer to the warm, thundering chest and turning his head around, he logged eyes with those stormy greys and firmly yet softly placed his lips onto Randy's before moving his hips in a circle, gyrating, and massaging the thick girth filling him with his clenching walls.

"Fuck me, Master! Fuck me hard! Make me forget! Make me bleed, please!"

He knew how much the younger man loved to be begged, knew it would snap him out of his trance but also knew that it would hurt and sure enough, a strangled cry left his lips as soon as Randy picked up his pace again, brutally powering into his stretched, burning hole, a scream of pent-up frustration emitting from the masters throat.

Water splattering, resistance making it hard for Randy to plunge into him, the brunette decided for another plan, struggling free from Randy's grasp and swimming the few inches to the walls of the pool, leaning over it. Surprised at first, almost enraged as he felt the warmth of the soft body slipping away, Randy's hooded lids snapped open, frustration fading as soon as he saw his boy bent over and waiting for him.

Taking the few steps over under water, he positioned himself behind, hands once again firmly keeping Mike in place as he surged forward, the changed position leading to a cry of pleasure as the brunette's prostate was stabbed with every single thrust. Arms flailing, trying to get hold of something, anything, he rocked his hips back against Randy's groin, meeting him thrust for thrust, feeling the fire inside of him rising. A gasp –more of surprise than of pleasure- elicited from his still hurting throat as he felt the warm, large palm fisting his abandoned erection.

Never in all those years, in all their coupling-sessions, never before had Randy touched him there, never before had he given him a hand. It had always been his job to finish himself off.

It felt heavenly, almost too good to be true… and only seconds later he let go, filling the water with the sticky white ribbons, doubling over, spasming, crying out, a tear –of joy, of happiness- mixing with the mess he had just made.

The taller, toned man followed soon after, biting hard into the neck presenting itself to him as the rapidly clenching walls milked him dry, legs shaking under water, lashes fluttering shut, chest thumping into Mike's back with full force and almost breaking his ribs.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, clear blue eyes wide open in a satisfied, pleased shock, body relaxed despite the beating he had just taken, the brunette feeling as if he had just broken down a strong, undefeatable wall. His masters head resting on his shoulder, hot, wet tears covering his skin, strangled, pained whimpers, sobs, filling his ears and despite the misery of his master, he felt happier than ever before. Finally, he had let go, finally Randy had given him his heart, his trust, and that was all the gifts he had ever wanted, a lot more precious than any jewelry, than any clothes or cars.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Good or Bad? Gimme reviews and I give ya one of my muses for a day! :P**


	9. Wade Sheamus

**THIS pairing was definitely not planned. The idea came during the last Raw when two people got very, very close to each other in their promo. I know most people won't like that couple, but I just had to go with it and try.**

**Don't forget to check out "Sex, Drugs and True Love"! Three days and only one review's a bit... well... disappointing.  
**

**Pairing: Read on to find out!**

**Title: "The truce is off" (Should already say it all)**

**Warning: Smut (What else?) and Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Wish I'd own a tourbus... **

* * *

Arms resting under his head, one leg casually draped over the other, light green eyes stared up at the ceiling, a content smile plastered on full lips that were surrounded by short shorn, red facials. The show had ended ten minutes ago and he had rushed straight towards his bus to escape the mass of the fans that were now gathered in front of the arena to get a closer glimpse, some pictures, maybe even an autograph by one of their favorite superstars. He had told his driver to wait until later before driving off and had then retreated into the back of the huge bus -decorated to his likings- to wait for the other man to arrive.

He had probably been caught up in the crossfire of fans outside and Stephen had even considered taking a shower while waiting for him, but had quickly thrown the idea away again. There would be no use to it, if the night was going to turn out as he had planned it.

After tonight's show, the adrenaline still cursing through his body, he was in need for something more than just loving -actually that was the case after every Raw- and his man knew that damn well.

A smirk graced his lips as he thought about the possibility of the ravenette letting him wait on purpose. The young man knew how much Stephen hated to wait, how thin his patience was, especially when it came to sex. He already felt sorry for the poor driver who would have no other choice than to listen on when he would punish the little thwart for not hurrying up. Little… well… that was a lie. Nothing about his lover was little, not his height, nor his stature or his thick, long, well-shaped cock and neither his ego. The body of a god –an English god, but a god nonetheless- the mind of a dirty, little devil, the brain of a genius and the heart of a kind, caring angel, he was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to the Irishman, even better than the World Title currently draped over the night-stand to his right.

The creaking sound of the door caught his attention, lids twitching but staying closed as the smile reappeared on his lips, tongue snaking out to wet them for a brief moment before his thick, heavy accent filled the air.

"Took ya lawng enough."

The sharp intake of breath at the other end of the room had him almost letting his façade slip, but he was able to keep his mask on, cracking an eye open –pupil already darkened- as he took in the appearance of his lover, carefully, hungrily, from head to toe; the sight of the tall ravenette still in his ring-attire –tight, tiny trunks barely covering the curves of his pert ass, shirt clinging to his well-defined muscles like a second skin- making his cock twitch and burn in anticipation.

"So… the truce is off, huh?"

Wade did not even care to answer, knowing well enough what his lover was playing at –after all they had been together pretty much 24/7 for the past two months- lips curling up in a smug smirk of his own as he slowly made his way over to the long but small bed. It was barely built for two and it had happened more than just once that one of them had woken up on the floor in the morning, but it satisfied both their needs –Stephen's need for warmth and his own for safety.

Tucking his shirt over his head, letting it carelessly drop to the floor, the ravenette joined his lover on the soft satin-sheets, kneeling between pale, muscular thighs and leaning forward, large palms bracing himself up next to the older males head.

"Ya haven't showered yet."

It was more a statement than a question as Wade's tongue snuck out to catch one of the pearls of sweat still clinging to his lovers neck from the fight he had had about thirty minutes ago, the redhead groaning in delight as Wade's groin rubbed against his own, the soft, wet tongue tracing a line up to his ear, lips nibbling at the lobe before teasingly tucking and biting.

"Yeah… no need ta shower twice… right?"

The voice was barely his anymore, already low, husky, dripping with sex, Wade's approving hum going straight to his cock, twitching painfully in the suddenly way too tight confines of his trunks. Pulling away, the ravenette gave Stephen –no words needed- enough space to get rid of his own shirt, the material thrown away without even looking before his large palms roughly cupped Wade's cheeks to pull him back down into that kind of kiss he had actually wanted to give him on stage earlier tonight: demanding, sloppy, needy, passionate… showing the world that they truly belonged to each other.

Unbeknownst to one another, both had had a hard time to hold themselves back when they had gotten close to touching, so close they had felt the breath of the other on their faces. Now though, that they were finally in their privacy, their "home", they could finally do what they wanted: devour each other, feel each other, taste, kiss, grope, touch, fuck. It took them only a few minutes until their trunks were shed, both stark naked, rock-hard and panting, Wade's hand enveloping the thick nine inches of his lover while the redheads hands rested on the younger males pert cheeks, firmly kneading, fingers nestled in between, running up and down the quivering crack.

The sweet nothings whispered into each others ears got almost lost in between pleased groans and delighted gasps; the driver only a few feet away, separated by just a thin wall of plastic, completely forgotten like every time they got lost in eachothers kisses and touches.

They were truly an unusual couple, no, not unusual, more like an uncommon one, none of their co-workers having believed their eyes when they had first come out; but they had all gotten used to it over the time –most of them at least. However, no one would probably ever guess that either of them was sensitive, caring, gentle, hell, none of them would believe how often Stephen and Wade just enjoyed holding each other, just keeping each other warm in the safety of eachothers arms. Honestly, who could blame them? From their looks, their gimmicks, neither of them seemed to be the type of guy out for love, for tenderness, but rather for rough, meaningless sex. Some of their co-workers had even been surprised that it had lasted two months so far.

The lube in the bedside-drawer got ignored this time, instead of cold, slicked up fingers, the clenching hole was invaded by a wet, warm tongue, Wade's fingers tightening in soft, ruffled satin-sheets, a satisfied sigh emitting from between his parted lips as his eyes fluttered shut. I and out, lapping, stretching, caressing, Stephen's tongue massaged the inner walls of his younger lover, holding his legs apart, Wade's hips slightly hovering in the air to give his mate better access, more space to work.

No matter how often the Irishman rimmed him, he could never get enough of it, always enjoying the feel of those rough stubbles scratching the sensitive skin of his cheeks, the nose tickling his balls, the warm, thick tongue eating him out, stretching him wide but gently.

"Babe… now… please! Cawn't wait anymow!"

The words barely slipped out in between heavy pants, the ravenette's heart already racing, sweat covering his naked torso as chocolate-brown eyes pleaded with the redhead between his legs, a smirk covering his swollen lips in a reaction to the Englishman's attempt to pout.

"Need ma?"

Nodding as quick as possible, Wade watched the older man rise again, crawling up until he was hovering over him, sweaty, glistening chests rubbing against each other, decently tanned skin meeting paleness, lips chastely touching, brushing, Stephen's palms taking hold of strong wrists, placing the ravenette's arms above his head before intertwining their fingers. The lube got finally involved, cap being flipped open, a good amount poured into Wade's palm before it got tossed aside again and the younger man slicked him up, covered him, the coldness of the liquid paired with the hotness of the smooth palm making his body tingle, his muscles tense.

Feeling himself getting closer and closer, a low groan rumbled through his chest and he swatted Wade's hand away, his balls ready to explode alone by the look of love, of pure admiration, sensual lust, in the eyes of the willing man underneath. Covering the waiting lips with his own, lacing their fingers over Wade's head again, the redhead breached the entry in one go, rocking his hips slightly back and forth until he was fully sheathed inside the quivering heat.

Memorizing the feeling of those tight walls so perfectly gripping him, enjoying the heat surrounding him, Stephen stilled for a moment, their eyes locking as their kiss continued, drowning out their respective moans. Wade's walls massaging his thick girth, deliberately clenching and unclenching around him, was the younger mans silent command to move, his mate starting to rock his hips, in and out of the well prepared entrance, gently, slowly, lips parting as Stephen trailed a line of kisses down the younger mans neck. Burying his nose in the crook of the sensitive flesh, inhaling the unique scent of his lover he'd become so addicted to, he pulled out to the tip, circling his hips once, twice, before thrusting back in to the hilt, his pulsing head brushing against the sweet bundle of nerves.

A choked gasped lingered in the air, Stephen's lips graced by a proud smirk as he placed a chaste kiss to the ravenette's cheek before repeating the action. Slowly but surely, they found a rhythm, Wade's hips moving up and down into the redheads groin, in unison with his thrusts, his eyes fluttering shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming as the pace got quicker, harder, much deeper. Hitting the sweet spot dead on with every other thrust, steady and smooth as the bed underneath rocked back and forth, Stephen could sense Wade's oncoming explosion by the way his walls gripped him even tighter with every single go.

Letting go of the lean, soft fingers, his hand trailed south, slithering between their slick, soaked bodies to take a hold of the ravenette's throbbing base, pumping it in time with his now frantic, unsteady thrusts. "Cum for me babe… Show ma how hard ya can cum… how fawking bad ya lawve me!"

The hot breath so close to his ear, the low, sex-induced rumble reverberating through his whole body, combined with the repeating hitting of his prostate and the warmth of his lover radiating through him, were enough sensations to set him off. Eyes wide open, staring straight into the clouded, hooded greens of his lover, his hips bucked frantically, hot, sticky spurts of cum covering their bodies as Stephen's palm squeezed him, milked him until nothing was left, head thrown back, pressed into the pillow behind as a silent cry of pleasure emitted from within his throat.

Seeing his mate in the throes of such ecstasy, feeling him clench and spasm around him, hearing his name slip past those cock-sucking lips in a soft, satisfied sigh, Stephen only needed to thrust once, twice more, whole body tensing, toes digging into the mattress, lips crashing onto those of his love to muffle the loud groan -almost unearthly-sounding. Bucking wildly until the last drops were milked and he felt spent and exhausted, Stephen's kiss became more gentle, softer again, loving and caring, one hand tangling in the pitch-black hair, the other one rubbing Wade's side while the younger mans arms snaked around the redheads waist, wandering south to grab a handful of pert, firm buttocks to keep the older man inside for longer.

"Love ya."

Auburn-browns met mint-greens as Wade smiled up at the man confessing his feelings –not for the first time, but he would never get tired of hearing those words- wetting his lips before answering with the same words and drawing him into another kiss.

"The truce is still off, tho!"

Chuckling, Stephen pulled back, regarding Wade's smirking expression with amusement, arching a brow in fake surprise. "Yeah?" "Yeah!" "Good… wouldn't want it anah otha way."

* * *

**Well, I still have 15 other pairings PLANNED... hopefully I'll find some time to write during all the work.**

**Reviews, pretty please?**


	10. Cody Jake

**Took me long enough to update with all the work and stuff. I doubt other updates will take less time since my schedule's tight for the next weeks, but Mizzy and me are working on the next chapter of "Sex, Drugs and True Love" already, hoping to finish it by the weekend. **

**I'm still let down by the lack of reviews, always thinking that if you have time to read a story and even alert it, you should also have time to leave a short feedback, but I guess people are just too busy (or lazy) to do so. Enough with the complianing now and on to the story...**

**Pairing: Cody/Jake - Coke :P**

**Title: Car Ride**

**Warning: Smut (what else?), Blow Job**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody's thoughts... and I honestly don't want to. I only want to own his body :P**

**

* * *

**

**Cody's POV**

It could have been worse. I could be stuck in a car with Mark Henry, Khali and Big Show, instead I'm in here with the All American American. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like him… au contraire… it's the opposite and that's what makes it so unbearable. It's killing me that I have to listen to that cute lisp all the time without being able to just kiss those beautiful, soft, full lips. It's killing me that I have his manly yet delicious scent tickling my nostrils without being able to bury my face in his neck. It's killing me that I'm that close to that perfect, sculpted, muscular body without being allowed to touch.

And what makes it even worse is not only the traffic jam we just hit –which means we'll be stuck together for even longer- but also my cock jumping and twitching every single time our eyes meet and he sends me that absolute breath-taking smile of his. I swear I already must be looking like a damn tomato. "Everything okay, Rhodes?"

God, there it is again. He's obviously caught onto my little dilemma. My shifting around in the seat, my hands trying to cover what I can, the flush on my cheeks, must have given me away… completely. "Yeah sure… Just a little… uhmm… warm." I try to sound casual, try to play innocent, but out of the corner of my eyes I can see his lips curling into that cocky smirk of his and I know he doesn't buy my cheap lie at all. He leaves it there, though, turning the A/C higher up and in the same go changes the music-channel to something rockier, something louder, the songs at least distracting me from my problem for a while.

We're not moving, a few feet every ten minutes maybe, and I start wondering how the guy stays that calm. I would've already gotten impatient by now, throwing a fit, blaming god and the world for my misery, but Jake just smiles, humming contently along with whatever song's blasting through the radio. I decide to give that sleep-thing a try, even though I know it's unkind to the driver, but it might provide me from any further awkwardness and maybe doing the biggest mistake of my life.

I don't know for how long I sleep, but I actually jump out of unconsciousness when I feel something large, something warm and strong, cover my thigh, and glancing down through half-lidded, sleep-dazed eyes, I manage to make out a palm laying there, squeezing gently. Looking back up I see Jake's gaze on the road, as if in concentration, though the broad grin on his lips definitely betrays his act. "Slept well?" Eyes still on the road, he pulls his hand away as if it had never rested on my thigh, casually, innocently, and my eyes dart back down, already missing his touch, my mind barely registering his words. "Earth to Rhodes? Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh? Yeah…" It's croaked, out of surprise, out of the daze, kind of shaky even, and I take a deep breath to calm myself, eyes drifting back to the street to see hat we haven't moved –not far at least. "How long have I been out?" "Not long… an hour maybe." "Sorry." However, Jake just shrugs, lips still curled up in a grin as our eyes meet for a split second. I don't know if it's my imagination or whatnot, but I swear I just saw a glimpse of lust in those beautiful greens and I gulp down the tiny bit of self-control I've left before leaning in for possibly the biggest mistake in my whole 25 years so far –and believe me, I've already done a lot of shit.

I don't know if he saw it coming, but surprisingly –when my lips move closer to his- he leans in. He tastes good, a mix of strawberries and coke, his lips are smooth, intoxicating almost, as I touch them, taste them, explore them, my hand resting on his thigh for leverage. I can feel him shift slightly underneath, my eyes shut tight, all my other senses on high alert –and just when I fear he'll push me away, I feel something wet, something soft, tracing my lips, his tongue begging for entrance.

My eyes flutter open for a split second only to stare into his warm depths –filled with lust, clouded- and I willingly part my lips to grand him access, one of his large, rough palms cradling my neck and pulling me closer until I'm almost in his lap, straddling him, literally. His tongue's warm, gentle, as it explores the caverns of my moist mouth until it finds mine and coaxes it to life. Groaning into the kiss, he deepens it, his grip on my neck tightening, almost possessive now, and in a bold move, my hand travels up his thigh to cup his hardness through the confines of rough jeans-material.

I know I can go further as soon as he presses his groin up into my palm and an approving grunt escapes his lips only to be swallowed by my mouth, our kiss intensifying –if possible- our breath' ragged and coming out in short pants. I don't know if the traffic's still at a stop nor do I know if he has his eyes on the road and in all honesty… I don't give a damn. My fingers, skilled, make quick work of his button and the zipper, palm slipping inside to squeeze him through the flim material of his boxers, Jake's hips shooting of his seat and our lips breaking for him to let out a pleased gasp before he crashes them back onto mine with a renewed vigour, harder, more passionate, almost needy.

I hear him gasp again as my fingers pull down the silk enough to let his semi-hard cock hit the air. His breath hitches when I run one of them over the thick vein on the underside, my lips –bruised and swollen- now searching out his neck, his shoulder, his ear, kissing, nibbling, teasing him with my tongue. Feeling bold again, I wrap my fist around him, tentatively squeezing and his hips buck up into my touch.

A horn blares right behind us and as quick as I had my hand on his member, I pull it away again. His eyes shoot back open and he registers the space between us and the cars in front, starting the engine back up to drive a few feet. Meanwhile I chew my lips, hard, almost bruising them more, as I stare out of my window. I wonder if I've gone too far, wonder if he just acted out of instinct, if he even wants me or if he just wants my body. After all, I don't really have the best reputation of them all in the locker-room. The disastrous relationship with Randy and the hurtful ending had seen me spiralling down and for a few months, I had pretty much taken anything, anyone who had made a move on me –with the exception of Mark Henry and Khali… and a few others.

Before I can think any further, drift off any further, though, my hand gets tucked back out of my lap again and placed on that pulsing, throbbing hardness once more, my eyes going wide in surprise as my head snaps back to meet Jake's lust-clouded greens and those puckered up lips that are curled up in a brilliant smile. "Don't stop, Codes… please… Go ahead!" All I manage is a quick nod before my hand moves on own accord again, tightly grabbing onto the smooth flesh, stroking, my thumb brushing over the tip every time I get back up.

His lips find mine again, roughly at first, bruising, my mouth drowning out his groans as he pistons his hot sex through the firm tunnel of my fist. As I can't take it anymore, my lips leave his and –ignoring the grunt of frustration- move back to his neck, alternating between licking and biting as my fingers speed up their pace. His skin tastes so sinfully sweet despite the fine sheen of sweat that I start fantasizing about tasting more, but right now there's no time for this. Maybe when we've more time, in a more comfortable place, IF he lets me. I moan against the sensitive skin on his throat as I feel his hand covering mine, lacing our fingers together, but instead of upping the pace, he stops me.

I pull back with my best attempt at a pout, pursing my lips and fluttering my lashes, only to see the look of pure ecstasy in his eyes, his lips parted, sweat running down his forehead, hair ruffled and wet, and without needing to say a word, I shift in my seat and lean down to swallow him whole. I can feel his body tense underneath me and already know that it won't take long, silently thanking my fingers for being that skilled as he lifts his hips to bury himself balls-deep in the hot caverns of my mouth.

Turning off my gagging-reflex I start moving on him, around him, teeth scraping the pulsing skin when going down, tongue lapping the veiny underside when I come back up, circling the tip, dipping into the slit, down again using my teeth, swallowing, sucking, up again using my tongue, swirling, dipping, blowing. As his hand pulls free of mine, I use the chance to grab his balls, rolling them, squeezing, massaging, feeling them harden under the force of my palm.

The car's filled with heavy panting, loud, throaty moans, some unearthly sounding growls, Jake's fingers tucking at my hair, leading me, increasing the pace as he gets closer and closer, thrusting into my throat harder, faster, deeper.

I can feel him throbbing against my tongue and go for the grand finale, one of my fingers searching that sensitive, fleshy spot right behind his balls, rubbing it in circles while I come back up, swirling my tongue around that angry red head of his before humming. It does the trick, and as I press my fingertip against that sweet spot of his, I can hear his breath hitch for a final time, both his hands firmly grabbing the back of my head to keep me in place –as if I want to move anyways- as he explodes in my mouth, hot, sticky ribbons –salty but delicious- shooting down my throat as I swallow everything he gives me, my lips tightly clamped around him, milking him.

His body twitches and bucks almost violently, my palms now resting on his thighs to keep him from bruising my throat, my eyes wide open, staring up at him, almost losing it myself at the sight of Jake in the midst of pure ecstasy. It's truly one of the sexiest things I've seen in my life –and I've seen a lot- and it catapults me right back into reality, the questions from earlier invading my thoughts again.

I slowly pull away, licking my lips clean to savour his taste before I feel the heat in my cheeks and try to look anywhere but at him –that is until I feel two large, warm palms cupping my cheeks and my lips soon meeting his, my eyes fluttering shut again with the tenderness, the warmth, the emotions of the kiss, completely melting against the big, muscular body of Jake and I barely register his husked words, my brain total mush "I'll pay you back after the show tonight… I like my relationships to be equal."

* * *

**Review pretty please! The more reviews, the faster I might update :)**

**Next up is either Randy/Jake or John/Ted (yes, I'm gonna write a Cena-fic... now sue me).**

**I've also planned some Codiasi and Candy, but I dunno when I'll get along to write them... please be patient. **


	11. Randy Jake

**Those of you who have read "Couples", know that I've a really soft spot for the following pairing. Still, it is definitely not written enough (I can hardly remember any story involving the two of them). So yes... I had loads of fun writing it and I hope you'll have just as much fun reading it.**

**Title: "I'll give you all the time you need"  
**

**Pairing: Randy/Jake - Jandy**

**Warning: Slash, Smut... and hell of a lot of Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses... I own my own little world... I own my imagination... and a lot of trouble. Characters though belong to WWE/Vince McMahon/their wifies *pouts***

* * *

"I'll give you all the time you need." The words still rang in his ears as if Randy had spoken them yesterday though it had been six weeks ago already, when their relationship had started, when he had still been new to all this. Jake had never been with a man before, not physically or romantically, and Randy had understood from day one the insecureness and fear of the younger man. In all this time, he had never pressured the blond, had given Jake time, had taken it slow.

They had spent their days with dates, with activities like basketball, movies, lunch or dinner together, even playing golf and going fishing together, while the nights had consisted of cuddling, watching TV spooned up together in bed, on the couch, every now and then exploring each other, stopping whenever Jake had felt the need to, when it had gone too far for him, and Randy had never complained a single time. He was truly a sweetheart, a perfect gentleman –so different from what Jake had imagined him to be, so different from his usual cocky, rough persona in and out of the ring- and tonight he wanted to reward him for it, tonight he wanted to give him not only his heart, but also his body.

Jake crinched at the cheesiness of his thoughts, shaking his head as he prepared their room, their bed, for the night to come. Randy had left a good 15 minutes ago to get them something to eat –both of them craving for Pizza- and he had started straight away to not only pimp himself up but also their room. He had dimmed the light to a slight flicker, had thrown a satin-blanket over the bed –knowing how much Randy loved the material on his skin- had called the reception for candles and was already lightening them, clad in some tight, black boxershorts, nervousness slowly kicking in.

He trusted Randy, he knew he would be careful, would make it hurt as little as possible, but still he could not help the shaky breath escaping his lips at the thought of Randy's perfectly shaped, thick, hot sex filling him up. He craved for it. Even though they were men, manly men, he felt like a teeny before her first time –after all his "cherry" was about to be taken- giddish and anticipating, chewing his lips as he let himself drop down onto the king-size bed. His gaze drifted towards the door as he tried to soothe his nerves, shifting around for what felt like ages before finding a comfortable position to wait in, lower half now under the satin-blanket and back resting against the head-board, eyes staying fixed on the door.

It did not take long until he heard the all too familiar footsteps on the outside, seconds later the "beep" of the keycard sounding and the door slowly opening. "I'm back, babe… They didn't have Pizza Hawaii anymore so I brought you…" Randy stopped dead in his tracks, in the middle of his ramblings, as he took in his surroundings, his grey eyes scanning the whole room with a growing smile on his lips, until they landed on the blushing blond on the bed, quirking a brow in curiosity. Jake's blush had grown with every second Randy's eyes had devoured him, tightly, unconsciously, clutching the blanket to his lower half as he cracked a smile at his older lover who had seemingly forgotten about the food in his hands, the bag carelessly dropping to the floor.

"I… well… surprise?" The brunette could not help the smirk forming on his lips, eyes getting darker with every passing moment, pupils widening with each slow step he took towards the bed. "You're not craving Pizza, are you?" All Jake could manage to do as Randy stripped of his shirt, was to shake his head in a no, gulping down when the bed dipped underneath him, Randy climbing on it and Jake croaked out. "I'm craving you…" The words –even though they were shaky, insecure- went straight to the brunette's groin, a low growl escaping him before he settled between Jake's long, muscular thighs, claiming his lips in a heated yet sensual and soft kiss.

"Damn, babe… don't say this unless you really mean it… You know what those words do to me." He was already straining with lust –just by the pure image of his lover so ready, so willing for him paired with those few but meaningful words, hips pressing down into the blonde's groin to show him exactly what he was talking about. A soft whimper left Jake's kiss-swollen lips at the husked confession of his older lover and the hard, jeans-covered cock pushing against his own.

"I mean it… I'm ready… so ready." The food long forgotten, they started the explorations of their bodies, fingertips brushing, breath tickling, tongues lapping, lips lingering, taking even longer than usual, before Randy –finally naked and already fully aroused- settled back between his loves strong thighs, fingers tentatively kneading the smooth flesh while their eyes locked. Wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, the brown-haired person searched for any hints of doubt, of fear in Jake's features, only to find them clouded with lust, staring back at him, warm, loving.

Lowering his head, gaze never once leaving Jake's beautiful face, Randy placed a chaste kiss to the engorged head before his tongue snaked out to taste the pearly white liquid. At the first teasing lick, Jake's hips bucked up on own accord, a soft moan escaping his throat –a sound Randy knew all too well already, but would never get enough of. Tongue tracing down the thick vein on the underside of the perfect cock, Randy hummed in appreciation, feeling the blonde's thighs tremble under his palms, the room filling with the sound of short pants.

Devouring him, worshipping the thick, pulsing girth like he had never done before, wanting Jake to enjoy this experience as much as possible, to relax fully. So lost in pleasure, in the wonders of Randy's talented lips, his expert tongue, his tight, hot throat gripping him, working him, swallowing and constricting around him, the blond did not even notice the flick of the cap from the lube Randy had received from the drawer without ever stopping his ministrations.

Carefully coating his fingers before slipping them underneath Jake's quivering body, his eyes once again focused on the blonde's face searching for any signs of distress. However, he only grew harder when spotting his younger lover, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, lids fluttering, lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed, fully in the throes of ecstasy. Never once faltering from his pace on Jake's cock, Randy's fingers carefully danced around the tiny, red pucker, feeling it clench and unclench, constrict with every single bop of his head, gently probing with his fingertip, once, twice, before pushing his middle-finger inside with one fluid motion.

Jake's eyes fluttering open, a gasp of distress rang through the air as a slight sting of pain shot through his lower half. Randy already prepared for his lover to stop him –they had gotten to that point a few times already but never any further than a few tentative strokes of the blonde's inner walls before Jake had pleaded with him to withdraw again. He had always followed his pleas, never once complaining but still, the blond had apologized every single time.

His other hand gently caressed Jake's thigh, squeezing it, his lips still tightly wrapped around the throbbing length, pace quickening slightly as his finger slowly slit out again to the tip, before pushing back inside, fast, trying to find that one spot inside of the incredible tight heat that would make his lover forget about the pain. It only took him a few repeats until Jake's moan of pleasure filled the air, and, smiling around the blonde's length, satisfied, Randy shifted underneath the blanket until he was in a kneeling position.

He continued the torturously slow pace, bopping, sucking, swallowing, teasing, nibbling, lapping while his digit invaded the tight, velvety walls, in and out, brushing, preparing, stretching, until he could feel Jake's balls hardening against his chin. The pants coming in even shorter intervals, the blonde's thighs trembling underneath him, he knew exactly what was about to come. "Randy… god… please stop… so close… stop or I'll…" However, the brunette had other plans. Hollowing his cheeks, sucking around the base before raising his head until only the tip stayed inside his mouth, tongue swirling around it, dipping into the sensitive slit before tentatively starting to chew on it, his fingertip deliberately brushing over the fleshy bundle of nerves, he already prepared his throat for the finale.

Thighs shaking and body twitching, hands grasping for anything, something to hold onto, Jake's back arched off the bed as he bit his lip hard to muffle his scream of satisfaction, finding completion in the hot caverns of Randy's mouth, stream after stream of sticky, white pearls shooting down the older mans throat. He was so lost in ecstasy that he did not even feel the second finger slipping inside of him, Randy growling low in his throat at the virgin-tight heat gripping his digits like that, spasming around them, while he continued to milk his younger lovers girth until it was fully spent.

Pulling away, pupils blown with pure lust and hunger now, he placed a last chaste kiss onto the angry pulsing head before slithering up the blonde's body, worshipping every part of it with hot kisses and wet licks until he lay fully on top of him again, digits never faltering from their slow pace as he stretched the blond more and more, scissoring, brushing, stroking. Jake's eyes flew open again as he felt two warm, soft lips on his own, staring straight back into the clouded greys of his lover who grinned into their kiss.

"I'm ready, Randy… so ready… please!" the words were whimpered, sounding almost pornographic, needy, the older man pulling away to search for the truth in the blonde's eyes. "Yeah?" "Yeah!" Capturing his lips once again, Randy's hips bucked against the blonde's thigh, straining to bury himself in the tight confines of his constricting hole, but still holding back as he whispered into the kiss. "Just a little longer… don't want to hurt you…" "You wouldn't… You couldn't." Heart skipping a beat at the trust, the love, in those few simple words, Randy scissored his fingers only a few more times, groaning into the blonde's neck, before withdrawing them.

Bracing himself up with one hand next to Jake's head, pumping his own length a few more times to slick himself up, their eyes met again, two simultaneous smiles on their lips before they met in another soft, caressing kiss. Lining himself up with the well-prepared pucker, running his length up and down the crack, Randy could feel the blonde's body tensing again, free hand caressing the fluffy hair, kissing his nose, whispering soothing words to him. "I'll go slow… just relax."

And slow he really went, first the head slipping inside, rocking his hips back and forth, waiting for Jake to draw him in, minutes passing by while his hand, his fingers played with Jake's blond hair.

It was not as painful as he had expected it to be, more unusual, different, uncommon. Willing his body to relax, the blond took a few deep breath', eyes wide open and drowning in the beautiful warm depths of Randy's soul as he tried to impale him further inside his body, flexing his muscles, rocking against his older, much more experienced lover, inch by agonizing inch sliding inside until finally, he was filled complete, Randy's balls touching his pert cheeks.

A groan of approval escaping the brunette's lips, burying his face in the crook of Jake's neck, the tight heat feeling like heaven surrounding him, fitting so perfectly, like a glove. Peppering the smooth skin with kisses, Randy waited for the sign to move, trying his hardest to hold back, to stay still, until he felt the younger mans hips rise, pressing up against him. One hand staying embedded in Jake's hair, the other one gently grabbing his thigh, Randy slowly started to move, pulling out of the vice-like grip to the tip, before rocking back inside, the action smoother this time, easier, more fluid, though still gaining a small hiss of discomfort from Jake.

"You feel so good, babe… so fucking good… so tight and hot… perfect." Placing kisses all over the blonde's face, his forehead, his eyelids, node, cheeks, lips, Randy's thrusts stayed slow but went deep, striking his prostate at almost every try. His name spilled from Jake's kiss-swollen lips again and again between gasps of pleasure and moans of desire, the blonde's length coming slowly back to life, hardening at the sensations of his sweet bundle of nerves deliberately being stabbed, Randy's thick girth pulsing inside of him, stretching him, filling him so thoroughly.

Kneading Jake's thigh with his thumb, raising it higher, the brunette caused a small change in angle, enough to make his thrusts even deeper now, not only brushing, but pushing against his trembling lovers prostate as he steadily quickened his pace. Tiny beats of sweat running down his forehead, dripping onto Jake's own sweaty skin, Randy's tongue darted out to catch a drop, tasting himself on his lover's sinfully delicious flesh. A growl of desire, of satisfaction escaped him as Jake's hips bucked up against him, his walls deliberately clenching and unclenching around his painfully hard arousal, feeling himself getting closer.

Hand leaving Jake's thigh, ignoring the sweet little whine at the loss of contact, he rose up onto his knees –the satin-blanket sliding down over his pert-cheeks to expose their sweating, naked bodies fully now- and placed Jake's thighs on either side of his waist, silently pleading him to wrap them around his muscled sides. The blond complied, a gasp of pleasure, of surprise, echoing through the room as Randy's palm wrapped around his forgotten length, starting to stroke him in time with his hardening, frantic thrusts.

Wanting to get him off again, to see his lovers face contort in pure ecstasy –not only to make it as enjoyable as possible for the blond, but also for selfish reasons- Randy's grip tightened, hips rocking into the velvety heat faster and deeper, Jake's pants, his fluttering lids, his trembling thighs, showing him that he was close, too. Leaning down to capture those full, soft lips in a loving, tender kiss, his voice hoarse, husky, as the words escaped him "Cum for me, babe… Show me how much you enjoy this… How much you love it… love me."

The hot breath against his skin, that sex-dripping voice ringing in his ears, Randy's expert hand jacking him fast and rough paired with the constant penetration of his prostate, were enough to make the blond spiralling down into another mind-blowing orgasm. Eyes rolling back in his head, hands, fingers tightly digging into Randy's shoulders, back arching off the sheets before his hips started to buck almost violently, his whole body twitched, his seed coating his lovers hand, their abs, as the older man milked him for all he was worth, words of love and appreciation whispered in his ear while he screamed out in pure pleasure.

The brunette had a hard time to contain himself. Seeing his lover in such bliss, feeling his walls tightening even more around him –to the point he thought his dick would fall off- hearing his name slip past those kiss-swollen lips and feeling the hot, sticky cum coating his body, his hand, to know that it was him giving that much pleasure to the younger man, was enough to set him off only minutes later.

Waiting for Jake to come down from his high again, he only needed a few more thrusts, hard enough to shake the bed underneath, hands on the blonde's thighs to hold them up, and he could not hold back anymore. Letting go with an almost animalistic roar, he came, spilling deep inside his younger lover, head thrown back, hips bucking wildly, fingers digging into Jake's firm hips to the point where they would leave bruises on his perfect skin, before he collapsed forward.

Resting his head on the pillow, face buried in the crook of Jake's neck, he willed his breathing to slow down again, whole body trembling with exhaustion, feeling the blonde's heart-beat thundering against his chest. Jake's eyes slowly fluttered open again, his heart still beating violently, breathing coming out in short pants, the world spinning around him, feeling Randy's soft lips kissing their way up to his lips.

Staring into those deep, beautiful greens, Randy could not help but smile as he pressed their lips together, slowly, softly, one hand running through the blond hair once again, speaking between pecks. "Was it… what you… expected… love?" Jake just grinned up at him, shaking his head quickly, deliberately clenching his cheeks around Randy's still buried girth only to earn a groan of disapproval from the older man. "No… it was so much better."

* * *

**Well, I'd warned you about the fluff! :P**

**Next pairing will be CeBiasi (Cena/Ted) kinda for the lovely Slashburd :D It's already in the making.**

**Also don't forget to review! I love reviews... all kind of them... I might even be addicted now that I come to think of it. :P**


	12. John Ted

**This took me so very, very long. And yes... it was a pain in the ass to finish it, cause mid-story my muses stopped inspiring me altogether... well, at least those who mattered. Meanwhile Cody and Randy started to annoy me and beg me for attention. Them both winning Titles last night sure did not help either. **

**But yeah, enough of the rambling. I'm finally done with this chap. It's not really one of my best pieces, maybe because I am not too fond of Cena, but I gave it my best. I'm sure _Slashburd_ will enjoy it anyways :P I know you love that pairing, girl. **

**Pairing: John/Ted (does that pairing have a name?)**

**Title: Make Up**

**Warning: Smut... hey... the title of this story is "SmutFest", so what do you expect?**

**Disclaimer: I own some very annoying muses *glares at Randy and Cody* and a sick and twisted mind. Characters though belong to WWE... and John's/Ted's respective wives.**

* * *

„There's no way you'll take that bath alone." Again, John treated him like a toddler. Ever since he had broken his ankle, he was fussing over him as if he could not do anything on his own. "I'm not invalid, John. I only have a broken ankle, damnit!" He was seriously annoyed by now. That morning he had wanted to make some breakfast, but John had insisted he would do it. That noon he had wanted to take a walk, but John had insisted he would come with him, linking their arms together, taking most of Ted's weight off him.

After the blond had broken his ankle, he had been crushed –for a day at least- until he had realized that it would mean some much needed time off. He would finally be able to relax, to do some stuff in their new house –freshly off the market, still not fully renovated and decorated- he would finally be able to enjoy their relationship since John was also off the road for four weeks –storyline-induced. God forbid that now he was not even allowed to take a simple bath by himself.

"No… but you've taken painkillers. What if you pass out or anything while being in that tub?" No matter what he tried, what he said, John always had a contra-argument. Frustrating. With a heavy sigh of defeat, raking a hand through his hair, Ted gave up. "Fine!" A growl followed before he stalked –rather limped- off towards the bathroom, not even needing to look at his lover, able to imagine the victorious grin on his lips just fine. Who would have thought that in the end it was not John's childish, dork-like behaviour driving him nuts, but rather his fuzzy overprotectiveness?

The blond turned on the water before adding some bubble-bath to it –coconut-aroma for his own well-being- and started to strip himself off his clothes. Only moments later however, he was once again stopped by his elder lover who swatted his hand away from the waistband of his shorts, glaring at Ted. "I told you not to move unless you need to." Before the southern boy could even retort, John had the shorts already pulled down, one arm lifting up Ted's leg while the other one discarded the denim.

Under a loud huff, Ted capitulated. There was really no sense in arguing with John; it was not as if he was listening anyways. Willing himself to stay calm, arms crossed in front of his muscular chest, eyes staring straight ahead, the blond reluctantly let John do his job until he was fully naked and the older man took care of his own clothes. Testing the temperature a last time, Ted shut off the water, taking in the sweat scent that always reminded him of sun, beach, ocean, palm-trees and well-chizzled guys in really tight swim-trunks, forgetting where he was for a moment as he closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

That was until he felt John's large palm on his hip. Snapping out of his daydream, his eyes fluttered open again, groaning as his lover motioned for him to step into the tub. "Slowly!" Suppressing the urge to just grab John and throw him into the tub –to drown him- he followed the order, slightly wincing when his injured foot –cast and foil holding it dry- came in touch with the edge of the tub. Finally inside, Ted closed his eyes again, letting himself sink back into the warm water, his muscles instantly relaxing as he let out a content sigh –completely unaware of the smirk plastered on the older mans lips.

Feeling John nudge him, the blond shifted forward, never once opening his eyes, the water splashing around him, two strong, muscular legs stretching out on either side of his waist. He was pulled back against the chizzeled chest of his lover, trained arms wrapping tightly around his waist, John's head coming to rest on his shoulder, nose nuzzling his ear, his cheek, before a soft kiss was pressed onto it, John murmuring. "Ya giving me the silent treatment now?" Ted just shrugged, the movement causing John to raise his head again, the blond reaching for the washing-cloth without another word.

Sighing –partly in frustration, partly in disappointment- John pulled his younger lover back again, arms tightening their grip around the well-trained waist as he kissed his temple. "Don't do that to me, baby. You know I don't do this to annoy you. I only wanna take care of you, protect you… I wanna make sure you're okay, you get your rest and all." He knew that John was telling the truth, but he still did not like being treated like an invalid, like a baby, as if he was on the verge of dying. It made him feel useless.

"Baby… talk to me, please. Let me hear that sexy southern drawl of yours… You know how horny I always get when listening to you." John's hands rubbed up and down the blonde's thighs, massaging them, kneading them, his hot breath ghosting over Ted's neck, nose brushing over his sensitive skin, a smirk gracing his lips as he felt the younger man squirm. "When are ya ever NOT horny?" John let out a soft chuckle at Ted's smart remark, squeezing the muscular thighs under his palms as the younger man finally relaxed again, pressing his back against that big chest, eyes fluttering shut as he murmured. "Just… you're treating me as if I'm invalid, as if I can't do anything on my own. It makes me feel worthless… it's driving me crazy. You don't even let me make myself a damn sandwich… I feel as if you're holding me hostage or something."

John was treated with a frustrated huff, blue eyes glaring at him when he chuckled at those last words. "Not funny!" Holding his hands up in defence, he willed himself to stop laughing again, a dimpled grin instead forming on his lips as one hand ran through Ted's damp hair before coming to a stop on his neck, caressing it, fingers kneading the tense muscles. "Sorry… baby… I know you're being serious. I just can't help it. I've always been the protective one in my relationships, the one who took care of everything, the strong one. If I see you hurt, it's only natural for me to worry, to pamper you, to nurse you." "Well… DON'T!" He really had enough. Now John was not only treating him like a prisoner, but also like a whining child.

Though he might have been overreacting… but… that was his good right. After all, he was a grown up man and fully capable of doing everything by himself –broken ankle or not. "I'll try to hold back… Promise." The whispered words snapped him out of his daze again, the frown leaving his beautiful features and being replaced by a small smile as the older man started placing soft butterfly kisses on his smooth skin, working his way up from the delicate flesh of Ted's neck to his freshly-shaven cheek.

Tilting his head, a content sigh escaping him, the blond waited for his lovers kiss, melting into those full, smooth lips against his own, John's grip on his neck tightening, pulling him closer, while his other palm slit up the trembling thigh to take hold of the already half-erected, smooth, thick cock. Gasping into the kiss, Ted's hips bucked hip on own accord, head lolling back onto John's shoulder, hands grasping the older mans thighs, fingers digging into the flesh.

It had been too long already, two weeks, ever since he had been injured, and John's simple touch was enough to nearly set him off. He gave in to the older mans expert hand, hips moving up and down to match the strokes, one arm reaching up to wrap his hand around the stiff neck of John, wanting to feel him as close as possible. The older male started nibbling, chewing, sucking on the blonde's neck, his fingers tightly wrapped around his lovers pulsing sex, keeping a steady, slow pace, his own arousal rising underneath the friction of Ted's pert, ample-like cheeks rubbing against him.

Ted could feel him growing, letting go of an almost sluttish-sounding moan when John bit into his neck, squeezing his length rather firmly. In all honesty, John did not know how he had been able to hold back for so long, the mere thought of that tight, smooth heat surrounding him almost enough to set him off. He was straining to take his younger lover, to fill him to the brim, to fuck him senseless, literally.

Strokes becoming faster, thumb swiping over the sensitive, leaking tip with every upwards move, the older man let his other hand slither between them, the pure, simple brush of the soft fingers against his cheeks making Ted shiver in anticipation. Pushing carefully, testing how tight he was, John waited for the young blond to give him a sign, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin behind his ear. "Careful with your ankle."

Groaning, Ted threw his head back, rolling his eyes once again at John's bad timing. "John!" But he did not have time to protest more as his older lover's digit shot past the tight ring of muscle, burying itself deep inside the constricting, almost virgin-like heat, a low growl emitting from the muscular mans throat. "Fuck, Teddy… still so tight… so hot."

He set a slow, teasing pace, the long finger massaging the blonde's inner walls, exploring them, his cold, wet lips on Ted's hot skin making the younger man moan and mewl as he pressed his hips back into the touch, trying to impale himself further. The pain in his ankle was long forgotten, the cast resting on the edge of the tub, his other leg bent to make access easier for John, the older man revelling in the sweet noises of satisfaction escaping his lover's cock-sucking lips. "Adorable…"

The blond pushed back again, his fingers digging into the older mans thighs hard. "I'm not adorable… damnit… I'm not… a kitten… I'm sexy… OH FUCK!" John had stabbed his prostate, the digit pushing against it over and over again, a proud smirk gracing his lips as he sucked and licked at Ted's neck, seductive voice rumbling. "I know, babe… you're fucking sexy like this." A second finger was added, the torturously slow pace kept, Ted's hips swaying up and down in time with John's thrusts, the water splashing over the edge of the tub and creating a mess in their bathroom.

Scissoring, stretching, widening the hot, velvety walls, John's brain was already far away, imagining himself finally breaching his lovers barrier, plunging into the tight heat, making him scream and moan, cry out in pleasure, make him beg and plead, get him off, feel those hot walls massage his thick girth, shoot his load deep inside of him. He was straining, dying for it, his cock twitching and pulsing at the mere thought of finally being with his young lover in such an intimate way again. It truly had been too long already.

"Baby, please… I need you… Stop fucking me with your fingers and give me the real thing." God, what the words were doing to him. Ted surely did not need to tell him twice. Groaning almost unearthly, John withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with the sore, widened pucker, one hand grabbing the blonde's cheek to tilt his head and press their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss of affection. With a short snap of his hips, John was buried inside the tight caverns of his love, the scream of ecstasy muffled by his lips, Ted's arms coming up to wrap themselves around the thick, muscular neck as he pressed his back flush against his lovers chest.

They both started to move in synch, years of practice, years of love, making them find the perfect rhythm from the beginning. Each of them knew the others body almost better than their own, they both knew how to move, how to sway, what to say and do to get the other one of in the matter of only a few minutes, but neither of them wanted that tonight. This time they wanted to cherish it, wanted to last as long as possible, memorize each and every movement, each and every gasp of pleasure, each and every second, too long had it been since their last encounter.

John's hand was steadily running up and down Ted's length, slow, long movements, while his others hand caressed his cheek, his neck, his throat, stroking and massaging, their lips only ever parting when they gasped for air. The water swayed around them, their bodies sticking together, rubbing against each other, John's length sliding in and out of the hot caverns, massaging them, rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves with every single thrust, the water helping him to glide smoother, easier.

They spent minutes like this… many minutes, until the rhythm finally picked up, John's pants becoming quicker, shallow, his thrusts harder, deeper now, hand on his blond lovers pulsing length speeding up, thumb swiping over the glistening, throbbing tip with every other upwards stroke, just like he knew Ted loved it.

Hips moving up and down, into John's skilled fist and back against the throbbing girth inside of him, feeling him pulse, feeling him stretching his walls to the maximum, feeling the hot breath on his sensitive neck. He knew he would not last much longer, with the weeks of pent up sexual frustration and the practiced, perfect snaps, movements, actions of his older lover. Throwing his head back, grinding almost violently against John now, trying to impale him further, deeper inside, trying to find his release, Ted almost choked on his own words, his eyes fluttering shut. "God John… please… faster… just a lil… a… so close…"

Water was splashing everywhere now, John's smooth thrusts having turned into rough, frantic snaps of his hips; Ted's walls clenching and unclenching around him paired with that hard back rubbing against his sensitive nubs and the throbbing length in his fingers making his movements frantic, almost violent as he tried to find his completion.

He felt the blonde's body shuddering against his, felt his thighs tensing, his dick pulsing and only a few sharp thrusts later, his young lover screamed out, torso shooting forward into a sitting position, thick, white ribbons covering his hand, their thighs as those tight walls deliberately choked his own throbbing girth. It was just too much. "Shit… Teddy… you're so fucking… Fuck!" Toes curling, muscles tensing, eyes rolling back into his head as he threw it back, fingers digging into the blonde's soft flesh, John filled his lover to the brim, the velvety-like, tight walls milking him for all he was worth as he shuddered through his release.

Minutes went by before their highs subsided, Ted's spent body finally collapsing back into John's sticky chest, head resting on the broad shoulder of the older man, the Massachusetts native brought his hands up to grasp the shaking ones of the blond, intertwining their fingers together, kissing a path up and down his shoulder, his throat, his cheek, the only sounds in the bathroom the soft swaying of the water and their heavy breathing.

Ted's eyes stayed shut, a content smile gracing his lips as he snuggled back into that muscular chest, a feeling of safety, of love washing over him that only John ever managed to give, as he wrapped the older mans arms around his waist, drawing him impossible close. "If that's what I get everytime I annoy you… I'll gladly piss you off more often." He ignored Ted's groan, the younger man rolling his eyes behind closed lids, and caught his elbow before he could ram it into his side, chuckling into the soft, coconut-scented neck of the blond before placing a chaste kiss onto it, moaning at the sweet taste. "Love you."

Tilting his head back, finally opening his baby-blues to look into the grinning face of his dimpled lover, he could not help but to return the words before pressing their lips together, John's large palm gently cupping his neck as they melted into each other. It was definitely better than any painkiller.

* * *

**Do I get some reviews, pretty please?**

**Don't forget out the Candy-fic I posted a few days ago.**

**Next chap will either be Mike/Alex or Joe Hennig/Mike... or I'll just write another Candy-fic... who knows? My brain's too loaded with ideas and I don't even have any time to bring them all down to paper.**


	13. Mike Alex Riley

**That chapter took me a very, very long time. Even though I like the pairing a lot, I really had a hard time writing it. I've no idea why... and in the end it turned out to be a whole lot different than what I actually wanted it to be, but I hope you gals still enjoy reading it! **

**Enough for the ramblings...**

**Pairing: Mike/ Alex (Kevin)**

**Summary: None needed... it's Smut after all :P**

**Title: "Routine?"**

**Warnings: Smut, Fighting, Angst**

**Disclaimer: I once owned a Mike muse... now I'm only borrowing him along with little Alex. They're quite the sight though, since they're both butt-naked the whole time while staying with me... and who am I to complain? Wait now... I'm drifting off again. Story, here, please:**

* * *

"Damnit, Kevin!"

"What? What have I done this time?"

Mike was storming up the stairs, already unbuttoning his light-blue, long-sleeved shirt, face red with fury, blue eyes sparkling with anger, his lover hot on his heals.

"You've danced with him!"

They had been out the whole night, club-jetting, partying, drinking, just having a good time.

"You fucking said it was OKAY!"

The staircase was left behind, Mike stomping over the upper floor as he shed his shirt, turning around only to throw it at Kevin who had followed him until now, sighing frustrated as he ran a hand through his messy, sticky hair –a mixture of gel and sweat.

"NOT LIKE THIS! You fucking DRYHUMPED him on the dance-floor!"

The older man turned again with a huff, making a beeline for their bedroom as he frantically tried to unbutton his jeans and to open the zipper, but his shaking hands did not allow him to. He needed a shower, desperately, almost as much as he needed some sleep.

"And you FUCKING LIKED IT! I saw how you were staring at us with THAT look in your eyes!"

Kevin seriously did not even know what the matter was, but then again he also was not surprised. The last fight had already been a week ago. It always went like that: they fought –about total nonsense- they made up; they had sex… usually every other day. Tonight would not be any different… at least he hoped so. It had almost become a ritual for them ever since they had become an item, something serious… ever since he had moved in with his older lover. However, something seemed off this time.

Pants were pulled off, Mike almost stumbling when he tried to hurry out of them, now in the privacy of their bedroom. The plush king-size bed to his right was left ignored as he threw the material away, his destination becoming clear to Kevin when Mike grabbed the towel flung over the chair standing in front of the over-sized bedroom-window.

"So not the point!" It had taken Mike some time to come up with a reply, knowing damn well that his younger lover was right. He HAD enjoyed watching them, but still… he had also needed an excuse to start a fight and the image of his friend, his soul mate, his love, dancing that close with another man had just been the perfect reason to start an argument.

He did not know why he was doing it. Why he wanted to fight with him so much. Why he could not just talk with him about his emotions, his feelings. Knowing damn well that every single fight ended in some hot make-up sex, it was the perfect distraction from his worries, from his questions, his fear. He did not want Kevin to dig deeper, to see how fucking insecure, how scared he was. He did not want Kevin to think he was weak… the argument only served to distract the younger male.

Kevin was seriously getting frustrated. "Mike! Damnit!" Still hot on his heals, he almost ran into the bathroom-door when his older lover slammed it shut behind him, the sudden pain shooting through his hand when stopping the door only momentarily.

The older brunette shredded his boxer shorts, ignoring the grunt of "Fuck!" from the Virginia native as he started the water. Shaking his head with a sigh of frustration, angrily rubbing his eyes to keep the tears away from falling, he let out a strangled sob just when Kevin walked inside. It startled him. He had never seen or heard his older lover cry, or even close to it. Arching a brow and taking a step closer to him, he gently placed a hand on Mike's shaking shoulder, the brunette so wrapped up in his thoughts -hand under the water to test the temperature- that he let out an almost girlish squeal, flinching under the else so familiar touch.

"Baby? Everything okay?"

"Fuck, Kev… just… just leave me alone for once, will you?"

He had turned around, the pain and sadness in his usually bright eyes almost killing Kevin as they stared at each others, Mike's shaking palms lying flat against his older lovers toned, shirt-covered chest in an attempt to push him away, but he found himself not having an ounce of strength left.

Stubbornly as ever, the younger brunette just shook his head, gulping down the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got lost in the hurtful look Mike gave him, grasping the younger mans shoulders tightly as he brought his face down until their lips were only inches apart.

"I'm not going anywhere… and you know that."

All of a sudden there was silence, besides the tiny water-droplets hitting the cold, wet tiles on the shower-floor not a sound was heard, Mike's walls slowly crumpling, falling as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He did not want to tell him, he could not stand Kevin's reaction to his pitiful fears, his pathetic worries… he did not want him to laugh in his face. He just could not. However, he also could not stare into those warm, trusting, faithful eyes for a long time without breaking down.

"I just… I…" Kevin's palm was cradling his neck now, thumb massaging the tense muscles underneath the sensitive skin as he placed a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead –a silent plea to go on. "… I don't want to lose you."

He first thought, he did not hear right, pulling back again from the older man to stare at him intensely, brows arched, lips forming a frown. Surely, the great, self-confident, cocky little brat who called himself Miz did not just tell him that he was scared, did he?

"Sorry… I…" Sensing the younger brunette's confusion, Mike took a step back again, shaking his head as he angrily wiped away the tears that finally started to spill, frustrated with himself for even bringing the topic up, frustrated with himself for being so weak… and also frustrated with Kevin for being so surprised. What now? Did he not have the right to be scared, too?

"You heard it… Yeah, I am scared… I'm pathetic, I know, but I can't help it. I'm just… just worried that you might leave me again now that I don't hold a title anymore, now that I'm descended to being a jobber, a nothing… I'm just fucking scared that you might look for someone better than me, someone who can give you what you want, who can catapult you to the top. Now that I don't have a title any longer, I doubt I'll be able to help you with that and…"

His ramblings were silenced when the younger man pressed a thumb to his lips, shaking his head. Mike had talked himself into such a rage that he had to suck in a deep breath through parted lips; face flushed a bright red, blue eyes clouded, foggy, as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Mike, baby… really… how can you think something like that?"

However, the Ohio native just shrugged, turning his head away from Kevin as he tried to stifle another sob escaping his full, trembling lips.

He knew what to do right away, cradling Mike's cheek in one palm and affectionately caressing it while his other hand grabbed the older mans chin, thumb lifting his head and for the young brunette to face him again as he got another step closer.

"Baby… I'd never ever leave you for anyone else. Not for the world. Not for any fucking Title or any fucking offer. Not for a million bucks. I didn't fall for your title, I fell for you. You should know that by now."

It was true, and Mike knew it. He could see it in those soft, chocolate-brown eyes, so full of affection, of love, of faith, those plump, soft lips smiling back at him, the warm, smooth hand caressing his cheek. He knew he was being irrational, a whining bitch, but he was not able to help it. He had never felt anything quite as strong as he did for Kevin and it was scaring him shitless. He could not afford to lose him again, it would break him; he knew it.

"But… but I…"

"No… No buts. I WON'T LEAVE YOU NEVER EVER! Baby, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. You've got me wrapped around your little finger. You've got me sucked up in that cocky, confident, dorky, warm-hearted, kind, glowing mentality of yours. I love you to bits… each and every part of you."

The running water next to them was almost forgotten as the tears streamed down the young mans cheeks, Kevin pulling him flat against his chest, letting Mike bury his face into his shirt, palm running over the messy hair, soothing him, holding him tight.

He still did not know what had gotten into his else so confident lover, but he was willing to do everything in his hands to make him feel better, to chase those doubts, those worries away. It almost scared him to see his older lover like that. It was so unlike him, so out of place that it made him rethink his next step, but only for a second. If there was anything that would make Mike feel better, it was that…

"How 'bout I join you for that shower… you know… before the water's running cold?"

Pulling back in surprise, the older male regarded him verily, intensely, arching a brow in utter disbelief before he could not help it anymore and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. Shaking his head, he swatted the younger mans chest.

"You fucking horndog!"

"Oh… you love me for it. Admit it!"

And truly, the cocky smirk, the soft brown eyes, long, perfect lashes fluttering, Mike surely could not object, wiping the last of his tears away with the back of his arm before nodding, the small, sultry whisper almost unnoticed by Kevin.

"Yeah… more than you know."

He was not sure if he had heard right, but before he could think of a reply, before he could react, Mike was already tucking at his shirt, trying to get it off. He did not want to ruin anything, not now that his lover's mood seemed to have lightened up, so he just shook it off, helping the older man to discard his clothes as quickly as possible before stepping under the still warm water of their shower with him.

"Show me!"

Mike was already leaning against the shower-tiles, palms flat against them; legs spread wide, bottom-lip tugged in between his teeth as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Show you what?"

Though he already knew the answer, he could not help but ask, his fingers brushing over his older lovers back, feeling him shiver underneath his touch as their eyes stayed locked.

"Show me how much you love me… that it's only me. That you won't ever leave me… please!" The else so sultry, so seductive tone was replaced by pain, by fear, Mike swallowing hard after choking out the words, nonetheless pressing his rear against his younger lovers groin, rubbing, teasing.

Kevin leant forward, pressing his chest flat against Mike's back, hands tightly grasping each side of those prominent hipbones, thumbs massaging, kneading as he brushed a kiss to the older mans temple, his voice dropping low into a whisper. "Don't worry, baby… I'll show you just how much you mean to me." A tuck at the sensitive earlobe underlined his words before Kevin kissed a path down the Ohio-natives neck, tongue sneaking out every now and then to catch the water-droplets running down the salty, yet so delicate skin.

"You know… nothing will ever come between us." Palms still on the trembling hips, he peppered his neck with kisses. "We're like fucking Batman and Robin." Trailing lower to his shoulder blades, nibbling, lapping. "Like Sponge-Bob and Patrick." The low, rumbling chuckle escaping Mike's lips went straight to his groin, hands traveling lower to knead those pert buttocks while his lips continued their path down Mike's spine. "Like Superman and Louis Lane."

"I'm not Louis L…Lane!"

The last word came out in a gasp as Kevin's lips traveled over the curves of his ass, hands giving them a firm squeeze before biting into the left, then the right. "No, you're not… your ass is so much hotter… and tighter." Mike's legs were already trembling, knees weak like jelly, head resting against his forearm as he tried to steady his breathing while his younger lover's tongue ran up and down his crack, hands holding his cleft cheeks apart.

"Please!" It sounded almost like a whine, tears once again covering the older brunette's beautiful features as he pushed back against Kevin's touch, the younger man only shaking his head before delving straight back in. "No… I'll show you how much I care, baby… you just relax and enjoy!"

"Kevin! Please!" This time it came out more desperate, an order almost, Mike glancing back over his shoulder and the look in his eyes made his younger lover's heart break. "Please!" A whimper, a shaky, needy whimper, a plea he could not say no to. Sending him an understanding smile, hands leaving the firm buttocks and running up his spine again, rubbing his lower back, soothing, caressing, he finally let his tongue flick inside, Mike's head instantly lolling forward, forehead hitting his arm, an almost ghoulish moan emitting from his throat.

Lapping at the inner walls, tasting, stretching them, pulling back, pushing in, caressing and probing, flicking and rotating, hands all the while rubbing the shivering, tensing back of his older lover, listening to every single sound, each gasp of pleasure, each moan of satisfaction, each whimper of desire, Kevin's eyes stayed wide open, focused on the task at hand: to make Mike forget about his worries.

A finger was added to the mix, the older brunette groaning out in delight as he pushed back against Kevin's face, trying to impale the digit and the tongue further inside, his doubts, his thoughts already fading away with every single thrust. Enjoying the feeling of the wet, talented tongue probing him, the single, skilled, lean finger exploring his inner walls, stretching him, Mike let himself get lost, eyes shut tight, lashes fluttering, hands bracing himself up against the cold, wet shower-tiles, knees weakening underneath him.

It was a seldom treat he gave to his lover, often enough it were only his digits buried deep inside of him –or his now already throbbing, anticipating length- but he knew how much the Ohio native reveled into the sensations of his experienced tongue, knew how much he got off when he rimmed him carefully, thoroughly, coating his insides with saliva, preparing him and stretching him for more to come.

Soon enough, two fingers were filling him, starting to scissor the hot, tight walls apart, wet, slippery kisses placed on his lower back, on his cheeks, raw stubbles tickling his skin, his body tingling and shivering in anticipation, head thrown back as he let the unforgiving water-droplets rain down his body.

Kevin's eyes were still wide open, taking in the beautiful curves of his lover, the way his back arched towards him whenever he dived in, those strong muscles tensing and relaxing with every hitched breath he took, the shining, glowing tan of the older man covered in a fine sheen of sweat and droplets of water. For him, Mike would always be the most erotic thing on planet earth… ever.

Finally withdrawing his digits, gaining a cute little whine of disappointment from the older man, he slowly got back to his feet, peppering the spasming back with butterfly kisses, hands roaming the broad muscles of his sides, his taunt stomach, his smooth abs until they were chest to back again, his teeth gently tucking at Mike's earlobe before breathing "I'm gonna make you forget."

The small sob wanting to escape Mike's quivering lips was swallowed by a kiss, so sweet and innocent as if it had been their first, Kevin's lips drowning all sorrows, all worries, tongues slowly dancing together, tasting and enjoying, exploring and memorizing.

He sank inside the unbelievable tight heat inch by inch, Mike instantly pushing back against him to feel him as deep as possible, large palms tightly grabbing onto lithe hips, lips only parting to let two simultaneous groans ring through the air before they were smashed together again, this time more heated, passionate, sloppy, almost bruising.

Buried to the hilt, Kevin stopped for a moment to savor the feeling of Mike's body enveloping him, surrounding him so perfectly, fitting, so tight, so warm. Both sets of eyes shut tight, the only noise in the room the undeceiving drums of the water on the cold, hard tiles underneath, the older man started to move first, pushing back against his lovers groin, rotating his hips, clenching and unclenching his inner walls around the pulsing, throbbing girth, massaging it, a silent plea for Kevin to finally do something, anything. "Move! Please!"

His thrusts were gentle at first, almost smooth, rocking in perfect rhythm back and forth, filling the tight heat over and over again before leaving it empty and wanting, reveling in the pleased mewls and gasped sweets his partner gave, a mixture of pleas and explicatives. His hands stayed clamped tightly on those perfect hips, fingers kneading the firm, sore flesh, his lips discovering every part of his lover's neck, his shoulders, everywhere he could reach without leaving the tightness surrounding him.

"So hot, baby… how could I ever want someone else? How could I ever leave you, baby? Never…"

Nuzzling his nose in Mike's hairline, taking in the sweet scent of sweat mixed with the arrears of his aftershave, inhaling, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin, his thrusts started to become harder, deeper. Mike's hands snaked around to his younger lovers neck, holding him close, tight, pulling him flat against him, his lips parted, a mix of pants, moans and growls emitting from deep within him inbetween whispering Kevin's name over and over again.

"Kev… harder… please… Wanna… wanna cum so bad!"

Completely forgotten were his worries from earlier, Mike's brain having gone mush with the first firm snap of his lovers hips, perfect movements, skilled fingers, knowing lips making him lose himself in the moment –as only his younger lover could.

Coming to a halt, withdrawing, large palms twirling the smaller brunette around and pushing his back into the cold, wet tiles, a gasp of surprise, of shock escaping those plump, swollen lips, Kevin lifted him up by his hips. Mike's legs wrapped themselves around the well-toned waist out of instinct, their gaze's meeting, blues blown with lust, browns clouded with pure pleasure, electricity shooting through their bodies, Mike's spine tingling as realization finally hit him.

It was then that he knew he had worried for nothing; he had overreacted the whole time. Kevin would never leave him, the pure adoration, the love, the warmth in those chocolate browns doing nothing but to ensure him of his younger lover's never-ending love. Hands coming back up to cup his partners cheeks, he brought their lips back together in a heart-warming kiss before Kevin slit back inside of him, going straight for the fireworks… and nothing else mattered anymore. Right then and there, Mike knew he was save… they were save.

The rest of their coupling was almost a blur to him, the only thing staying logged in his mind was the look of pure pleasure on his lovers features when they climaxed, head thrown back, lashes fluttering shut, kiss-swollen lips opening in a silent scream of ecstasy. Their bodies spent, limb, Kevin's strong arms were the only reason they did not fall to the cold floor, foreheads resting together, lips meeting again and again, sweet little nothings being hushed, whispered, hands holding eachothers tight, close.

It was the beginning of the end of a routine that they had both become so used to.

* * *

**I won't promise pairings any longer, since it might just be easier to write whatever comes into my mind first. But I can tell you which pairings are still planned: Joe/Mike, Alex/Cody, Ted/Jake, Jeri/Cody, Stephen/Ted, Randy/Jeri, Cody/Drew, Joe/Ted, Cody/Adam (yes, Mizzy... I had that planned before your muses came along :P) ans Mike/Stephen. **

**Don't beg... it won't help me write any faster! :P But reviews might do :P**


	14. Mike Sheamus

**Wow, so after finishing this one-shot a few minutes ago, I realized that I like this pairing more and more. I dunno what it is, but in my eyes they'd make such a hot couple together. For those who are still asking who I'm talking about, it's Mike/Stephen... yeah... a "Couples" inspired pairing. So if you want more of them and have not read "Couples" yet, it's your own fault.**

**Actually I hoped to update "Sex, Drugs and True Love" this week, too, but I've no idea if me and Mizzy can pull it off. You just have to keep your fingers crossed for it.**

**On another note, I'm more than glad that my Candy-bunnies keep inspiring me, but would be even more glad if they did not always distract me from "SmutFest"! Bad boys, you!**

**Short note on the current Raw-storyline. I love that whole Nexus/Cena storyline. Not only does it give Wade a chance to establish himself as a Main Eventer and leader, but it also manages to show me a real side of Cena I haven't seen in a while. The past months he's just been stale and boring, but with that angle he's getting back to his old self, someone with fire and passion. Last night during Raw had been the first time in months that I actually BELIEVED his emotions (when they destroyed Randy in front of his eyes). So yeah, I don't care if you all disagree. I love that storyline. It's new, it's refreshing and it gives Cena new fire and Wade a chance to shine. Plus, it keeps Cena out of the title-picture for once.**

**Okay, end rambling and on to the story.**

**Pairing: Mike (Miz)/Stephen (Sheamus)**

**Title: "Would you still like me?"**

**Summary: 50 guys compared to two guys... One feels like a slut, the other one like a virgin... Are their feelings strong enough to forget their pasts?**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, partly rough**

**Disclaimer: I own some very cozy and lovely muses... the rest belongs to WWE and wives, girlfriends or boyfriends :P**

* * *

„Would you still like me if I wasn't that sexy?"

One room, one big couch, two men. It was only their second date by now, but both, Mike as well as Stephen, felt the connection between them rising with every minute they spent together. Actually, they had felt the connection, that chemistry from their very first conversation on. Thus, it really had not been a surprise when one day, Stephen had asked the younger man out.

A deep chuckle filled the room, Stephen shaking his head from left to right –arm casually draped over the back of the couch, one leg drawn towards his body, facing the young brunette. "Aye."

That low Irish accent had been one of the reasons, Mike had fallen for the redhead, that deep, hoarse rumble sending chills down his spine every time Stephen opened his lips. Another thing he found more than attractive: those full, wide lips, surely not only made for kissing as he had already experienced during their first date.

The smug smirk on Mike's face distracted the older man from his obvious nervousness. In all honesty, despite his image, despite his cockiness, Mike did not have many dating-experiences so far, not with men at least. He had just about discovered his attraction towards the same sex three years ago. Given, three years was a lot of time, but he had never had the guts to really act on it.

"Would you still like me if I told ya that… I'm kinda new to this whole thing?"

"Whuat thing?" A red eyebrow quirked up, Stephen's greens studied Mike's now fading smugness as the younger man lowered his head, nervously chewing his lips while his fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "Well… this whole dating a guy thing."

Not able to keep the chuckle from escaping, Stephen's lips formed a soft smile. To him, Mike's sudden shyness was rather cute and he could not help but to reach a hand out to him, stroking that slightly blushing, perfect cheekbone of his. "How many have ya been wit'?"

Despite his efforts to stay nonchalant, Mike's cheeks started to burn at the question, reddening even more –if possible- as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Two." It was barely above a whisper, voice shaky and nervous as his eyes flickered back up to meet the sympathic, warm smile of his date, instantly drowning in those beautiful greens that showed nothing but understanding.

"Well… would ya still like me if Ah told ya, Ah'm a whore?" Mike's eyes widened almost comically as he stared at the older male, blinking rapidly to register what he had just asked, lips opening to speak, but words not wanting to come out. "How… how… many?" "45… 50… Actually I dunno." Seeing the shocked expression on the young brunette's face, Stephen let go of a sigh, pulling his hand back again from the smooth, still burning cheek to run it through his hair.

"But… why?" Of course, it was a silly question to ask, but Mike's brain simply could not form any other thought right now, nothing senseful, nothing that would have loosened the awkwardness of the situation. Casually leaning back against the arm of the couch, the redhead shrugged, lowering his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Ah dunno… Casual flings, One-Night Stands… Tryin' da find tha' one guy who'd be worth keepin'… Ah mean, Ah'm 32 now… Ah've started when Ah was 20. Guess that's a lawt of time… So… It's nawt THAT much, reallah. Like two guys ah year."

Letting his eyes wander back up again, expecting Mike to already be gone –or at least on the jump- he was surprised to see the younger man smirking back at him, one hand reaching out to squeeze that broad, muscular thigh. Tongue sneaking out to lick his suddenly dry lips, Stephen could feel the heat inside of him rising immediately, that one touch already enough to set him on fire. "Well… maybe you can… teach me then?"

"Teach ya, eh?" Not only the request, but also the thought, made Stephen's jeans tighten to a point where it hurt and before Mike could give him an answer, or had the time to think it over, the older mans lips were already on his, rough at first, demanding, dominating and bruising, taking his breath. Tongue gaining entrance, not even waiting for the young man to grand it to him, but forcing its way inside, a low growl of lust escaped the plump lips of the Irishman.

Head spinning and brain melting, Mike was already reduced to a shivering mess, anticipation of what was about to come clouding his thoughts. Hands began to fumble, fingers started to tremble, breathing becoming irregular, clothes flying everywhere.

Even though he was insecure, nervous, even though he was not sure of what he was doing right then, right there, ONE thing Mike was sure about: he wanted this. From the first moment, he had seen Stephen, he had felt that special sympathy towards the older man. Every single time they met, he found himself staring at him, imagining all kind of dirty things, inappropriate things, fantasizing about what could be… and now that he finally got the chance, he sure would not let it slip past. Inexperience would not keep him from getting what he wanted.

Soon enough they were both down to their boxershorts, Stephen's eyes –clouded with lust- roaming over the tanned, toned body of the younger man, drinking in the sight of him sprawled out underneath, ready and willing. The thought alone made his cock twitch. From the first moment they had met, he had dreamt about this moment to come, had fantasized about taking the younger man, marking him, showing him what heaven was like. Knowing that Mike only had two guys so far only made it the more interesting for him, the more challenging.

Claiming the brunette's lips with his again, softer this time, gentle and sweet, Stephen shifted around until he was seated between the strong thighs of the younger man, hands on either side of his head as he started to rock his hips back and forth, their still covered sexes brushing against each other.

Pulling back from those oh so tempting, voluminous lips, Stephen mouth traveled further south, worshipping first Mike's throat, then his chest, with chaste kisses, exploring and tasting the sweetness of his skin. Facials tickling, partly scratching –a welcome addition to the already more than stimulating warmth of Stephen's lips- Mike let a content sigh escape his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, getting lost in the sensation of getting admired like that. One hand softly caressing the red hair while his other hand was tightly grasping onto the cushions, he could feel the hot mouth latching and nibbling at his skin, the lapping and kissing the reddening marks.

Green, hooded eyes stayed fixed on the pleased feature of the young brunette while his tongue circled one hard nub, licking over it before sucking on it, gaining a lustful hiss from the man underneath. Proud smirk growing, Stephen continued to caress the erogenous nub with his teeth and his tongue, changing back and forth between biting and sucking, kissing and licking until he had Mike writhing and panting. Proceeding further, he went over to the other hardened nipple, giving it the same treatment, finishing with a rather rough tuck. "One of tham ever done thawt ta ya?"

Lids fluttering open, bottom lip sucked in, Mike's brain was only capable of so much and he shook his head while staring into those emerald greens, the smug smirk on the older mans lips not going unnoticed. Before he knew it, Stephen's lips were back on his body, traveling further down his torso, stopping at his navel, tongue flicking out to dip into it. Fingers instinctively fisting in the red hair, soft mewl escaping his lips, Mike let his eyes flutter shut again, swallowing hard when Stephen repeated the motion.

Neither of his two exes' had ever pleasured him like this, had ever taking so much time in exploring his body. Gladly, his affair with his Real World roommate had only lasted 2 weeks and had ended rather abruptly when Kevin decided Mike was not worth giving up his image as womanizer. Even then, the two weeks did consist of drunken fumbling, experimenting and meaningless fucks rather than making love. His second relationship, correction… affair, had at least lasted 3 months, but still there had never been more than random fucking sessions in between Mike's training and the guys excessive life-style of partying, racing and fucking girls. Never once had Mark taken his time to make it last, make it more enjoyable.

He had always blamed it on his own inexperience though, but now, now that Stephen was showing him so much more ways to get riled up, he knew it had not been him who had failed, not alone.

He could feel long, slender fingers running along his waistline, his breath hitching when they carefully pealed back the material of his boxershorts. A fresh breeze hitting his pubics made him open his eyes only to stare into a pool of darkened greens as Stephen wet his lips, not even looking at what he was doing, just lowering the cotton material more and more until Mike was fully exposed to him.

Mike could have cummed just by the look of pure lust in Stephen's eyes, lust for him, for his body. Forcing himself to breathe, the young brunette watched as Stephen slid the boxershorts down his shivering legs and threw them away before letting his gaze drift over the trembling, tanned statue lying in front of him.

His eyes darkened even more when they came to a halt at the piece of his desire, mouth watering at what he saw, such a perfect shape, cut, smooth skin, completely shaved and rock-hard… just for him. Stephen could not help the growl emitting from deep within his throat as he crawled back onto Mike -their eyes locking again- until he stopped midway, face now on the same level as the brunette's sex. Smile gracing his else so rough features, the Irishman slowly lowered his head, gaze not once leaving Mike's eyes as he tentatively took a first lick, closing his eyes for just one second as he savored the sweet taste with a pleased moan.

Mike himself was frozen on the spot, though his hips wanted to buck wildly and a low moan wanted so badly to escape his throat, he could not help but to lay still as stone, just staring, wanting to memorize every single touch of Stephen's tongue, every single lick and bite, every single second, afraid that this would be over faster than he wanted.

"Anaone eva done thawt?"

He could clearly see the blush rising in Mike's cheeks as the younger man nodded his head, smirk growing wider on his lips as he squeezed Mike's thighs before lowering his head again… swallowing him in one go.

Back arching off the couch, head pressed back into the cushions, lids fluttering shut, Mike could not hold back the moan anymore. THAT definitely no one had done to him so far.

Switching off his gagging reflex, relaxing his throat as good as possible, Stephen had no problem to take him all in until his nose hit the taut muscles of Mike's lower half. He swallowed around it, reveling into those cute little whimpers and moans escaping the brunette's lips, before lapping his way back up.

He was not really a fan of giving head, but this was not about him, it was about teaching Mike, making him feel good, really good, showing him what heaven was. Releasing the pulsing girth with a pop, he swirled his tongue around the tip, voice dripping with sex. "They dawn thawt?" When the younger man could only shake his head, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth, cheeks burning and flushed, Stephen went down again with a smirk, using his teeth to graze the sensitive skin, the flesh throbbing in his mouth.

It did not take long for Mike to feel that familiar feeling rising inside the pits of his stomach, though he had never felt it this intense, this achingly good, the grip in Stephen's red hair getting tighter, fingers digging into it, almost ripping it out.

Sensing Mike's oncoming explosion, Stephen was quick to release his throbbing girth, but not before giving him another swift lick and kissing the tip. The disappointed whine did not get unnoticed but ignored as his lips slowly made their way further down, over the rock-hard balls -teasing them a little with bites and licks- to the quivering crack.

Feeling Mike's body tense, tremble slightly, he gave his thighs another soft squeeze before licking swiftly over his crack, burying his nose in between those two pert cheeks, moaning at the unique taste. Hands moving back to help, carefully spreading the two round globes apart; he let his tongue circle the tiny, red pucker, smirking at the pleased gasp he gained from the young man.

Delving straight in, only a little at first, using his thumbs to open him up, drawing back before pushing in again, deeper this time, tongue lapping at the smooth walls, feeling the tightness, groin hardening at the thought of soon being buried inside that tight heat.

Surely, no one had ever done that to him. His whole body shuddering, muscles tensing and his breathing becoming ragged, he let his hand slip from Stephen's hair to tightly grip onto the cushions, pressing his hips back against Stephen's lips. The cold wetness, the soft caress of his inner walls, the lustful groans from the older man, were something completely new to him and he tried to memorize each little flick of that skillful tongue and each tiny noise the older man let go of.

Drawing his knees further towards his torso, almost bending himself in two, he gave the Irishman more room to work, shuddering when the tip of that long, thick tongue swiftly brushed over his sweet spot, a gasp of pure pleasure, pure lust ringing through the air. "God… Stephen… please!"

Feeling the heat stretching more and more with every single thrust of his tongue, Stephen carefully added his middle-finger, ignoring the slight hiss by the younger man as he pushed it deep inside, widening his insides further. The next plea, about a minute later, made him finally listen, and – after withdrawing his finger and his tongue-, he gave the sensitive pucker a last soft kiss before crawling back up the sweating, glistening body, showering it with chaste kisses.

He did not stop before he was eye-to-eye with the younger man, licking his lips as they stared at each other, Mike swallowing hard as he felt Stephen's bare chest sliding over his, those broad muscles covering his body, making him feel safe, feel at ease. The warm, reassuring smile on the Irishman's lips told him that he had nothing to be nervous about. With that added assurance, he let his hands travel down between them to finally get rid of the last piece of clothing keeping them from being together.

Slightly shaking fingers hooked into the silken, brown material, slowly sliding it down those muscular, thick thighs, eyes flicking back and forth between Stephen's smooth lips and those soft, green eyes, drowning in their warmth. Using his legs to kick off the disturbing piece of clothing, he let his eyes finally travel down that pale but velvety skin until they stopped at his current piece of desire, eyes widening instantly when he saw what Stephen had kept hidden from him all the time. This surely would be new to him.

Who would have thought that he would be able to shut the else the cocky loudmouth up with only one single glimpse at his… pride?

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Mike forced his eyes back up again, only to meet the sparkling greens of his lover. The blush on his cheeks told Stephen that the nervousness had returned and he lifted one of his hands to slowly run it down Mike's cheek, thumb brushing softly over the plump lips before placing a sweet kiss on them, murmuring a quick "Ya still want this?" before pulling back only to see the young man nodding, hesitantly, but firmly.

Claiming those sweet lips with his again, the older man took hold of himself, his aching and so far abandoned length already hard and ready ever since their first kiss, giving it a few more pumps before leading it towards is goal, gently, carefully easing inside. Green orbs staying fixed on Mike's face, reading his expression, watching every single change in his mimics as he pushed further in. The resistance –though careful preparation and stretching- was still hard to pass and in a moment of unbent lust and desire, he made a decision.

Pressing his lips to Mike's, he thrust forward in one swift movement, drowning the pained gasp from the younger man as he almost teared him in two. He knew that it was better to do it quick than to slowly ease in inch by inch, the pain only lasting a few short moments instead of minutes and he was not sure if he could have listened to Mike's pleas for him to stop. Hand soothingly caressing the ruffled up, brown hair, lips showing the flushed face with kisses, whispering sweet nothings, he gave the younger man time to adjust, time to catch his breath.

His whole lower half was burning, a stinging pain shooting up his spine, eyes bulging almost out of his head when he felt the thick girth ripping through him, but still… it felt so good, so right. Taking several deep, slow breath' and forcing his eyes back open, he willed his mind to concentrate on the amazing feeling of finally having Stephen inside of him, filling him, stuffing him so completely. The pain was soon blended out, shoved to the side, his hands grasping the thick biceps of his Irish lover, squeezing them tightly; he was rewarded with another soft and caressing kiss. "Move… please!"

After having waited so long, having held back for so long, Stephen sure as hell would not ignore the slightly hissed whisper, carefully pulling back out of the tight heat as he stared down at his younger lover, watching those beautiful features contort in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Easing back inside, slowly, gently, Mike still staring back up at him, eyes steadily clouding with lust, Stephen let finally go of the deep groan he was holding back, for the first time really enjoying that hot, virgin-tight heat enveloping him, massaging him, fitting him like a fucking glove. His thrusts were smooth at first, hips rocking back and forth, as he found Mike's hand with his, lacing their fingers together.

Lips met swiftly in between pleased gasps and satisfied moans, chests sliding against eachothers, sweat-soaked, glistening bodies moving together in synch, foreheads pressed together.

With the already more than pleasuring foreplay, Mike knew he would not be able to last very long, trying to fight back the fire as long as possible. Legs wrapping around Stephen's waist, causing a slight change of angle, he realized soon enough though, that it was impossible to hold back. "Oh god… I… I'm close… fuck… Stephen… I…"

As soon as Stephen felt those tight walls gripping him almost vice-like, starting to constrict around him, he stopped moving. Trying to help the young brunette with holding back, wanting this to last longer –not only for selfish reasons, but also because he had not shown Mike everything yet- but it was already too late. Just one single shift of his hips and Mike was exploding all over their sweaty bodies, lids fluttering shut as he shuddered through his release, a silent gasp escaping his lips, his fingernails digging deeply into Stephen's pale skin –surely leaving marks in the aftermath.

Letting his head drop forward, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Mike's neck, not only inhaling the sweet scent of release, but also peppering the sensitive skin there with sweet kisses, Stephen started to move again as soon as the brunette's body had relaxed. "Ya feel incredible, Mike… Ya've no adea how fuckin' great ya feel." While one hand stayed in Mike's hair, gently playing with it, his other one held carefully onto one lithe hip, thumb massaging it while he picked up his pace.

The tightening of those unbelievable clenching muscles alone would have usually been enough to send him over the edge, but Stephen had forced himself to blend it out, to keep going, enjoying their coupling way too much to let it end already. Pulling back to look into those perfect, glistening baby-blues, a smile of content, of satisfaction so bright, so warm, met him and he had to will himself more than ever not to cum right then and there.

His thrusts though, became harder from this moment on, hard enough to shake the couch under them –thanking whoever had designed the room for putting such a huge couch in it- reveling in the pleased gasps of the young man, writhing and mewling underneath. The angle was still forcing his tip to brush Mike's prostate with every single deep and frantic thrust, the younger mans sex back to full length again, his whole senses stimulated by Stephen's skilled movements.

Feeling the fire rise inside of him, the tingle in his spine, his toes tensing, Stephen gave those last handful of thrusts everything he owned, going as hard as Mike let him, as deep as those tight walls would stretch until he let go with a string of curses, head thrown back, fingers tightly grasping the cushions as his body tensed and spasmed.

Mike had willed his eyes to stay open, watching the man of his dreams now shudder through his release, an image so pure, so sexy and perfect that he never wanted to miss it again. The hot streams of cum splashing his insides, that pulsing, throbbing tip pressing against his sweet-spot, paired with the image in front of him… he did not even needed to be touched and he was a goner again.

The second orgasm was less intense -yet it was what stayed fixed in Stephen's mind forever- as Mike's eyes stared into his own throughout it, those soft, plump lips whispering his name over and over again until he was completely spent. Not one ounce of energy left in his body, Mike's body collapsed limply back against the cushions, a content sigh emitting from his hoarse throat.

For Stephen it was the most beautiful sound ever and the only thought running through his mind at that very moment was that maybe, just maybe, he had finally found that one guy worth keeping.

* * *

**So... who's gonna be my next pairing? Lemme think! Oh well... I'll surprise myself :P**

**Review, pretty please?**


	15. Cody Alex Riley

**I really pondered ****for the whole day ****over posting the chap already. I thought it might be too soon after the last one (which was posted only yesterday), but then I thought "Oh heck, who cares". I'm a review-whore after all :P**

**It actually felt really easy to write this pairing, easy enough that I'm thinking about writing them again later in the "story".**

**Summary: It's Smut. Who needs a summary anyways?**

**Pairing: Cody/Alex Riley (Codex)**

**Title: "Second Choice"**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Some Angst, Roughness**

**Disclaimer: My Cody-muse is the best! :) All rights belong to my muses, my sick brain and obviously also to WWE.**

**

* * *

**

It was not the first time and he truly hoped it would not be the last time. Watching the younger man's head bop up and down in his lap, he once again asked himself how this all had started and why he was even doing this. He knew that in barely an hour, if not sooner, the brunette siren would be back with his lover, in his strong, tattooed arms, kissing those smirking, pink lips. Alex truly did not know if to be jealous of Randy or grateful that the younger man had an intractable desire.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he concentrated on the heavenly wonders Cody's mouth did to his sex, how the young mans tongue caressed the thick vein on the underside of his cock, how he hollowed his cheeks and blew and swallowed around him in a perfect mix. No wonder why he had become addicted to the little flirt. Cody knew exactly how to work him, how to make him writhe and beg in just about no time, his tongue as talented as his lips as skilled as his fingers.

The young brunette was made for this and he knew it… He also knew how to use it to his advantage. Not once since their little affair had started had Cody let him top. Not that he really cared. After all the Georgia-native always had him reduced to a quivering, swearing mess before it came to that decision and he had never once protested when Cody had thrust into him, claimed him, marked him. He would not start now either.

His throbbing girth was released with a loud pop, Cody smirking up at him as he hungrily licked his lips, waiting silently for the same thing he always wanted to hear. "Please… Codes… more…" Chuckling, the younger man lowered his head once again, swiping his tongue over the leaking, pulsing tip and moaning at the salty, unique taste of the pre-cum before going back down to work.

Once again, Alex found himself not caring about the consequences. He knew if Randy ever found out, he would be dead. If their co-workers ever found out it would completely ruin his image, they would make his life miserable. If Cody ever decided to leave him, it would rip his heart out. But he did not care… It just felt too good.

Reveling in the tasty sucking-noises, those hungry slurps and delicious moans, he let his hips buck up into that tight, constricting throat, the wetness and the heat better than anything he had ever had before. His hands stayed embedded in the fluffy ebony-hair, leading Cody –though he knew, the young man did not need any directions- loving the way his rockhard dick fit into those warm confines of Cody's mouth. As if they were made for each other.

All feelings pushed aside, his focus went back to the talented lips enveloping him, not caring if anyone heard his loud moans, his satisfied groans, as he got closer and closer to the point of no return. Alex knew that Cody would stop before he exploded, seconds before, as he always did, bit still his anticipation did not wane, not with that talented mouth working him.

As his hips started to buck faster, his grip tightened and his pants became erratic, Cody finally pulled away, a last swift lick through the leaking slit accompanied with a firm squeeze of his balls almost enough to send Alex over, almost. He could not hold back the whine of disappointment escaping his lips as he watched Cody's prone form crawl back up his sweaty, taut body, the look in his eyes one of pure lust and desire, the smirk on his lips one of pride and cockiness.

He was certain that Cody loved Randy; he was also certain that the young man had some sort of feelings for him and he was most certain that those feelings would never be enough to leave their locker-room leader. Still, he was happy with the way things were. Better to have a small part of Cody than nothing at all. That was what he told himself after every single encounter, every single time he watched Cody walk out the door again and go back to the love of his life. That was what the young brunette always called Randy. The love of his life. It hurt, it really did.

The kiss was sloppy, messy, teeth clashing and tongue dueling as Cody's middle finger -dry, lean, long- breached his unprepared entrance in one swift movement, his insides burning at the invasion but accommodating quickly. He was used to it already, knew that Cody liked it a little rougher. He had probably never had the chance to be the "leader" with Randy, probably never got to top with the older, much more progressive male. Therefore, he let him. It was not as if he did not enjoy it. At least it gave him something to remember the nights together.

His tight heat constricted around Cody's digit, massaging it, drawing it in further, showing the younger man that he wanted more, wanted it quick, that he could take it and sure enough, he was rewarded with a second dry digit. Stretching, burning, scissoring him apart as they pushed in and out of him, Cody's lips on his neck distracting him from the searing pain. Not the one in his lower back, but the one in his heart.

He willed himself to forget about his emotions, his feelings, fingertips brushing over his prostate sure helping with it, Cody's dirty-talk –even though the words were spoken right in his ear- only a blur as he tried to impale himself further, hoped for Cody to go faster, deeper. His whole body was on fire and he needed more, right then, right there. "Fuck Cody… in me… please… Need you in me."

The younger man had other plans though, scissoring his fingers apart wide enough to let a third one slip inside, Alex's insides widening, stretching almost to a maximum, a groan of discomfort escaping his plump lips as he shut his eyes. It was seldom for the young brunette to put that much time into preparation, usually they BOTH did not care, just wanting to be one. When the young man was in the mood though, THAT mood, he did not dare to hurry him.

After all, it was a rare treat, some added time, and Alex was not the one to push it. He rather enjoyed every single second in which he could feel, in which he was allowed to take. Hot breath was ghosting over his lips again and he parted them to grant Cody's tongue access, willingly, just feeling the soft caress, loving the way the tongue explored his mouth, lapping and dancing, tasting, distracting.

The digits were replaced with the thick, hard length with a sharp snap of Cody's hips, his low moan of relief mixing with the young mans grunt of pleasure as his eyes fluttered open again, the image above him one he never wanted to miss. Cody's eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed in concentration, full, voluminous lips parted slightly, sweat running down his forehead. He was willing himself not to cum right then and there.

It was his making. Because of him, Cody was so turned on. Some sort of pride overtook him, as always when he watched the young man in this position, like everytime when Cody was holding back.

He had not planned this, not at all. Alex had just been there when he had needed a sexual valve and for some reason he had not been able to stop seeing the ravenette ever since then. Maybe it was that minx' ability to make him forget –if only for an hour-, maybe it was Alex' willingness to lay down for him, every single time, without complaining, maybe it was the ravenette's way of showing him respect, of understanding even without having to say a word.

Starting to move, slow, firm thrusts at first, eyes opening again to watch the older mans face contort in pleasure, in lust, Cody's tongue snaked out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Randy knew. He had known from their second encounter on, and even though he had not liked it –they had not talked for a week after his older lover had snapped that night- he had accepted it. It was just sex after all, Randy's way of showing Cody trust and understanding. He wanted him to be able and live this other side of him, the more aggressive, dominant side, something Randy could not give the young man, something he was not ready to give him, yet.

Holding himself up with his palms next to Alex's head, a flash of desire, of passion gleaming in his eyes as he felt the older mans legs wrap around his pounding hips, Cody let go of the pent up frustration, the lust, the fire, he had been holding back for a week already.

Not that he did not care for Alex. He did. He really liked him, but Alex would never be Randy. His heart would always belong to his long-time friend, his soul mate, his fiancé. They had done it secretly, not told a soul, two months ago. Randy was not a man to show his emotions, his feelings openly and the proposal had been his way of expressing his love for the younger man.

His thrusts became harder, one hand slithering down between their slick bodies to take hold of Alex' throbbing erection as he pounded into him with every ounce of energy he owned, rocking the headboard against the wall. The gasp of pleasure ringing through the air brought a proud smirk onto his lips, knowing that HE was the one causing the older ravenette to shudder, to writhe, to beg for more.

The lovemaking with Randy was always so soft, so sweet, the older man never wanting anything but to pleasure him, to show him what he felt, how he felt. Rough sex, animalistic desire was nothing Randy was willing to do. He did not want to hurt him. He loved every single moment of it though, loved every single touch, each single whispered word of affection, every smooth thrust and every pearl of sweat he was allowed to taste, but the craving, the need for more would always be there.

Snapping his hips frantically into the velvet-like, vice-like heat, fingers fisting the older man harder, faster, he knew it would soon be over, all signs for Alex' oncoming orgasm already there. His eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back against the pillow, hands on his shoulders tightening their grip, breathing already irregular.

Randy's face, contorted in pleasure, taken over by ecstasy, flashed through his mind. He was wishing so much that one day, he would let him, let Cody show him how good it could be, how good HE could be, wishing that one day he would give that pleasure to the man he loved, instead of taking it.

The cry of his name brought him back out of those thoughts, Alex's sticky, white cum coating their bodies as he milked him dry, the tight heat surrounding him spasming and convulsing, massaging his already throbbing girth.

Letting go of the spent, slick length, Cody placed his hands back on each side of Alex's head, doubling his efforts, his pace, the hardness of his thrusts. Only seconds later, claiming those trembling, panting lips with his own, he came with a groan of satisfaction, filling the ravenette to the brim as his body tensed and shuddered through his release. Thrusting three, four, five more times until he was fully spent, he collapsed forward, instantly rolling off Alex's sweat-soaked body and onto his back.

Staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, he could feel a warm, gentle hand running up and down his taut abs, smiling to himself, knowing exactly what Alex was doing. Sure enough, when he glanced over at the older man, he saw the finger disappear in between pouty lips, Alex's moan of satisfaction as he tasted his own release matching Cody's moan of desire at the pure image of it.

He knew this would not last forever and he also knew that using Alex was wrong, but he did not want to change a thing about it. It just felt too damn good to give it up already.

Minutes went by, Cody watching Alex cleaning himself up with an old shirt through lazy, clouded eyes before he finally found the energy to get off the bed himself. Automatically, the older man threw the shirt at him. As always, he got dressed as soon as his body showed no evidence of their encounter anymore. And like every single time, they kissed good-bye before he left the room, his affair, his second choice, knowing he would be waiting for him again next week. It was time for him to call Randy.

* * *

**Next Chap will be up... uhmmm... Hopefully this week :)**

**Every reviewer gets a Cookie!**


	16. Joe Hennig Ted

**Okay... though this pairing was easy to write, I've a feeling not everyone will like it. I don't really care as long as you give it a try. **

**On other notes, I really love how people put me on Author-Alert, Story-Alert, etc... but I'd much rather get a review... and nothing like "Awww... sweet" or stuff. Yeah, it brings a smile to my lips, but it also sounds like a total standard-review. I even could write a review like this without ever actually reading the story. Anyone understand what I mean? I'm rambling. I'll stop that now.**

**The newest Chapter of "Sex, Drugs and True Love" is also up, in case you didn't read it yet... as is a One-Shot called "Misunderstanding" which I'm actually pretty proud of. I seriously love my Candy-bunnies.**

**Special thanks to Rista and Mizzie, my permanent and quickest reviewers whenever I post something. Doesn't mean I don't thank everyone else, too. I love all my reviewers :P**

**Pairing: Joe Hennig/ Ted (I've no name for it, any ideas?)**

**Summary: It's Smut... no summary needed :P**

**Title: "At home"**

**Warning: Slash, Smut**

**Disclaimer: I own a Joe and a Ted muse... who actually helped me a lot with this one. Else, everything belongs to WWE and/or their wives (sadly).**

**

* * *

**

He let himself drop down on his old teeny-bed like dead weight, an audible, steady sigh of relief escaping his lips as he closed his eyes for a moment, glad that the day was finally over. His lover's voice rumbled through the air, making him relax even more. "Well… It went better than you thought it would. At least he did not kick us out."

A sarcastic chuckle later, Ted opened his eyes again, rolling onto his side to take a look at his tall, blond lover, a soft smile gracing his lips as he took him in: tense, flushed, bottom-lip tucked in, hands stuffed in his pockets while his eyes scanned the room. "Yeah… at least we're allowed to stay over night." Their eyes met again, Joe's lips twitching up in a faint smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't think he'll mind that I stay in your room?"

If it had not been for the serious expression on the older mans face, Ted would have laughed out loud. Instead, he patted the spot next to him, shifting a little to give his lover more space. "Babe… We're both grown men. Even if my dad would have something against it, do you really think I'd give a damn?"

Sitting down next to the younger blond, Joe visibly relaxed as soon as their hands met. Ted's touch always had that calming effect on him, one reason why he had fallen for him so hard, so fast. He did not even need to answer the question, just shrugging his shoulders as he took his surroundings in. So that was, where Ted had spent his childhood, his teeny-years?

"Did they change anything?" "Huh?" Meeting the confused eyes of the younger man again, he smiled even wider, head pointing towards the walls. "The room. Is it still the same or did your parents…" No need to end the sentence as Ted, shifting again until his head rested on Joe's lap, shook his head. "Still the same. It's funny to be here so many years later with… well..." "A man?"

After only a few months of being together, they both already knew eachothers thoughts so well, able to complete each others sentences almost perfectly. "Yeah, a man… or rather you." Joe already knew that Ted had discovered his sexual preferences back in his teeny-years, but had not dared to act on them until three years ago when he had met Cody. He knew about their rocky relationship and that, in the end, they had both decided they would be better of as friends. Luckily for him.

Absentmindedly playing with his younger lover's hair, he hummed in acknowledgement, thinking back to the day they had met, the day they had gone out for their first date, their first kiss. It still was all like a dream. The low southern drawl however pulled him out of those thoughts again. "So… now that we've told my family… when will you introduce me to yours?"

Ted knew it was a touchy topic. Ever since Joe's dad had died, his mom had been overprotective over her son, possessive almost. Another guy now "taking him away" from her sure would not suite her well. "Soon." It was an answer he could live with. Head still resting in his lovers lap, enjoying the gentle caress of his hand in his hair, his other hand running up and down his arm, Ted hummed, contently, happily, thinking about how lucky he was to have found that man.

Not only had Joe been the perfect gentleman tonight, towards him, towards his family even, but he had also stood up for them when Ted's father had gone berserk at first. Gladly, the older man had calmed down again. Though not really fond of their relationship, he had at least accepted the fact that they obviously had strong feelings for each other. After all, he had said, Ted was still his son, and nothing would ever change that.

"So?" Looking up at his lover, questioningly arching a brow, his voice was barely above a whisper, sleepy and lazy. "So what?" Joe's lips curled up into a smirk as he studied his tired lovers angel-like features, his hand still laced in that fluffy, soft hair of his. "It's barely past nine… I'm bored. Anything we can do?"

The sun was slowly setting, a shimmer of slight red and orange shining through the curtains the only light for them as Ted shook his head, still cradled in his lovers lap, hands resting on his abs as he breathed steadily, calmly. "Honestly… I'm too lazy to do anything but lay here and enjoy your company." A distant hum made it to his ears and as he looked up, he saw the reason for the sound, Joe's beautiful greens sparkling with a gleam of lust, sinful, pouty lips forming an almost devilish smirk as one of his hands lazily traveled down Ted's arm and to his hip, giving it a firm squeeze.

He instantly knew what his lover had planned… and he did not like it one bit. "Oh hell no!" Trying to scurry away from the older blond, Ted's feet scrambled to get some surface underneath, but he had no luck in getting off the bed. Joe had already shifted around until he was seated in Ted's lap, firmly holding him down, hands quickly reaching for the younger mans wrists and holding them up above his head. Hungrily licking his lips, he let his eyes room over the still covered body of the younger blond, seeing his chest now rising and falling heavily while still struggling against his hold.

"Joe! Are you fucking insane? My parents are only two doors down." "Yeah… and?" Oh, how much Ted wanted to just swat his chest right now, but the tight grip on his wrists would not let him. The downward thrust of Joe's hips, covered, already hard erection brushing against his own, surely did not help his struggle. An almost sluttish moan from his plump lips told Joe that Ted's resistance was slowly fading.

"You want my dad to really kill you?" Despite his groin heating up and his own erection stirring to live under Joe's steady circling hips, not all of his common sense was gone by now. However, the smug smirk on the Minnesota-natives lips told him that his lover barely cared. Leaning down to brush his lips over those of Ted's, slightly parted, their hot breath' meeting, he let his tongue snake out to run it over that plump bottom-lip eliciting a soft moan from the younger man, paired with his body slightly shuddering underneath.

"We're two grown up men, Teddy… aren't we?" Oh, how dare him to use his own words against him. It was the last thought going through his mind before he felt the sweetness of Joe's lips claim his own into a passionate, slow kiss, their tongues dancing together in an all too familiar rhythm. Joe's hands let go of his shaking wrists, slowly making their way down his writhing, shivering body and underneath his shirt, rubbing the taunt muscles of his abs as their kiss continued.

Ted still could not believe how just one simple touch by Joe could affect him like this, how just one single brush of his fingertips was able to completely set his body on fire. It was a completely new dimension of sexuality to him, something he had never had before, not with another woman, not with another man. Breaking free from his lips to gasp for air, the younger blond licked his swollen lips, staring back into the clouded greens of his partner, voice betraying his true feelings as he warned him again. "Joseph Curtis Hennig!"

It just made his lover the harder. Grinding his hips down again, loving the groan of wanton, of need escaping from the young blonde's lips, he kissed him again, deeper, more passionate, a growl of lust and desire ringing through the air as one of his hands traveled down to Ted's belt, unbuckling it, discarding it. As soon as that task was done, his skilled fingers moved on to the zipper, sliding it down and sneaking inside, fingertips firmly brushing over the already throbbing, hard erection underneath the flimsy material of Ted's boxershorts.

The younger mans hips involuntary bucked up into the touch, a low, rumbling moan being swallowed down by Joe's lips. The older blond could not help but chuckle, drawing back enough to regard his lover through lust-clouded eyes, seeing the young blonde's eyes shut tight, lids fluttering and his lips slightly parted. "You should be quieter, babe… What if daddy hears us?"

The instant those words were out, Ted's eyes fluttered open again, a pure, wanton groan emitting from his throat as he playfully swatted his lover's chest, ignoring the teasing smirk from the older male. "You're an ass…Oh Fuck!" Large, skilled fingers had already shoved his boxershorts aside, now firmly wrapped around his thick, throbbing girth, steadily moving up and down while the other hand was working on his own dress-pants.

Lips ghosting over his ear, warm, mint-fresh breath tickling his sensitive skin, Ted let go of another low moan. It was almost impossible to hold back with how perfectly Joe's fingers worked him and how heavenly his smooth lips felt on his burning flesh. "But you love me anyways." And he surely could not deny that… not with how his body was reacting to Joe's touch.

Soon, both their pants and boxers were shed, thrown carelessly away somewhere next to the bed, their bodies thrumming, sweating, shivering. Ted's soft kitten-mewls paired with Joe's low, rumbling groans were the only noises heard in the house as their hands expertly worked eachothers sexes.

Without any words needed, Ted's lips hungrily devoured the two digits presented to him, his mouth lathering them up, slicking them up with saliva while his hips thrust up into his lover's fist. Their shirts clinging to their bodies like second skins already, soaked with sweat from their heated encounter but neither of them cared.

Knowing Ted's body already better than his own, Joe instinctively knew where to touch, what body-part to brush, how to work his skin, his sensitive spots to have him begging within seconds and so it was not a surprise when -with a simple sweep of his thumb over his younger lovers leaking slit- the Louisiana-native gritted out between clenched teeth "Fuck Joe… please… in me… now."

And who was he to deny him anything? One by one his fingers slipped inside the tight heat, slowly yet skillfully scissoring those hot, velvety walls apart while their mouth' fused again, tongues fighting for dominance. They were even, not only mentally but also physical, both of them gladly bottoming for their other half, none of them ever demanding anything. If it had not been for some little fights every now and then, you would have thought their relationship was too perfect, boring even… but it was far away from it.

Opening himself up as far as possible, legs spread wide, knees bend, Ted gave his older lover all the space he needed as he kneeled between strong, muscular thighs, eyes hungrily devouring the writhing form as he worked his fingers in and out of him. Stretching him as far as needed, as far as wanted, his other hand still lazily stroking up and down the silky, taunt column of flesh, Joe could not help the moan emitting from deep within his throat at the wanton display of his younger love.

It was not often that Ted presented himself so sluttishly, so needy to him, all spread out like this, completely open and vulnerable. Gulping down the growing desire to just plough into him, to mark him, to take him roughly, possessively even, Joe concentrated back on task, leaning down to lick a stripe up Ted's pulsing length, feeling it twitch under the tip of his tongue.

The younger man held tightly onto the sheets, fisting them as he felt the hot, wet mouth engulfing him, his eyes shut tight as he willed his breathing to stay steady, to stay even. Holding back the moans and gasps that so much wanted to escape was close to impossible with Joe's heavenly lips sucking him in, with that wet, slippery tongue licking and lapping all over him.

The digits pushing in and out of his heat were almost forgotten until they brushed over that special spot inside of him, his hips involuntarily, automatically bucking up and almost gagging his lover in the process. His hand quickly reached down to stop Joe's wrist, tightly holding onto it while his lids fluttered open, lazy, hooded eyes watching the older man pulling back from his throbbing girth, arching a brow with a low chuckle. "Can't take it?"

Without so much of another word, and before Joe could react, the younger man had fought his way on top of him with a low, playful growl, one hand holding his arms up above his head, smirking down at the surprised, almost stunned expression on the older blonde's face. "What? Can't take it?" His hips instantly thrust up against the cleft of Ted's curvy ass, the needy, sluttish, sex-laced tone of Ted's usually so innocent voice doing nothing to calm his nerves.

"Little bastard!" "Yeah?" "Yeah!" "Fuck me, baby!" "As you please!" It was the last time either of them would be able to form any coherent thoughts or words for a while, Joe's thick, throbbing girth slowly forcing its way inside his lovers carefully prepared, tiny hole inch by agonizing inch.

Ted's body tensed up for a moment but only until he felt his lovers smooth hands rubbing his lower back. Eyes fluttering open again, they locked, emerald greens staring into a sea of trusting, deep blue, Ted's lips twitching up in a smile as he seated himself further onto Joe's lap until he was fully sheathed inside.

Forcing himself to stay still, to let his younger lover adjust, Joe let his hands trail up and down the blonde's back underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles twitch and the skin shiver underneath his touch. He loved the affect he had on the younger man, a warm smile gracing his lips as he watched Ted's eyes fluttering shut again, a soft, sweet sigh of content signaling him that he was ready.

Their hips moved together in a perfect rhythm, Joe's upwards thrusts meeting Ted's downward movements each time, their fingers lacing together on either side of the older male's body, lips seeking eachothers in sweet, short kisses. Stilling for a while, Joe let his younger lover take control, eyes shut tight as he let his other senses take over.

They did not need any words, their bodies already working in perfect synch together, knowing exactly how they worked, what they liked, their actions speaking louder than any words could. Ted moved his hips in a circling-motion, rotating them, clenching and unclenching his walls around his lover's throbbing girth, smiling to himself when he heard an almost unaudible groan slip past Joe's lips.

Raising up a little, changing the angle of his thrusts for a minimum, the young blond slowly lifted his hips, rotating them again, before sinking back down, up again, rotating, circling, down again, up, clenching, unclenching, down again. His lovers deep growls, his low groans turned him on even more; a smirk displaying on his lips as he watched the older blonde's features contort in pleasure, his forehead wrinkling up in concentration, knowing damn well how hard of a time Joe had not to just pummel into him.

He did not know Joe's next move though. Hands suddenly clamping down on his hips, the older blonde's hips snapped up rather hard, not only making Ted's torso fall forward, but also making the younger man gasp out in surprise. "OH FUCK!" It had gone straight to his prostate. Quickly reacting, he was able to keep himself up with his hands next to Joe's head, shakily though, his breathing ragged and unsteady as he stared into his lovers smirking face. "Too much?"

"TEDDY, BABY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" It was the high-pitched voice of his stepmother, Ted's whole body tensing up in an instant as he scrambled to cover his soaked, only shirt-covered body, their bodies, with the sheets, blushing profoundly as he shouted back. "YEAH… SURE… JUST SLIPPED… EVERYTHING OKAY!" Underneath him, Joe was laughing heavily, body shaking and thrumming as he ignored the deathly glare the younger man was sending him. "OKAY, DARLING. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" "YEAH, SURE."

As soon as he heard the door to his parents bed-room closing again, his arm went up to swat his lovers chest, but Joe was fast enough to stop it, hand firmly gripping the wrist and placing a soft kiss to it before slowly pushing his hips up into the velvety heat again. "Sorry?" "You're an ass, you know?" Ted had already struggled to get his wrist free again, pinching one of Joe's nipples as he growled at him, his ass-muscles involuntarily convulsing around the pulsing length.

The only answer he got was a smug hum and a squeeze of his bum as the older man smacked his lips. "Hmmm… and you love me for it." "Yeah… and I've no idea why." Truly, it was the biggest lie ever. He knew exactly why he loved Joe so much, everything about the other man driving him insane, everything about the other man making him want more.

Lifting his head, Joe claimed his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss again, their rhythm picking back up right where they had so rudely been interrupted, both of them trying to stay as silent as possible this time. It did not take them long to get to their peaks, Ted the first one to feel that all too familiar coil in the pits of his stomach.

Quickening his pace, his body bouncing up and down on his lovers thickly, meaty, smooth length, feeling the tip pulse against his prostate with every single downward thrust, he let his hand fly over his abandoned sex as fast as he could go until he erupted with a silent cry of pleasure. Whole body shuddering and spasming, eyes rolling back in his head behind fluttering, shut lids, he slumped forward into Joe's arms.

The older man still again, running a hand through Ted's clamp, messed up hair and kissing his temple, letting the feeling of those hot, constricting walls wash over him. Waiting for the younger man to regain his senses, to steady his breathing, he started to move again, snapping his hips back up into the warm caverns of velvety insides.

It did not need long until he felt the heat rising inside of him, a handful of thrusts into the willing heat, and he could not hold back any longer, hands firmly clasping Ted's buttocks as he hammered away, stream after stream of sticky, warm ribbons filling his young lover to the brim.

Completely spent, breathing ragged, irregular, bodies covered in sweat, in cum, Ted slowly entangled himself from his lover, rolling onto his side, a lazy but content smile on his lips as he studied Joe's expressions. The flushed cheeks, the fluttering, closed lids, the happy, satisfied smile. It was a sight he would never get used to. Leaning over to brush a kiss on those sweet, swollen lips, hands lazily stroking up and down the shirt-covered, taut, tensing abs, he whispered affectionately the one thing that had been on his mind the whole time. "You'll definitely pay for this."

Once again his arm went up to swat his lovers chest, playfully, teasingly, and once again Joe's hand caught his wrist just in time, turning it upside down and he opened his eyes to send his young lover a wink and a flashing smile before kissing his palm, the sweet murmur sending a chill through Ted's body. "I can't wait!"

* * *

**My damn USB-stick's messing with me... so I'm off to fix that now. Or maybe it's my computer? Wouldn't be a surprise. *kicks thing***

**Review, please?**


	17. Randy Mike

**After NaNoWriMo is finally over, I can concentrate on my Slashy stories again! Yippie! And look what I've managed to write... a fine piece of Mandy-Smut right at the beginning of my return. I have so many ideas stored in the back of my head which had to be pushed aside due to NaNoWriMo, so be sure that there will be many, many updates during the upcoming days.**

**I first did not want to post this in "SmutFest" since Mike/Randy has already been a pairing once and this actually was not planned in this series, but I decided for it since it is Smut and it is definitely a rare pairing.**

**Pairing: Mandy (Mike/Randy)**

**Title: "Late Night Washing Experience"**

**Summary: Not needed... Title says it all.**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, a little Roughness**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses, my wicked brain, soon will own a Cody Fanshirt after all... and that's all. The characters belong strictly to WWE and their wives.**

**As always un-beta'ed, so forgive me any mistakes, please! Especially the tenses. I know I suck at those.  
**

* * *

They did not have any privacy since last Monday. They did not have any chance to celebrate Mike's title win by now. With their relationship still new, kind of at least, still fresh and definitely still secret, he did not get the chance to show his lover how proud he was. Ever since last Monday, since watching Mike rising that title high above his head, since watching the whirlwind of emotions displaying on his handsome features, since seeing the tears in his lovers eyes from up close, he had wanted to hold him, o kiss him, to cherish him and to devour him.

However, neither time nor circumstances had been on their side yet. Mike had been away doing promotion, doing interviews and photo-shoots, things that HE was entitled to do only weeks ago when he had still been champ. Now their roles were reversed and even though he was happy for the young, giddy brunette, he would rather wish to have Mike with him at the moment.

He was currently down on his knees, stuffing his clothes into the washing machine of the hotel, and feeling rather lonely and unsatisfied. Going one week without sex was nothing he was used to. Before Mike, there had been Cody, undeniable lust and unsatisfiable pleasure between them that never seemed to fade. They had broken up though due to Cody's growing desire for a certain blond superstar and his own growing interest for that certain, cocky brunette. They had both known that it would not last forever and were still the best of friends, even after realizing that they were not meant to be.

You could not just shove Cody Runnels aside or be mad at him for longer than a minute, not with his innocent, naïve, almost childlike behavior and that heart-warming, melting smile of his. Just damn near impossible. He had asked Mike out soon afterwards and despite him being Randy fucking Orton, the young brat had denied, first at least. Now though, two months later, he was glad he had been that persistent, because the loudmouth had really grown to him.

Not only that the sex was incredible and he felt like a schoolboy again with the entire secret sneaking around, but also did Mike make him feel young again, special, he listened to his rants and ramblings, and he calmed him down in a way only the brunette could. Yes, Randy Orton was in love, head over heals and he would be proud to admit it once they finally came out to their co-workers, friends and families.

Sighing heavily, he got back up from his knees and pushed the start-button, running a hand over his freshly cut hair. No one but him and his lover knew why he had decided to let it grow again. It had been a bet between him and Mike, starting on their first 'date' and ending with their first sexual encounter. He chuckled at the memory of it, how silly it had actually been and in all honesty, he had lost that bet on purpose, because letting his hair grow was only a small prize to pay for losing the 'Who'll become weak first and fall for the other ones charm and seducing' bet.

During the whole time, so deep in his thoughts, silly, dreamy sigh on his lips, he had not even realized the other man leaning in the doorway, spiky hair neatly styled with gel, red button-up shirt clinging firmly to his ever-growing muscles, tight blue jeans hugging his perfectly round globes like a second skin as he smiled at the sight of Randy Orton in front of a washing-machine. It was definitely a welcome sight, something he could use as blackmail: the 'great' Randy Orton washing his own clothes in the middle of the night at a cheap Motel just out of town.

He had gotten back from the interview a little earlier than expected and on his way back to his room, had thankfully overheard Ted and Santino chuckling about the fact that Randy was downstairs in the Motel's washing room to clean his dirty-clothes, the two men joking about the 'Viper' probably having had one too many wet dream. He had just smirked at that, knowing something they did not know, before sneaking off to find his lover.

He, too, missed his man, missed kissing him and touching him, being devoured by him, adored and desired. He needed the body-contact of the slightly older man, his dominant lover. It made him feel loved and special. His former lovers had mostly been submissive to him and he was glad for the change ever since they were dating. The safety and the admiration he felt when being with Randy were things he did not want to miss ever again.

The low, seductive whistle brought Randy out of his current daze and, despite only being together for two months, he would recognize that tone anytime, anywhere. Swirling around to fully face the man leaning against the doorframe, he let the smile on his lips grow wider and his eyes sparkle with something akin to lust and desire the second they meet the younger brunette. "Mike!" It's a surprised gasp, one filled with happiness, cheerful and loving as he watches the champ pushing himself off the cold wooden frame to walk up to him with a smile of his own plastered onto his undeniable young features.

"Missed me?" The cockiness, the played innocence in his voice always manages to awake something deep inside of Randy that comes close to undeniable passion and with a growl –not wanting to wait any longer- his arm lashes forward, palm firmly grabbing Mike's wrist to pull him flat against his body. An almost girlish squeal escapes the mohawk'ed brunette as he's being manhandled and before their lips crash together, he is sure he can see a full-blown smirk on the 'Viper's' face and hear a low growl from his lover.

The kiss is nothing short of passion and desire, a week full of pent-up sexual frustration put into it as Randy devours him hungrily, needily. It is sloppish and messy yet showing the young brunette how much he really has been missed by the tattooed male as their tongues start to fight for dominance.

He soon gave up, though, letting the older man take over and ravish him, grinning into the kiss like a little boy at Christmas, loving the effect he has on Randy, loving to feel him against him, loving to be desired, devoured like that. It is a definite sign for Randy's affection towards him, proof of how much he is wanted and he is loving every second of it.

When the need for air finally grows too much to bear, Randy pulls away, his forehead resting against the younger brunette's own, a satisfied, pleased grin on his lips as they stare into eachothers eyes, dark, lust-blown grays meeting deep, warmth-filled blues and a hushed whisper of "I'm so proud of you" fills the air. "I've wanted to tell you that all week long, but fuck… I didn't get the chance."

"I know, baby, I know." Mike sees the truth in Randy's eyes, the seriousness and the love, knowing damn well that he means what he is saying. He already knew it Monday night, just by the way Randy was looking up at him proudly, longingly, standing on the ramp, hugging the title close, holding it tight. What Randy did not know, was that Mike had wished for nothing more than the title being Randy in that very moment. He had wanted to celebrate that Title victory with his lover, had wanted to show him how happy he was that the elder man had 'jobbed' for him, had wanted to hold him and sob into his arms.

He knew that Randy was a proud man, not putting many guys over in the ring –only those who he thought deserved it-, and to get the title pretty much handed to him by the leader of the Raw locker-room, by his friend, his lover, had made the tears fall instantly. It had been a dream come true, if only Randy could have been in his arms to enjoy it with him. However, right after the victory, he had been ushered out to get his congratulations by pretty much every superstar and stuff-member in the arena and before long, he had been pushed into the waiting, screaming masses of fans for a celebration of their own.

He had not gotten back to the hotel before three in the morning that night and Randy –sharing a room with John- had already been fast asleep if he believed his cell phone, which was still waiting for a response from the 'Viper'. The next morning he had been awoken by a loud bang on the door, one of the public-relations members ordering him to get up and head out for an interview with MTV. The week had been full with promotional appointments and not for once did he have time to breath.

The few hours he had had for privacy, he had spent with sleeping, too exhausted to do anything else. He had only mailed Randy twice, the first time that 'fateful' Monday night to ask if he was still awake and the second time Thursday night to apologize to him for not having time. He felt guilty and ashamed that he could not bring up some time for his lover, already scared that the older man might not even want him anymore now that he was the champ. He had been afraid Randy might think he ignored him on purpose, that he might go look for someone else, someone with a lot more time on his hands, someone who gave him the attention he deserved.

However, that kiss just now has taken all his worries and doubts away in a heartbeat. The hunger, the desire, and the need he had been devoured with were enough proof for him that Randy still wanted him, and only him.

"We should go upstairs, don't you think?" The low, rumbled murmur of the darkly tanned man brought him back out of his current daze, his smile widening as he ran a tongue over the kiss-swollen lips of his. "You rooming with someone?" As sudden as his own smile had appeared, Randy's smile dropped again, the 'Viper' reluctantly shaking his head before pulling away. "Shit… I've totally forgotten about that."

Watching him running a hand over his face, Mike could not help but chuckle, taking a step closer to his man again to wrap his arms around the strong, toned waist to pull him close. Randy immediately relaxed into the embrace, the smile on his lips slowly coming back as he stared down at his younger lover, sighing in a mix of pleasure and frustration. "Think it will have to wait… or are you rooming alone?"

"No… but I've got another idea." The cocky smirk on the brunette's lips made Randy's interest rise and his curiosity grow, left brow arching up questioningly as he let his hands –as if on autopilot- run up and down Mike's sides, causing him to shiver and softly moan. "Yeah? And what's that?" Chuckling as Mike's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, the younger mans grip on his waist tightening, Randy licked his lips. He would never grow tired of that sight, knowing damn well how a simple brush of his fingers affected the brunette in the most pleasing ways.

"Hmmm… shit, Randy…" Lids fluttering back open, deep blues were already blown dark with lust and desire, lips trembling as they curled up into a smirk, and without another word, he pushed the older man backwards until his rear hit the rumbling washing machine. "How 'bout we stay right here?" "And if anyone walks in?" "At one in the night? I highly doubt that." Yet another reason why he was attracted to the younger man that much. He loved the way he was thinking; they were so much alike.

With a growl matching that of a man possessed, he smashed their lips back together, drawing a pleased moan out of his younger lover. Hands firmly grabbing onto the smaller brunette's hips, he pulled them forward, their similar hard groins colliding while Randy's lips devoured his own. "Fuck, Randy… easy…" Though he loved it rough and needy, the way Randy was clawing and latching onto his clothes, on his skin was slightly startling him.

As soon as the words were out, the older man pulled back from him, an apologetic smile on his lips, cheeks flushed –not with heat but with shame-, and eyes fully of regret. "Sorry… just… I missed you so fucking much." Not able to help the chuckle escaping his lips, Mike shook his head before placing his palms on his lover's cheeks and drawing him in for a sweet, almost innocent kiss, smiling against the older mans lips. "I know… missed you, too… but…" "Shit, I so wanted this to be more special. On a bed… or at least in the tub… I know how much you love our little water-games. Not here… it's so fucking impersonal."

He could see the disappointment in the older, taller mans eyes, the frown on his lips and the wrinkles of sadness on his forehead as they stared at eachother for a long while before he finally shook his head with the faintest of grins. "I know… I'll make sure to get a room on my own tomorrow and we can really, REALLY enjoy it then… For now… I just want to feel you."

No more words were needed from then on, the soft, faint smile on Randy's features and the slow nod of his head enough of an agreement for 'Miz' as he pressed his body flat against that of his lover again, searching out his lips to claim them with his own, sweet, sensual, the most beautiful moan ever –in Mike's ears- sounding from low in Randy's throat. Their hands were moving on own accord, unpeeling eachothers from the tight confines of the flimsy materials until they stood both stark-naked.

Their actions were slow, yet possessive and full of desire, hands, fingers kneading and feeling, lips nibbling and kissing cheeks, ears, throats, every body part in reach. They were both urgent, needy, yet careful not to rush things, wanting to enjoy their alone-time as long as possible. Eyes silently pleading, inaudible moans and gasps escaping their lips in between kisses, Randy's hand slowly stroking up and down Mike's length while the younger man hooked his leg around Randy's waist, rocking his body in synch with the older mans pumping.

With how much he had missed Randy's touch and how long he had gone without it, Mike knew it would not take long for him to explode, his mind already spinning, eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted, just enjoying the feeling of Randy's smooth lips on his neck, the warmth of his breath tickling his skin, setting it on fire, and those skilled fingers pumping him faster and faster.

Hand quickly lashing out to take a hold of Randy's wrist, stopping him, his lids fluttered back open with a content sigh, staring back into the confused grays of his older lover. "Too close…" It was enough of an answer for Randy, the taller man nodding his head as he licked his lips hungrily at the image of Mike slowly sliding down to his knees, their eyes staying locked the whole time.

Slender finger running over the engorged head of Randy's length, a moan of appreciation escaping Mike's lips at the image of Randy so ready, so wanton, so hard because of HIM, he almost got lost into those deep, trusting grays. Only the sharp snap of Randy's hips brought him out of it again, the smirk on his lips matching that of his lover as he leaned forward to lick a stripe up from his lover's balls to the thick, pulsing tip. He enjoyed torturing the older man, enjoyed the power he had over him when sucking him off, loved to make him writhe and moan in ecstasy, to make him beg and he surely planned on doing exactly that tonight.

One hand going up to Randy's hip to hold him in place, he flicked his tongue through the pre-cum leaking slit, moaning at the unique, salty taste of the sticky fluid, eyes fluttering back shut as he took the head into his mouth, sucking it carefully, yet firmly, tongue putting enough pressure on it to make Randy's knees wobble. He could feel the large palm on his head, fingers gently running through his hair, hips trying to push forward, a silent plea for him to go lower, to go faster.

Smiling proudly around the thick girth, he went down on him inch by agonizing inch, making sure to graze his teeth over the smooth skin of his lover's length and relaxing his throat as good as possible to swallow him whole. A growl of satisfaction filled the room when he finally arrived at the end, throat and mouth fully stuffed, the soft tuck on his hair showing him the gratefulness of his lover. Mike started a slow, steady rhythm, knowing exactly how to make his older lover pudding in his hands, sucking him just right everytime he came to the tip, tongue teasing the slit while teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh.

With every downward move, he swallowed around the thick girth, clenching and unclenching his throat to massage the pulsing flesh, groaning and moaning to send vibrations throughout Randy's body, vibrations he knew would set him off sooner or later. His second hand came up to Randy's hips as soon as he felt the older mans urge to snap them forward grow, the grip on his hair tightening, the tattoed mans pants becoming sharper, unsteady, ragged.

Massaging the strong, toned hips of the elder man, eyes shut tight to fully concentrate on his task, his speed picked up, tongue lapping and teasing, teeth nippling and scraping, throat constricting and swallowing until he felt Randy tremble under his skillful ministrations. As soon as the older mans breath hitched –the only warning he got- the hot, sticky liquid filled his mouth and ran down his throat, his lust-filled eyes instantly shooting open to watch his lover's release. There was something highly satisfying in seeing the great 'Viper' shudder and spasm because of him, his face contorting in pure pleasure because of him, his name silently slipping past those voluminous, smooth lips as Randy's hips bucked against his face for a few more times.

He released the now spent girth from his lips with a loud pop, smirking up into his lover's lust-blown grays and giving his tip a final kiss before rising back to his feet. "Fuck… I've missed that." As soon as the words left Randy's lips, they were once again covered with Mike's own, plump, swollen from his ministrations, some remains of cum still sticking to them but soon getting swallowed by the taller man. The limb organ was quickly taken back into skillful fingers again and brought back to life, a groan of satisfaction from the older man showing him just how much he loved his touch.

"I'm so proud of you." It was the one sentence that filled the air again and again, whispered out in between kisses of affection, of love as Randy rocked back and forth into Mike's touch, pre-cum being smeared all over his recovering length in the process. The young brunette took hold of Randy's hand, firmly but gentle, leading it to his lips to let two fingers disappear between them, lubing them up, lathering them up with his own saliva.

Randy's face was buried in the crook of his neck, the low, rumbled growls of the older man making the younger man smirk around the slicked digits. He made sure to coat them thoroughly knowing what they would do to him in only a few minutes, the pure image of it making him moan.

After coating them fully, he released them with a loud smacking-sound, the fine sheen of saliva running down his chin quickly caught by Randy's lips with a growl of pleasure as he lead his hand down between the brunette's firm, ample-like cheeks. He could feel the younger man shudder in anticipation as his digits slowly ran up and down the quivering crack, teasing him, torturing him until his lover pushed back into the touch and a whimpered "Please" escaped those cock-sucking lips.

Both digits breaching the tight entrance in one go, his lips swallowed the loud groan of pain from the younger man. They both knew that someone could walk in on them at any given moment, but neither of them cared, their desire and lust too big to ignore, their need for each other shutting out all other thoughts, all their surroundings.

Slowly getting used to the intrusion, Mike started to wiggle his hips back and forth against Randy's hand, the fingers slipping deeper inside of him with each rock of his hips, his engorged, raging length leaving a trail of pre-cum on his older lover's abs. Their noises were drowned out by their lips meeting feverishly, Randy's bare back, his ass brushing against the cold washing machine causing him to shiver and moan.

His mind was just a melted mess as he tried to find that one spot inside of his lover that would have him scream out his name in ecstasy, pushing them further inside, pace increasing, roughness rising, loving the pained gasps and pleased groans from his lover's sinful lips. Their hard length's brushed together at the exact same moment Mike's prostate was hit, a string of explicates eliciting from the younger mans throat as he threw his head back in pleasure, Randy's lips instantly attacking the suddenly exposed flesh of the younger mans throat to lap and lick at it.

Mike was so far gone that he did not even realize Randy's digits leaving him only seconds before he was spun around, chest – heaving and falling in an unsteady rhythm- pressed firmly against the washing machine, lips hungrily kissing and nibbling his shoulder blades while his hips were grabbed firmly by his older lover. Pulling them back until his throbbing sex brushed over the crack between those tight, round globes, Randy's palms remained clamped on the young brunette's hips, thumbs massaging them.

Nudging Mike's legs apart with his thigh, he moaned in appreciation as his cock rubbed over the quivering hole, feeling the brunette's ass pushing back against him. He rewarded him with a soft tuck at his ear before his lips wandered lower again; kissing that sweet, sensitive spot right between the younger mans shoulder-blades at the same moment as he breached the tight ring of muscles with one firm snap of his hips.

Head lolling forward onto his arms, he muffled his scream by biting his skin, one small tear rolling down his cheek at the immense and sudden impact, the feeling of being stuffed so fully. He loved it, there was no doubt about it, but he surely would never get used to Randy's hard, pulsing, and certainly thick length buried deep inside of him. He was full enough to feel the throbbing flesh pulsing against his interior walls, Randy's hot breath and the wet, sloppy kisses to his shoulders slowly but surely taking the pain away again.

He gave him a while to adjust to his more than ample girth, staying still, absolutely still inside of those hot, tight walls, lips massaging Mike's back while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into the skin of the younger man's hips. He had to close his eyes at the heavenly feeling of the clenching heat enveloping him, seemingly drawing him in further and further with each passing second.

Arms on the washing machine, lips firmly tucked between his teeth, Mike finally started to push back against his older lover, a silent plea for him to move. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Randy pulled out again, only his leaking tip staying inside of his lover, before he pushed back inside, slower this time, deliberately slow to make the young man feel each and every inch of him, make him feel his desire and erection, for Mike, because of Mike.

He built a steady rhythm, slow and torturous, in and out, back and forth; his head resting on the younger mans shoulder while he whispered his appreciation and affection to him, hands running up and down Mikes sides feeling the shiver of lust running through him. Their breathing paired with occasional moans and gasps were the only noise in the damp, cold air, their body-heat the only thing keeping them warm as they rocked together in synch.

Mike's walls clamped down on Randy, fitting him like a glove as they massaged his throbbing desire on purpose, the younger man clenching and unclenching them, a small chuckle escaping him at the groan of despair from the older man. "Mike!" Doing it again, he winked back at the tattooed male, hips pushing back against him in order to keep Randy going, to quicken the pace. However, firm hands clamping down on his hips, a growl eliciting from deep within the older man, Mike found himself spun around once again, his hole suddenly feeling empty, a disappointed whine escaping his lips before they were covered by Randy's.

He was lifted up onto the washing machine, the vibrations coming from it sending a curse of electricity through his body and making him moan. Moments later, Randy filled him fully again, thick girth pushing inside his hot interiors until he was buried to the hilt, lips attacked to the younger mans neck to drown out his satisfied groan.

The steady rhythm was picked up again, the pace slightly increasing with each passing minute, the heat of their bodies rising. Mike did not even needed to be touched, the vibrations from the machine underneath him paired with the sensation of Randy's hard, thick girth pushing against his sweet spot with every other thrust were enough for him to lose it.

Firmly grabbing Randy's cheeks in his palms, he pressed their lips together, the kiss the only thing able to drown out his cry of pleasure, of desire as he exploded all over them, sticky, white ribbons covering Randy's sweating torso. Shuddering and spasming, he tried his hardest to keep up with Randy's thrusts, wanting nothing else than to feel his lovers seed filling him. He clamped down hard around the throbbing girth, biting onto the plump, kiss-swollen bottom-lip of his lover to spurt him on while he slowly came down from his own high.

It did not take long for Randy to follow, the dual sensations of Mike's interiors clenching around him on purpose paired with those hot, wet lips devouring him and Mike's damp, sweaty hands kneading his buttocks were finally too much. Picking up the pace, hips snapping into the tight hotness over and over in a rhythm barely human anymore, he finally found completion, too, his lovers warm, convulsing walls milking him dry as he came with a hoarse growl of satisfaction.

Riding out his orgasm with a few deep, smooth thrusts, Randy's head fell onto the younger brunette's shoulder, his breathing uneven and flat, hands slowly sliding from Mike's sides down to his hips to squeeze them with the tiny bit of energy he still had left inside of him. As he finally rose his head, his gray eyes stared back into loving, warm blues, a smile able to brighten the whole room lightening the younger mans face as they kissed, slowly, softly, sensual and lovingly.

Legs wrapped around the older mans waist and arms swung over his shoulders, Mike let himself being lifted off the cold surface of the washing machine, sweetly moaning into the kiss. Pulling away from his younger lover, Randy searched his face for any signs of discomfort knowing how rough he had gotten in the heat of the moment, but to his relief he found none. A slight wince escaped the young brunette though, when he finally let his spent girth slip out of the abused hole, fingers quick to find it and caress it softly, drawing a soft mewl from Mike, a noise he would forever lock in the back of his mind, so sweet and innocent that it sounded like that of an angel.

"I've missed that… Missed you." His only answer was a soft murmur as the young man's head rested on his still heaving chest, nuzzling it, arms wrapped tightly around Randy's waist. "Missed you, too." "I'm proud of you… Really, really proud of you." A sleepy sounding, whispered "I know." drew a chuckle out of him and as he looked back down at the young man in his arms he could see the usually bright and cheery blues already half-lidded, blurry and tired.

Even though he was tired and exhausted beyond believe, from the media, shows and activities of the last week as well as Randy's ministrations, Mike did not know any other place he wanted to be right then, snuggling even closer against Randy's sweating, naked body, just standing there… in the washing room of a Motel just a little outside of town. A perfect ending to a perfect week.

* * *

**I think next up will be Drew/Cody which I've been planning on for ages already. Plus, maybe a threesome I wanted to write all month long but never got the inspiration for (yes, characters are already set, so no need for suggestions). Might also turn out to become a foursome. Hmmm...**

**Oh yeah... review, pretty please?**


	18. Cody Drew

**Yepp, this one was easy to write, but also hard to formulate. I've wanted to write that pairing long ago, even before they became a tag team and especially before they 'broke up' again, but hey... at least I've gotten some inspiration now.**

**Ty for the reviews for "Karaoke" again and the ones for the last Chap with Randy/Mike, though I had hoped for a lot more there. Always thought that the pairing is well-liked.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: mindless Smut... Who needs a summary there?**

**Pairing: Drew/Cody**

**Title: "Forever"**

**Warning: Sweetness, Smut and Roughness**

**Disclaimer: I own those two muses who were glad to help me. Else I own nothing. Un-beta'ed as always.**

* * *

The beach, warm, soft sand, sparkling blue and clear water, hot sun burning down on tanned skin. Drew was sprawled out on a blanket, on his stomach, sunglasses firmly in place as his eyes were fixed on the lean, muscular brunette at the beach-bar, bent over the counter, ass wriggling in an attempt to lean further forward while he animatedly talked to the bartender.

The part of the beach they were at was private, the bar there for only them and the few people surrounding them. However, today the beach was as good as empty. Ever since this morning they had counted five, maybe six other people walking past them in search for a quiet place to relax and enjoy the last warming sun-strays of the late summer. He had decided to take his lover with him on the short trip of vacation, the chance to have more than two days off in a row really seldom in the business they worked in.

At the mention of 'beach' and 'sun' the young brunette had agreed instantly, and at the words 'alone' and 'together' his handsome face had lit up, bright blue eyes beaming at him. Ever since their tag team had been broken apart, they had no reason to share a room together anymore, had no reason to travel together any longer, and this little trip was sort of a make up for the many days apart as of late.

However, at the sight of the young brunette flirting, presenting himself to that bartender, Drew frowned. Maybe the idea had not been so good after all. Maybe having Cody around so many other good-looking and obviously more than willing men would tear them even more apart. He was not possessive in any way or form, but seeing Cody like that –ass sticking out of those tiny, blue swim-trunks, some water-droplets still running down that extremely well-toned and tanned torso, long, lean finger running up and down the bartenders bare chest- it made his blood boil, jealousy rising inside of him.

He swung around on his back with a disapproving grunt, fingers fisting handfuls of soft sand as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together in order to keep his composure. It did not work however and when he heard the shuffling of sand, the footsteps coming closer and the cheery, low rumble of "I've got our drinks, babe.", he could only reply with an angered snarl, eyes behind sunglasses staying closed.

"Drew?" Cody was leaning right above him, brows quirked up in confusion as he held the two iced Coke's up, eyes skimming the tense body of the blond male. "Babe? What's wrong?" Again, there was no answer, the tall, slender figure barely raising up on his elbows and taking one of the glasses rather roughly out of his grip while he grunted a "Nothing" and let himself fall back flat on the blanket.

Irritated by the sudden change in his lover's mood –after all, he had been unusually cheerful and relaxed all day long- Cody dropped down on his own blanket, curious baby-blues never leaving the frowning features of the tall blond as he pondered on what caused the grumpy behavior. He gave up after a few minutes though, finding it hard to worry over nonsense while the sun was that high up in heaven and tickling his skin softly with its warm strays.

Staring down into his glass of Coke –which he had gotten for nothing thanks to his flirting-skills- a devilish smirk crossed his suspicious features, the ice-cubes softly clinging against the thin glass as he swiveled it around in his palm. Glancing over at the obviously still sulking, disinterested blond before shifting his attention back to his drink, he not only got the idea on what was wrong with his lover, but also on how to fix it.

"Drew?" Making sure his lover was really absentminded and getting his confirmation when the blonde's head turned to its side at his request, Cody's lean fingers reached into the glass of brown, bubbling, sticky fluid to fish the object of his interest out of it. Licking his lips before tucking the lower one in between his pearl-white teeth, he cocked his head towards Drew while carefully placing his Coke aside.

The blond was certainly unaware of what was about to happen, jerking up in an instant with a squeal of surprise when the icy cubicle was brought upon his skin. Eyes widening, heart-beat rapidly quickening, he turned towards his young lover with a glare, face beat-red with anger until he saw the sight in front of him: Cody was sitting on his blanket, cross-legged, bottom-lip tucked in between those perfectly white teeth, ebony lashes fluttering as he winked at him, Mister Innocence in perfection.

The second contact of the ice with his burning-skin was a lot more pleasurable not only because of the refreshing feeling but mostly because of the sinfully beautiful sight in front of him, and Drew lay back down with his hands laced behind his head and his lips tightly pressed together. Letting his young lover continue his exploration with the slowly melting cubic of coldness, he closed his eyes again, lips curling up in a pleased smile, a little grunt of satisfaction escaping his throat every now and then.

Cody's hand, ice-cube neatly tucked between his middle and index finger, continued his exploration of the lithe frame, slowly darkening eyes taking in every twitch of his lover's muscles, each sharp intake of breath and the tiny hairs standing at attention wherever he went. He loved the way how Drew's back bent up when he reached his belly-button, swirling the already tinier than tiny piece of ice around it before dipping it inside, the blonde's hiss going straight to his groin.

Drew's groin was already throbbing hard against the tightening confines of his thankfully loose swim-trunks, breathing becoming ragged and fingers digging even deeper into the sand next to him as he held back the low moan that so badly wanted to leave his hoarse throat. "Shit… Codes… Stop." However, the young brunette had other plans, shifting around on his blanket until he was on all fours, and leaning forward to let his tongue take over where the cube had completely melted, swiveling it inside the tiny belly button and moaning softly at the coldness hitting his tongue.

"Fuck, Codes… Stop it! I'm still mad at you!" And again, the young brunette did not listen, his only response being to lick a path up to Drew's chest before taking one of his nubs into the hot caverns of his mouth, teeth gently tucking and nibbling on it. Given, Drew did not put up much of a fight, only slowly squirming underneath him -though it was rather in pleasure than anything else- hands soon coming up to tightly grab the lithe hips of the younger man and pulling him over until he straddled his lap.

"I've only flirted with him to get our drinks for free." It was merely a whisper against awaiting lips as Cody leant down to kiss his lover, hands holding himself up on either side of the blond while slowly rocking his hips back and forth, creating a friction barely bearable. "Don't… do… that." His breathing was already coming out in short pants, palms firmly kneading firm, ample-like buttocks as he guided Cody back and forth on his ever-growing hardness, growling low in his throat as the Georgia-native licked a stripe up from his jaw to his ear, huskily whispering an "Let me make it up to you."

It was –literally- Drew's undoing, his brain melting to a puddle of mud, as he knew exactly what his slightly younger lover was intending with that. Long fingers skillfully working open the band on his swim-trunks, the blond lifted his hips gracefully -with his lover still seated on his lap- for the young man to slide the thin material down far enough for his intentions. "On the beach… Fuck… Codes… Ya so naughty." His only answer was the brush of a finger-tip against his already leaking tip, the low moan by the brunette causing him to finally open his eyes again just in time to see him greedily sucking his finger in between his lips and tasting the pearly white fluid.

"You taste so good, babe, so sweet." Even if he had wanted, he could not hold back anymore after the show his lover put up for him, grabbing his hips once again to trade places, Cody's back landing in the soft sand with a surprise 'Oomph' followed by a malicious chuckle. "Who's the naughty one now?" Instead of an answer though, he felt his tiny trunks being roughly pulled down, fresh yet hot air hitting his half-hard erection.

A low growl was followed by lips upon his, devouring him, ravishing his mouth, hot, wet tongue dominating his caverns while Drew smeared his pre-cum skillfully up and down his length. They both usually weren't for dry, unprepared sex but today it would have to do, Drew's need and desire too strong to wait any longer and none of them had anything on them that would make it easier.

Bracing himself for the pain to come, Cody digged his hands into his taller lovers wide shoulders, eyes shut tight as he concentrated on taking even breath's, the dripping desire of Drew rubbing up and down his quivering crack a few times before it was swiftly pushed inside in one go.

Only Drew's lips muffled the groan of discomfort by the young brunette, the Scottish man holding himself up with his hands on either side of his lover's head, eyes shut tight as he was taking in the heavenly tight heat enveloping him. He loved the way the younger man gripped him so well, fitted him like a glove, but the way he drew him in now with how dry and rather unprepared he was, was almost too much to bear.

Inhaling sharply, pulling away from those plump, velvety lips of the brunette, Drew bit his lip hard to control himself, waiting for Cody to give him a sign. They were at a public place, people not far away from them, possibly watching them, and though it was turning him on in a weird way, he did not want to risk the cops showing up and bailing them in for 'public intoxication'.

It took Cody a while to adjust to his lovers throbbing length. Though he was not the longest, he was still rather thick, stuffing him full and his walls felt as if they might tear at any moment. Wriggling underneath his lover's sinewy, hot and sweaty body to find a more comfortable position, he let out a soft grunt, his eyes fluttering open just to stare at the frowning features of the blond. "Ya okay, baby?" A smile graced the brunette's lips at the obvious worry of the taller man, nodding his head before pressing his hips up against his love, the one sign Drew had waited for the whole time.

The thrusts were slow and deep at the beginning, but, seeing the circumstances they were in, soon picked up in pace and hardness, Drew's swim-trunks sliding further down his long, toned legs with every movement.

Rocking his hard, already painfully throbbing length into his lover's very core over and over, with his eyes severely fixated on the darkened blues of Cody, he reveled in the little mewls and low moans the younger man let loose, loving that he was the only one to ever hear those sinful sounds from the brunette, that it was his doing, his name slipping past those voluminous, cock-sucking lips.

"Don't… flirt… like this… when I'm… around… Understand… me?" His possessive side had gotten the best of him, jealousy dripping from his voice as he punctuated each word with a rather deep thrust, hitting Cody's sweet bundle of fuck dead on. The young brunette only managed a short nod in-between pleased gasps, throwing his head back as his thick thigh was grabbed rather tightly to deepen the angle of their mingling even more.

The pleasure he felt was enough to make him see stars, his own throbbing desire sandwiched between their sweaty, rock-hard abs, the friction Drew's thrusts caused almost enough to send him spiraling into overdrive. "You're mine, baby… Only mine… Right?" Though it first sounded like a fact, an overly possessive, almost scary fact, the question at the end showed the real emotion behind the words, the insecurity and worries of the blond as he husked the words into his young lover's ear rather shakily.

Holding onto the bulging shoulders and sweetly kissing Drew's salty-tasting, sweaty neck, Cody choked out a satisfying "Yours… All yours", almost exploding with a cry when the large palm of his lover slithered between their bodies to take hold of his abandoned length. Those three words had been enough for Drew, the fire rapidly building inside of the pits of his stomach as he desperately tried to hold on, to give his lover pleasure before finding his own completion, furiously stroking the writhing creature underneath in timing with his now frantic, erratic thrusts.

It did not take long for either of them, the threat of being caught paired with the heavenly feeling of his lovers rigid sex firmly pressing his magic button with each snap of his hips and the skilled palm twisting and turning his pulsing sex, soon sent Cody over the edge, scream of satisfaction stifled by Drew's lips.

The older man followed soon after, hips bucking wildly into his lovers clamping heat as stream after stream of hot, white ribbons filled his interiors, Cody's name slipping past his lips in a howl of satisfaction before he slumped down onto the brunette's sweaty, heaving form.

Large palm now softly caressing the already forming bruise on Cody's thigh, Drew's soothing kisses brought the younger man slowly down from his high, breathing steadying and world stopping to spin. Coherent thoughts were possible again, loving, re-assuring words being whispered into the blonde's ear, words that sounded like heaven on earth. "I'm only yours, babe… Never think I'd leave you… not for anything or anyone, ever."

They had never talked about emotions, feelings, never mentioned the topic of the future, as both of them knew that in their line of business, everything was unpredictable. So, Cody actually saying it out loud was something the blond had never expected, heart almost exploding with pride and love while his the satisfied, content smile on his lips almost broke his face. "Never."

* * *

**Love you all for the reviews! No matter if creative, good or bad or whatsoever.**


	19. Cody Chris Jericho

**That hasn't even taken me long, has it? This pairing was so much easier to write than I would have expected it to be. I just hope you people will like it.**

**I'm seriously disappointed in the lack of reviews for the "Couples" Sequel. I thought with so many people enjoying the actual story, at least half would of you would jump on the chance to read a Sequel. **

**For those who worry about the wherabouts of "Sex, Drugs and True Love", stay cool. We'll update it soon. Mizzy and I are just barely online at the same time as of late due to our jobs, but I promise that it's in work.**

**Pairing: Jericho/Cody - 'Choco'**

**Title: Long Flight Short**

**Summary: Not needed.**

**Warning: Smut (obviously), Slash and some Fluff I guess**

**Disclaimer: I own a Cody muse who's pretty much the most useful muse of all times. Everything else belongs to WWE and their dumb writers... well, partly dumb. At least they gave Codes a really, really great segment on TLC (and I'm not only talking about the stripping)**

**

* * *

**

Their affair had only just started a few weeks ago. Calling it a relationship would have probably been way too soon, especially since he would have never thought that they would end up together one day. He had always had a slight crush on the older man, finding the nickname 'Sexy Beast' rather fitting for the blond. It was not only respect for the older, much more experiences wrestler, for his talent and his charisma, but also some kind of sexual attraction that had lead him to the seemingly innocent flirt. He would have never thought that it was going to turn into something more.

Chris was not the guy to indulge in one-night-stands. And when the sexy little minx had made advances towards him, he had been hesitant at first. However, even he could not deny that the young brunette had something on him, something that he could not put into words, that made his libido throb with desire, with need, with want, every time he laid eyes upon him. It had only taken Cody two weeks until his resistance had faded and they had found themselves entangled in soft cotton-sheets, naked and sweating, gasping for breath. To call it a relationship would be way too soon, and Chris even doubted that it would one day become more than an affair, more than steamy, hot, passionate sex. God, just the thought of it, Cody on his back, spread out wide for him, looking up at him through those fucking sexy lust-hooded, 'come to bed' eyes, sensually, full, cock-sucking lips parted, pouting at him… he truly had a hard time to hold himself back.

Glancing back a few rows to were his lover was seated in the plane, he found the young man cuddled up into the cushions of the 1st class seat, head-phones in, eyes closed, only sign that he was awake being the whipping head and the tapping index-finger as he obviously moved with the music. A smirk crossed Chris' handsome features, the carefree and mostly content nature of the smaller brunette one of the many things that had drawn him to Cody. That and those sinful noises leaving that tight throat whenever they fucked…

Quickly turning back around, the blond groaned in discomfort, his throbbing length pressing against the way too tight confines of his jeans, mind searching for a good way out of it, to make the pulsing go away, make the growing erection wane again. Closing his eyes, he pressed his head back into the soft cushions, trying to imagine as many A-sexual things as possible: Big Show in a thong, Mark Henry naked, May Young licking a lollipop. However, nothing really seemed to work. Between all those images, he could not help but to think of his man.

A warm, large palm on his shoulder startled him, eyes flying open in an instant, head snapping around fast enough to give an unpleasuring cracking-sound as he stared wide-eyed into those gleaming blue depths of the young man he had just so vividly imagined sprawled out on his back. The headphones were gone now, seductive smirk replacing the content smile from earlier, baby-blues sparkling back at him with something akin lust. They did not need any words, Cody's tongue quickly darting out to wet his lips as he pointed his head towards the bathroom-cabin of the plane, giving the broad shoulder of his older lover a firm squeeze before making his way past him and towards his destination.

He did not need to wait long, Chris practically jumping out of his seat at the invitation, eyes skimming the rest of the 1st class for any viewers, but finding most of the passengers either asleep or indulged into heated conversations. Luckily. His feet carried him to the bathroom in record-time, glad that his young lover had taken the initiative, obviously feeling his uncomfortableness even from that far away, possibly having seen him squirm around in his seat.

As soon as he had locked the door behind them, Chris could feel those two smooth, large hands all over him, roaming his chest, his shoulders, his back, lips frantically searching out his own, devouring them, gnawing on him, sucking them in. He had not felt that alive in ages, Cody making him feel young again, fresh, full of energy, making him feel desired and wanted as no one else had done in years. Maybe that was, what had drawn him towards the exceptionally young brunette from the beginning, his ability to make him forget all the stress and all the sorrows of his old years.

His zipper was pulled down, button popped open, lids fluttering in an attempt not to fall close as he stared down at the young man now kneeling right in front of him, grinning up at him with kiss-swollen lips, hands hooked into the waistband of his jeans, his boxers, eyes blown with lust and desire, desire he had not seen from anyone ever before. The look alone made his cock throb painfully hard and he released a content, pleased moan when the cold air of the tiny stall finally hit his sex, followed by the tip of his lovers tongue trailing a line of saliva up his shaft.

His eyes fluttered shut the instant the cold, wet tongue hit his hot sex, not able to hold back the low moan escaping his parted lips as he felt it swivel around his tip, his hands immediately gripping onto the fluffy brown hair his lover possessed, caressing it, stroking it, while he enjoyed the pleasure being given to him.

Cody's eyes, however, stayed wide open as he took in the satisfied features of his older lover, the way his mimic reacted to the ministrations he executed on the blond. Sucking in the pulsing head of the certainly rather thick sex, he hummed around it in content, moaning at the salty taste the pearly droplet of pre-cum provided to him. It tasted like heaven to him.

Swirling his tongue around the shaft, one hand firmly wrapped around the base, covering the few inches his throat could not fit, he slowly started to bop his head up and down. The brunette made sure to suck Chris just right, to apply just that little tiny bit of extra pressure when he squeezed his base, to hum around him at the exact same time his teeth graced the sensitive skin, to circle the angry pulsing tip with his tongue every time he came back up and to swallow every single time he came to a halt at its base.

After only a few weeks already, he knew exactly how to move, how to breath, when to hum and when to squeeze, knew exactly what drove the older man crazy with need. He had memorized each of his movement, each twitch of his hips, each shiver of his skin, each little whimper and moan every single time they had been together, and learned from it, learned how to pleasure the other man only the way he could.

Therefore, it was no surprise that it took only a few, agonizingly slow and torturous minutes until Chris was close enough to burst, yanking his lover back up by his hair rather roughly before smashing their lips together, tasting him, ravishing him, devouring him whole. "Fuck… you're driving me crazy, Runnels." He was loving the way the blond called him by his last name every time it got steamy, the sound of it thrilling, hot, making his own desire twitch and throb, the lust in those else so stern, firm greens telling him exactly that he had done a great job so far in making Chris' melt.

The bathroom of a plane surely was not a comfortable place to indulge in something hot and steamy, but in those past few weeks, either of them had learned to compromise, having found eachothers back in much less romantic places already. The stall of a club-bathroom, the closet in the arena, even a small, dirty backroad behind the hotel, right against the wall, all places they would usually surpass in favor of a cozy, warm bed. However, the desire and need both of them felt when being around each other was hard to control and neither of them had cared any of those times, neither of them had complained, both of them too turned on to give a damn about their surroundings.

Hastingly unfastening his own jeans, Cody's eyes stayed locked with those of the blond, plump, swollen lips tucked in between pearl-white teeth, a smirk full of pride, of cockiness gracing his features as he pulled down the straining confines. Before he even knew it, Chris was back onto him with a growl, the knock on the door echoing through the room noticed but ignored as the elder spun Cody around.

Hands willingly grasping the metallic sink, bending as far as the tiny bathroom allowed him to, Cody wiggled his bare back to his lover, turning his head to send him a quick wink and an all too cocky grin, one that Chris had all intentions to wipe of his face. "Runnels!" The name was growled, low, throaty, almost inaudible, Chris' hot breath tickling his skin as the blond buried his nose into the crook of the brunette's neck, front pressed firmly against the muscular backside of his younger lover, hands gliding up and down those firm sides.

He could feel the shiver cursing through the young man, could hear the sharp inhale of breathe, see Cody's eyes fluttering shut in the reflection as he robbed his pulsing desire over the quivering crack, gently pushing the tip into him every time he passed the anticipating hole. It was not the first time going unprepared, going dry. Though he did not like hurting his lover in the process, there was neither the time nor where they in the place for it, and that tight heat of the brunette was just too invitingly presented to him to let the chance slip.

Cody had never complained so far and he surely would not start now. In all honesty, even though it hurt, it was a pleasing pain, a satisfying sting, feeling his insides stretch and burn, tearing as Chris pushed his length all the way inside in one agonizingly slow go. Face buried into the young brunette's hair, hands tightly grasping the lithe hips, fingers brushing the unbelievingly smooth skin, Chris concentrated on not cumming right then and there, wondering yet again how his lover managed to stay that incredibly tight, fitting him perfectly, his interiors massaging his girth in all the right ways.

Another loud knock on the door and a yell of 'Hurry up!' made them both aware of the little time they had, Cody pressing his backside back into his older lovers body to spur him on, the blond finally starting to move. His thrusts were deep, smooth and slow; one hand immediately reaching around the muscular waist to take hold of Cody's leaking erection. After that many weeks, that many heated sessions, sexual encounters, he already knew how to push the young mans buttons just right, how to angle his hips to hit the sweet bundle of fuck as precisely as possible, how to twist and turn the pulsing length in his hand just right.

"Shit… Chris… go faster… please…" The hoarse words came out as barely a croaked whisper, almost drowned out by the groans emitting from within Chris' throat as he upped his pace, unoccupied hand slithering up the firm, shuddering body until it reached brown, fluffy hair, fingers twisting into it and pulling his young lovers head back. Nibbling and sucking at the reddened earlobe of the brunette, eyes wide open and never leaving their reflecting image in the mirror, Chris took in the sight of them together. He had never seen something as erotically, something that fitting, something looking that right to him, but he was not ready to admit that already. Not to himself and not to Cody. The younger man, though willing and obviously faithful, had yet to earn his trust.

Fist wrapping tighter around the leaking shaft of his young lover, upping his pace, the blond could not help it anymore, harshly biting the brunette's neck, the surprised cry of pleasure being quickly stifled by his hand clamping down over the plump, swollen lips. "Pshh, baby… you don't… want someone… to get… suspicious, do you?" He could see Cody's eyes widening in the mirror, could see him shaking his head, own lips twitching up in a satisfied smirk as he let go of the luscious mouth again.

Instantly, Cody licked his lips, groaning at the salty taste of Chris' sweaty hand, ebony lashes fluttering shut for an instant, and the image alone made Chris' hips go into overdrive. Clasping both hands onto the pert flesh of Cody's hips, he drew back again, almost all the way out, green eyes flickering down to admire the spasming hole surrounding him, drawing him in all by itself, before looking back up to meet his lovers lust-clouded eyes in the mirror.

The brunette's hand had taken over were his own had left, pumping himself frantically, rearing his ass back against the blond in an attempt to get him moving again, a needy, so very sinful whimper escaping his voluminous lips that Chris could not keep it together any longer. Pushing back in to the hilt, fast and hard, he set an almost furious pace, Cody's body repeatedly bumping against the cold sink, the gasps of pleasure and whimpers of need being muffled by his arm.

It did not take long, a minute at its best, and Cody felt the coil in the pit of his stomach rising, the constant hitting of his prostate paired with his own fist expertly twisting and pumping his sex and the image of the two of them together reflected in the mirror only a few inches away from him sending him spiraling towards completion. Chris was only a few thrusts behind, not able to hold back any longer with the rapidly constricting heat around him and the sight of his lover climaxing –truly an image he would never get enough of- giving him the rest.

With a stifled howl of pleasure, teeth sharply sinking into Cody's shoulder, the blond let go, hips bucking violently, toes curling and legs going weak as he emptied himself inside the warm, inviting interiors of the brunette.

They got barely any time to catch their breath' before another knock sounding on the door, this time the voice much angrier and louder, both men recognizing it as the voice of Alex, and they scrambled to get their pants back on in record-time, though stumbling and tripping a few times in the process due to the little room they had. Taking a deep breath, Chris steadied himself to go back outside as the first, but stopped again when he felt the smooth brush of his younger lover's palm on his biceps.

Turning back around, he met two cerulean blues, sparkling back at him with amusement, with satisfaction, with something he would later recognize as love, the brunette's face still flushed and his hair ruffed up. Without a word, he reached up to let his fingers slide through the ebony locks, straightening them as good as possible, the warm smile and whispered 'Thanks' enough to let his heart skip a beat. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against those of the brunette again, giving him one last sensitive, quick kiss before turning back toward the door and opening it.

"Geez… can't a man take a shit in peace and quiet now?" The grumpy tone and the acted seriousness of the older man left Cody no other choice than to quietly chuckle into his palm, a chuckle that turned into laughter once he heard the 'Yuk' in response, the following footsteps indicating to him that Riley obviously could hold his needs back a little longer.

On his way back to his seat, about two minutes later –after cleaning not only himself but also the stains on the bathroom-wall-, he passed his much older lover with a content smile, eyes locking for more than just a moment, the look in those else so tired greens one of pure admiration and warmth. That look alone was certainly worth all the trouble they had gone through and worth all the funny looks they would still get. With such a man by his side, age truly did not matter at all.

* * *

**If you enjoyed (and even if NOT), please leave me a review, will you?**

**I think next up will be a one- (or more) shot Candy-style, since my muses won't stop begging until I actually write it.**


	20. Randy Chris Jericho

**Sorry it took me a bit longer, but I got distracted by ideas for "Our Story thus far" and "Sex, Drugs and True Love" (next chap should be out by tomorrow night... IF my computer works). **

**I'm also sorry in advance for the somehow flat end to this chapter. I had the whole thing planned out, but the ending... dunno... it failed me, I guess. **

**Here's a treat for seraphalexiel.**

**Pairing: Chris/Randy - Ortico**

**Title: Night Out?**

**Warning: It's Smut... that's all the warning you need.**

**Disclaimer: As always unbeta'ed, cause I'm too awesome to need help :p Really now... muses belong to me (Randy at least), else I own shit.**

**

* * *

**

They had been together for almost three years now, constantly. Well, asides their usual one-week-long breaks after fighting. The arguments were always silly, completely unnecessary, whether the topic was Randy's tats or Chris' band, and they always ended the same way: they broke up after a huge explosion, usually some really harsh words, some nasty things being said in the heat of the moment, and a week later they apologized and made up. They just could not be without each other for longer.

Some of their co-workers were often already pointing out their similarities to an old, married couple.

Right now, Chris was resting his back against the headboard in their suite –one day off was all they had gotten this week and he was trying to catch up with the hockey-results, watching games- while Randy was getting ready in the bathroom for a long night out. "Chris, you fucktard! You promised to go out with me today!" He glared at his older lover from across the room; taking a break from neatly styling what little was left of his hair as soon as he heard a roaring crowd on the TV.

"Yeah, yeah. Just gimme thirty minutes and go back to ruin that little bit of hair that's left on your egg-head." It was not unusual for them to bicker at each other, throwing in insults and curses in almost every other sentence. It was never meant to be hurtful and both of them knew how to take it.

A few seconds later, the bed made a loud creaking sound, Randy jumping onto it –or rather onto Chris- so that he was staring straight into emerald green, wide eyes, smirk plastered on his freshly shaven features. "Says the dinosaur that needs to dye his hair almost weekly. Now get the fuck up and get ready!"

The moment Randy reached for the remote, Chris threw his arm up in the air, an involuntary groan by his younger lover accompanying his actions. Swatting the blonde's thigh, Randy shook his head before shuffling around on the bed until he was straddling Chris, completely blocking his view from the TV: "Randy, fuck, come on! Give me thirty minutes!" "No! Get your lazy ass off the bed now! You can still watch your shitty hockey when we get back."

Randy was slowly starting to lose his cool again, jaw clenching, teeth gnashing, voice stern and full of frustration as he glared at his lover. Though Chris was a good ten years older than he was, they were still equal, Randy even being the dominant in their relationship more often. Obviously something that came with his slightly uncontrollable tempers. However, Chris had learned how to handle those with the time.

"You're an ass, you know?" The brunette just smirked, shrugging his shoulders, anger instantly fading as the cockiness took over. "I am… but that's why you love me, right?"

The older man rolled his eyes and shook his head in fake annoyance. Inside, however, he proudly smirked at his perfect attempt to calm the young man down with only so much as five words. "Give me fifteen more minutes, okay? Then I swear I'll get ready and we go out. I'll even buy you that damn Corona you love so much."

Seeing the gleam in Orton's eyes, lips twitching up into a hint of a smile, Chris truly thought he had him with that. "Hmmm… No!" Before he even knew it, Randy had lowered his head far enough to bite the blonde's finger with which he had been holding onto the remote. He yelped loudly, instantly jerking his hand away, remote carelessly dropping to the sheets and being grabbed by the younger brunette who did not even care to acknowledge his lover any longer now as he turned around to switch off the TV.

"You fucking jerk! You'll pay for that!" "Really now?" "Yeah!" "Make me!" Randy was fully hovering above the blond now, complete bodyweight pressing Chris' lower half into the mattress, noses almost touching and smirk fully in place.

However, before he knew it, before he could even react –IF he had wanted to, that is- Chris threw him off and rolled them over until he was the one on top, hands tightly grasping the wrists of the Missouri-native and holding his arms up above his head, sparkling eyes smirking at the young man caught underneath. "Oh… and how I'll make you pay!" "Yeah?" The cockiness still was not wiped of Randy's face as he smirked at his older lover, the game they were playing, the fight they were struggling one he knew oh so well, and one he loved oh so much.

A bruising kiss was forced onto his lips, one with so much passion and desire that it made his hips involuntary rise from the sheets, hard groin pressing against soft, lose cotton as it met Chris' crotch.

Panting for breath, the blond pulled away after several minutes of devouring his lover's hot mouth, grip on Randy's wrists never loosening, as he looked him over with hunger. "You know… you should really learn how to respect the elders finally."

Leaning back down, the blond brushed his swollen lips over Randy's before tracing a path over his cheek to his hear and down to his throat until stopping at the neck, listening to the brunette's ragged breathing, his rapidly increasing heartbeat. Without warning, he bit down into the deliciously sweet skin Randy possessed -the young man hissing at the sting of pain- before sucking the taut flesh into his mouth, all the while rocking his hips back and forth against Randy's jeans-covered hardness.

"You gonna respect me, baby? My wishes?" Randy's head was thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, hips trying to rise from the mattress in an attempt to get even more friction. Chris almost expected him to already give up, but the twitch of Randy's lips and the shake of his head accompanied by a rather shaky, moaned "No" only made him aware that he needed to up his game.

"No?" "No!" This time it was stronger, firmer, Randy's eyes fluttering open to stare at the older male, and they both knew in exactly that moment, that the game was on.

Their clothes were off in record-time, practically ripped off each other, Chris ignoring the whine sounding from his younger lover that this had been his favorite shirt, silencing him with another hard, firm kiss while burying his hands into the short, brown hair, hips grinding feverishly against eachothers.

"You respecting me now?" The blonde's voice was laced with lust, oozing with sex, yet sounding controlled as he growled the question into his lover's ear. He was rewarded with nothing else than a sarcastic chuckle. "Forget it!" Wrists were once again captured in one large palm, the younger mans struggling though only half-heartedly as he enjoyed the more aggressive, dominant side of his lover too much to care.

Free hand sliding down the bare, toned chest of Randy, feeling him arch up into the touch, Chris smirked full of cockiness, of satisfaction. Easing the waistband of the certainly too small, too tight boxershorts over the straining bulge of the brunette, he made sure to brush the sensitive flesh with his fingertips, the sharp intake of breath by the younger man music to his ears.

"Chris!" Though it was meant to be growled, warning, it sounded rather moaned, Randy's teeth worrying his lower lip as he watched his older lover slide down his body to fully discard the silky material, lips following the path down to Randy's feet. "Fucking tease! We're supposed to meet the others… in five minutes." That the brunette was still able to speak full, long sentences and his voice was still rather firm and serious, showed Chris that he needed more this time, that he needed to up his game a little in order to make Randy submit.

With a sadistic smile on his lips and a gleam of heat in his eyes, he met Randy's gaze, slithering back up his tanned, glistening body until he was hovering above him once again, eye-to-eye, hard length-to-hard length. "I'm not keeping you from going. You wanna leave?"

The moment he spoke, the blond took hold of the thick thigh his lover possessed, digging his fingers rather firmly into the pert flesh while his already leaking length probed against the tight, obviously more than ready entrance of the brunette, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips, brow arched questioningly at the young man. "Huh?"

"God damnit, Chris! Stop talking smack and fuck me already!" A smirk displayed on the blonde's lips, wicked, proud, satisfied with the answer. "As you wish." Lips crushed together as he drove into the tight, unprepared walls of his lover hard, fast and deep, Randy taking him in to the hilt.

He was not only someone who could take the pain, he also loved to get rough every now and then, back arching off the sheets in an attempt to take Chris even further inside. The uncomfortable wince was drowned out by the blonde's groan of pleasure, loving the way Randy's walls gripped him, massaged him.

Lips parting, he rested his forehead against that of his younger lover, hips already moving slowly but precisely, snapping his girth into his tight lover deep with each thrust. Groans soon mixed with moans, their eyes locking, Chris' arms trembling with the effort to hold himself up. "Shit, baby… you feel… so fucking… good around me… so tight… Fuck." His breathing was already ragged, heart beating a hundred miles per hour, hips automatically driving deeper and deeper inside the constricting heat.

"Harder… shit, Chris… come on!" Randy was desperately pushing back against him, meeting the blond thrust for thrust, lips parted, panting, eyes wide open to stare at his lover with desperation, with affection, with need. His hands were tightly holding onto the blonde's hips in order to guide him, trying to keep him as close as possible.

Chris' arms reached out at the plea, hands grabbing the headboard a few inches away for leverage as he started to double his efforts. The bed was creaking underneath them as Randy's hands clung to the blond, hips arching up with each violent thrust. Their bodies were covered in sweat, harsh breathings filling the air, eyes clouded with passion and lust as they neared climax.

Though his thrusts were slow, they went straight in to the hilt each time, rubbing against Randy's prostate each time. The brunette's low groans were soon turning into disapproving whines, into mewls of frustration, wanting nothing more than to get off, balls feeling as if they might explode any second. "Fuck, Chris… please… go faster… Give me a fucking… HAND!"

The last word was screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the blond obeyed instantly, fist wrapping around his lovers abandoned shaft and jerking him off in time with his rapidly quickening thrusts. He had actually planned to take his time, to let Randy writhe and thrash for a while, to torture him a little for ruining his night of hockey-games, but the tight heat gripping him vice-like, the heavenly friction of the unprepared walls his throbbing length was sheathed inside… it was all just too much.

He, too, could not hold back any longer. With one hand still on the headboard and his other one tightly fisting Randy's pulsing girth, he gave those last thrusts all he had in him, going as fast as his hips would move, as hard as the bed would allow, springs creaking and protesting their hard mating.

Seconds later, Randy was cumming hard, ropes of sticky white flooding the blonde's hand and their abs, cry of pleasure echoing through the else quiet room. And Chris kept prolonging, milking the brunette for all he was worth, hips stopping to move as those hot, constricting walls almost squashed his length.

It was enough to make him follow suit, his lips crushing down onto his mates to drown out the animalistic grunt of satisfaction as his body started to shudder, to violently buck and spasm at the intensity of his completion.

It took them a while until their ragged breathing turned back to normal, their heat-beat slowed down, Randy's hands still firmly planted on the firm buttocks of his older lover while he felt the stickiness inside of him, Chris' spent sex still sheathed inside his heat.

However, as soon as the blond raised his head, smirk firmly plastered on his face, eyes sparkling with mischief, Randy's smile turned into a frown, a snarl making it past his lips. "You little bastard… You've planned this!" At the sight of the rising smirk, Chris' flaccid cock slipping out of his hole as he pushed himself up on his arms, the brunette knew he was right.

Pushing him off with a huff, Randy quickly rolled out from underneath his lover, growling at the stinging pain in his lower back as he rose from the bed. "Motherfucker… You'll pay for that, Chris! And don't think you'll get away easily!" He was already on his way to the bathroom; the satisfied grin on the older mans lips going unnoticed. Chris was lying back on the ruffled sheets, hand already going for the remote again, chuckling as he heard the younger man cursing and muttering under his breath.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!" The loud, raspy voice boomed through their room, startling him the exact same moment as he wanted to switch the TV back on. "Get your scrawny ass up! We're still going out!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he reluctantly got off the bed and stalked over to his suitcase, muttering a string of explicites under his breath as he rummaged through his stuff for something to wear. They both knew what they had gotten themselves into three years ago when he had first asked Randy out… and neither of them would want it any other way.

* * *

**Never mind the ending. **

**Hope you enjoyed the sexiness. Please leave a review after the beep! **

***Beep***


	21. Randy Ted

**Damn, I had not even realized how long it's been since I last updated this story. Sorry for the long waiting-time.**

**This pairing has not even been planned until a few days ago when the lovely 'Slashburd' unconsciously reminded me of how hot they've always been together, in and out of the ring. So I decided to add them to the mix. After all, they really are NOT written enough about.**

**Title: 'Under the sky'**

**Pairing: Randiasi (Randy/Ted)**

**Warning: TONS of Fluff (really, A LOT OF) and Smut as well as dirty talk**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses, the idea for the story (partly at least) and some other stuff which isn't worth a dime :p Unbeta'ed as always, so forgive any mistakes.**

**Reviews will be very, very, VERY much appreciated.**

* * *

They had been wandering through the woods for a good half hour already and Randy had lost count of how many times he had tripped over some old wood or a thick bush so far. He was sweating –no surprise in that hot summer weather on Florida-, he was breathing heavily, he was tired and he was sore. With only three hours of sleep last night, there was nothing that could get him out of the grouchy mood he was in… and Ted's awfully cheerful mood surely did not help.

"Couldn't we've fucking stayed in our bed, Ted? I don't get why you'd want to spent a day out here in that fucking hot air, with all the dirt around, no TV, no laptop, not one fucking thing to do, while at home there's a precious AC waiting for us, a comfy bed, loads of beer and even more to eat."

He was not going to respond to that question. After all the months together as a couple –and all the years they had spent as friends- he was already used to the grumpy behavior of his lover, and he knew that ignoring him was the best way to take the fire out of him. He just smiled to himself, continuing his path through the leaves and the trees, his goal not far away from them by now.

Ten years ago, he had discovered that place for himself, and ever since then he had not shared it with anyone, not with Cody, not with Kristen, and until now not even with Randy. He had often used it to get away from all the stress at home, at work, from all the drama in his life, when he needed time to think. It was the most peaceful place he had ever seen.

Tent under his arm and backpack slung over his shoulder –with enough food and water to rest for a whole week- Randy trotted after his younger lover, a frustrated huff ringing through the air, as he got no reply at all… again.

Actually, he knew that if Ted dragged him out of the house on one of their rare days off, it must be something important. Otherwise, the young blond would never chose to leave his bed behind. However, with the stinging pain in his back and the lack of sleep those past days, he could care less right now. He just wanted a fucking massage, a comfy bed and a long, peaceful nap.

He was so lost in his mood, so out of it, that he did not even realize Ted stopping. Muttering under his breath when he bumped into his younger lovers back, he let go of a growl before lifting his head, staring into the smiling eyes of the happy blond. "We're here." However, the only answer he was capable of was a rather annoyed, huffed out "Finally".

That was, until he took a glance at the view.

His eyes went wide in surprise, jaw relaxing and dropping open in a silent 'wow' as he scanned the area ahead of them. There was a small lake, barely the size of his backyard, the trees around them mostly cherry-trees; the tasty fruits glowing in the glimmering morning-light, the area around the lake pure grass, only a few shining red, yellow and blue flowers peaking out of the high-growing green.

Ted was watching his lovers expressions closely, smile on his lips widening more with each passing second. He knew once they got here, Randy's mood would lighten up and the older man would hopefully even enjoy the day out in the 'wildness'. The gleam in his –moments ago still blank and sleepy- grays told him that he had bet right.

Letting the older man take in the atmosphere for a bit longer, Ted decided to start their adventure right away by taking the tent out from under a stunned Randy's arms and placing it under one of the beautifully full and shining trees right next to them. They would spend today here, the night hopefully, too, and he had thought about everything to get them through. Even a comfy air mattress just for his lover's sake, knowing the man must still be sore from all the shows they had had last week.

He had not gotten a chance to give him his much deserved massage yet, hell, they had not even had the time for some sexual tango by now. The second they had gotten home last night, Randy's head had hit the mattress and he had been rummaging through their stuff to get everything together for their trip. He had not told the older man until this early morning about his plans, spending almost an hour dragging Randy out of the comfort of their house.

They had gotten through so much over the past years, Randy's often grouchy mood the smallest of the problems they had successfully overcome, as there had been jealousy, rumors, their families not accepting their relationship, injuries and time apart. It all had just made them stronger. And it had shown him that Randy deserved to finally see this place.

He had never been someone to trust easily, and even though they had been friends for ages before realizing their true feelings for each other, even though he knew somehow that he and Randy would make it, he had never fully trusted him, not until last week.

Two strong arms wrapping around him from behind and the warm, mint-flavored breath of his partner tickling the skin on his neck, brought him back out of his thoughts and back into the now and then. He had not even realized that the tent was already set up so lost in his memory he had been.

A smile grazed the older mans lips as he let them travel over the nape of Ted's neck, holding the younger man close to his chest while his eyes roamed their 'home' for the day. "I like it here."

"I'm glad you do." He really was. He knew Randy was not one enjoying the nature as much as he did, only ever when he was able to go hunting. His older lover was not a big fan of fishing, hiking or anything else that implemented outdoor-activities.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Randy's whiny, almost childish tone brought a chuckle up his throat as he leaned back into the stronger males chest, hands covering those of his brunette lover. "Hmm… You sure you wanna sleep now? How about we do something together now and we both take a nap under the sun later?"

He could practically hear Randy's brain working, the older man humming into his ear as he thought about the offer, lips turning into a full-blown, devilish smirk as he breathed out and tightened his grip around the blonde's waist. "Depends on what you have on your mind."

"I dunno. I think I've packed a blanket and some fruits for us… Maybe we could use them in any way?" It was rather a statement packed into a question, own lips forming a smirk that could almost match his lovers as he lead Randy's hands further down his stomach to his hiplines, his voice dropping to a low, seductive rumble. "What do you think?"

He had not planned to have sex here, not yet at least, but if it helped to keep Randy awake, he sure was not going to reject him. Asides this, he was enjoying the game far too much himself.

"I think we'll find a way, or two, to use them properly." Randy's voice was just as strained with lust as his own, hard groin rocking against his backside making him moan out in pleasure as Randy's hands slowly traveled below his waistline and towards his constantly growing sex.

Actually, he had wanted to tell Randy about the place and its meaning, but that could wait until after they had some fun. Fuck, they had not had any in almost a week now and that was far away from being acceptable. He needed his daily dose of the other man just as others needed the air to breath.

Two minutes later, the two of them lay on the blanket, Randy atop of the younger blond as he was holding himself up with one hand, the other one entangled in the blond curls of his lover, lips locked tightly in a kiss filled with passion and need. Their groins heatedly rubbed against eachothers as they got lost in the heat of the moment, forgetting completely where they were and what they had actually come here for.

Ted's hands were tightly holding onto his lover's firm ass, fingers digging into the pert, yet still jeans-covered, flesh as he let Randy take control. He loved that dominant side of the older man, never ever too hard or too rough only when he asked for it, but always ever passionate and nothing short of admiring. Each kiss of the brunette showed him how much he was appreciated, how much he was desired by the elder man, the strength and yet careful tenderness each of the kisses possessed speaking more than a million words.

Randy pulled back to take a look at the beautiful, soft features of his younger lover, a smile spreading across his face full of adoration and pride, hand withdrawing from Ted's hair and smoothly caressing the blonde's face. "You know… If I get a massage afterwards, I'm willing to let you take control today." It was said in a hushed whisper as he stared down at the younger man, thumb stroking his flushed cheek, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips as he watched Ted's eyes flutter open.

It surprised the blond, to say the least. Most of the time Randy was the one in control, pretty much only ever letting him top when he wanted something in return, just like now. However, he never minded their positions, not as long as he was with Randy. That was all that ever counted. "You'll get that massage anyways."

Randy's reaction was just what he had expected as the older man pressed his groin even harder against his own –now rigid- sex, a growl of appreciation escaping his full, pink lips before he crashed them down onto the blonde's again. It was just what he had played for, loving the way a few simple words affected the older man so much, turned him on so much.

Clothes were off in record time, Randy almost ripping Ted's boxershorts off in the progress when he did not lift his hips quickly enough. Their tongues were duelling, fighting for dominance, rather than dancing together, hands kneading and touching every reachable part of eachothers bodies as the heat overtook them.

Randy had wanted to take this slow, to do it tenderly and smoothly in order to make up his grouchy mood from this morning to the younger man, but god damn, the blonde's words and that sex-dripping southern drawl did things to him he could not control. It always set him on fire when Ted, HIS Ted, talked to him like this, touched him like this, eyes speaking of nothing but pure adoration and lust. He had become addicted to the blond a long time ago and he would not want it any other way.

Lips attacked to his neck, Ted was in nothing but bliss, even the cold, saliva-slicked finger probing at his entrance doing nothing but heighten his pleasure as he pushed back against it. He was moaning, fingers digging into Randy's wrist, impatiently trying to guide the digit inside, as he did not want to wait any longer. A week had already been far too long and with each passing second, he grew more needy and wanton.

Randy could not help but chuckle against the sweet, tender flesh of Ted's neck, loving the eagerness of the younger man, teasing him as he dipped the tip of his finger inside and withdrawing it again a second later, again and again, until the blond was writhing underneath him, pleading with him, begging him to hurry up.

As the slicked up digit finally pushed past the tight ring of inner muscles, Randy could not suppress the groan emitting from his throat. Ted was still as tight as he had been at their first time, something that never ceased to amaze him, those hot, clenching walls gripping him just right each time they made love. Yes, as cheesy as it sounded, they did not have sex, ever; they made love, no matter how rough, dirty, tender or exhibitionistic it was.

Groaning into Ted's neck, he withdraw his finger again, agonizingly slowly, before pushing back in, faster this time, deeper, knowing exactly where to hit his younger lover to have him screaming out in ecstasy. He made sure to brush his fingertip against the sweet spot with each strike, having the young blond crying out for more in a heartbeat. Eyes wide open, scanning his younger lovers face for any signs of distress, of discomfort, he soon added a second digit and slowly started to scissor them apart.

His older lover was never one being into foreplay, barely ever taking any time to prepare either of them, mostly too impatient and needy to waste any time, but he always made sure the pain was acceptable, bearable. Ted was never –in any way or form- uncomfortable or hurting, not in a bad way that was. While he never took his time before, Randy would always pepper him with affection and love afterwards, speaking words of comfort and love. Even during their sexual encounters, he was nothing but gentle in the way he filled him, with his touches and his gestures.

Nothing ever made Randy forget how much he owed the younger man for filling his heart with so much love and pride, and even during heated and rough encounters in the locker-room, the showers or against the wall, he'd always show him his affection. It were the little gestures that counted, making Ted almost always forget about the actual animalistic nature of their sex. It was what turned it into 'lovemaking'.

Soon their bodies were melting to one, Randy pushing inside the welcoming heat inch by thick inch, hands holding himself up on each side of Ted's head, eyes locked as heated grays stared into trusting blues.

"You feel so damn good, Teddy… Always." He brushed his lips over those of his younger lover's, watching his eyes flutter shut as a slight pang of pink painted his cheeks. Smiling to himself as he pushed the rest inside and listened to the sweet, erotic moan of pleasure rising from the blonde's lips, he leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Ted's neck. He would never get used to that tight, heavenly heat that gripped him so perfectly, loving the way it massaged his girth with its constrictions. "So hot and tight, so perfect for me."

Ted's eyes fluttered open at the words of affection, hands slipping from the tensing muscles on Randy's back to the curves of his pert, ample-like ass, squeezing it as he revelled into the feeling of being filled so completely, so thoroughly. Randy was right, they did fit perfectly, not only in the sexual department, but in each and every aspect of their relationship.

"Move, please." His voice was croaked, a low rumble, his lover instantly obeying as he started to ease his thick sex in and out of the fitting heat, lips trailing a path of kisses up and down the shivering, tingling skin of Ted's shoulder. His thrusts were deep and strong, yet smooth and caressing, sex throbbing each time it brushed against the sensitive spot of the younger man.

They both knew it would not last long, not after almost a week of waiting, after a week of absence, but neither of them cared. They knew they'd have so many more opportunities to make up for the lost time.

Randy's fingers were tightly digging into the soft flesh of Ted's thigh, holding it up in order to drive deeper inside of the inviting walls, grunting and groaning with each thrust. Sweat was covering their bodies after just a while, letting their muscles glide easily against eachothers, skin rubbing against skin, Ted's throbbing, leaking erection trapped between their constricting abs.

"I love the way you grip me." "Fuck… I love the way… you hold me." Ted was by far more out of breath already, panting with every stab to his prostate, the friction their abs were causing on his leaking erection making it so much harder to hold back. His head was thrown back in pleasure, providing Randy's tongue enough flesh to lap at and his teeth enough skin to bite and suck at, the older man using all his strength to hold himself up as his energy slowly faded with each snap of his hips.

Ted's hands had long fallen from Randy's pert backside to the grass, moving above his head as his fingers twisted the green blanket, back arching off the ground with each blow to his sweet spot. He was lost in their rhythm, breathing coming out in sharp, a-rhythmic pants, sweat running down his forehead as his eyes were shut tight.

From the way Randy's sex pulsed and twitched inside of him and the irregular breaths hitting his heated skin, he knew the older man would not last much longer. "Baby… damn… I'm… I'm close…" The look in Ted's eyes and the pleading undertone of his voice told Randy enough to know what to do, and in one swift motion he had turned them around until his younger lover straddled his waist, throbbing sex still buried deep in the tight heat of the blond.

After so many years together, they knew eachothers bodies and expression better than their own.

Their rhythm was quickly picked up again, Ted's hands firmly holding onto Randy's flexing shoulders while he matched his bouncing with Randy's thrusts. His lips were seeking out the taut, pert flesh of Randy's neck, nipping and sucking on it while harsh pants and pleased moans emitted from his throat. He was so close, so very close, and Randy's fingers ghosting over his throbbing, sensitive sex did not help his matters.

"Stop… teasing. God… please, touch me… baby." It were the only words he was still capable off, reduced to a writhing, begging mess as Randy's rigid, thick sex nudged his sweet spot on each upward thrust, and he had barely choked the words out as his lover already obeyed.

"Cum for me, Teddy-bear, let me see you explode." The hot breath ghosting over his ear, the wet tongue playing with his lobe and those filthy words paired with the all too familiar mention of his nickname brought him as close as possible. Only a handful of thrusts later –Randy frantically stroking his pulsing sex while striking his prostate finally enough-, he tipped over the edge, letting go of a strangled cry that only barely resembled Randy's name, white, hot streams of sexual essence covering their bodies.

The image of his lover in so much ecstasy would have usually alone been enough to set Randy off, but he held back to drown into the satisfied expressions of the younger man. Ted having his lids fluttering closed, lips hanging slightly open to let the cry out, body shuddering and twitching as he found completion; it was a sight he would never get sick off.

He waited until the spasms around his sex subsided before giving those last few thrusts everything he had left, Ted's body falling flat forward onto his with the force of them. It did not take long -and he was surprised he had even lasted- until he found heaven, too, the growled "Teddy" being drowned out by the blonde's lips upon his as his hips bucked uncontrollable for a moment, rigid sex filling the younger man with his sticky pearls.

They lay like that for a long while, Ted's body covering Randy's, heavy breathing filling the air paired with the occasional content sigh from either one of them. Their bones were limb and sore, their skins slick with sweat, their eyes closed. It were those moments they enjoyed the most, Randy's arms firmly wrapped around the blonde's waist while Ted's hands were still holding onto his sensible shoulders.

"You know… I've never brought anyone here until today… I haven't even told anyone about that place, not until today. It's always been my… my rock, my hiding-place. Only mine…"

Randy was taken aback not only by the sudden sentiments of his lover but also by the meaning of his words as he creased his brows in concentration, listening to his ramblings. Ted slowly lifted his head, eyes now open and crystal-clear, deep blue as he stared down at his older lover with an expression of nervousness. "I wanted you to… to know where it is… to see it… You know… if I'm ever gone missing or something… so you know where to look and…"

Further ramblings were silenced with Randy's lips upon his, the older man smiling warmly into the kiss as one hand cupped Ted's cheek and the other one moved lazily up and down the blonde's back.

The kiss was as heavenly as could be, so full of love and adoration that it instantly made Ted forget about what else he wanted to say, what else he had on his mind. It did not matter anymore, because he had the feeling that Randy already knew.

* * *

**Only other pairings planned are Edge/Cody, Jake/Ted, Alex/Randy and Sheamus/Ted. Plus one with Alex SHELLEY, but I can't find the right (WWE!) partner for him. Any ideas?**

**Don't forget the reviews, pretty please!** (I also take anonymous ones)


	22. Randy ARi

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm so, so, so sorry for letting you people wait. But finally I managed to finish this chapter and it was -weirdly- pretty easy to do so once I got over the 'teasing-part' :P**

**Chapter-Title: 'Lead the way'**

**Pairing: A-Ri (Kevin) and Randy - A-Ran**

**Warning: Smut (This is still called 'SmutFest', so what did you expect? :P) and a bit of Angst**

* * *

The hard, unforgiving water-droplets, burning-hot, soothed his muscles. The silence in the showers was only broken by his rapidly beating heart, fiery, strong against his ribcage. The lockerrooms were empty by now; show long over, co-workers long gone. His hands were braced against the cold tiles of the showers, head lowered to his chest, eyes closed as he breathed hard.

The houseshow had been early today in favor of the Charity Event afterwards. Along with him, Ziggler and Riley were scheduled to appear at some Foundation for Kids.

The past weeks had been straining on his nerves, muscles aching, mind reeling. Ever since Samantha had found out about his dirty little secret a few weeks ago and filed for divorce, he had not come to a stop. Going out each night, mindless fuck after meaningless blowjob each single day only to make his head stop hurting, to run from the loneliness that kept him awake at night.

He had long given up on getting her back, on getting a second chance with him, knowing that neither of them would forgive him for how he had played them. He had long accepted the fact that he needed to move on, needed to look forward, but his heart would not let him.

Cena had probably been right when saying that he would get over them as soon as he found a new project, a new partner, a new love, and thus he kept on testing, exploring and chasing, women as much as men, each day, each night, in hope to finally find the one to make him forget his mistakes.

* * *

3 Hours later, the Charity Event was officially over, people scanning around to banter and chat, and he found himself back in the same position as earlier again, hands bracing himself against the cold tiles, this time of a bathroom. Only difference: a body squirming between him and the wall.

"Seriously, Orton. What do you want?"

He had cornered Riley a few minutes ago, following him to the bathroom in the hopes of a quick fuck. He would not be the first co-worker to please him, and surely not the last. However, for some reason that little minx would not have any of that.

"Stop teasing me." It was growled, body pressed forward, flat against the younger man's to keep him from escaping. "I've seen you looking at me all evening long, almost staring, drooling."

He slowly started to grow impatient, wanting nothing more than to get off and go back to his hotel-room to drown himself in his misery once again.

However, the laughter suddenly filling the room told him that he would probably have no luck this time.

"Randy, come on! Why would I want someone as battered and broken as you? You've mistaken lust for pity, man."

Now that really pissed him off, fist slamming against the cold tiles right next to Kevin's head. But instead of cowering, of being scared, the younger man only shook his head and smirked.

"Get a grip, Randy. I don't do pity-fucks unlike most of my co-workers, especially not in a bathroom, especially not for one night only."

Probably, he still had not understood.

"I've seen the reaction you've gotten from the crowd at tonight's show. They love to hate you… You've gotten by far the most boos… I'm sure I can help you out with a better position in the ranks. Get you higher up the card."

If one plan did not work, he would have to go for the other one. It had always worked this far, those past weeks, ever since…

"You're really spoiling the mood here, Randy. Trying all the wrong moves. Is that how you treated Cody, too? S'That why he left you?"

That totally caught him off guard. That one name, one little comment completely threw him off. Unlike Kevin had intended, the older males body suddenly started shaking as he swallowed hard, eyes falling shut as an exaggerated breath left his lips.

He seemed so… so defeated, so vulnerable. So much less like a man, and so much more like a broken boy.

And Kevin used his chance to escape from underneath his towering, prone body and stepped to the side.

"You know, Randy… If you had asked me nicely, a few weeks ago, a few months ago, when you've still been your old self, confident, charming, fixed… I would have jumped at your offer. But in your state of mind… trying to intimidate me. It's surely not how to get me in bed. It's not what I want… and surely not what YOU need."

"Then what do I need?" His voice was cold, emotionless, stern. He had not moved a bone yet, eyes still tightly shut, hands balled into fists against the white tiles of the bathroom, trying to keep his composure, to get a grip. Trying not to break down in front of his co-worker, an almost stranger when it came to knowing the true him.

"You gotta realize that living a life like this isn't going to fix anything. It won't bring him back and neither will it bring your wife back. You gotta realize that you've done a mistake and that it's too late to change that, but it is not too late to move on. To forgive yourself for the shit you've done. Maybe… If you finally realize all this and are ready to move on, to live again, you can come to me again and we can talk."

With that, the younger man left the room, left him, to the silence and the loneliness he had gotten so used to.

* * *

Randy had no idea why he had even listened to Kevin, why he had let him talk down to him, lecture him like that. It was not in his nature to let others berate him, especially not after those past few months. And with anyone else, he would have probably snapped if they brought up Cody's name, but tonight he just did not seem to have it in him. No energy left, no arguments to fight back with.

The younger man was right… and he knew it.

Kevin had just gotten back out of the shower in his single room, the water having soothed his sore and tense muscles, a warm, comfortable bathrobe slung loosely around his body. He wanted nothing more than a handful of sleep, today's match and the Charity Event afterwards having him tired out, exhausted, and the verbal exchange with Randy having worn his mind out.

However, before he had a chance to plop down on his bed, he heard a soft knock on his door.

He had no idea how he had gotten there. Why he was there now. No idea how he had gotten Kevin's room number, as it was all a daze to him. He had stood there, in front of his door, for several minutes, thinking, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, on the verge of leaving twice already, until his arm –on autopilot- reached out and his knuckles connected with the door, quietly, hesitantly.

The beer he had downed in the hotel-bar after he had gotten back had done nothing to soothe the ache in his heart, had not helped him to forget the least. Kevin's words had stung, not because they had been harsh, but because they had been true. And the young ravenette had been the first one to ever speak up to him, tell him how it was. Even Cena and Ted had not had the guts to speak it out loud, avoiding the topic altogether whenever they hung out.

And now, here he was, for whatever reason, hoping that Kevin was still awake, that he would let him in… that he was alone.

"What do you want?" The minute he had opened the door, his eyes had widened, before blinking several times to make sure he was not hallucinating. Upon finding his voice back, he had needed to swallow several times, taking in the image of the broken man in front of him. Waiting for him to… to what? To snap?

"You were right."

That was certainly the last thing he had expected, not from the one and only Randy Orton. Not after he had told him off an hour ago, had practically thrown his misery back into his face.

As if in trance, he opened the door wider, Randy taking the chance to slip inside, eyes downcast, arms wrapped around his body as if to protect himself, to warm himself up. It was an image Kevin could hardly cope with, partly pitying the older man, partly wanting to make it right.

"And… You came here just to tell me that?"

At least his voice had not given up on him, though his nerves were slightly shaking and his body only seconds away from trembling as he stared at the older man, wide-eyed, clueless, curious.

And then, their eyes finally met, and it almost took his breathe away.

The coldness, the emptiness, the sorrow, they had all been replaced by a warmth he had not seen in Randy's eyes for such a long time, a sparkle of lust accompanying the deep, trusting gray he had fallen for so many months ago.

"No… I just want to forget… And I know you can make me."

His voice though, still betrayed that look in his eyes, barely audible, just above a whisper, shaky, nervous; something he had never imagined from the great 'Viper' the man always portrayed. His walls were finally grumbling down.

"I tell you what…" He knew he was walking on thin ice there, but after Randy practically chasing him, knowing the older man could have just given up and laid just about any other guy or girl at the event, he had a feeling he was already safe. "… I'll do you one favor, and one only… and if you're still here in the morning, ready to buy me breakfast and ride with me to the next arena… I might be able to help you."

Curious grays rapidly blinked, two thin pink lines drawn up in a frown as beautiful whites chewed on them, muscles in the crossed arms bulging before they slowly untangled and fell to his side, limb, defeated, the older man nodding his head.

"Lay down!" It came across just as the order it was, though soft and warmly spoken, Kevin's greens following the older man's moves with Argus-eyes. A smile tucking on his lips when he watched Randy obey, still curious and hesitant though, but willingly sitting down on the edge of the bed and scooting upwards until he let his torso fall back, head hitting the soft pillows at the end of the bed.

Half-smirking, half-smiling, proud of himself that he was able to order someone like Randy around, to make him submit, Kevin found his place at the edge of the bed, kneeling down onto it.

Hands slowly, hesitantly brushing over the rough denim of the older man's jeans, feeling the muscles in those strong calves flex and tense, he licked his lips, eyes never once leaving the intense stare of the grey oceans belonging to Randy.

"Lift your hips!" It came out a lot lower this time, voice soft and husky yet still demanding, lips curling up in a smug smirk as Randy –again- obeyed instantly.

Fingers making quick work of button and zipper, he took hold of the waistband and pulled the hindering material down those toned, flexing thighs, the same ones he had dreamed of so very often, wrapped around his waist, pinning him down.

It was a dream come true for him, one he would certainly never admit to the older man currently lying down for him to do whatever he pleased to do.

The prominent bulge underneath the tight, silky boxershorts made him shudder for an instant, mouth watering as his eyes glazed over with lust. Not wanting Randy to see how much he enjoyed this, that HE actually had wanted this for such a very long time already, Kevin was quick to hide his excitement again, smirk once again gracing his smug features as he coaxed Randy on to spread his legs wider.

"What are you doing?" The older man's voice was shaky, almost breathless, filled with confusion and curiosity as he watched –wide-eyed- the ravenette leaning down to brush a kiss just above his hipline.

"Showing you that even YOU after all the shit you've done… still deserve something good."

His hips shot off the mattress the instant the hot tongue swirled through his navel, giving Kevin enough time to pull down the last remaining barrier between his lips and the throbbing organ he had wanted to taste for months already. Teasing the navel for a while longer, tongue poking and lapping before sucking the sensitive skin in between his teeth, he reveled in the soft sighs coming from above, knowing by the way Randy's thighs trembled that he was doing things right… that his plan would work out if he carried on like this.

The plan to make the older man beg for more, make him submit.

"Let me show you that what you need is someone to take the lead away from you for once."

A hot trail of sloppy kisses was placed upon his burning skin, down to his hiplines, across his thighs, careful to tease him just a little longer without actually giving Randy what he truly wanted.

The lips felt perfect on his skin, made to please him, hot and rough, nipping and sucking just with the right tension, the right amount of care. His breathing came out in short, ragged pants, lips hanging slightly open as he pressed his head back into the soft pillow underneath, hands forming fists, digging into the sheets, scrambling to find something to hold on.

He was on the verge of grabbing Kevin and bringing him to the place he truly wanted those lips at, showing him what exactly he needed and how he needed it… begging with him even, but his dignity held him back. For now.

Until that talented tongue swiveled around the engorged head of his already pulsing sex, so hot and wet that he was not sure if it was a dream or reality anymore. "Shit… good lord…" It were the only words he was capable off, brain slowly shutting off as all his blood-flow went straight to his dick. Eyes screwed shut, fingers fisting the sheets, his hips rose off the mattress again in an attempt to silently beg Kevin for more, but the younger man didn't take the hint.

Or rather, did not want to yet.

Tongue lapping at the glistening tip -already leaking with pre-cum-, his eyes were transfixed on the pleased features of Randy's face, smiling widely as he took in the satisfaction he was currently providing.

Closing his lips around the pulsing head, sucking it in, teeth scraping over sensitive, riffled skin, his hands slit up Randy's shivering sides, teasing, tickling, sometimes squeezing, until he reached the strong, heaving chest. One hand lingering just above the rapidly beating hard, the other one carefully pinched a nipple, again, and again, loving the way Randy's hips arched off the sheets with each friction, and how the older male's lids fluttered as he forced them to stay shut.

By the way Randy was gripping the sheets, tightly, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white, Kevin knew he was not far away anymore from hearing the one word he wanted to hear, the one word he'd needed to hear all along.

Twisting the nipple around between his fingers, twirling, squeezing, he opened his lips again to a disappointed groan from the elder, smirking up as he saw the frown marrying Randy's lips. Licking his own, he shuffled around on the bed into a more comfortable position, before blowing hot air onto the leaking tip, then drawing his tongue through the glistening slit, all senses on high alert as he waited for the older man to give in.

Sucking the throbbing head in once more, raking his nails down the toned, tanned chest, he got what he wanted only seconds later, a silent, almost inaudible groan of "Please" lightening up his features.

"Please what?" He stopped and pulled back, looking up through hooded lashes in time to see Randy's lids flutter back open, the older man nervously worrying his lips between his teeth, eyes blown over with lust, with pleasure, replacing the sorrow and pain from earlier and giving them a glowing spark.

"Please give me more… Show me… Show me what I need. I want you."

The stuttered words in-between heavy breathes went straight to Kevin's heart, own cock –nestled between his thighs, rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans- throbbing with need as he listened to the whispered ramblings of the man he had admired so much over the past months.

"You want me… or my lips?"

He just needed to hear it and he would give him his all… Just needed to be sure the man would stay after tonight and he would show him that he deserved so much better.

"Both… I… I want you… Please!"

It was exactly what he had aimed at, what he had hoped for, LONGED for, and with a quick wink sent into Randy's direction, he leaned down again to take him back in, inch by inch filling his searingly hot mouth and sliding down the tight confines of his heavenly firm throat.

The sheets weren't enough anymore, Randy's hands finding Kevin's hair in an instant, fingers lingering just above it before finally grabbing it, holding onto it, fisting it, his hips shooting off the bed automatically. As if on autopilot, they started moving in time with Kevin's head, up and down, forcing his needily pulsing shaft deeper into that suctioning throat with each thrust.

He was close already, so close, from the teasing, the playing, the forcefulness Kevin had laid upon him, never having witnessed anything like it before. His former lays had always been submissive, knowing not to anger him, not to tease him, fulfilling him every wish without him needing to ask… Never had he begged before, never had he NEEDED to beg before. And that thrill had been what he had obviously missed so much.

He was just tired of leading the way.

Lower back rising off the sheets, fingers tangling in the sweaty, messed up curls of the younger man, his head lolled back onto the pillow again, lids fluttering back shut as a satisfied sigh, content, shaky, escaped his worried lips.

The suction on his dick felt so heavenly, so sinfully good that he wouldn't last another minute probably, toes already curling and heart already beating rapidly, painfully against his ribcage.

Kevin's lips traveled further and further down, up again to tease the throbbing head, tongue lapping on it, down again to suck him in, using a little teeth, gracing the riffled skin, biting carefully, nipping, until his nose hit Randy's pelvic bone. Tickling it with hot breathe, holding his head there, swallowing, sucking the thick girth in, before making his way back up. Grinning in the process at the needy, almost pleading moans slipping past the older mans lips.

Down again, tongue pressed against the veiny underside, feeling it throb, smirking, chewing, mesmerizing each riffle, each twitch, each throb with his lips. Hands firmly kneading the thunderous thighs, feeling them tremble under his forceful touch, squeezing them before withdrawing one hand to bring it down between them.

Randy could already feel the fire coiling in the pits of his stomach, his legs trembling and his hips bucking, but when that long, slender finger brushed over the hot-spot between his sack and his quivering hole, it took only a few more seconds for him to lose it.

He did not even have time to warn Kevin, hands tightly fisting the ruffled hair as his back arched painfully high off the mattress, head pressed firmly into the pillow, an almost animalistic noise –a mixture between groan and cry- emitting from deep within his throat as he shuddered through his release.

Stimulating the quivering flesh with his fingertip until the streams stopped filling his throat, swallowing until the shuddering subsided, breathing heavily as he withdrew his lips from the now flaccid cock; Kevin rose up onto his knees again, licking his lips to savor the last drops of pearls he had not been able to drown yet.

Eyes hooded, lust-clouded, his lips twitched up into a triumphant smirk as he watched the shivering man underneath him, watched as Randy tried to regain his breathing, tried to slow down his heart-beat, tried to force his eyes back open, but failed miserably for the first few minutes.

His own throbbing desire would be pushed aside for tonight, the tension already waning as he shifted around until he hovered right above the prone form he'd brought so much satisfaction only moments ago, brushing his lips across those of the older man, down his cheek and to his ear, whispering, husking, teasing "If you stay, there'll be so much more for you to feast from, to enjoy… If you stay, I'll promise you to lead the way."

The only answer he got, the only reaction Randy was capable off just then, was a growl that matched that of a man possessed, accompanied by a nod of his head and long, muscular arms encircling his waist to pull him flat against the sweating, heaving chest. That answer, however, provided him with more satisfaction than any words could have.

* * *

**Review, pretty please? It's what keeps me going! :)**


	23. Johnny Curtis Randy

**Don't blame me, this pairing was still in the lead until 2 days ago when I started writing it. Now it's tying with Ted/Jake and Cody/Edge. So those tow will be on my agenda next. Besides an update for 'Sex, Drugs and True Love'. If you wanna change the outcome of the poll to have another pairing next, you should vote quickly :)**

**Pairing: Johnny Curtis/Randy - Ortis**

**Title: As long as you want to**

**Warning: Smut... HA!**

**PS: I literally had to take LONG breaks during it since it was getting too hot in here :P**

* * *

He could not believe they had left him there alone. He had not taken THAT long, had he? Wandering along the empty arena-corridors, he sincerely hoped they were just playing a prank on him. It was late at night, already an hour since Raw had gone off air, and he had no idea how to get to the airport without his ride.

Seemingly, no one was left, everyone already long gone from the arena, and his suspicions only grew with each passing step he took towards the exit. They had really left him there. Stupid assholes. But of course, he was the newest one, the greenest, the rookie. Why had he expected them to wait for him while he was talking to his girl?

"Fucking brilliant!" Muttering under his breathe, he was just turning back around from closing the door to the parking-lot, head hung low, as he bumped into something tall, something pretty damn hard, something… that felt suspiciously human, like pure muscles.

Almost dropping onto his rear, he was grateful for the strong hand tightly holding onto his wrist and keeping him from making an even bigger idiot out of himself as he silently cursed himself for not looking where he was going. The curse however turned audible when he decided to raise his head and was met with the sight of one of the men he had least expected. One of the Main Eventers. Probably the hottest one on the roster… not only in his opinion.

"Uhmmm… Hey… Sorry… I didn't… Well…"

"You didn't expect anyone to still be here?"

God, that low rumble did things to him that even his girl did not manage to do.

A blush creeping his cheeks –one he hoped would not be TOO obvious-, he rubbed the back of his neck while straightening himself up again, finding the concrete rather interesting at the moment. "Well, no. I thought everyone was gone. Sense I was pretty pissed and all…" Again he started rambling, something that happened way too often in that nervous state of mind.

"I surely didn't plan on being here. Left my phone in my locker, obviously. I was already halfway to the airport when realizing it."

Why Randy was telling him that, he had no idea. It was not as if he had asked for an explanation. For what he knew, the older man did usually not talk a lot, not to the greenhorns on the roster anyways. Then again, he was only just there for a few weeks and had never run into the other man before. So what did he know?

"Oh… Well…"

"What are you still doing here?"

With each passing second, Johnny got more uncomfortable, blushing further as he kept his eyes to the ground. Damn it, the older man was not supposed to be there. Not alone with him.

Cursing his so-called friends again for leaving him like that, he shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to look as nonchalant as possible, hoping that the other man would not think of him as an absolute pathetic loser when telling the truth.

"Uhmm… I was on the phone and… obviously I talked longer than I thought, cause… well… once I finished, everyone had left already."

If he had looked up, he would have seen the slight smile tucking on Randy's lips as he arched a brow, his arms crossed over that broad chest of his. "They left you?"

"Ugh… Obviously… Yeah."

Damn, he could have sworn he heard a pang of amusement in the others voice.

"So… How did you plan on getting to the airport? It's an hour drive, you know?"

Yeah, as if he did not know. Of course, he freaking knew. And that damn tone, that smugness in Randy's voice did nothing to help him in his current state. It only made his frustration rise.

"Dunno. Didn't think about it yet." Mumbled under his breathe, embarrassed to say the least, frustrated with himself and his friends and clearly feeling humiliated, Johnny finally cast his gaze up only to be met with the most sympatric and genuine smile he had ever seen gracing the taller man's lips.

"I tell you what. I'm gonna run and get my phone and you wait here. I'm driving to the airport anyways… Well, my bus is… So you can ride with me."

Wait! Rewind! Did Randy Orton just seriously offer him a ride? On his bus? That thing that looked a lot more comfortable and especially bigger than any hotel-room he had stayed in so far?

Blinking rapidly, he managed a small nod, the heat in his cheeks now high enough to make him feeling slightly nauseous. "Yeah… That sounds… Good I guess."

And the second Randy's hand clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing ever so gently, he could have dropped dead. Like… literally.

A good ten minutes later, he was waved inside, Randy even holding the door open for him. And he was truly rendered speechless. The bus was even better than what he had expected. It even had two walls in it. One to divide the driver's area from the bus itself and one that seemingly cut off the living-area from the sleeping-area. Hell, there was even a small kitchen in the far corner and a bathroom in the other one.

"Wow…"

"It's amazing, right?"

While standing there, awestruck and unmoving, he had not even realized Randy walking past him towards the small refrigerator in the kitchen-area and taking out two beers for them. Now that the older man was standing right in front of him, his rumbling voice so very close to his ear, he was finally getting back into reality. A little startled, heartbeat rapidly rising and a fine sheen of sweat building on his forehead, he could only manage a small nod again before taking the offered beer out of the older mans hand.

"It saves me a lot of time. No more looking for rentals, booking hotel-rooms, waiting till the showers in the arena are free, no more running into screaming fangirls. Well… okay… I still do, but not as often anymore."

That last comment brought a small smile to his lips, despite the nervousness he was feeling, the older man obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's… Well… It's surely the best prize for the hard work, huh?" God, Johnny, get a grip.

"Yeah… Everytime I step into that bus, I know I've made it. I know I've worked my ass off to get here and I've paid my dues. I'm sure, one time; you'll also know how that feels."

Blushing harder even, if possible, Johnny nodded his head and took a sip from the cold beer he was grasping way too tightly, sighing contently as the cool liquid hit his suddenly very dry throat.

If neither of them was going to do something soon, Randy was sure the bus would implode from all the tension in the air.

Truth be told, he had not forgotten his phone at the arena earlier, but rather waited for the younger man to finally come outside. He had seen him on his phone before and when he had waited –leaning against his bus, trying to seem as casual as possible-, he had recognized everyone piling out soon after the show, EVERYONE but Johnny. And when the rookie had finally opened the exit-door, he had smelled his chance right away.

He had observed the younger man for a while already, ever since Johnny's first appearance on NXT, and he had been delighted to see him win that season. He had seen the talent in the brunette beauty right away, the desire and passion for the business, and after a short time only, had also realized that little something more.

That something he could never quite put a hand on. The same thing that had brought Cody into his bed two years ago, the same thing that had had Justin at his mercy for two straight months –whenever and wherever he had wanted-, the same thing that told him he needed Johnny, even if it would only be for one night.

And damn him if Johnny did not swing that way. He could have sworn he had seen the younger man blush in his presence earlier this month, and only moments ago, too. Could have sworn he had felt him tense when he had touched his shoulder earlier. Could have sworn he had heard his breathe hitch just seconds ago when handing him the beer.

Fuck, he wanted that boy, and he wanted him right now. They only had an hour left until arriving at the airport, and he would be damned if he did not make the best out of it. Make him scream for more, beg and whimper.

It nagged him that he could not stop. But one way or another, he always needed it. Needed the company on the road, needed that one thing his wife could not give him: the thrill. With her, it was always the same, with them it never was. And it was not as if he used them. He made it perfectly clear -from the very first go-, what he wanted and that they would stop whenever it got too much for them. And he treated them well, sometimes even better than Samantha now that he came to think of it.

Reaching a hand out, he took the beer away from Johnny again, not even caring to look at him while placing it on the table next to them.

Surprised to say the least, the younger man blinked a few times, brows furrowing in confusion, lips parted as if he wanted to ask something. However, before the words made it from his mind to his mouth, his lips were already captured in a kiss.

Too stunned to react, he let Randy do whatever he pleased, soon surrendering to the older man and handing him all the control, as he got lost in the sensation. Heavenly smooth lips pressed onto his own, a warm, wet tongue probing at them, begging for entrance he was more than willing to give, two large, rough yet gentle palms cupping his cheeks in order to prevent him from fleeing.

It was more than he had ever dreamed of.

Truth be told, Randy had not only been an idol of his for as long as he could think, but he had also always had a slight man-crush on him, one that had grown over the years until he had seen him from up close for the very first time. Then the crush had faded and sexual desire had taken over. Fuck, who would NOT dream of that man screwing their brains out for once? And even though he had always been into woman, and was sure that would never change, he could not help but feel drawn to that epitome of sex called Randy Orton.

The man who was currently kissing the life out of him.

This had to be a dream. Placing his shaking hands on Randy's chest, he tried to pull away, heavily gasping for air once he succeeded, the words barely making it out of his stunned lips before Randy cut him off again.

"What are you…"

"You want this as much as I do." He placed a finger on the gaping lips, else so icy-blues blown with lust, transformed into a dark, deep blue as he continued with a smile. "There'll be no strings attacked. We can stop this whenever you want. Whenever it gets too much for you… But as long as you're willing to give yourself to me, I'll treat you like a prince. You can ride on the bus with me whenever you want, can find me to satisfy your needs whenever you want, can ask for any jacket, any jeans, any present you want… as long as you let me do as I please."

He did not really feel the need to explain any further, the firm bulge in Johnny's track-pants and the sparkle in those brown eyes already giving him the answer he wanted to hear. And not even the smallest of speechless nods later, he was onto him again, attacking his lips to the younger man's and sucking the last bit of air out of him.

He could not help it. He could not help but to feel extremely aroused by the way Randy devoured him. Could not stop even if he had wanted to. The words coming out of Randy's mouth had barely registered to him and still he had agreed. Whatever it was Randy had proposed to him, he was in it. No matter what. Those fucking lips just felt too damn good on his own.

Walking the younger man backwards to the bedroom-area, only stopping when Johnny's knees hit the edge of the bed, hands firmly clamped on the lithe hips of the brunette, Randy made not a single attempt to pull away, enjoying the taste of energy-drink mixed with bubble-gum as he delved his tongue deeper and deeper into Johnny's mouth.

The taste was not unfamiliar to him. Too often had he tasted it on Cody or Justin already, but that had been long ago. It was a taste he loved, something he craved for, reminding him of how young and fresh they were, how naïve and pure… so unlike him.

Taking a step back, unlocking his lips from the younger man, Randy's hands made short work of Johnny's shirt, smirking at the shiver he could feel underneath his fingertips as they brushed the taut flesh of the hardened muscles. His own shirt came next, soon followed by his zipper on his jeans, letting them slide down his long, toned legs and drop to the floor.

He was still waiting for the young man to take some sort of initiative, but Johnny was frozen in place, nervously yet eagerly hoping for Randy to guide him, to show him what to do.

Running his tongue across his lips, Randy's smirk grew as he shook his head, loving the effect he obviously had on the other, before moving his fingers towards the waistband of Johnny's track-pants, taking his time to lower them over the round curves of his ass and over his thighs until they joined his jeans on the floor.

Pleasantly surprised that the brunette was going commando, he raked his eyes over all of his body, mouth instantly moistening as his eyes darkened over in lust. "Hmmm… eager now, aren't you?"

Cheeks burning in shame, suddenly feeling very exposed, Johnny chewed on his lips, trying to avoid the older males gaze as good as possible, but failing as he felt one large, smooth palm on his cheek.

"You want that, right?" The low rumble was underlined with a soft and gentle tone, definitely caring and soothing, and Johnny could not help but to nod his head, as he got lost in the intense gaze of the older man. "Good…"

Before his mind could progress any further, he felt the other palm slowly gracing his erected, sensitive flesh, an almost guttural moan emitting from his throat as his eyes fluttered shut.

Wetting his lips again, Randy took in the pleased features on his newest lover's face, fingertips trailing a path down the pulsing shaft and feeling it grow and pound under his touch. Slowly, he guided the younger man to lie down on the plush bed –one bigger than most of any of those provided to them in hotels-, and crawled onto his prone body until they lay flush together.

Lips attacking the delicate flesh on Johnny's neck, Randy's grip was firm on the aching length of the younger man, lazily trailing it up and down, smirking at Johnny's attempt to get him to move faster.

Pushing his hips up into the touch as far as it was possible with Randy's hard body trapping him underneath, Johnny let his head fall back into the mattress, hands balled into fists on either side of him, fingers digging into the smooth sheets as his content sighs mixed with pleased moans, occasionally interrupted by pleading whimpers.

Knowing they did not have as much time as he wished they would, he reached over towards his bedside-table and opened the upper drawer to fidget for the tube of lotion lying inside. Popping the cap open, he could literally feel Johnny flinch underneath him, muscles tensing and a gush of air escaping the plump, bruised lips of the younger man.

Other hand still wrapped around the brunette's hard-on, thumb swiping over the leaking tip with each upward stroke, he sensed the younger mans inconvenience instantly and started to work on taking his fear away.

Tongue slowly tracing his Adam's Apple first, slightly sucking, he made his way over to the younger male's pulse, lapping at it, fingers momentarily speeding up on the slowly waning erection only to feel him growing again. Fingertips brushing his sweet-spot with each downward stroke, making sure to gently press onto it, he reveled in the way Johnny writhed underneath him, obviously forgetting again- slowly but surely- what was about to come.

Taking his hand away from the throbbing girth, gaining the sweetest of whines ever from the smaller man, he quickly squirted some of the lotion onto his nimble fingers before letting them travel down the shivering body of the younger man again until he came to a halt at the quivering entrance.

"You still want this?"

Knowing it was too late to backpedal now, and even though fearing it, he did not really want to stop, Johnny nodded his head as his lids fluttered back open and he met the smirking features of the older male just as he pushed the first digit inside, quickly and deeply.

It stung, greatly, a searing pain instantly shooting up his spine as he tried to literally crawl away from the touch, but Randy's tight grip on his thigh kept him in place.

Rubbing, gently squeezing, he waited for the Massachusetts-native to relax, to get used to the intrusion, making sure he enjoyed it just as much as he would. Slowly but steadily, he eased the finger out again, feeling those warm muscles constrict around it, before pushing back in, loving the way Johnny's back arched off the bed as the younger man gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Johnny knew it would hurt, but he had not expected it to be THAT unpleasant, knuckles turning white as he fisted the sheets, screwing his lids tightly shut as he gasped for air.

Careful enough, Randy repeated the motion a few more times until he finally felt Johnny's body react to his touch, the muscles around his digit relaxing and the girth only inches away from his face starting to visibly throb.

Without another thought, he took him into the hot caverns of his mouth, smirking as Johnny's hips shot off the bed as he cried out in satisfaction. His index finger was waiting together with his middle finger, waiting for the younger man's body to lower again, pushing both slicked-up digits inside and making the younger man scream out at the aching pain.

Tongue lapping at the veiny underside of the pulsing girth, lips sealing around the burning flesh, Randy started to hum as his fingers slowly began to scissor the clenching hole, knowing that if he stopped now, the chances were high that Johnny would never come back. He just needed to show him how pleasurable it could be, and the next time would be a joy for them both from the beginning to the end.

Trying to concentrate on the positive and clearly satisfying feeling of Randy's rough lips so smoothly wrapped around him, Johnny slowly relaxed and became light-headed, the fire in his body rising with each bop of Randy's head, each hollowing of his cheeks and each lap of his wet, skilled tongue. The digits invading his body were almost forgotten until they hit something deep inside of him, a sudden pang of heat shooting through him and his spine tingling as he gasped for air. "God… Do that… Do that again… Please!"

He did not even need to beg, Randy clearly satisfied that he had found the magic button inside the younger man's quivering hole, stabbing at it again and leaving his fingertips there for a while, pressing, pushing, while working his lips further down the throbbing girth.

Just by giving the young brunette pleasure, his own girth had grown achingly hard, balls almost bursting with each satisfied groan escaping the plump lips of his lover, and it was soon too much to bear for him.

Withdrawing his fingers to a disappointed whimper of the younger man, releasing the well slicked-up length but not after giving it a last tentative nibble with his teeth, Randy quickly stroked himself a couple of times before slithering up the shuddering body and lining himself up with the prepared hole.

"Ready?"

Despite wanting to shake his head in a 'No', he nodded, opening his eyes to stare into the lust-clouded depths of the older man just as he pushed inside, the pain –despite a thorough preparation- almost too much as his whole body tensed.

Randy knew only one way to bypass that pain, and –closing his eyes-, he steadied himself above Johnny's head before snapping his hips roughly in to the hilt, trying to drown out the uncomfortable cry of the younger man.

Collapsing forward, he buried his face in the crook of the brunette's head, lips instantly attacking the sensitive flesh there, kissing, sucking and teasing, as one hand found the lithe hip again, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the taut skin.

He did not trust his voice at that moment, shaking; already out of breathe as he took in the tightness enveloping him. It was a feeling unlike any other before, his dick throbbing painfully as those walls gripped him tightly. As if they wanted to squeeze him to death.

Trying to steady his breathing –and his heartbeat-, he stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, just concentrating on soothing the younger man, lips and teeth as well as his tongue working the prickling skin of the brunette.

Not until he felt the muscles around him slowly unclench again, he withdrew slightly only to push back inside harder and deeper than before in an attempt to hit that single spot inside of Johnny again.

He did not falter from his pace until he hit it, Johnny's back arching off the sheets and into his toned body, the stiff length between them leaving a trail of pre-cum on his abs. Finding those delicate lips again, he breathed against them, tongue tracing the outline of those cock-sucking fields before delving inside and getting lost in his new rhythm. Slow, steady, deep but smoothly, rocking the bed underneath, the only sounds in the bus pleased little mewls mingling with breathless groans.

"Please… I want… I want more…"

The words were whimpered into Randy's mouth, pleading eyes staring back at him, widening at the devilish smirk forming on Randy's sweating features.

Pulling completely out of the now very willing walls, Randy leaned back onto his knees, firm hands grasping Johnny's thighs as he pulled him towards him until he kneeled between them. Not wanting to waste any more time, he plunged back inside, loving the way Johnny's body was welcoming him, the way he arched off the bed, his head rolled back and his lids fluttered shut. He would definitely get used to that… could definitely get used to that image.

The change in angle caused Johnny to forget everything he had ever experienced before, his sweet spot being nudged repeatedly now by the thick girth moving inside of him while Randy's hand took a firm hold on his own needy sex again.

He knew by the way his stomach was churning that he would not be able to hold back a lot longer, pleading Randy to speed up, to go faster, deeper, even harder, the older man obeying without a second thought.

"Like that? You like it like that?" Trying to hold back himself, Randy's breathing came out in sharp pants as he furrowed his brows in concentration, desperate to get the younger male off before him, to feel him clench around him, watch him in the throes of ecstasy.

And when all he got in reply was a single nod and a gasped 'Yes', he knew it would be soon. Speeding up his movements on the throbbing sex in his hand, his pace became slowly erratic, hips out of control as he rocked them towards completion, not even realizing that the bus had stopped already.

In a couple of strokes, a handful of thrusts, Johnny's vision went blank and his spine started tingling, his sex erupting as he came with a choked out cry of Randy's name and it was all the other man needed to follow.

"Shit… you're choking me… Fuck… so close… God… so… Hell!" Scrambling to get his length out of the clasping tightness, he did not even need to touch it anymore as he exploded over the younger man's prone form, spurting onto the quivering abs as he held himself up with one arm next to Johnny's hip, the other hand surging out the brunette's cheek to raise his head.

Crushing his lips against those of Johnny, he shuddered through his release before collapsing besides the younger man, eyes finally fluttering shut as the sudden urge to sleep overtook him. "That was…"

"Wow…"

Not able to hold back the smirk, he opened one lid again to watch the younger man to his side again, the soaked hair, the heaving chest, the slightly parting lips that were quirked up into a content smile. Humming his appreciation, he placed a quick kiss to Johnny's burning cheeks before letting himself fall back onto the sheets.

"Will it… Will it always be like that?"

Still not having the courage to look at Randy again, his lids were still closed as the words escaped him, feeling slightly embarrassed at the position he was in at the moment, just like he had at the beginning of this trip.

A hot gush of air on his cheek made him finally open his eyes only to see Randy's lips moving closer to his again as the older man whispered, satisfied, content, pleased. "As long as you want to."

* * *

**Let's see if the next chapter will write itself as easily as this one. Reviews always help! :)**


	24. Mike Wade

**Well, that was quick. **

**Pairing: Mike/Wade (Stu) - Made**

**Chapter-Title: Shut your mouth**

**Warning: Uhmmm... Cursing, Smut, Slash, Roughness and... well... not abuse, but... You'll see. This one is Rated M for a VERY good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas and my muses. Else nothing.**

* * *

Jesus, Mike was seriously costing him his last nerves now. For a half hour straight the slightly younger man was rambling now, pacing the length of their room, cursing, muttering, complaining in that oh so annoying voice of his.

It had just been an accident, and why the blonde could not just live with it was beyond him. It was not as if others did not share rooms on a regular basis. But no, Michael Mizanin was obviously too good to join a room. A room with only one bed. Well, okay… maybe the situation was fucked up.

However, if the younger man was not shutting up soon, he would make him.

"Damn it, Mizanin! Can't you just shut up and accept they've made a mistake? Sharing ONE night won't hurt you or your image."

"That's what you think. You aren't used to traveling alone, to having a big suite for yourself. I mean… Do they even know WHO the fuck I am? How can they possibly book me in a room with someone else? With YOU?"

The young blond had stopped for a moment only to send Stu a stare that spoke volumes, so cold and obviously disgusted that the taller man suddenly wished he would be far far away. What the hell had he done to the younger man to deserve such harshness?

"Seriously, Mizanin. Cool down."

He was, himself, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, trying to focus on the TV instead of the pacing blond but failing miserably, glancing at Mike every now and then as he continued his rampage, seemingly not effected by the older mans words.

And his patience grew very thin with each loud, thumbing step Mike made. With each growled complaint reaching his ears. Each muttered 'Fuck' and each grumbled 'Idiots'.

"Mizanin… If you don't shut the fuck up right now, I will MAKE you!" Now, finally, he had had enough, voice a low, menacing growl as he glared at the much shorter man who stopped dead in his tracks. Glare matching that of his own.

"Oh yeah? And how?"

There was that smirk again, that smugness that he hated so much, that arrogant tone that just made him want to smack the blond for all he was worth. Maybe that was not even such a bad idea.

"Ha… Yeah… Thought so. You're just like everyone else. Lots of talking but no actions…"

That was the last straw needed. While Mike started his rambling again, shaking his head every now and then and pacing through the room, Stu was up in an instant, wide steps bringing him over to the furious blond in only a few seconds.

Strong arms reaching out, his hands grasped the younger males biceps to push him flat into the wall and just when Mike wanted to protest, taken aback by the sudden attack, his lips were ravaged and his mouth devoured.

Not even giving the smaller man a chance to react, Stu pressed his body flat against him, backing him further into the wall, tongue sneaking between the gasping lips and invading the hot moistures inside while his hands held a firm grip on Mike's biceps. The sudden silence made him sigh in content, eyes fluttering shut as he explored the blonde's moist caverns, thoroughly, longingly.

Though taken aback, his body started to react –against his own will-, and despite enjoying the roughness of the older male, Mike soon started struggling against the tight grip, pushing and writhing until he was able to pull away long enough to choke the words out that his brain had been able to formulate.

"What the fuck are you doing, you asshole?" His voice was a lot shakier than he hoped it would be, tone rather nervous than flat and cold like he wanted it to sound as he stared wide-eyed and with parted lips at the smirking man still pressed against him.

"Shutting you up…"

And before he could argue again, the smug smirk on Stu's lips only infuriating him more, the others lips found his again, aggressive, passionate, rough… and he found himself giving in completely.

That was certainly the most interesting way to shut him up, one he pretty much enjoyed himself despite the fact that he was literally being violated… It felt so fucking good. Being dominated, being ravished, being ordered around. No one had ever had the guts to do that to him, until now.

God, he craved it… it gave him the feeling that he was desired. In a sick and twisted way.

Mike could merely make out the sound of metal clinging, feeling something cold through the thin material of his sweatpants until he heard a rather silent thud and, opening his eyes to catch a quick glance of what was going on, he could see that Stu had lowered his jeans already. Quick, long fingers making short work of the hindering clothes. Fingers he would love to feel invading his anticipating hole.

Without waiting for the order and without a second thought, he found himself on his knees seconds later, eye-level with the thick, half-erect cock of the taller man, every inch clean shaven and smooth just like he had expected it to be.

Hunger in his eyes and a moisture in his mouth he had never experienced before at the sight of another mans girth, he shot the ravenette a short yet meaningful glance, hearing him hum in appreciation and consent, before sliding his lips over the pulsing tip and sucking hard.

Bracing himself on the wall with his hands, Stu let his head loll forward, lids fluttering shut as a pleased sigh escaped him, hips involuntarely snapping forward. Craving the warmth, the wetness that was Mike's tongue.

Trailing it slowly around the tip before dipping it into the leaking slit, Mike ran one hand up and down the shaft, lazily dragging it along the smooth, rifled skin, while his other hand grasped Stu's hip to keep him from thrusting too hard, too fast. Not that he did not like it that way.

Lips enveloping the engorged head again, he could feel the steady growing girth pulsing in his palm, smirking when Stu jerked again as he trailed his tongue down the veiny underside. He kept his eyes wide open to study the features of the older man, mesmerized by the look of utter satisfaction.

Lids screwed shut, lips slightly parted, brows furrowing in concentration and forehead wrinkling, Stu forced himself to stay still, for the moment at least. He focused on the heavenly feeling of Mike's tongue on his dick, lips tightly sucking him in, the smooth palm flying over his sensitive flesh.

"Shit, Mike… Come on… Take me deeper… I know you can… Show me… what that big mouth of yours… can do."

He could not help it anymore, pressing his hips further into those hot caverns, not even faltering when he heard a soft choking sound from the man on his knees. It just was not working anymore. He had to feel more of him.

One hand reaching down to grab the back of Mike's head, keeping him in place, he thrust forward until he hit the back of the blonde's throat, staying still for a few seconds before pulling back again. Eyes opening to stare down at Mike, trying to read his mind, scanning his face for any signs of discomfort, he was surprised to see the else so steel-blue eyes dark with lust and Mike's lips curled in a soft smile.

"Hmmm… Mike… You're good… Fuck…"

He really was good… better than he had expected… better than most of his casual flings so far.

Holding his head still, letting Stu guide him, set the pace, Mike smirked around the thick girth being forced down his throat, gagging and choking on purpose, swallowing and sucking as he graced his teeth over the smooth flesh. A small amount of saliva drippled down his chin, his eyes having long filled with tears at the brutal stretching of his throat, and still he was loving every second of it. Not because he was a masochist, but because he had the power to turn the else so silent and relaxed man into the animal who was currently abusing his lips.

One hand still planted against the wall, Stu tightened his grip in the spiked-ip hair, threatening his fingers through it while forcing Mike further down, up again, down again, the hot breathe tickling his pelvic bone only adding to the heavenly feeling.

By the way Mike's tongue swiveled around his hard, throbbing sex, the younger man was surely not innocent anymore, experienced mouth sucking and blowing him just right as he felt his balls tightening.

"Shit… Your mouth IS good… for something more… God… Mike… So good…"

Preying himself free from the taller mans grip, Mike let the thick cock fall from his lips only to gasp for air before pinching Stu's thigh, annoyed yet turned on beyond believe.

"Why don't YOU just shut up… and fuck me already?"

The sight alone when he looked down almost caused him to cum on the spot, Mike's features the epitome of sinful sex, sinful and sluttish sex. Swollen, bruised lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes a deep, lust-blown blue, hair ruffled and messed up, spit dripping down his chin. Shit, no one had ever looked that sexy to him.

Not being someone to be asked twice, Stu quickly yanked Mike up by his hair and spun him around, the blonde's pants and boxershorts lowered to his knees in a heartbeat as he attacked his lips to the tender flesh on Mike's neck.

"If you manage to keep quiet, I might go a little smoother than planned."

The threatening rumble so close to his ear made him shudder with lust, lids fluttering shut as his spine tingled in anticipation. This would surely be interesting to say the least, his whole body already on fire as he waited for Stu's next move.

Spitting on his fingers before sucking them into his mouth for only a second, the tall ravenette placed one hand on Mike's pert rear, kneeding it, squeezing it, before giving it a slap and enjoying how the taut flesh reverberated under his touch.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he slipped one finger inside the tight heat, feeling the walls clench around him, adjust almost immidiately. A chuckle emitted from deep within him as he shook his head, letting his tongie glide over Mike's neck.

"Little slut… You're loving that way too much."

Mike tried to stifle the moan wanting to escape, bracing his head on his forearms against the wall as he swallowed down, not wanting to break the deal already. Just wanting for Stu to go faster, deeper. Wanting to feel him fill him completely. Right now.

Seeing the blush creeping up on the blonde's cheeks, Stu chuckled again before withdrawing his digit and going back in with two, loving the way Mike's hole took him in, gripped him and stretched for him. Almost instantly, anticipating, wanton, willing.

Pulling back out, staring at the gaping hole, licking his lips as a low groan made it past them. Pushing back in, feeling the walls clench, stretch, scissoring his digits apart, testing and exploring. Back out, other hand feeling around to take hold of Mike's abondened length, trailing lazy fingers up and down the twitching, throbbing organ, chuckling, growling.

Repeating the motion until a third finger joined the others in that warm tightness, pumping in and out, hard, deep, smirking as the younger man flinched slightly before jumping. Stabbing at his prostate again, whispering dirty, nasty things into the blonde's ear, sucking, lapping at the taut flesh on his neck, his shoulder.

He could not wait any longer, DID not want to wait anylonger, his sex ready to burst if it stayed untouched. Taking hold of it, trailing his fist up and down a few times and spreading the pre-cum of Mike's leaking organ over it.

With one hand firmly holding onto the smaller man's shoulder, he guided his throbbing length into the tight confines of the blonde's body, groaning, growling at the heated skin surrounding him, drawing him in.

Letting his head collaps on Mike's shoulder, he stayed still for a while, not to let the blond adjust but rather to hold back. Not that Mike was especially tight, not tighter than anyone else, but those hot walls gripped him just right, so smooth and willing that he could not help but to buck into them.

Biting his arm until a point were he drew blood, Mike let his eyes screw shut, body tensing as he felt the intrusion of that thick, hard cock. It was painful, pleasantly painful, his walls stretching and burning as they clenched around the throbbing organ.

"God damn, Michael… Fuck… So hot…"

Pulling back out, glancing down at the spot where they became one, seeing the gaping spasm of the hot hole surrounding him, Stu groaned loudly, hands tightly grasping onto the lithe hips of the smaller man, before powering back in, hard, fast and deep. Wanting Mike to feel it, for hours, for days. Wanting him to remember this.

"Shit…"

Lids fluttering shut, he withdrew again until only his pulsing head invaded the others body, plunging back in hard enough to drive the blonde's body into the wall. Repeating the action. Harder, deeper. Wanting Mike to scream, to beg. Wanting him to moan.

Resting his head on Mike's shoulder for a moment before letting his tongue flick over the oh so delicious flesh, lapping, licking, tasting, groaning as he hammered into the pliant body, over and over, setting a frantic pace. Knowing all too well that this would be over sooner than wanted, the hellicious blowjob and that vice-like tunnel making his dick burst with fire.

Thumbs digging into the taut flesh of the blonde's hips, rubbing his cheek against the other's, he growled lowly in his throat as he slowed down to deepen his thrusts, once, twice, three times powering into him.

"So good, Mikey… Fucking sin!"

He could feel it deep in his belly, legs starting to tremble already, spine tingling and hips falling out of control as his pace became more frantic again, erratic almost, one hand slithering around to Mike's quivering abs, down, further down until it wrapped tightly around the abondened, throbbing sex.

Mike could not keep it inside any longer, could not hold it back any longer, gasping for breathe before letting go of a rather loud moan that could've been heard all over the floor if not even through the whole hotel.

The second the moan slipped past his lips, he regretted it. Feeling Stu pull all the way out, slowly and steadily, he screwed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to come.

With a smirk on his lips and his eyes sparkling with a devilish glint, Stu pulled back and withdrew his hand from the smaller man's erection to replace it on his hip, nails digging into the taut flesh there as he admired the gaping chasm of the tight hole.

Licking his lips, leaning forward to roughly nip at the soft earlobe of the blond, he groaned inwardly at the thoughts on his mind.

"You better brace yourself…"

It was just a short warning, subtle and to the point, and his smirk grew even more when he felt Mike's muscles tense under his fingertips and watched the younger man resting his forehead on his arms against the wall, hearing him suck in a deep breathe.

It was enough time –in his opinion-, and without another warning or so much of a second thought, he plunged back inside, hard, fast and deep, drawing out a pained cry from the smaller blond that only made him throb harder.

Whatever he had done, it had definitely been for the better, Mike feeling his insides burn and his spine tingle, seeing stars behind his lids as soon enough the pained cries turned into pleased moans and gasps, the air leaving his lunges and his heart seemingly hammering against his chest hard enough to hurt.

Powering into the now shaking body over and over, harder and harder, pace increasing to a paint where it became frantic, out of control, Stu's grip on Mike's hips tightened to a point where it would leave bruises. But neither of them cared.

Nudging the blonde's sweet-spot again and again, hips erratically bucking and snapping, the ravenette could sense Mike's upcoming eruption by the way he clenched around him, by the erotic moans becomind louder, higher.

Without needing to be touched, the blonde's body went rigid and he errupted with the name of the older man spilling from his lips, orgasm hitting him hard enough to make him see stars, to let his balls burst.

By the way Stu was hammering into him, bucking uncontrollably into the spasming hole, Mike knew he would follow soon and without waiting for an ivitation, or rather order, he managed to slip out of the ravenette's grasp and turned around only to drop down on his knees.

The sight alone made his knees go weak, Mike's eyes screwed shut, cheeks flushed and lips wide open as an invitation so pornographically sexy that all he could do was topple over, one hand on the wall behind the blonde, one hand furiously stroking himself. Only a few more seconds and he spurted all over the younger mans face, barely any of the white, pearly drops hitting the bruised and battered mouth as it had been planned.

"Holy shit!" A roar left his throat at the intensity of his orgasm, his body shaking and legs trembling as rope after rope exploded out of him, covering the blond in stickiness.

As his shuddering finally subsided and his heart-beat came somewhat back to normal, Stu slowly blinked his eyes open only to screw them shut again at the image presenting itself to him. Had he stared at Mike any longer, he would have probably come again, so fucking sexy did the blond look covered in his cum. And that little brat had the guts to actually SMIRK.

Breathless and utterely satisfied, Mike slowly made his way back to his feet, tongue snaking out to clean himself as good as possible, stopping when he was face to face with the ravenette. Leaning forward, placing his trembling hands on the taller mans waist, he ushered the most erotic excuse ever, voice laced with sex, teasing, smirking.

"Next time I'm stuck in a room with you… I promise not to rant again… though… If you ALWAYS shut me up like that, I might think about it again."

He only got a groan as reply, low, deep, menacing, his smirk even widening as he slipped past the taller man and retreated to the bathroom, leaving Stu –once again- hot and bothered.

* * *

**Next up: Either Ted/Jake or Cody/Edge, since they tied in the poll**


	25. Jake Ted

**Whoa, that really took me a long, long time. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Pairing: Jake/Ted - Take**

**Title: "Happy Birthday"**

**Warning: Slash, Smut**

**No summary needed. Unbeta'ed. I own nothing and no one. :) Now enjoy:**

* * *

"Baby, really... That's a bit... well... Not my style. And you know that. I mean..."

Ted shushed him for what felt like the uptenth time, pressing a finger to his lips as he smiled the sweetest smile he could imagine.

"I know... but I told you that it's your birthday. You deserve some fun. And I'm not the one to stop you."

Sure, going to a stripclub with your lover was not quite the wildest experience he could provide Jake, but he had plans. And those plans involved the two of them AND that said stripclub. And for that reason, he would not accept a 'No'. Not that now, only a few feet away from the club, Jake would have any chance to back-pedal anyways.

"Ted... really..."

Yes, the taller man was not one for stripclubs or clubs at all for that matter. And he had pointed that out to the younger blond ALL day long already. However, if Ted had set himself a goal, he would be doomed not to get through with it.

Leaning up on his toes, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Jake's surprised lips, silencing him once and for all. As the older man pulled back, he let go of a defeated sigh, following Ted reluctantly inside the rather ominous, sparkly club called 'Whipped Cream'.

'Who the fuck calls their club like that?'

The inside, however, was nothing like he had expected it to be. Instead of loud and sparkly, it was warm and cosy, quiet almost as the song playing in the background was something rather soft and sensual.

Of course there was a stage in the middle of the room, two rather well-build dancers currently working through their performance, but he had expected a lot more shouting and whistling. The clientele he was met with though seemed rather laid back and of the 'enjoy in silence' sort of men.

He could spot a few concluded areas in the club, dark and far away from the stage, for 'private shows' he presumed. The stools next to the stage were all wrapped in a fluffy red, satin when his eyes did not play tricks on him. The light was smooth, slightly dimmed, giving the area in the middle of the club a cosy, almost personal atmosphere.

Feeling a slight tuck on his wrist, he blinked out of his daze and turned to his side, facing the sweet smile of his younger lover who nodded his head towards one of the darker corner's of the club. Without a word, he followed Ted's lead until they sat both on one of the probably most comfortable couches he had ever experienced.

Maybe it had not been SUCH a bad idea after all.

Waiting for one of the employees -only wearing the tiniest pair of tight boxershorts, body glittering and hair neatly gelled back-, to bring them some drinks, Jake slowly started to relax, following the show on the stage rather interested while pressing his body further into the plush cushions.

Ted snuggled close to him, resting his head lazily on Jake's muscular chest while he let his hand trail up and down his lover's thigh, absentmindedly, content smile plastered on his lips.

They sat in their corner for quite some time, sipping their drinks and enjoying the show, Ted quite obvious to the fact that his lover's groin had tightened some, his hand rubbing over it every now and then. Stifling a chuckle each time he felt the older blond tense and his breathe hitch.

A while into the show, Ted excused himself to the bathroom, and while Jake was partly happy his groin got some relief from the younger man's torture, he could not ignore the mischievous sparkle in Ted's eyes when he left.

His mind was still trying to figure out what his 'real' birthday present could be when, about five minutes later, Ted finally returned... and his breathe got caught in his throat.

The younger man was stalking towards him like a lion to its prey, eyes blown over with a teasing gleam, his hulky figure tightly stuffed into what seemed like a Police Uniform. On second look, it WAS said uniform, the cap on Ted's head, the jacket he was wearing all with the unmistakable sign on them, the pants hugging his muscular thighs and his strong legs on all the right places.

His cock stirred to life in an instant again, Adam's Apple bopping as he took in the sight of his lover from head to toe, practically undressing him, until they finally locked gazes and Ted stood right in front of him, smirk firmly plastered on his cock-sucking lips.

Leaning down to hover over his older lover, Ted brushed his lips over Jake's cheek, whispering in a mixture of seduction and fire "Happy Birthday" before pulling back again.

What Jake did not know was that the club offered Private Shows not only from their hired dancers, but also from customers, the dark corners just built for that, the uniform part of it, the waiters informed not to disturb anyone whose already dimmed light had completely been turned off.

And that was what Ted did just then. After switching the light on their table off, he turned back around to face his now very curious lover -brow arched and lips parted in an attempt to speak-, and started to move his hips to the soft beats blasting through the club.

Jake had always had a kink for uniforms, men in uniforms the hottest thing on earth for him, but TED in a uniform topped it all. He could already feel himself stirring back to life again, jeans becoming uncomfortably tight as he watched his lover through hungry eyes.

Dipping low, Ted rotated his hips, left, right, back, forth, trying his damnest to look half-way professional as his hands travelled over his shirt-covered chest down to his abs. Tucking on the hem of his shirt with a smirk on his lips before turning around to wriggle his pert ass in front of his elder lover, he moved to the music.

He'd never been a good dancer, but had gone out to get a few tips from some of the employees at the club, some 'dancing-lessons' to say, to please his lover and turn him on in a way only he could.

Withdrawing his hands from his shirt, he slid them up to his shoulders to slide his jacket over them and shrug it off, letting it -rather carelessly- drop to the floor. All without missing a beat.

Jake was shifting around in his seat, spreading his legs to at least relieve half the tension on his groin as he chewed his lips, eyes blown dark with lust. Shit, Ted was hot, always had been, but this here was just... too fucking erotic, too damn sinful, so very sexy that it almost blew his brains out.

Turning back around, Ted teasingly licked his lips before striding closer to his lover until he stood between his legs. Hands slowly gliding over the strong thighs the older man possessed, dipping low, hips gliding from left to right to left, his own eyes blew over with sparkling desire.

Dropping onto his knees between the taller blond, he let his hands rub the quivering thighs, up and down, squeezing, massaging, torso leaning forward to blow hot breathe onto the jeans-covered, swollen bulge.

Watching Jake's hips rise off the seat through hooded eyes, he smirked coyly, before rising back up and pressing his lover's thighs together to crawl into his lap, hips still moving to the now slightly faster beat of a new song.

The now increasing friction against his groin made Jake's eyes flutter shut and his breathing pick up, his hands tightly gripping the back of their couch, just feeling, just enjoying.

Ted's hips slid back and forth on his lover's lap, whipping up with each backwards move and dipping low again each time he got close to the taller mans fly. His hands were gliding over the white, see-through shirt over his tense muscles, teasing his own nubs, eyes transfixed with Jake's features.

Swallowing hard, the older male willed his eyes open again, almost coming undone by the look of sheer desire and lust in Ted's blues, his cock twitching and burning in the too tight confines of his jeans.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one-by-one, Ted licked his lips seductively, jeans-covered rear intensifying the friction between them as he let his torso sink back onto his lover's strong thighs. Own prominent bulge visible as he shucked off his shirt, slowly letting it slide to the floor, he exposed his torso to the older man, glistening in a fine sheen of sweat even in the dim light.

Ripped muscles and taut flesh now in the line of vision, Jake's Adams Apple bopped audibly as he bit back a groan of almost pornographic value, his thick length probing Ted's thigh through the rough material of his jeans.

Pushing himself back off the muscular thighs to sit upright, hips rotating to the beat, his hands finally found his lover's tense body, palms rubbing the chizzled muscles underneath the light-blue dress-shirt while he leaned forward to brush his lips over the brightly flushed cheek.

Hoarse voice husking "You ready for the real show?" before drawing back to see Jake's eyes widening and his head bopping up and down in a hesitant nod, Ted slid off his lap again and walked a few steps back.

Starting to really dance again, wriggling his hips, one hand sliding over his exposed chest, other hand playing with the police-cap he had picked back up seconds ago again, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips before smacking them, Ted drew Jake's focus solemnly on him and his movements, the older man visibly uncomfortable.

Smirking, his nimble fingers worked on the button of his uniform-pants, the zipper soon following while he bend his knees, dipping low, coming back up only to bend his torso backwards until his hand hit the floor.

Never having seen Ted that flexible before, his length started to throb painfully as he rubbed his sweating palms dry on the tightening material of his jeans. Suddenly feeling as if he was about to explode, sweat running down his forehead, heart hammering against his ribcage, Jake's eyes followed as Ted's hips snapped up and dipped low again while he balanced himself on one hand, the other finally freeing himself from the officer-uniform completely.

The cap long fallen off, Ted straightened up again and turned around, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of the uncomfortably tight uniform-pants, sliding them down over his hips inch by inch while moving to the beat. He could feel his lover's burning gaze upon his backside, eyes undressing him, setting him on fire.

Material pulled over the curves of his round ass, he revealed only the tiniest of strings embedded between his cheeks, Jake's eyes almost bopping out of his head as he realized that Ted had really gone all out tonight. A fucking thong. He had only ever worn one once and that had been during their first night together.

"Fuck" He swore under his breath, under his short, ragged breath, as he let his eyes travel over the pert back of his younger lover whose hips swung left to right with the music. The urge to touch him now bigger than ever, fingers digging into the soft cushions of the couch even harder.

Pants finally dropping down onto the ground, Ted gracefully stepped out of them and turned back around, feeling awkwardly exposed even though he was standing in front of his lover for two years. He'd never felt comfortable in thongs and he never would, but for tonight they had just been the perfect little utensil, that one thing he knew was going to drive Jake over the top if everything else would fail.

Striding back over to the booth, eyes hungrily devouring the older man, he came to a stop between the strong thighs once again and dropped down to his knees before Jake could react. Opening his lips to blow his hot breath onto the obvious bulge caged in, he smirked up at his lover, seeing Jake's eyes flutter shut and his lips part as a low groan of satisfaction slipped past them.

His goal was simple, and by all the signs Jake was showing, it was not far from being reached anymore.

Bracing himself on tense, muscular thighs, he lifted himself back up and pressed his chest flush against the one of his lover, one leg raised to balance it on the back of the couch. He shamelessly started rubbing his own throbbing groin against Jake's abs, up and down with the beat of the music, hands finding their way to his lovers taut neck to run his fingertips through the already sweat-soaked hairs.

Letting his leg slip to swing it over Jake's thighs, he did the same with the other one until he straddled his lover and their groins touched, an almost pornographic growl escaping Jake's trembling lips as he let his head fall back into the cushions.

Ted's hand travelled over the shirt-covered muscles down between them until it halted on the ominous bulge of the birthday-boy, squeezing it firmly through the rough denim of his jeans while he bit down on his ear-lobe.

And surprisingly it was enough.

Jake's hips bucked frantically up into the touch as he buried his face in the crook of Ted's neck, a string of curses murmured against soft flesh as he released his seed.

Ted had not counted on that, not that soon, a proud smirk gracing his lips as he kissed the heated cheek of his older lover and his palm stayed seated on the twitching erection covered by a now very sticky jeans. His own cock was throbbing, hard, but he did not dare move from his spot as this was all about his lover tonight. His birthday. His present.

Slightly startled from the surprisingly quick high, and definitely ashamed he had not been able to hold back until they were home, Jake's breathing steadily slowed down as he inhaled Ted's unique scent and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to pull him closer until the uncontrollably bucking subsided and he was able to breathe out a few words.

"Best... Birthday Present... Ever."

* * *

**Please leave me a coherent review after the Beep. *Beep***

**Next up will be Cody/Adam, but not before I didn't post some Angsty/Fluffy Codiasi tomorrow.**


	26. Cody Adam

**Gladly enough, minutes after I posted my 'Update', my inspiration kicked in again and I finally managed to end this chapter. **

**Many might be offended by this one as it clearly portrays Adam aka Edge as a macho and Cody as... well... slut, but I hope you all know that this is just fiction. It's not my opinion of those two and I know for a fact that they're both a lot nicer than I make them out to be in this short piece of Smut.**

**Pairing: Adam/Cody - Cam**

**Title: Distract me**

**Warning: Smut and Angst**

* * *

He'd only wanted a fuck. A quick fuck without any obligations attacked. The same thing as every Tuesday after the show. The same thing as every week ever since he had been rejected by the man of his affections, his crush, the man he REALLY wanted to screw him.

Before that, he'd saved himself, after that, he'd become a whore. Well... in the widest sense. He only wanted something to distract him, SOMEONE to distract him. But so far it had not worked. And it did not seem as if tonight would be any better.

It was one of the few times he let his 'stay-in' dominate him, left the power to the other. Those were rare occasions, mostly days when he had seen HIM, witnessed HIM happy and full of joy, the gleam in his eyes and the annoying smile on his lips. Those days he needed it hard. Rough. No kisses. No gentle touches. Cause each time THEY touched him, he was only breaking more.

Now he was on his back, legs spread wide, Adam's hands keeping a tight grip on his ankles as he was relentlessly powering into his willing body. His eyes were screwed shut, not able to look at the older man in fear of his growing erection waning again while he was palming himself frantically.

He'd always had a slight interest in the long-haired blond, finding him rather attractive, sexy even, and tonight had seemed to be the perfect timing to get to know him a little better. His body. Somehow he'd hoped the passion the older man was showing in the ring would also be taking place in the bedroom. But to his own despair, he just did not feel it.

Adam's grunts and groans did nothing to help his arouse, only making it harder for Cody to imagine HIM in the blonde's place. Even the constant stimulation of his prostate brought him nothing but pain tonight, his lids fluttering open at a particularly hard thrust only for him to screw them shut again a second later.

Cody was somehow relieved though that Adam was not very vocal in bed, doubting that he could bear his voice at the moment as he concentrated on his own satisfaction. Palm speeding up on his throbbing length, the image of HIM appearing behind his closed lids, a forced smile making the corners of his lips twitch.

He had to admit that Adam's thick girth forcefully pummelling in and out of his tight hole felt somehow nice, the burning, painful feeling of being stretched so violently making his spine tingle, Adam's hot breathe on his bare, sweat-soaked skin forcing the tiniest of mewls to slip past his tightly pressed together lips.

"Shit!" Adam's hands left his ankles to brace himself next to Cody's head, his thrusts deepening as his pace picked up.

Maybe he just needed to concentrate hard enough and he'd actually feel something. Some sort of pleasure. Some satisfaction. Some desire.

Groaning low in his throat as his hips rose off the mattress to meet with Adam's thrusts, he let his hand drop from his waning erection to slide it across the blonde's skin, from his taut abs over his side to his pert rear, squeezing it firmly, kneading it.

Adam took it as a sign to go harder even, lips attacked to Cody's sensitive neck, nibbling and caressing, teeth scraping over the firm flesh while one hand once again took hold of the younger mans hip. Holding his leg up, driving deeper inside of the constricting hole, his hair tickling Cody's face, his nose.

Like this, it was impossible.

A sultry "Fuck" escaped his throat, more out of frustration than anything else, and he pushed Adam away, off him, eyes wide and pupils dilated as Cody struggled free from the blonde's grip.

He quickly caught on to the confusion written all over the blonde's features and -not wanting for him to get the wrong impression-, send him a sly smirk before turning over onto all fours, wriggling his ass high in the air. Maybe this would work. He really hoped so.

It took only a few seconds until he felt the large, warm palms clamping down on his cheeks again, the sweaty thumbs spreading him wide and he braced himself -face buried in the pillows and hands tightly fisting the sheets- for the intrusion to come.

Scream of desperation muffled by the cushions as he felt himself tear once again, he rocked forward at the first initial pang of pain, before pushing back again, groaning as Adam's thick length was buried inside of him to the hilt.

The blonde's hands glided up his pert rear to his hips and further up to his back, nails scraping the smooth skin as he picked up the rhythm again, hard and deep thrusts rocking Cody back and forth.

This was definitely a lot better.

Screwing his eyes back shut, Cody concentrated on his memories again, the manly scent of HIS aftershave paired with cigarettes, those rough, gentle palms gripping him just right, touching and caressing him everywhere he loved it, those icy blues turning dark with passion and desire for him, just for him, those muscular thighs keeping him in place.

One night, one night only, and it had changed his whole life.

One hand slithering between him and the satin, he took hold of his slowly growing erection again, imagining HIS hand bringing him close to the edge. Pumping, twisting and turning, squeezing the way HE had done, Cody pushed back desperate to find completion soon, to get out of there.

Adam had a firm grip on his hips, determining the pace, pulling Cody into him. His head was thrown back, lips wide open as grunt after groan after growl slipped past them, sweat rolling down his bare chest, his abs as he neared the end.

With his prostate constantly getting nudged by the thick, pulsing sex, Cody felt himself quivering, shuddering, knowing he was close to explode, tucking harder, pumping faster, eyes screwed shut as images of HIM flashed past his fluttering lids.

It was just a matter of time until he convulsed, shaking and trembling underneath Adam's forceful thrusts, loudly moaning as his cock went limp, sheets covered in his sticky white.

Forcing himself to stay upright, arms shaking underneath him, he kept rocking back against Adam's groin, purposefully clenching and unclenching his burning hole until he heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a howl of pleasure, the blond soon after collapsing heavily on his prone and exhausted body.

Rolling out from underneath the spent blond, he took hold of the limb cock that had seconds ago been buried inside of him and slid the condom off to discard it in the trash-can only a few feet away.

"Wow..."

He did not want to hear it. Still in his own little world, where everything was perfect, where HE was there with him. Lids fluttering back shut, he rolled onto his back, flinching only a little when Adam wrapped an arm around his heaving chest.

Even though he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, he was just too damn tired, too spent... too alone to get up just then.

"Was I good?"

Adam's voice brought him out of his momentarily content and satisfied state and had he opened his eyes and looked at the serious expression on the blonde's face, he would have probably broken out into a heavy laughter.

If it had not been for his own hand and the vivid memory of Randy hammering into him from behind, he would have never found completion tonight, but who was he to say this out loud.

A lazy "Yeah" slipped past his quivering lips before he let go of a heavy sigh and sat upright to slip his shoes on, dismissing the partly disappointed, partly curious "Where a you going" with a wave of his hand and a shaky "My bed".

He'd picked up his clothes quicker than they had been slipped off his toned body and was out of the door faster than they had stumbled inside, the 5 seconds of complete pleasure again not enough to make him forget the one man who'd satisfied more of his needs in one night than any other man had ever managed before and would ever be able to manage in the future.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Next chapter will -again- depend on the poll-results, so even if you already voted, do it again! :)**


	27. Cody Sheamus

**Yes, I am freaking awesome. Ha :P **

**6 votes for said pairing make me hope I'll also get AT LEAST 6 reviews for it. The poll is still open, don't forget!**

**Pairing: Sheamus/Cody - Sheady (in loss for better ideas)**

**Title: Dreams so sweet**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Cursing and a little bit of Angst. I just love angsty!Cody too damn much.**

* * *

_The large, rough palm cradled his neck as if it had always belonged there, the raw power of it keeping him close and their lips locked together. _

_He was already stripped down to his boxershorts, breathing coming out in ragged, sharp pants, hips wriggling in an attempt to get as much contact with the redhead's body as possible. _

_The other hand was teasing his skin, fingertips brushing over his torso to send shivers down his spine, wanton moans slipping past his lips and into Stephen's awaiting mouth._

_He could feel Stephen's solid length growing with each passing second, pressing against his thigh. A sticky trail of pre-cum already covered his bare flesh, the thought of Stephen hard and leaking because of him only making Cody harder. He was aching to be touched, to be devoured, to be filled to the core._

_His own hands slithered down the tensing back of the older man, feeling the goosebumps on the creamy white skin as he explored the taut flesh, coming to a halt on two firm, round globes and squeezing them tightly._

_An appreciating growl rang through the air as Stephen pulled away from his luscious lips, green eyes burning with desire. The hand that had seconds ago teased his nipples into hard nubs was now hovering above his quivering abs, fingers teasingly brushing his skin, rubbing circles around his navel, the redheads gaze hungrily locked on his own._

_The tension was driving him crazy, his cock twitching against the tight confines of his boxershorts, throbbing in need as he gasped for more, fingers digging into the pert flesh of Stephen's ass while he thrust his hips up against the older man's pulsing sex._

_Seconds later he felt Stephen squirm above him, lids fluttering open to meet emptiness, a disappointed whine leaving his plump lips. One that brought a low, rumbling chuckle out of the redhead's throat. "Patience." _

_The growled order left him sweaty and burning, head nodding up and down despite himself as he watched Stephen's body slither down his own, felt those strong muscles gliding over his, that heated skin rubbing over his own, until the older man was eye-to-eye with his hidden desire._

_Long, slender fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans, the look of pure, raw lust in Stephen's green orbs making him twitch. Rough fingertips brushed over his tentative hips as the flimsy material was pulled over his ample girth and down his trembling thighs, the rush of cool air hitting his burning flesh eliciting a gasp from Cody's parted lips._

_Wet, warm lips made their way up over his calves and his thighs, caressing each spot of his bare skin with extra tenderness, large, rough palms leading the way, leading the tense muscles of the younger man. _

_God, if Stephen kept this up, he'd explode before even being touched, that desire in the older man's eyes almost enough to set him off. _

"_Please!"_

_He was already reduced to whining, begging, hips writhing and body shuddering as Stephen's hot lips ghosted over his pulsing length. He could make out the smirk on the other's features, inwardly groaning as he knew he wasn't done teasing yet, his hands tightly grasping the sheets on either side of him._

"_I need you... Please... No teasing... not today."_

_The smirk on Stephen's lips turned into a devilish grin as he lowered his head enough to blow hot air across the leaking tip, watching as the searing flesh twitched under such a simple action. He let his tongue snake out to lap the sweet pearls away before pulling back again, rewarding Cody's involuntary curses with a wink._

_Before another word could slip past the brunette's lips though, he let go of a pleasant cry as suddenly wet, warm heat engulfed him and sucked him down hard._

"_Oh God!"_

_He could not keep his hips down, even if he had wanted to, shooting up to slide further down that heavenly throat, head thrown back into the pillows and knuckles white from tightly fisting the sheets._

_The heat left him again only to be replaced by the wet, slippery tongue that was now firmly pressed against the underside of his cock. As it was tracing a path up to his tip, Cody could barely contain his senses anymore, breathe hitching deep in his throat and eyes rolling back in his head._

"_Fuck..."_

_He was reduced to a muttering, cursing mess and the real fun had not even started yet, the redhead now sliding his lips over his engorged, pulsing head again to suck on it as if it was the tastiest lollipop in the world, before lowering down again to take him as deep as his gagging-reflex allowed him to._

_As his hips shot up this time, two fingers slicked with lube slithered underneath his arched body and easily slipped inside of his already waiting walls when he came back down. A noise that sounded like a mix of pleasure and pain escaped him, quite resembling what he felt at that very moment. The intrusion was surprisingly smooth yet it still stung, only blinded out by the mind-whirling feeling of being swallowed down so completely._

_Eyes still shut tight, lids fluttering in pleasure, Cody's hands shot out to fist the red, sweaty locks of the older man rather to keep him in place than to lead him. If Stephen did so much as to move now, he knew he'd be a goner._

"_Stop... Please... Gimme a... a second..."_

_And that he did, patiently waiting for the brunette to adjust, breathing through his nose, he kept his mouth firmly in place and his digits buried deep inside, until Cody's hips started to rock into the touch. Then, the game was on._

_While pearl-white teeth scraped over sensitive flesh, talented tongue feeling him pulse and throb, Stephen's fingers gently worked their way in and out of the tight walls, scissoring and stretching until a third one could be added to the mix without any resistance._

_This was nothing but pure heaven, Cody's body reacting in so many different ways that his brain barely managed to keep track, desirable mewls mixing with sounds he'd never even knew he had in him. His hips had a life of their own, back and forth they rocked to feel more of that warmth around his aching length while willing the three slender fingers to brush his prostate._

"_Hmmmnnnnn... Shit..."_

_He'd felt pleasure before, but no one ever made him scream like the Irishman. Only he knew how he liked to be touched, where he liked to be licked, what he liked to hear. Only he ever had the ability to make him beg for more._

"_Please... Stephen... Need you!"_

_His wish was granted, the thick, thoroughly coated length pushing its way inside of his thrumming body until rock-hard balls pressed against his cheeks. His legs were lifted for better access, knees slung over broad, sweaty shoulders, muscular arms keeping him in place as rough lips found his._

_The stubbles scratching his rather velvet-like skin added so much to their nightly game of passion that he often wondered how they never left so much as a mark on him, but he never got to finding an answer as Stephen always choose exactly that moment to snap his hips against his own and fuck away whatever thought it was he had had._

_The animalistic grunts of the man above him echoed through the room, a sound more beautiful to him than any other as he was folded in two. Bending had never been one of his special abilities, but he knew that way pleasure would find him sooner than later. And he was right, as always._

_A handful of thrusts later, the thick sex had found his sweet spot, nudging it, rubbing against it with the strength only a man like Stephen could muster. Correction, only Stephen could muster. _

_His hands were entangled behind the redheads neck, holding onto him as if he'd magically disappear into nowhere if he let go, hips rising off the mattress to meet him thrust for thrust. Own aching desire trapped between ripped abs, smearing a line of pre-cum over their hard torsos, he turned his head to the side to face his own reflection in the mirror._

'_An odd combination' was what he always thought. The creamy white skin of the Irishman sliding against his neatly tanned brown. The red, spiky locks in contrast with his brunette, idly styled curls. The raw, passionate power of the older man keeping his giddy naiveness in check. No one would ever believe their eyes if it ever came out._

_The pace picked up as did his keen cries of pleasure, Stephen's teeth scraping his shoulder, his neck, his rough lips clamping down over his taut flesh to suck, to nipple, to kiss. While one of Stephen's hands was raking through his damp hair, the other one was still holding him up but shakily now, all energy leaving him halfway through as it always did. _

_It was no surprise, therefore, when he was spun around, seconds later seated firmly in Stephen's wide lap, wildly pounding sex pushing into him once again with a force that saw his torso collapse forward and thudding into a hard chest._

_As soon as he recovered, he started circling his hips in a motion he knew was driving the Irishman crazy, back and forth, left to right, picking up the pace before slowing down again to lift his hips and bounce onto the hard length. His heartbeat was mildly matching his breathing now, Stephen's lips ghosting over his ear to make the words all the more real. Dirty words. Naughty things. In-between grunts and curses he'd come to love so much. And that thick, sex-laced Irish accent only added to the pleasure. Fuck, how he loved to hear that rumbled "My bitch"._

_Minutes later, -both their bodies slick with sweat, hips madly out of control, every fibre in them screaming for release- thick fingers wrapped around his aching sex, the uncontrolled, hard thrusts sending him through the tight tunnel of Stephen's fist all by themselves. _

_The finger firmly nestled between his cheeks for the past minutes found his way into his already stuffed hole, slicked up with the pearls of transpiration that had rolled down his back, his head lolling forward onto the shoulder he'd so often leaned on._

_The streams of hotness painted both their torsos in an all too familiar white, and seconds later he felt the satisfying burn that would -once again- leave him aching for more. _

The brunette awoke with a start, forehead covered in sweat, cheeks burning, body tingling... and a familiar stickiness making his sweatpants cling to his hips. Rather vulgar curses were muttered in-between heavy breathing as he threw the covers aside and stalked into the bath attacked to the hotel-room he'd rented for himself, a path he'd become all too intimate with over the past few weeks. What he'd never get used to, though, was that aching feeling inside whenever he returned to his bed alone.

* * *

**So far it looks like Ted/Sheamus will be next, but you can still change that by voting :)**

**Reviews are very, very much appreciated!**


	28. Ted Sheamus

**Seems as if the break from work is really doing me some good. So many updates in such a short time. Only two more pairings left on my 'planned'-list. Might as well be done then and concentrate on other things.**

**Pairing: Ted/Sheamus (I've wanted to write them together for AGES)**

**Title: Darkness falls**

**Warning: Smut, Smut, Smut... and just a little bit of Fluff**

* * *

This was completely different from anything he'd ever experienced before. And he had no idea why he'd accepted the request. Not that he did not want to hook up with someone. God knew, he needed it. Badly. Just... this?

A dark room. Not even the slightest hint as to who he was there with. Just the faint scent of sweat filling his nostrils and the steady, calming breathing of the man standing a few feet away. He could not see. Could only hear and feel.

Whoever had sent him the invitation had explained the rules. Simple. Easy. No aftershave or perfume. No words. No light. A pull-out couch in the middle of the room. They could do whatever they wanted. However they wanted it. As long as they kept quiet.

He'd almost stumbled across the couch in an attempt to feel around the room, to adjust to the complete darkness. There really seemed to be nothing else in that room. Besides the man he did not know. That complete stranger. And that thought alone made him hard as rock. He'd always had that fantasy. Though it surely involved a lot more light... and a lot more noises than they were allowed to make.

Reduced to his lower senses. Not allowed to beg or to plead. Either at complete mercy of the other man... or completely dominating him. Such a thrill. Such a turn-on.

He could hear footsteps, could make out the silhouette of the man who was slowly inching closer towards him, taking his time. Could feel the hairs in his neck standing up, a small shiver cursing through his body as his heartbeat grew louder, stronger. And then there was a surprisingly smooth palm touching him, carefully travelling up his arms.

His breath hitched as he let his lids flutter shut and only seconds later, two rough lips closed over his. Stubbles scratching his chin. Large palm cradling his neck. Manliness filling his nostrils. A moan rising up his throat.

He wanted to take the lead, wanted to be the one dominating, the one calling the shots in this, but those lips devouring him like no others had done before made it hard for Ted to keep his composure. No pun intended.

Another moan slipped past his parted lips as that rock-hard body melted against his, ripped muscles clearly distinct under the others shirt as he leaned into the kiss. He barely managed to bring his hands up between them and push the stranger off, hardly able to catch his breathe, all his senses on overload as he tried to figure whom those captivating lips belonged to.

Fuck, he was not even sure he wanted to know. It would just make everything too real. Just ruin his fantasy.

This time, it was him taking the lead as his hands shot forward to pull the other close again, fingers fisting the shirt that kept those firm muscles hidden from his touch, head leaning slightly forward to capture the strangers lips with his.

An approving groan told him he was doing the right thing there, not that he had doubted it. A groan that sounded somewhat familiar to him. He let his palms explore the well-built specimen in front of him, travel across the broad chest down to the quivering abdominals until his fingers felt taut flesh and came to a halt.

His breathing had picked up somewhere along the kiss, probably when his tongue had discovered that little gap between parted lips to snake inside and taste the intoxicating moisture of the certainly taller mans insides. His heart-beat had increased somewhere in-between lapping and sucking, probably when he felt those tense abs ripple underneath his touch.

He managed to move them, how he could not remember, until the strangers knees hit the couch and he let himself fall backwards until his back hit the unforgiving hardness with a loud thud. A grunt echoed through the air and again, Ted knew that sound from somewhere but did not care thinking any further.

Settling himself in-between strong thighs, he leaned down until their lips touched again before retreating, nimble fingers finally removing the strangers shirt until -only seconds later- they found the taut flesh of the others chest and started their way down.

He'd not even let the other the slightest chance to react before he opened the fly of his jeans, urgent fingers slipping inside to find a straining, pulsing cock, already wet with pre-cum and standing at full attention. Fuck, this was going to be good. Really good.

A gasp rang through the air as wide hips rose off the couch and into his touch, his fingers slightly shaking as he wrapped them around the thick, clean-shaven flesh. He felt trembling fingers underneath his own shirt, the simple brush of them against his heated skin making his body shudder and his sex twitch, wishing he'd already be freed from the too tight confines of his dress-pants.

Fist closing around the throbbing girth, he started moving his wrist in slow, steady strokes, squeezing ever so slightly when he reached the top, fully concentrated on the choked out gasps and the stifled groans rising from the strangers throat.

He barely recognized the tucking on his shirt, only finally stopping his actions when it became stronger, almost pleading. Raising his arms, he let himself be stripped off his shirt, unable to hold back the gasp when a wet, hot tongue found the burning flesh of his chest. Throwing his head back, lids fluttering shut, he revelled into the heavenly feeling, rough, large palms cradling his sides to keep him grounded.

The tongue was far from inexperienced he realized as it managed to harden his nubs in record-time before it travelled lower and lower, stopping to tease his navel with careful laps, lips sucking ever so slightly on his quivering abs. Only then he felt the nimble, long fingers working on his fly, quick to pull the comforting material of his pants and his boxershorts down over the curve of his pert ass until it reached his ankles.

He'd stepped out of them before they even hit the floor, urgently returning to his position between the strangers thighs to retain the control, his hands shooting out to grab heated cheeks and pull the certainly heavier man into another kiss. And yet again, he could swear he knew those lips from somewhere.

His sex twitching against his quivering abdominals, he managed to push the other flat onto the couch, crawling between muscular legs until they were chest to chest. The only thing between them the stranger's jeans, hiding his most treasured prize from his touch. Urgently tucking the waistband down over the other's hips, waiting until he heard the ruffling sound of the material hitting the floor, his fingers finally found what they had been looking forward to the whole time.

With one fingertip pressed firmly against the quivering entrance, his palm rubbed rock-hard balls in a circling motion, lips descending to the deliciously tasteful skin on the taller's neck. He could fairly make out the sharp intake of breathe as he explored the clenching pucker and decided that it was now or never, pushing his digit forward until he could not go any further.

The strangers body tensed underneath him, the other's breathe hitching as his fingers dug into Ted's biceps. They'd have to do this without lube, something the 'host' had not provided them with, something he had never done before. He'd always been a careful lover, never one to hurt whoever he'd chosen for the night. This time, though, he actually wanted it. Wanted him to feel the burn. The sting. The friction of dry penetration. Fuck, he wanted the other to feel him for days. To remember this.

Before the other could even say a silent prayer, he already pushed a second digit inside, starting the scissoring and stretching right away. No chance for the stranger to struggle, to argue, to pull away as he twisted his fingers around in that deep, tight hole, lips firmly pressed to the taller man's shoulder to pepper it with soothing kisses.

Everything goes, right? That was what the invitation had said... The thought swirled around in his mind over and over, making him throb and burn even more, balls so achingly hard that they hurt already as he revelled into the way the strangers body took him in. No resistance whatsoever. Hips even rocking back into his touch. Moans and gasps where grunts and grunts were expected.

He just needed it.

His body made the decision for him before his mind could even grasp it, hips shooting forward to bury himself balls-deep inside that all too willing heat, torso falling forward to meet the taller's chest with a loud thud. It felt familiar. That warmth. That tightness. That scent. The way his sex was gripped, so firmly, so perfectly.

But before he could complete that thought, he was taken again in a heated lip lock, barely able to hold himself up over the quivering body of the stranger as their tongues fought for dominance... and his hips started to move on own accord.

Slow, steady movements, deep and hard, a way his former lovers had always demanded it but never gotten. He could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead and threatening to fall into his eyes, lids automatically fluttering shut as he threw his head back and re-angled his hips, thrusting harder... and harder... and harder...

The feeling of those constricting walls enveloping him so smoothly, the friction the rather carelessly prepared walls presented him with, those hard muscles rippling underneath his touch... It felt like heaven. Like the fantasy he'd always dreamed about. Fuck, it felt so good.

His lips were tightly pressed together, preventing the pleased groans from escaping as he held himself up with one arm, the other hand exploring every twitching muscle, each riffle of the other's body, going deeper, slightly faster, his balls tingling in anticipation. He needed this. He needed IT.

He took hold of the treasure trapped between their muscled abs, the gasp emitting from the stranger's throat the only sound far and wide. Shifting a little to re-adjust his position, hoping for a better steadiness, he re-doubled his efforts, hips moving hard, quick, fist pumping in almost perfect synch with his thrusts.

Before he even knew, the strangers grip on his biceps tightened and he could feel the body tensing underneath him, could hear the hitching breathe, imagining his lids to flutter shut and his lips to fall open in a satisfied gasp. Seconds later a hot stickiness covered his still moving fist and the stifled groan slipping past the other's lips finally brought him the realization.

But it was already too late.

"Stephen!" It escaped him as a barely audible sigh, body going slick in the others arms as he was milked dry, head lolling forward onto the redheads shoulder as he shuddered through something more intense than he'd ever experienced it before.

If it had been the sudden realization or the unbelievable tightness clenching around him, he did not know and he, honestly, did not care. Breathing ragged and heavy, body spent and sticky, heart-beat fast and painful, he'd never felt that relieved as in that very moment... laying slack in the arms of the man he'd thought he lost months ago.

* * *

**Reviews are -as always- very, very welcome. It only takes a minute.**

**I think the next one will be Alex Shelley/Ted.**


	29. Ted Alex Shelley

**It really took quite some time. Probably because of the more than unusual pairing. But once I started writing 'It', I couldn't stop anymore. **

**It's the second last (planned) chapter of this installment. I might add some new chapters every now and then after writing Randy/Jake, but the lack of response coupled with my working schedule both kinda killed my motivation/inspiration. Hope no one takes offense.**

**Chapter-Title: Let Go**

**Pairing: Alex Shelley/Ted**

**Disclaimer: I've used Alex' ring-name which I barely ever do, but Alex just sounds a lot better than Patrick :P All rights belong to me besides the rights to their names. Those belong to WWE/TNA/ROH. And themselves probably.**

**Warning: Smut, HEAVY Smut, ROUGH Smut... Anyways... Just read! :P**

* * *

He shouldn't even be there. He shouldn't have accepted the invitation of the older Hardy to a party he had no right to be at. He did not even have friends there. Ex-Co-Workers, yeah, but he wouldn't call any of them 'friends'.

And then there was him. That damn tease. The man -or should he call him 'boy'- that was the complete opposite of him. Loud, obnoxious, giddy, silly, totally out of control.

He'd never met Alex Shelley before, but had seen him on TV or the Net often enough, and he'd heard more than a hundred stories about him, featuring him, to know that he was bad news. But, damn it, the man was hot. Extremely so.

And if he didn't misjudge the situation completely, he was flirting with him. For an hour already. Heavily. Little glances. Smirks. Tentatively licking his lips. Winking. Wriggling his ass while playing pool. And now that sucker was licking on a lollipop. Staring at him. Straight at him.

It was just so very tempting.

"I've a feeling you'd love to be that lollipop right now."

He'd not even realized Matt making his way over nor him stopping right next to him, startling when the teasing whisper reached his ear. And he had no idea what the ravenette was talking about. Not even slightly. Really not. No.

Letting out a rather disgusted snort -though it didn't sound as convincing as it should have- he shook his head and took another sip of his beer, not even daring to turn to face the older man.

"Ah, c'mon. He's not as bad as others make him out to be. Well... not in bed at least."

Again, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, finally tilting his head just a little to glance at the older Hardy with a raised brow.

"And how would you know?"

The other just shrugged, taking a long swig of beer himself, smirk playing on his lips as he looked over at Shelley. "Stories, ya know?"

When no answer came from Ted, he looked back over at him and furrowed his brows in concentration as he studied the blond. The man was tense. Too tense. And he bet that Alex could change that.

"Ya're not still mourning over Runnels, are ya?"

Well. Maybe he was. Just slightly. Even after such a long time the betrayal just hurt. And to be completely honest, he had not had any fun ever since.

"No."

It came out too slowly and too late, the Hardy Boy already knowing it was a lie before the word slipped past Ted's lips. Patting his shoulder in sympathy, he leaned close and let the words linger in the air "You deserve some fun, man" before disappearing into the crowd of party-people again, leaving him alone with his thoughts and with his pounding libido.

And then, his eyes met those of Alex again. The hot-blood sucking the lollipop in and swirling it around with his tongue, wide grin planted on his face, eyes half-lidded and burning with fire.

The short nod towards the closet went almost unnoticed with how his head was spinning and his groin tightening, but he managed to move anyways and, only seconds later, found himself surrounded by darkness and silence, the door behind him falling shut.

He had no idea why he had done that step. The alcohol was probably playing a part there, too. Along with the sexual frustration and being tired of having to play nice. He deserved something good for a change, too. Even if it only lasted a few minutes. Or an hour.

The hot breath ghosting over his neck brought him back out of his momentary state of daze and a shudder cursed through his body as he let his lids flutter shut. Breath hitching, he stood stock-still, awaiting for the other to take the lead and tell him what he wanted. SHOW him what he wanted.

"Glad you accepted the invitation."

He barely heard the words, too busy to steady his breathing, concentrating on the slightly rough yet gentle hands that were travelling over his sides, brushing his suddenly very sweaty skin on their way towards his abs.

The hot breathe on his neck made his hairs stand at attention and his spine tingle, lids fluttering while he screwed his eyes shut and willed his heart-beat to stay as normal as possible under those circumstances.

"Ya always that quiet? Or do I have to do something special to get a noise out of ya?"

He surely was not quiet. Not in the bedroom anyways. Just ask Cody. But who was he to say that out loud? Fuck, he could barely even form a coherent thought, let alone speak. So, he answered in the only way possible. By shaking his head. And seconds later his breathe hitched and he let go of an almost ghoulish moan when slender fingers found his aching length.

He'd not even realized those smooth hands sneaking inside of his jeans, too lost in that world of perfect denial that chills cursed through his whole body once the digits grazed his weeping flesh, lids fluttering open again to stare wide-eyed into blinding darkness.

Alex' arms tightened around his waist as slick, warm lips searched for his shoulder and found it, nipping and sucking their way up to his neck.

All he wanted was some release. Hard and fast. Without any strings attacked. Without any promise to call later. Any more dates. Just sex. Now. And he hoped, he prayed that Alex would be just the guy for it. Or actually, he KNEW.

His body was moving on auto-pilot before he even quite realized what he was doing, taking a tight hold of Alex' wrist and spinning him around and into the wall so that it was him standing behind the younger man now, pressing his body fully into Shelley's back.

Growling low in his throat, his fingers made quick work of zipper and belt, letting the latter carelessly drop to the floor before yanking the rough material of Alex' denim jeans over the curves of his ass.

The other was well responding, pushing back into his rather raw touch, obviously satisfied moans slipping past pressed-together lips as he spread his legs as wide as possible.

The words he was looking for did not come out as wanted, stuck in his throat ass he felt the willing ass rubbing against his throbbing groin. Instead he sucked in a deep breathe before attacking his lips to the smaller mans neck, one hand tucking on his waistband while the other found Alex' sex. Already hard and leaking.

"Hmmm... I see you're just as needy as I am?"

He got a choked gasp in return, Alex' hips rocking into his touch as he closed his fingers firmly around him. His own pants were finally open and lowered enough to give his straining length the needed release, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips as he rested his head on the younger's shoulder, other hand still languidly pumping Alex.

He was twitching, burning for action, throbbing and needy, hard, harder than he'd been in ages, and all that just because of some little brat sucking on a lollipop. Like there's never been anything hotter. Just the thought of it made him groan loudly, teeth sinking into the taut flesh of Alex' shoulder, fingers squeezing the younger's rapidly hardening length. And only seconds later, his wrist stilled and he -once again- spun the other around, forcing him down on his knees.

The smirk on Alex' lips wasn't visible due to the darkness but certainly evident in his tone as he stared up at the blonde and licked his lips with gusto.

"S'that what ya want?"

If it hadn't been for the erotic drawl and the tone dripping with sex, he'd have scolded the 'punk' for a dumb question like that, but under those circumstances, he just managed a firm nod and squeezed the ravenette's shoulders, a sure sign that it was INDEED what he wanted. What he needed just then.

And Alex was no one to ask twice. Not in such a situation.

Moments later, Ted's pounding girth was engulfed by two heavenly smooth lips, the warmth of Alex' mouth sucking him down half before gliding up again. Tongue swirling around the engorged head before dipping into the slit and then trailing a line down the shaft, pressing against it, lips sucking in his balls.

He had a hard time to resist, wanting nothing else than to fuck the hot mouth raw and blow his load down the tight, inviting throat, but he managed to hold still and let the other do the work. For now. Though he could not see anything, he kept his gaze low, imagining how hot those lips looked around him, on him, enveloping him, gnawing on the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from crying out as Alex started to steadily bop his head.

Fingers threatening through the raven hair, fisting it, he guided the younger up and down his aching length, throwing his head back and closing his eyes when he felt the cool saliva slick him up, ready him. He could literally feel the smirk on Alex' lips when he could not hold back the low moan anymore, tightening his grip in the raven curls as the other grazed his sex with his teeth.

It was heaven on earth for him. After such a long time of absence especially. And he had no idea how long he could hold back before exploding. Thus it was no surprise when he tucked on Alex' hair and guided him up to his feet again, the next move surely inconsiderate as he pressed his lips to the other's urgently.

He usually considered kissing a too intimate act for something that... short and casual, but it was what he'd needed right then. To show him. To silence the demons inside his head. The voices that told him it was wrong. Wrong because his heart still belonged to Cody.

And it worked. Oh, how it worked. Alex' responded eagerly, hand wrapping around his aching length were his lips had just done the work of an angel, pumping it while their tongues duelled in a heated, sloppy kiss, noisy, wet, yet so very sexy that it weakened his knees.

Pressing the ravenette back-first into the wall, his hands were quick to clamp down on his sweaty skin, lifting him up into the air. Bendable legs, strong, well-build, wrapped instantly around his waist and a firm, taut ass pressed forward to let his desire slip between pert cheeks.

It was all the invitation he needed, and the only one he got, as he slowly glided into the unbelievable tight, willing heat.

Heaven. It truly felt like heaven. Sinful heaven though, but still. Alex gripped him perfectly, so tight and pretty... so... just heavenly.

He steadied himself for a moment, forehead against the wall next to Alex, one hand pressed against it, too while the other one held firmly onto the other's pert rear, squeezing ever so slightly. His breathing was ragged, the willing hole suffocating his aching length to a point were it hurt, heart beating viciously against his ribcage. And they had not even really started yet.

He didn't dare wait for a sign to move. In all honesty, he could not. Too long had he been without sex. Without anyone to grip him so tightly. Anyone to take him so pliant.

The first thrust was slow, torturously slow even, his length steadily withdrawing from the warm surroundings, letting Alex feel every ridge, every muscle, every vein of his aching desire until only the tip rested inside. And then he buried himself inside again just as slowly as he'd pulled out, a low, almost unearthly groan spilling from his lips.

But that was it. For the slow and steady. The next thrust was a lot harder, faster, definitely deeper, his lips clamping down on Alex' shoulder, teeth sinking into the sweet, damp flesh and making the ravenette cry out.

The rhythm did not change from then on, only when he occasionally rested to calm his rapid heartbeat and take a breathe, sometimes even going so far as to press his lips to those of the younger man, searching them out for comfort and reassurance before he once again pounded relentlessly into the warm hole.

He could literally feel him tearing and stretching around him, the walls clamping down on him, sheathing him in a safeness and warmth he'd missed way too much. Smears of blood soon coupled with pre-cum dripping from his forcefully pounding girth making it easier to glide in and out of Alex' willing body, his hands holding an almost possessive grip on the raven-haired man's hips.

Not long though, as he slid them towards that pert rear soon enough, fingers dancing around the sore pucker and feeling the quivering skin around it as he held him open, spread him wider, while pressing Alex' back further into the wall. Poor boy would sure leave the party with a few bruises more.

He felt his balls tingle long before he wanted, the familiar fire rising in his groin despite all the things he did to hold it back. Screwing his eyes shut, biting his lips hard, stilling his movements, taking one deep breathe after another, nothing helped. Not with the way Alex' teased him, convulsed around him, clenched and squeezed him.

The decision came in a blink of an eye, as he quickly withdrew his aching sex and spun Alex around, face-first into the wall, the gasp of surprise only fuelling his desire more. Hands coming down on the ravenette's hips with a reverberating thud, he pulled that fucking perfect ass back out, right against his groin and before the younger could so much as to squeak in protest, he was buried inside again balls-deep, a satisfied growl emitting from deep within his throat.

Head lolling forward onto the other's sweaty shirt, he took a few seconds to savour the feeling again and to control himself, but only until he heard the faint whimper of plea coming from the other. He moved again, setting a fast pace from the beginning, brutal even, the sound of balls slapping against bare flesh mixing with his heavy breathing and Alex' ragged gasps.

He'd never been a fan of quick sex, never been someone to enjoy the hardness, brutality, blood, animalistic instincts. Not with HIM anyways. He'd always savoured each and every second of their 'love-making', memorizing it for hours after they collapsed in a heap of sweaty, numb, spent bones.

But that was over now. They were over. Those times. The sweet love-making. He'd start a new chapter. He finally could.

The sensation burning in his lower regions soon became unbearable, his thrusts frantic, erratic, quick and deep, one hand threatening Alex' raven hair to pull his head back and force their lips together, the other hand still firmly kneading the taut flesh of the other's hip. Rough. Needy. Possessive. Only for this one time.

The pornographic noise of a hand quickly sliding up and down a straining, slicked length soon joined the other sounds surrounding them, the music coming from the outside just barely audibly and surely not recognized by them as they neared completion.

Alex was the first to tremble, forearm providing his head from colliding with the wall as his torso slumped forward and the spasms cursed through him, the streams of hot cum shooting past his fist and onto the wall.

He managed to scramble out of the suddenly suffocating, spasming hole, throbbing cock in hand, the sensations too much to take any longer. Only a few precise strokes and his head lolled back, lids fluttering shut and a content sigh mixed with something sounding strangely animalistic left his parted lips as he painted Alex' rear in white.

He sagged down on his knees then, hands on his thighs, heavily heaving, gasping for air while his heart thumped hard against his ribcage. He barely recognized the sound of a zipper being pulled up, only opening his eyes once when he felt the hot breathe ghost over his certainly sweat-soaked skin.

"I sure hope you won't say 'No' to the next invitation either."

It was all he got before the door behind him flung open and he could make out the faint sound of whistling and clapping hands, his consciousness telling him he'd go through hell once he stepped outside. However, he was too damn satisfied to care. He had not felt that alive in ages.

* * *

**As said, next pairing is gonna be Randy/Jake. I still take requests, but once again... I will NOT write anything with Cena or Evan in it. Ty. Especially NO Centon. Never. Ever. **

**I might even write some of the pairings again, starting with those who got the most reviews. Who knows. Promises. Promises. **

**Reviews are as always very welcome. (Excuse me for my ramblings)**


	30. Randy Jake 2

**Short A/N: Obviously Candy isnt much loved anymore judging by the lack of reviews I got for my last Candy fic and the latest chapter of 'Our Story Thus Far', but I do hope that that will change again soon. The boys just belong together. Remember please that if you don't review I also have no idea what you dislike and thus cannot change anything or improve.**

**Enough rambling. On with this sweetness.**

**Pairing: Jake/Randy - Jay**

**Title: Quiet, Please!**

**Warning: Smut (of course), Slash (ähem) and lots of Fluff and a little Exhibitionism**

**Disclaimer: I own my sickening health and a new TV. Everything else belongs to someone else.**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for some of them sharing a room when they were on the road, but this here was clearly ridiculous. Six guys all hunched together in a 35 square-yard room. Not fun at all and only because the bookers had mixed their reservations up.

Well, they'd quickly become adjusted to it though Randy was still partly seething, letting out a grunt every now and then as he rummaged through his bag for some sleeping-stuff. For once he'd renounced to travel with his bus and THIS happened. Not fair. Not fair at all.

Then again, it could have been worse. At least he shared with people he trusted and that were friends not to forget that one of them was his partner. The sleeping arrangements had quickly been settled as Cody, Ted and Mike had agreed to take the floor -after all they were the youngest- and Chris the small bed next to them while him and Jake would share the slightly bigger one.

Not that anyone minded. They all knew about them and accepted it. Besides the smart remarks once they'd plopped onto their respective beds.

'You guys fuck and I'm gonna sue you'

'If you do anything Non-Pg, make sure you're silent at least'

'Or let us watch'

'Share would be even better'

Of course, it was all just teasing around, but in complete honesty... it was tempting.

Damn, he needed to get rid of those thoughts. Not that he'd ever do something in front of anyone... only when they were all sound asleep. Really... A day without sex was... well... they hadn't had that since... Never. Not since they were dating. Not even on days apart. There was always some steamy phone-sex or... the Internet. Web-Cams were truly a lovely invention.

He sighed, shaking his head as he made his way over to the bathroom ready to throw on a shirt and some sweatpants for sleep. His usual evening-routine was over quicker than usual as the others were waiting for their turn and he grunted disapprovingly when he saw the TV running on his way back to bed.

He couldn't sleep with that damn thing on. And sleep was the only thing preventing him from jumping Jake's bones. Especially with that sexy-as-hell body pressed close to him during night. Wrapped around him. Rubbing against him.

Jesus!

To his relief, Ted obviously thought the same about the TV and shut it off again, taking the wrath of Mike for a while. The two of them bickered back and forth until Cody came back out of the bathroom and shut Ted up with a firm smack to his butt, the blond instantly blushing, heavily, while Mike was reduced to a snickering, chuckling heap on the floor.

It grew silent after a short while, Jake resting his head on his shoulder and drawing small circles on his biceps, the warm body close to his and the hot breath on his skin not really helpful in the task of keeping his desire down.

The others were busy chatting or doing whatever on their respective laptops, Cody snuggled close to Ted while Mike sat alone but completely unobvious to the world around him. Chris was already nodding off, the book in his hands only a quite useless accessory as his lids fluttered shut every 5 seconds until he decided to turn off his night-lamp and bid the others good night. Only a minute later and the soft snore of the oldest could be heard around the room.

He had trouble to keep his eyes open himself, but for some reason his mind just did not want to rest. The situation was perfect and he was certain something like today would not happen so soon again. He'd always felt a thrill when being watched. Kissing. Touching. And he'd always imagined sex in... well... you couldn't quite call it 'public' but maybe with an audience. Fuck, the mere thought of it turned him on to no end. And Jake seemed to feel that.

A smirk played on the blonde's lips as his fingers travelled lower, from his arm to his chest, over his quivering abs, teasingly playing with the waistband of his low-hanging sweatpants before finally disappearing inside and -with his lips pressed close to his ear- he whispered just what he thought.

"Wanna play?"

Fuck, yes, he wanted. But not as long as the other three were still awake.

He gulped down the lump in his throat, forcing back the growl that wanted so desperately to spill from his lips, but nodded his head nonetheless before turning slightly to whisper.

"Later..."

He did not need to explain any further, Jake's brilliant, dirty mind instantly knowing what he meant as the blond tuft nodded once in understanding, the smirk on his full lips widening. And then he squeezed him.

He couldn't hold back the groaned 'Shit' spilling spontaneously from his mouth, a harsh glare towards Jake showing him that it wasn't funny at all... Then again, punishment would sure be quite fun.

"Stop fucking! You still have audience!"

The mumbled, sleep-induced voice of Ted quickly made Jake retreat again -who'd kept his hand right in place until then- and Randy's head shot back towards the source of interruption. With how Ted's voice sounded, it wouldn't take long until he, too, was asleep and from where he sat, he could make out Cody's already very still, limp body, chest rising and falling slowly, steadily, sleepily.

Only Mike was still fully there. Wide awake. Chatting. Tweeting. Hammering away on his laptop. Damn, it was killing his last nerve.

He did not even know how to distract himself anymore now that Ted and Cody were asleep, no TV, no radio, no laptop... Only Jake next to him, limps pressed close to his, body-heat radiating through him, soft fingers playing with him. His breathing already shallow and his forehead covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

He'd never been a patient man and he never would be, especially when it came to his primary needs. And sex was just one of them. Had been ever since Jake. And damn, if that little tease would not take his fingers away soon, he would jump his bones. Mike or no Mike.

His breathe hitched when he felt the nimble fingers once again close around his already pounding sex, slow, teasing movements up and down making his hips arch off the bed and his eyes flutter shut. Jake would pay for that later, or the next day, that was for sure. For now though, he had enough of the waiting.

Taking hold of Jake's wrist, he stilled the skilful hand and leaned over to brush a kiss onto his cheek, whispering as quietly as possible, voice already hoarse, raw.

"Not one sound."

Of course, he did not need to speak this out loud, but he felt the need to do so anyway, smirking when Jake nodded his head in understanding before continuing with the tentative strokes, swiping his thumb over the leaking head with each upwards move.

The thrill of being caught added to his already high arousal, teeth harshly biting down on his lips to stifle the usual noises that wanted to rise from his throat.

Seconds in, he could make out Mike turning his laptop off and -despite himself- let a sigh of relief slip past his lips. Instantly clamping a hand over his mouth, he scanned the room for any signs of movement, but only found Mike's body shifting into a comfortable position on the floor, eyes already shut tight, hands forming the pillow to his likings.

Letting his head drop back, he closed his eyes again and let Jake do his magic, his balls pounding, his length aching, pre-cum slicking him up as he carefully thrust his hips up into the expertly moving fist. Only slightly, too scared the bed might creak, did he move with Jake, the warm lips on his neck and his shoulder only adding to the fire coiling inside of him.

He did not want it to be over that soon nor did he want to mark the sheets -not only because it would be rather awkward to explain that in the morning- and so he stopped Jake's wrist a few minutes later, eyes fluttering open despite the slight dizziness he was feeling.

A look alone told the blond more than a thousand words, lips quirking up into a devilish smile before he led Randy's hand to his lips and swallowed three of his fingers, whole. The dark-tanned male wanted too groan so badly, but kept it inside, biting hard onto his lips as he watched his lover hungrily devour his fingers for quite a while, making a show out of it, sucking and licking, slicking them up, before he released them with a silent 'plop'.

Crashing his lips feverishly onto those of the blond, he finally let go of a growl, the other thankfully swallowing it down while Randy pressed his hips further into Jake's growing desire and let his palm smoothly glide down the tensing back of the younger man.

One finger slid inside easily, caressing the inner walls while their lips parted, deep blues staring into clouded greens, Jake's cheeks flushed as his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. He rocked back into the touch immediately, wanting more, wanting it faster, Randy catching on to the silent request by slipping a second digit inside.

His eyes darted towards the others every now and again, checking if they were still 'safe', undiscovered, while he scissored his fingers inside Jake's willing heat, making sure to stretch him enough for his throbbing girth. He'd never hurt him intentionally though they sometimes got a bit indignant, their sexual desire making them both impatient and urgent. But he always took his time preparing the blond. Just like Jake did with him.

Only when he felt the hole swallowing his fingers deeper, widening and accommodating, he pushed a third one inside, lips covering Jake's to tune down the erotic cry slipping past them. He was grateful for many things at that moment. For their room-mates having a heavy sleep, for Jake's fucking sexy features when he was sexually aroused, for being so lucky to have a guy with the same dirty mind as he got. But most of all he was grateful for that tight heat that would soon draw him in until he could go no more.

Both their sweatpants lowered enough to expose their groins, Randy took hold of his erection again, giving it a firm few strokes to smear as much pre-cum over his pounding shaft as possible, before Jake slowly glided down on him. His groan of approval got stuck in his throat, just as much as the blonde's ecstatic cry did, his fingers firmly grasping the taut flesh of his lovers hips.

They stilled for a while, Jake's body slowly adjusting to his rather thick girth, letting it slip further inside with each passing second until he was fully sheathed, torso rising enough to capture the blonde's lips with his own.

Hands securely on the blonde's firm buttocks, he planted his feet on the bed for purchase before starting to slowly snap his hips up into the tightness surrounding him. They both knew not to make a sound, eyes wide open, staring at each other while a steady rhythm was set.

Jake's hands braced on either side of his lover's head, he circled his hips in slow motion, smirking when Randy bit his lips to stifle a groan he knew wanted to escape. A squeeze of his cheek was not the only answer he got as Randy's next thrust was particularly sharp, bringing his torso forward so they lay chest to chest.

Smirking in return now, Randy went back to the original pace, palm softly caressing the surely stinging flesh as he rubbed his hands over Jake's rear, thrusting steadily into the familiar heat. They'd learned over the past two years how to keep a rhythm up without getting close too soon as well as they'd experienced together how to bring each other to the verge of exploding in only a matter of minutes.

The latter was surely more appropriate tonight. Though the thrill of their room-mates waking up and discovering their coupling was quite arousing, they both did not feel the need to make it happen.

Their was a mutual understanding between them, exchanged by only one simple look, that made Randy quickly take hold of his lover's straining length. Firm, long strokes paired with his deep thrusts, the angle of their hips bringing him closer to Jake's prostate each time his hips rose.

Despite their efforts to keep the volume down, they both could not stop their panting breathings, the sweat covering their foreheads mingling when their lips fused again. Jake's body tensing each time Randy's thumb swiped over his leaking tip, walls clenching each time he was filled thoroughly. Pulling back from Randy's sweet taste, he swallowed hard, the moan rising in his throat too strong to hold it back and a second later a hand was clamped over his mouth and Randy's hips stilled.

Eyes quickly scanning the room again and -to his deepest relief- finding everyone still sound asleep, he pinched the side of Jake's side hard before sending him a scolding snarl, the other merely shrugging and licking his lips in return. And in all honesty, Randy could not blame him. It was almost impossible to keep his desire inside, with that vice-like grip Jake had on him, the heat pulsing around him and swallowing him.

Their rhythm picked up again after Jake clenched his inner walls, leaning down to whisper a murmured 'Sorry' into Randy's ear before letting his tongue flick out to swipe the salty sweat on the elder's cheek away.

He had to bite his lips again after that to keep any more noises inside, concentrating again on the rising sensation in the pits of his stomach. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he rose slightly from Randy's hips before dropping back down, repeating the action a few times, circling his hips three, four times, before letting the other guide him again.

It had been enough to bring Randy's sex into contact with his prostate, the older now repeatedly nudging his sweet-spot while his palm flew over Jake's massively hard length, speed highly increasing. The world around them seemed almost forgotten now as they focused just on one another, Randy's hips bucking further off the mattress, harder, faster, while Jake tried to keep up with his rhythm.

It was too much for his body to take, arms giving out underneath him as he sank onto his forearms, lips close enough now to Randy's face to feel the hot breathe on his skin, tongue snaking out and tasting him as Randy withdrew his hand from the blonde's sex.

He replaced it on Jake's rear together with his other hand, firmly holding onto him, splaying him further apart as he stopped a second to readjust his feet. Flicking a look across the room once again to reassure that they were still save, he let a devilish smirk take over his features, one that Jake knew all too well. But before the other could protest, his lips were already covered, ravished, cry swallowed down by Randy's mouth as the brunette hammered away.

No more than a dozen quick, precise thrusts were needed and Jake's body quivered through his release, his cum covering their shirts, sticking them together while Randy growled into his mouth.

Not able to control his hips any longer, frantic, erratic movements all he could muster, the older let go of his lover's ass and took hold of his face, crashing their lips even harder together- if possible- as he let go with a soundly groan of satisfaction, feeling the warmth leave him, soon surround him, slicking up his groin.

They only parted when the need for air became too much, Jake's pleasant gasp lingering in the air as he rolled off his lover and onto his side, sated grin gracing his lips, hooded, drowsy eyes filling Randy with pride.

Only just then they heard the rumbled groan of one of their room-mates, a pillow hitting Randy square in the head just when he'd wanted to sit up and discard his now cum-covered shirt, Ted's voice ringing through the room.

"Fucking perverts!"

Instead of shame covering their cheeks though, darkness hid away the similar smirks on their faces from Ted's view, Randy's growled 'Jealous much?' betraying the amused and definitely satisfied mood he was in.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Actually, I'll still write a chapter here and there, mostly pairings that are requested or that I think do need more love. (Cody/A-Ri for example).**

**Reviews welcome. I have cookies!**


	31. Randy Sheamus

**I'm kinda ashamed it took me so long. But I either never had the time or WHEN I finally had some time, I didn't have the motivation to write. But it seems as if I found my motivation back. Thankfully.**

**The next chapter of Our Story Thus Far is planned and the next Chap for this little thingy here is already in the making. Let's just pray :P**

**The following chapters are all done by pairing-requests (though I've no idea anymore who requested what), so thank not me but whomever had the bright idea for throwing those two together. :)**

**Pairing: Stephen (Sheamus)/Randy**

**Title: Broke Back Mountain (because it was inspired by just that movie)**

**Warning: Heavy Smut and mentions of cheating (might cause moral delusions)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pervy mind.**

* * *

Every three months they met. Every three months they indulged in such activities without the knowledge of their wives. Or anyone else for that matter. Every three months they came together, doing less talking and more fucking. Or 'making love' as Stephen had so cheesily put it 2 years into their... relationship. Or affair. As Randy had so nicely put it.

How it had started, Randy had no idea anymore, but Stephen could tell you exactly, remembering all the little details of the night it had first happened. Even the amount of alcohol they'd drunk on their little trip to the hill.

The only memory Randy had was the reason they'd gone up there. The fireworks. The others from their little group had stayed behind, either too drunk to scramble up the 15% gradient or too exhausted from the show before to handle any more movement. Him and Stephen however had taken the trip and neither of them had regretted it. Not just because of the beautiful view but also because of the ecstatic experience that had followed.

And had been repeated four times a year ever since. Same place. Far away from anyone's preying eyes. Far away from their wives.

As much as they'd both tried, neither of them could stop it. Addicted to the other. Missing the other when being apart. Though neither of them would ever admit it to the other, too proud to show any emotions. Asides from those swapped during their sexual adventures.

The similarities between them sometimes scared Randy a little, just as much as they amused Stephen. Especially when it came to sex. They both liked to be the one in control, they both liked it a little rough, they both LOVED to worship the others body with teasing bites and burning kisses. And they both couldn't get enough of each other.

Even though it was only one night every three months, those nights were never wasted. If they ate, they did so from each others bodies. If they slept, they did it close together, wrapped up in a heap of limbs. And if they talked, they did so while fucking each others brains out.

Not that they talked a lot though. Never about them. Never about their future. Or their wives. Or the guiltiness they felt.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago already, the time of silent enjoyment long over. Their sweating bodies were glowing in the dim moonlight, their heavy breathings the only sounds for miles. Stephen's tongue was massaging his hole, teasingly slipping in and out, just the tip of it, while Randy's grip on those red curls tightened more each second.

They'd developed a great rhythm over the past two years, either of them knowing how to drive the other on the verge of exploding and leaving him there until it started to hurt.

The colossal hands of the redhead were firmly holding onto strong thighs, parting them in an almost obscene way as Randy pushed back into the intimate touch. A touch he'd quickly become addicted to. A touch that made his knees weaken.

He wasn't gay by any means and neither was Stephen, he guessed, but they needed each other more than either of them would have expected. More than either of them liked. But for those few nights a year neither of them cared.

The hot tongue left his hole again, leaving a trail of warm spit on his inner thighs as Stephen dragged it up and down quivering legs. Randy's growl of disapproval went straight to the taller man's abandoned erection, the thick piece of meat twitching against his abs as he looked at the tattooed man through hooded lids.

Verbal communication was rare as their eyes did most of the talking, Randy's grays blown over with lust and pent up frustration as his hands tucked firmly at the red locks. Guiding Stephen where he wanted him. Leading him to his destination.

Seconds later a satisfied sigh made its way up his throat and past pursed lips as his head hit the soft grass again, rough, wet lips enveloping his aching girth. Stephen was good at many things, but he was exceptionally great at giving pleasure, his lips enveloping him like a glove, his hot, suctioning throat gripping him in a way he'd never known before.

His hands slid from the scrawny red locks down to the grass, tightly fisting into it as he willed his body to stay still. He knew the other wasn't a fan of 'having his throat fucked', a rather hard punishment brought upon him the first time he'd pistoned his hips up into that hot mouth. And he was in no mood for a replay of those events. Though it had been quite satisfying in the end, he hadn't been able to walk in a somewhat normal way for almost a week.

He moved his hips ever so slowly and carefully to match the rhythm Stephen had set, slow and torturous, a string of curses mixing with satisfied grunts as his lids fluttered shut again. Those stubbly hairs scratched his balls each time Stephen went down on him, the roughness adding to the pleasure just like that talented tongue did as it swirled around his pulsing head each time Stephen moved up.

Their rhythm picked up after not too many minutes, Randy's breathing sharp, his heart racing, his balls aching. As if on cue, Stephen's large, strong palm left his thigh and traveled between his lover's legs, the brush of his fingertips alone against his throbbing balls eliciting an almost pained groan out of Randy.

That warm mouth sucking him in was better than heaven, his grip on the summer-green grass tightening as he forced himself to hold on, knowing that even better things would come soon. Things he wished he could have every day.

His wife wasn't doing it for him anymore for quite a while already, but he'd never admit it to anyone, especially not to Stephen; knowing that what they had was only for the fun. Knowing they could never be together like he secretly wished to. The industry they were working in wasn't open for queers, wouldn't accept them if they ever came out, if they ever became more.

Those thoughts threatened to invade his brain once again but were blown away as Stephen let his teeth scratch over his rather sensitive balls before he sucked one in. His vision was already blurry, lids fluttering shut as pleasure overtook him once again, hands unconsciously moving up to burry his fingers into his lovers red curls.

A breathy moan of his name made Stephen look up at his lover, groin tightening painfully at the image in front of him. He'd never get sick of seeing Randy in ecstasy, never get tired of seeing the great Randy Orton writhing underneath him and pleading for more. It was an image he often envisioned when being with his wife, though he'd never admit that to anyone, especially not to Randy. An image that got him off quicker than his wife's tight pussy could ever manage.

He took his time crawling up the sweat-slick body of the younger man, trailing a line of rough bites and soothing kisses all over the bronze-tanned skin as his hands glided over constricting muscles. He often envied Randy for his perfect skin and that god-like stature but he loved worshipping it even more. The way it prickled on his tongue when he lapped at the sensitive flesh, the way those tight muscles spasmed underneath his careful touch, the sound of Randy's quickly-beating heart hammering against his ear each time he rested it on that toned chest. And he made sure to repeat that act each time they came together. Each time they lay sated and content in eachothers arms.

The lube and the condoms lay always nearby -this time between the bottle of red whine and the plates they had used for their picnic earlier-, the insecure fumblings and inexperienced poking left behind but not forgotten. Their first time together a memory neither of them would ever forget, though they both had to laugh now about how rash and clumsy they'd been two years ago.

Lube spread generously over his aching length, Stephen easily slipped inside the waiting walls, his hands on either side of Randy's head. A pleased groan in the form of Randy's name spilled from his lips as he pushed forward, in to the hilt, their eyes locking for only a moment until they fluttered shut.

Randy suppressed the pang of discomfort that washed over him the moment Stephen pressed inside, knowing it would be over soon and the pleasure would take over. It always did. With his head thrown back and his knees bend, he pushed back as far as Stephen's body weight would let him, gaining a growl of approval from his lover.

He could feel the hot breathe caressing his neck and seconds later the warm tongue trailing a wet path up to his jaw as Stephen began a steady rhythm of in and out, their bodies so much in synch that it scared him sometimes.

Randy's hands found the pert backside of the redhead, squeezing tightly as he arched his back off the blanket. A rumbling sound left his throat -reminding of an animalistic groan- as he felt his prostate being stabbed by the thick girth his lover possessed.

Stephen loved the feeling of Randy's walls surrounding him, a feeling his wife could never compare to. They gripped him firmly, like a glove, squeezed him just right, adjusting to his rather impressive length each time he sunk into the velvety heat.

The grunts and groans spilling from their lips were the only sounds heard in the solitude they'd created for themselves. Stephen's hips pressed roughly against his lover's taut body, one hand firmly clamped on the rather thick thigh and the other fisting what little of hair Randy possessed.

Their lips fused in a moment of tentativeness, Stephen's voice breaking through the primarily noises emitting from their throats as he ravished his lovers mouth.

"I've missed that."

And Randy would have returned the sentiment with one of his own if he had been capable of speaking. But all he could do was grunt in reply, one hand moving up to Stephen's neck to keep him in place, wanting to feel those sinful lips on his own for as long as possible.

Their touches were languid, their kisses intensifying the moment their hips started to rock more demandingly. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over their bodies despite the cool summer breeze tickling their skins. The rhythm picked up way too soon for their likings, but it didn't surprise either of them after such a long time of absence.

Randy's hips pressed urgently back into Stephen's, a silent plea to be touched though the friction caused by his taller lover's abs had already caused his hardness to weep. The request was ignored however, instead one rough palm clamping down on his thigh and raising the brunette's leg higher, wet lips claiming his own in a needy kiss once more as the thrusts hardened.

He could feel each inch of it, painfully stretching him, the pleasure cursing through him leaving him a shuddering, shivering heap. The rough, burning sensation of Stephen's length filling him, torturing him, tearing him was something he'd become quickly addicted to, something he wouldn't want to share with anyone else EVER.

Before he knew what was happening, Stephen's throbbing sex left him empty and he was spun around, face pressed firmly into the blanket and arms trapped behind his back. A strangled noise left Randy's throat, a mix between ecstasy and pain, his hips though automatically searching out Stephen again as he arched his ass up into the air and was soon enough rewarded by a warm palm slapping down on his pert rear.

Stephen's growl drowned out Randy's choked cry as he plunged back inside that wonderfully tight heaven, leaning forward onto his palms until he had the younger man completely trapped between him and the ground, hips now moving of their own accord.

Sloppy, wet kisses were placed on cold, sweat-soaked skin, teeth nipping and biting at hyper mobile shoulders as hot breathe soothed burning wounds; both of them desperately searching for their release, literally hunting it.

Deep, hard thrusts relieved frantic, short snaps of his hips, Stephen's breathing becoming ragged as his hand found his lover's neck, cradling it carefully between long, slender fingers as he nipped on the other's earlobe.

To have a man like Randy whimper for him did not only boost his ego but also his throbbing libido, though he did the exact same thing whenever the other caressed him the way he did just then. The thought alone -the things to come later on that night- made him twitch almost violently inside of clenching walls.

Randy would have begged for a hand then and there, wanting nothing more than for Stephen to touch him, but the friction of the blanket rubbing against his painfully weeping sex paired with the raw lust Stephen devoured him were enough to set him off.

He knew it wouldn't be the last orgasm tonight but he also knew it was the strongest in the past 3 months, the effect only Stephen had on him causing his lids to flutter shut and stars to dance before his eyes. His body bucked almost violently as he pressed his face firmly into the blanket to stifle the scream of pure pleasure raising from his throat, his fingers desperately trying to grasp something, anything; thankful when Stephen laced them with his own.

Randy's walls spasming around him threatened to break him in two, Stephen's breathe hitching as he laced his fingers with his lover's, own hips frantically pumping into that vice-like grip Randy's heat provided him with. The groan emitting from deep within his throat close to Randy's ear sending a jolt of content and easiness through the younger's body as he held him close.

He slumped down what felt like an eternity later, still linked with his lover through body and soul, a smile on his lips brighter than it had been for months.

The moon had slowly settled over them, their sweaty, spent bodies an image of nudity underneath the star-light, their eyes heavy but their hearts light if only for a few hours.

* * *

**Reviews are very much welcome :)**


	32. Ted JoshMatthews

**Grrrr... Each time I wanna write something dirty, naughty, aggressive it turns into a pile of Fluff in the end. I'm just not made for rough fucking :P**

**But I hope this turned out as a good read anyways. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Josh Matthews/Ted DiBiase Jr**

**Title: More than he wished for**

**Warning: We're talking bout Smut here, and Slash oc, Cursing and Fluff might also appear**

**Disclaimer: All mistakes are mine. The boat, too, or so I wish :P The boys belong to WWE and their wives (sadly enough).**

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmm... Fuck!"

"Like that?"

"Nmphhhh..."

"More?"

"Yeah!"

When Ted had asked him along for a fishing-trip for the day, he surely hadn't imagined himself naked, laying on his back, legs spread obscenely wide and panting like a bitch in heat for the blond southern boy. Though he'd always had a bit of a crush on him. But this? This was just wow. And they'd only just begun.

His breathe hitched when those large palms spread him even wider, head lolling forward to stare at the smirking face of the younger man, mischievous greens sparkling up at him. And when that heavenly tongue pushed inside of him, he could've sworn he'd died a million deaths. He let his head drop back again with a groan, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, fingers digging deep into the blanket lain out underneath his sweat-covered torso.

The sun was burning down on them, high up at the sky, and if any other boat would pass, he was sure they'd be easily discovered out there on deck. But that was the last thing on his mind right then. Because, in all honesty, he had troubles holding back any longer. No idea where Ted had learned such things, but the slippery wetness probing him, stretching him, invading and caressing his insides, felt better than anything he'd experienced before. And the man hadn't even gotten close to his prostate yet.

His hips rocked back in an attempt to get Ted's tongue deeper inside, but the blond withdrew immediately, playfully smacking his thigh with a growl of "Easy". Groaning out the word "Tease!", Josh pressed his head further back against the hard wood -the blanket not really giving any comfort-, as his hands covered his flushed face.

Ted only smirked at the remark before he lowered his head again, large palms massaging quivering thighs as he let his tongue slip inside that heavenly tight heat. If those clenching spasms were anything to go by, he was sure that as soon as he'd invade those heated walls with his -ready to burst- sex, neither of them was going to last long.

He'd had his eyes set on josh for a while already, but the shyness of the other had always prevented him from trying. If he had known before what a filthy mouth the brunette had on him, however, he'd tapped that ass long ago. He only hoped that along with that dirty mouth came a dirty fantasy, too, because then he'd not be forced to move on... again.

Sliding his index-finger inside that excruciating tightness along with his tongue, he felt Josh flinch for a second and stopped, glancing up at him to search for any signs of discomfort at the other's flushed features, but all he got was an impatient rock of those lithe hips and a growled "Don't stop! Fuck!".

He smirked against pert cheeks before moving again, burying his finger to the knuckle and building a steady rhythm of in and out. His own dick was more than ready for some attention, straining and pulsing against his abs. He added a second finger to the mix soon after and immediately decided that Josh in the throes of ecstasy was the hottest sight ever. It was a miracle to him how he hadn't exploded yet by the image displayed to him alone -Josh panting, flushed, sweaty, glowing under the rays of the unforgiving sun.

Josh felt as though he might need a new heart after this, the current one pumping so hard and so fast, he was sure it would give out any second. His hips were steadily rising and falling in synch with Ted's intimate touches, trying to get his fingers deeper, trying to keep his tongue inside. A low whine slipped past swollen lips as Ted withdraws, the younger man licking his lips as he looked up into disappointed browns.

"Patience!"

It's all the blond needs to say, smirk playing on his lips, Josh almost cumming on the spot at that husky southern drawl, the order from the else so shy and civilized Ted doing things to him that he wasn't proud of. His hips bucked up when a fingertip carefully brushed over his erect cock, his lids fluttering back shut despite trying to keep his eyes wide open when a second fingertip followed. A soft, featherlike kiss was placed on his leaking tip and a sound between needy whimper and impatient groan rose up his throat.

More kisses followed and formed a path up his torso, skin prickling underneath those burning caresses, body trembling in need. Ted's smooth yet manly hands followed his gentle lips, kneading Josh's vibrating muscles until the brunette couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck, Ted... Please!"

It was a mix between whined plea and growled order that reached Ted's ears, the wanton display in front of him -Josh's bottom-lip tugged in between his teeth, long lashes fluttering against flushed cheek-bones, rue-brown eyes blown over with pure black lust- making it hard to resist for the blond. He would have loved to tease the other a little longer, but found it impossible to do so, his balls ready to burst and his cock straining to be ensheathed.

His lips were on Josh's faster than lightning, right hand searching blindly for the condoms he KNEW he'd put in the back-pocket of his jeans earlier that morning. The blonde's other hand was busy fisting brunette locks as teeth clashed together and tongue's fought for dominance, neither of them wanting to show the other how much they NEEDED this, both of them wanting to keep the upper-hand.

Finally fidgeting the latex out of his jeans, Ted -though hesitantly- pulled away from the brunette, left arm holding himself up as he opened the package with his teeth. He arched a brow, however, when the condom was taken away from him and Josh's hips arched against his own, the older smirking mischievously up at him. Words weren't needed at that moment, glowing browns telling him everything and the blond returned the smirk as his eyes followed the elder's fingers down between their slicked bodies.

Ted's breathe hitched audibly at the first contact of Josh's fingers with his heated skin, biting back a groan as the older rolled the needed -though unwanted- latex over his bulging erection. He glanced up from the near-explosion-causing action to meet the brunette's dark hues, desire and passion sparkling in them in a way he'd never seen it before. When he felt the nimble fingers leaving him again to instead brush over his thighs and end up gripping his as, squeezing hard, he felt his throat closing and his heart skipping a beat, not able to tear his eyes away from the willing man underneath him.

Pressing his lips to the other's rather urgently, one hand still fisting the brunette locks, he lead himself into the all-so-welcoming heat, two simultaneous moans ringing through the air. Pushing in as far as those excruciating tight walls would let him, he reluctantly pulled away from the smooth lips to breathe in deep, his vision blurred by the sweat running down his forehead and into his eyes.

Josh was quick to help him out, bringing his hands up to run them over the flushed face of one Ted DiBiase while pushing his hips against the others to bury the blonde's length that extra-inch deeper, choking out a truly erotic "Oh God!". Letting his head drop back against the deck, Josh's lids fluttered shut again, hands slipping from those reddened cheeks towards Ted's shoulders as the younger started to worship his neck with small bites and wet kisses.

Hips pressing harder against the warm body underneath him, the blonde's breathing quickly became erratic. One hand slithering down Josh's sweating body, pinching his nipples, raking his fingers over taut, vibrating flesh until it stopped at a trembling thigh. Grabbing it firmly, he hooked the brunette's leg over his waist, the action alone causing him the chance to slip deeper inside, and he groaned low in his throat at the heavenly feeling enveloping him.

"Holy..."

Everything else got stuck in his throat as he managed to pry his eyes open and stare into the lust-blown, wide orbs of Josh, the older mans lips hanging open in a silent scream. The image was too erotic to hold in, his lips instantly searching out the brunette's again, hungrily devouring him and swallowing the groans and cries of pure unadultary lust. His own growls grew constant, one escaping his throat with each well-timed thrust into the quivering heat.

A string of curses accompanied each groan from the brunette, hands digging deeper into the pert flesh of that massive ass Ted possessed, the first thing that had caught his attention many years ago. And boy, did he love that ass still. Kneading it firmly, he let his hips roll up against Ted's, a small smirk playing on his lips as he saw the blonde's eyes widening. The surprised look on Ted's face though soon turned into a smirk of his own, his other hand leaving Josh's damp hair as he leaned back on his heals.

This time it was Josh who arched a brow in surprise -a low whine escaping him as Ted slipped out of his quivering hole- but only until he grasped what was going on. Ted's large palms clamped down on his thighs to pull him towards him, legs wrapping around Ted's waist as if they belonged there, and with one hard, well-maneuvered thrust the blonde's thick girth was buried in to the hilt again.

Josh's head lolled back onto the unforgiving wood, a loud cry of satisfaction spilling from his wide-open lips, the curse of "Fuck" right afterwards almost going unnoticed by Ted as the pornographic noise still rang in his ears. Never had he heard anything sexier before. Slowly pulling back out, he let only his tip rest inside, tongue wetting his lips as he reveled in the sight lain out before him... and then he pushed back inside, just as hard and deep as before, gaining yet another sweet musical from the older man.

As the brunette tried to find something to hold onto, hands searching blindly for a purchase, he let his lids flutter back shut and the black pleasure overtake him, giving in completely to whatever Ted was doing -or still going to do. His power was completely drained from him as the blond thrust into him over and over, hips rhythmically pistoning against his reverberating flesh, plunging deeper and harder with each passing second. His head was spinning by the force of Ted's thrust, vision blurred as he forced his eyes open for a split second only to screw them shut again as he glanced at the most erotic sight ever presented to him.

The hunger and desire in Ted's eyes had blinded him, those flushed cheeks and sticky hair, that broad chest rising and falling visibly with each snap of the younger's hips, those strong muscles in his shoulders flexing, vein in his throat pulsing angrily. Just as angrily as his cock was pulsing inside of him. He could feel it. Feel that Ted was close, ready to burst, not long away from exploding and -with his last strength- he slid one hand down his quivering abs towards his begging cock... passing it only to brush against Ted's own.

The older stopped in sheer surprise when he felt something smooth brush against his pulsating flesh -the part that wasn't buried inside the spasming heat-, eyes widening when he looked down at the spot where there bodies were joined. Quickly looking up again -not only to prevent himself from cumming right then and there, but also to silently question the other-, he met the pleasantly smiling features of Josh, the other's eyes gleaming with lust as he wordlessly nodded his head.

Gulping down the little of resolve he had anyways, Ted let his hands glide down the sweating, trembling thighs towards tight, pert cheeks and lifted Josh's ass a little higher before pushing into him again. Slowly but firmly building a steady rhythm once more, only pausing shortly when he felt the walls tightening even more around him. And when he glanced down -though he'd known it would happen- he almost blew his load. Josh's finger had somehow found a way inside along with his aching length, knuckle-deep, the quivering hole spasming around the intrusion. It took him several deep breaths until he was able to move again, eyes fixed on the image of his cock sliding so easily into the widening heat together with one long, slender digit. Fascinated. Turned on beyond belief.

His thrusts became faster by the second. Even if he had wanted to, he was not able to control his hips any longer. His heart was hammering painfully against his ribcage, his pants growing ecstatic, muscles flexing, tensing. Josh's cries of pleasure mixed with rather vulgar curses of "Fuck!" "Deeper" and "Give it to me!" were music to his ears, a music he'd never expected to listen to. So rare the occasion that it only made him harder. To the point where he could not go anymore.

And when he glanced down one more time to see Josh slipping a second finger inside, he was completely gone. Roaring to the heavens, Ted felt his hips bucking violently without any chance to control them before his body tensed from head to toe, a cry of pleasure slipping past his lips... and then he went limp.

Somewhere in between wildly thrusting and collapsing numbly onto Josh's spent body, he could feel the other's walls clamping down on him and hot, sticky liquid pearling on his abs, the elder's hoarse moan of completion barely reaching him as dizziness overtook his senses.

Josh felt rather sated and content, even when Ted's strong muscles threatened to crush him. The heat of the other's body was certainly welcomed, his hands sliding up from the still quivering butt-cheeks of the blond to his lower back to massage the tensing muscles. A smile of satisfaction graced his lips as he buried his face in Ted's neck, lips carefully brushing the damp skin.

The groan of contentment escaping Ted's lips radiated through his whole body and made his spine tingle, smile widening as the younger man placed a firm kiss to his cheek and murmured a sly "Wow" into his ear.

Yes, that fishing trip surely hadn't turned out like he'd expected, but a lot more satisfying and fun. Next time he'd sure take the invitation with a lot less hesitation.

* * *

**Next up will probably be Wade/Cody or another chap of 'OSTF'. We'll see who inspires me first. **

**Reviews are as always welcomed, no matter if positive, negative or creative. Just please... try more than 3 words :)**


	33. Cody Wade

**I know, 1st person POV's are hard to write and even harder to write GOOD. I truly hope I managed to do so. Even if you aren't a fan of the pairing, please try to read and give me some opinion. Ty!  
**

**Thank you again to all my loyal reviewers and readers. Without you I wouldn't be so motivated to write :)**

**Pairing: Cody/Wade - Wady (?)**

**Title: No other way**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Smut and Smut**

* * *

There they are again. Those baby-blue come-to-bed eyes, begging me to join him, to touch him, to take him. A plea I haven't been able to resist so far and probably will never be able to. He's batting his fucking perfect lashes at me and croaking a finger, and -even out here in that damn cold, in the nowhere, in that tiny (compared to us) car)- I can't say no. It's not only those eyes that draw me in. I think the first thing I'd noticed about him back then has been his glowing personality. Then that mind-blowing smile, so fresh and naive, those full, smooth lips. The hiplines. Those hands. Long, slender fingers. Soft skin. Almost velvet-like. How I fucking adore to taste him. Let my tongue travel along his muscles, explore every riffle, every bump in his body. It's addicting. HE'S addicting.

I can't help but to smash my lips against his as he's practically begging me -with one look- to take him, my hands on his hips before I can stop them. His touch is toxic, but heavenly so, his soft fingers working my fly open in record-time. All the training has made Cody perfect, even more than he'd already been back at our first go.

He lets himself fall back into the seat and takes me with him, my weight almost crushing his lithe frame -though he's far away from being made of porcelain. He's all man, just like me, sometimes even more. But he knows when to give me all the control I want. Then again, I'm never in control when it comes to him. I'm hooked.

His hand is on me before a single word can slip past my lips, my sex pulsing hard under his touch. I press my mouth to his shoulder, to his neck, to his throat, the noises escaping my throat nothing but animalistic as his slender fingers twist and turn my aching hardness. I lick his pulse and he tastes absolutely mind-blowing, a mix of vanilla and him, just him in all his glory. My hips automatically push into his hand, his nimble fingers burning on my sensitive flesh as he ups the pace.

We both know there isn't much time tonight -somehow there barely ever is- and I'm already fumbling to get his jeans down as far as the uncomfortable smallness of the car lets me. Despite the cold outside, I'm sweating like a wild animal, my else neatly gelled hair sticking in every direction just not where I want it to be. I groan against his neck in success as I manage to literally yank his clothing over his ass, far enough for me to get access to my precious prize.

I'd love to give him the most intimate kiss I've ever known, would love to lick him down there where only I'm allowed to -or so he says- but I don't get a chance. Cody's already sucking hotly on my fingers, three of them -an amount I know he can handle and that will be needed tonight. No time for thorough prep. His hues are blown over with passion and desire, a desire he else only shows in the ring, his cheeks flushed, and I swear he looks so fucking erotic that I instantly forget to breath once I chance a look at him.

He lets go of my digits with a provocative 'Pop', smirking at me -that little minx- like only he can as he presses his crotch into mine and spreads his legs as far as possible. Inviting me in. I don't waste any more time, to hell, I CAN'T, my hand slithering down his perfectly sculpted body until it finds its destination. I barely brush his puckered hole and he already shivers underneath me, a fact that fills me with pride and lust at the same time.

One digit breaches the tight ring of muscles in to the hilt and I take in how beautifully he arches into the touch, his lips falling open as an almost pornographic sound slips past them. I'm a sucker for this, addicted to the image of pure wanton pleasure and the sound of sheer need he's providing me with. The things that've gotten me hooked on him and won't let me get away.

I slide in a second finger up to the knuckle, reveling in the way he hotly clenches around me, draws me in. My lips find his neck again, urgently sucking and nibbling at that heated skin as he pants into my ear for more, 'Faster', 'Deeper', 'God, Stu'. It's all going straight down to my groin, a throbbing I can't ignore, and for a second there I contemplate on going in right then and there without the careful prep he deserves. I know he could take it, fuck do I know, but I'm selfish today. I want him to writhe, to beg for it.

And as soon as I finish that thought, his hoarse voice rings in my ear sure enough, a gasped "Please, more!" making me give in instantly. The third finger follows and a mix between moan and cry fills the car, Cody's head falling back against the hard steel with a loud 'thud' while his hips buck into the touch. He fucking loves this as much as I do, loves ME as much as I love him, though neither of us would ever admit it out loud. I'm straining to be in him already, to feel him around me, massage me the only way he can.

My fingers stretch him thoroughly, scissor him wide while my other hand is spread out on the fogged-up window, trying to hold myself up, keep me from crushing him. I feel him burning and stretching around my slicked up fingers, can feel him shuddering underneath, his hot breathe hitting my damp skin, the sinful words slipping past his swollen lips having the sharpest of effects on me. I can't keep it in me any longer, can't hold back for another second.

The condom in the back of my jeans is forgotten for now, pushed aside in favor of my own primary needs, my animalistic urges, as I withdraw my fingers from his quivering hole to line up my aching sex. I push in slowly, trying to savor the feeling of him surrounding me, my name spilling from his lips a beautiful symphony to my ears. My face is buried in the crook of his neck, my teeth sinking into taut flesh as I manage to thrust in balls-deep.

It's a miracle how he stays so fucking tight even after all those times, his walls gripping me in a way that makes it almost painful for me to move. My hand slips from the window to his hair, leading his lips against mine. Seconds later, my other hand grips his hip and hooks his leg over my waist as I tentatively pull out of him. The needy whine escaping Cody makes me smirk but doesn't keep me from teasing him, my cock only filling him by an inch now, if even.

He pushes against me, his eyes fluttering open and begging with me but all I do is to claim his lips once more and to roll my hips ever so carefully against his. He's still whining into the kiss, his fingers clawing at my skin, scratching and burning as they wander down my back and towards my ass. He squeezes hard, my reaction more a reflex as I snap my hips forward, hard, fast and deep. Just the way he wanted it. Little minx always finds a way to get what he wants.

The transparent pearls of sweat that roll down my forehead blur my vision and I manage to wipe them away with my shirt, my hips now giving in and building a steady rhythm of in and out. His body tells me how he wants it, his hands, his hips, his legs speaking without any words. His hues are half-lidded and dark, blown over with lust as he stares back at me. I stop for a moment to circle my hips, a gasp of pleasure rising from his throat. My smirk widens as his mouth drops open.

I just love that image, way too much. I do it again, circling, pulling back out for the slightest of seconds and thrusting in deep. His head thrashes back against the door and I almost stop to check on him, but the soft, pornographic moan that escapes him tells me he's okay.

Leaning down again, I taste the salty pearls of transpiration on the nape of his neck, panting, groaning against his soft skin as I pick up my rhythm. I don't know how long I'll make it. I never know with the way he's gripping me, clenching and unclenching on purpose, flexing his hot walls around me. He just KNOWS how to control me, control us, our pace, knows what and when I need it. Not just in a sexual way.

That's why I'm not able to let go of him, even though we both know there's no future. Not for US. Not in this business. If the powers ever find out, we're utterly fucked, our careers screwed. That's how homophobic the wrestling-industry is. I savor each second with him, inside him, that frightening warmth he fills me with not scaring me any longer.

I snap out of it when he whimpers my name, my lids fluttering open to find the one sight in front of me that I'll never get enough of. One of his hands is spread against the window, his head thrown back, his eyes screwed shut. Fucking beautiful, swollen lips hanging open, his cheeks flushed. He's close. I not only SEE it, but I also FEEL it, his spasming heat tightening around me, choking me.

I'm right behind him, my feet digging into the other door for extra purchase, to thrust harder. Deeper. I nudge his sweet-spot... again... and again, my eyes wide open -though my vision's blurred- to not miss out on that one moment where he's completely giving in, where he's completely mine. I press my body flat against his, my abs trapping his leaking, throbbing sex between us. His cock's ready to burst, smooth skin tingling, hard flesh pulsing against me. The friction will have to do today, my hands not able to move -one still keeping me from crushing him, the other still firmly holding his thigh up.

I'm sure he's already bruising, my grip tightening with each second I'm getting closer and closer and closer. A string of curses paired with moans and gasps slips past his lips, so utterly sinful that my tongue demands entrance into that dirty mouth again.

And just when I pull back, his lids flutter open and he stares back at me with an intensity that sees me spiraling down in seconds. I try to scramble out of him quickly -I never cum inside of him-, try to prey myself free from his grip, but he clamps his hands down on my rear and violently shakes his head, a hoarse croak of "No" escaping him.

It does the trick. I can only groan out something that's supposed to sound like "Fuck" before I explode and float his insides with warmth. My body tenses from head to toe, my spine tingles, my fingers cramp. I feel like I'm fucking shaking, unable to keep my eyes open any longer, unable to keep myself up. I crash down on Cody, panting into his neck, shuddering still as his walls clamp down on me and milk me for all I'm worth.

I'm vaguely aware of him gasping my name and something sticking and hot coating my abs -probably also my shirt- and I curse myself silently for the missed chance of witnessing him. Come undone. I prey my eyes open as soon as I feel him relax around me, my hues now clear as I turn to look at him. A smile forms on my lips seeing how sated and pleased he looks, his lips still slightly parted, his eyes closed, lids fluttering. His breathing's even, his muscles relaxed, his hands still on my arse, slowly rubbing it. The only real sign he's still awake.

I kiss his cheek softly, then rub my nose against it, a sucker for the heavenly smell of sex mixed with him, just purely him. Three words spill from his lips, so quiet and shy that I barely catch them, but when they register they almost take my breathe. And even though I know I'll regret it, I open my mouth to reply hoarsely "I love you, too" and I'm completely happy with that fact.

* * *

**Every review (longer than 3 words :P) makes me a happy girl!**


	34. ShawnSpears Cody

**This has been so damn easy to write, but turned out completely different than I thought it would. I blame rkolove for getting me hooked on 1st Person POV. **

**For those who don't know who Shawn Spears is, go search him on Wiki. Boy, that man's not only sexy as hell but also incredibly talented.**

**Pairing: Shawn Spears (1st Person)/Cody**

**Title: Time doesn't heal all wounds**

**Warning: Slash, Smut and tons of Angst (sorry for that)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own a Shawn Spears muse. Good thing :)**

* * *

Damn, he's grown. His muscles, all defined now. His abs, a twelve-pack already. He's all man now. Always been, but now... He's even bigger. I wish I didn't know what this means, the thought alone giving me second thoughts, but only until I feel his long, skilled fingers tucking at my hair. Urging me on.

I haven't tasted him in such a long time, for so many years. And fuck, he's absolutely delicious. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. The second my tongue met his skin, I was addicted once again. Just like so many years ago. Makes me wonder why I've ever let him go. Three reasons, two of them human. WWE. Randy Orton. Ted DiBiase. I didn't stand a chance against them and I'm sure I never will. But for tonight, I can pretend. I am WILLING to pretend.

He's leaning against the shower-wall of his locker, in all his naked glory, legs spread wide, head thrown back against the tiles. Looking like a fucking sex-god. Perfection in my blurred, lust-blown eyes. His nipple in my mouth stiffens as I trail my tongue across, tuck at it with my teeth, reveling in those erotic sighs slipping past his bruised lips. I'm transfixed by his beautiful features, those long lashes, trimmed eye-brows, flushed cheeks. An image I'll be feasting off for the next few years until I get another chance. IF I get another chance.

His ass-muscles constrict as I let my fingers glide over those perfectly round globes, my tongue slowly working a way down over sculpted, shivering curves. I pay special attention to the riffles of his abs, kissing every bone, every bump, every muscle until an almost pornographic whine reaches my ears. His fingers are begging with me, just as his voice, so fucking erotically whimpering my name.

But I'm not done savoring him yet. I'm a selfish bitch when it comes to him, wanting to taste it all, wanting to touch it all, feel it all. His ass clenches when I squeeze it hard, a shuddering breathe escaping his plump lips as I lick a stripe down from his navel to that tiny love-triangle right above his cock. I need to force my eyes shut in order to not give in, because seeing him that hard, that needy, that ready for me would only make me throw my plans aside and devour him right here and now.

The way his cheeks constrict under my touch makes me wish I could pound him into oblivion, but tonight is all about him. Fulfilling his wishes, his needs, his urges. Giving him what he deserves. Me. All of me. Something I'd never done back then and regretted for the many lonely years to come. Maybe it is my last chance to make up for everything I've ever done. Or never done.

The hot water runs down his toned body, elevating that perfect skin in a new light, flattering that bronze-tanned, smooth flesh. It is hard to breath when someone as perfect as him stands in front of you, so pliant and willing, so vulnerable, and I need to take a huge gulp of air before I forget what I am here for. On my knees, eye-level with those trembling thighs, hand-level with that pert ass. I dart forward again to press my lips to that smoldering skin, placing kisses down his right thigh only to switch sides when I reach his knee and kiss back up the other.

His breathing's labored, shallow, a few moans muffled by those white teeth chewing on his bottom-lip. The image alone makes me fucking hard. Hell, it would make anyone fucking hard in a matter of seconds.

I can feel him writhe under my intimate touch, a fact that fills me with both pride and regret, a fact that spurts me on. I let one hand slide from his pert flesh but not before caressing it one last time, dropping it to my own aching length. I buck into my fingers as soon as they touch my weeping flesh, my own desire growing with each second I listen to him, I watch him, I touch him. I cannot stay away any longer, my lips fluttering ever so carefully over his perfectly shaped, shaven cock, just barely brushing it. That alone draws an almost pornographic moan from him, his grip in my wet, ruffled hair tightening.

Before I go down on him, I chance a last quick look up and almost cum at the image. His lips are hanging open, jaw slack, cheeks a deep rose, eyes wide open, staring down at me, so full of lust and want that it is impossible to resist. And when my name so sexily slips past his lips, the "Shawn" hoarsely whispered, I finally lean forward to take him in.

It's intoxicating. HE is intoxicating. I feel the vein on the underside of his smooth cock pulse against my tongue, a sure sign that he is enjoying this as much as I do. One of his hands travels to the back of my head, just lingering there, threatening my hair. He's biting his lip hard, I can hear it by the way his moans come out muffled and croaked, his body shuddering as I trail my tongue down to his balls. I nip at them, carefully at first, then a little harder, the way he loved it back then and still seems to love it.

I smirk against his sensitive skin as he gasps, my fingers around my own throbbing organ speeding up. My tongue wanders back up again, a rather vulgar moan slipping past my lips at the unique taste of him, my lids fluttering shut as I savor the moment. My lips automatically close around his pulsing head once I'm there, firmly sucking it in, his hips slightly jerking at the intimate kiss I am giving.

I continue my way down until I feel my gag-reflex kicking in, despite relaxing as much as possible. It's been a long time, no practicing for years, my instincts telling me to better move up again. I hear him whine softly as I release him, giving his pert rear a short squeeze as I took a deep gulp of breathe. Diving down again slowly, making sure my tongue teases his twitching skin, I make it one, two inches further than before, my heart swelling with pride as he bucks almost violently.

A erotically moaned "God" escapes his throat, a throat I know all too well, my throat relaxing more and more with each second I'm keeping him inside of me. I travel back up, my teeth scraping over his flesh just slightly, tickling him. My lips suck on his now angrily pulsing tip, my tongue dipping into his leaking slit. I can taste the pre-cum, a heavenly mix of saltiness and sweetness, thick and prickling on my tongue. It's addicting, always has been, always will be, just like him.

My hand drops from my throbbing erection and goes to my quivering hole, the anticipation already having it craving for him. The still surprisingly warm water is enough to help my finger slip inside, though I jerk slightly at the first uncomfortable feel of my own hand. I wish it was his, knowing how good those long, slender fingers always felt on me, in me, even though it's been the only thing of him ever having invaded my body. The position doesn't allow it, but in retrospect of what will happen soon, I can live with it. I'm in to the knuckle and already rock back into my own touch, my lips stilling for a second to concentrate on my own selfish needs.

I hear him whimper and then groan, his head thudding against the wet, cold tiles of the shower as he pushes his hips forward in a silent plea. My lips twitch up into a smug smirk before I press them to his sticky tip again, letting my tongue swiftly trail over it. He groans again, his fingers tightly fisting my brown locks and I know he wants to, REALLY wants to just force me down on him again. And I'd let him. But instead, I move by myself, taking him in again slowly, deliberately using my teeth to show him that, right NOW, I am the one in control. Even if it won't last for long.

I slide a second finger inside of me, knowing I will need it, DEFINITELY need it. It seems as if he's grown even bigger even though I know it is impossible, his clean-shaven, rock-hard cock at least a good 9 inches. I'm lucky my mouth stretches far enough, my hole quivering with anticipation at the sheer thought of THAT filling me soon. I cannot wait. I've waited for so many years. Then again, it wasn't his fault I've always been too big of a chicken.

This time I won't back out, I'll savor each and every second of him inside of me, stretching me, burning me, filling me. The two fingers fit well and I soon add a third, preparing myself physically for what is about to come. Mentally I've been prepared for ages already.

Cody's breathing is shallow, ragged, his hips jerking into my mouth again and again, and by the way his thighs twitch, I know he is close. Probably just as close as I am. And I don't want that. Not yet. Not in my mouth, down my throat. I give his throbbing organ one last firm lick from his balls up to the tip, placing a sweet, sweet kiss to it and then I withdraw under loud protest, the low, whiny groan he's giving me isn't going straight to my cock but to my heart.

I'm glad the showers are heated, the water slowly turning colder, but with the action going on I doubt either of us is going to freeze. We're both hot from head to toe, burning with need and desire. His eyes show me that much, even though they're only half-lidded. Fuck, how I've missed his 'come-to-bed' look. There's never been a chance to resist those dark-blue hues, not even if wanted.

I finally let my fingers drop from my clenching hole and slowly pull myself up to my full height, the only thing where I'm having a good inch on him. For the first time in 4 years we are eye-to-eye, my nose and his almost touching, my hands on that huge chest he's grown. Damn those muscles. So much hardness under such smooth skin. He's breathlessly staring at me through clouded blues, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, his lips parted. Inviting me. Or so it looks. And I don't let that chance pass.

His lips feel hot on mine, melting against mine, soft yet rough, the perfect mix for the perfect man. I'm addicted all over again. He's delicious and my tongue hasn't even tasted half of his insides yet. Because I know once I deepen the kiss too much, everything will become too much. And we both know that can't happen. That's why I pull away before he has me in his fangs again, his lids instantly fluttering open when I let go of him. And that look alone is telling me so much more than I'd bargained for. So many emotions bubbling behind those baby-blues, emotions that I am unable to handle.

I step past him, feeling his eyes follow my every move, the sadness fading to be replaced with pure hunger as soon as my palms meet the wet shower-tiles. I spread my legs wide, obscenely wide, looking back over my shoulder at him, hoping that my eyes do say enough. I wish I had any words for him, but they got stuck in my throat moments ago. I'm all for body-language from now on and by the way Cody is eying me up and down... and up again, he isn't complaining.

It only takes him one long stride and he's standing right behind me, right where I wanted him, his chest pressing against my back, his hands on my hips in the matter of a heart-beat. I can feel his excitement rubbing right against my crack, 9 inches of solid, hard, throbbing flesh, and I'm loving it. He's loving it. Every second of it, I can feel it, I can hear it, I can see it. His eyes are filled with a passion I haven't seen there in an eternity, his grip on my hips almost bruising, his harsh breathe against my skin making me shiver.

"I'm ready. So fucking ready. Have been for years."

The words are out before I can even stop them, before my brain even registers what my mouth is doing, Cody's eyes shooting up from my ass to meet mine. For the tiniest of seconds I see the sadness again but it disappears as quickly as it appeared. And then there's only black, pure lust. One of his hands is on my neck before I even know it, twisting my head far enough for him to press his lips against mine, hard, unforgiving, passionate. And I feel like I'm drowning.

He doesn't waste another second, his thick length sliding into me without any warning, without any more preparation, my walls stretching painfully. Just that I don't feel any pain. All I feel is satisfaction. Content. Complete. Finally.

My fingers cramp for the minimum amount of time, my lids fluttering shut, my teeth biting hard enough on my lips to draw blood, but as soon as Cody's lips caress my neck, everything is like blown away. All the emotions, all the thoughts, the pain of the past four years, gone. Kissed away with the same amount of love he's given me back then... the same amount I'd never been able to return.

My hand drops to the spot where our body's meet, shaking fingers exploring it, gasping as I feel him pulse inside of me. And I hear him gasp in return. He shudders behind me, pressing his body even closer, impossible close, trapping me between hard muscles and cold tiles. I want to keep him there, forever. I grab his rear firmly to keep him in place, inside, still for a long while. Just standing and feeling. Nothing more.

Until it becomes too much for him and he slowly eases out. Only to push back in seconds later. Deliberate, slow, torturously, inch by inch. So much more emotion in that one thrust than in any of the words that have passed between us the past years. Much more emotion than ever before. I feel him throb inside of me, the feeling -though completely new- so breathtaking that I start shaking.

His hands slide gently up from my hips to my waist, long fingers caressing my shivering skin as he starts a rhythm, slow, steady, deep. I'd expected something completely different. Fast and hard. After all those years of pent-up frustration, hidden emotions and unspoken words. But this... it is too much. He's so careful, so gentle that it's melting me inside. I can feel each and every riffle of his massive sex pulsing inside of me, each inch throbbing, every little spasm of his body causing my own tremors. I'm in a whole other world. A world where everything is the way it should be. Where we are the way we should be.

His lips are hot on my damp skin, the water trickling down between us leading to pornographic noises of wet skin on wet skin, slippery, dirty, smacking sounds. But all I hear is his choked breathing and the stifled moans rising from his throat. I know that, if I chance a look over my shoulder, I'd be gone in a heart-beat. That's why I don't. But I can imagine the look on his face right now. Downright erotic. His flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, closed eyes, long lashes against prominent cheekbones. An image I know all too well.

I know he hasn't been with another man ever since... us. Women, yes. Countless, but the thought that no other man was allowed to touch him since back then... it makes me proud. Smug almost. I've no idea why, but in my imagination, in my mind, it is because it's always been me. And his thrusts show me. He shows me.

My name spills from his lips, the love in it clearer than the lust, his grip on my waist tightening to a point where I am sure it will leave bruises, but I don't care. I'm in pain, from head to toe, but I don't give a fucking damn, because nothing has ever felt so damn beautiful in my life. So perfect. So right. He stops for what feels like an eternity but is probably only a second, re-adjusting his hips, my ass feeling every little, tiny move. And then he thrusts in again, deep, right to the spot and my intentions of keeping quiet are gone within a second. I'm screaming his name, obscenely moaning it out to the heavens as he repeats the motion. Again, again... again.

The speed is still as slow as at the beginning, a steady pace, but his hips are rocking me right into the tiles, hard and deep, my aching cock trapped with no chance for me to touch. At that point though, I doubt I even have to. I can feel the heat building inside of me already, too fast, too soon, wanting to go on forever. But I know I can't. Thankfully, it seems as if Cody's reading my mind... or just as close as I am, because he stops at that moment. Completely stills.

His breathing's ghosting over the shell of my ear, hot, sinful, and for a second there I'm scared he suddenly realizes what we are doing. But that thought is gone again instantly as he places a kiss to my temple, his slender fingers carefully brushing over my sides up to my chest, hand lingering just above my heart. He feels it. The racing. The skip. Just like I feel his heart thundering in his chest, against my back. Hard, fast, rapidly.

We're not moving for a long while. His head on my shoulder, his hands on my chest. Silent except for our heavy breathing and the now cold water hitting the slippery tiles. I screw my eyes shut, trying to not only hide my emotions but to force them away, my hands sprawled out against the shower-wall shaking, violently. And in between all that cold water I could swear I feel something warm hitting my skin, something that doesn't burn my flesh but my heart. I choose to ignore it. I HAVE to, thinking of the many, many good times we always had back then. But they'd never felt right. Now it does... and now it's too late.

He hasn't moved for minutes, but my erection hasn't waned one bit, still standing proudly, rock-hard, throbbing, SCREAMING for attention against my abs. But I don't dare to touch it. This isn't about me. It's about him. About us. Making up. Forgiving. Forgetting. Finally moving on.

And I suddenly know what to do.

I prey myself free from his grip without much resistance from his side, my eyes wide open, my vision clear -as clear as my mind. I turn around and the first thing I see are that his eyes are screwed shut, SCREWED shut and there is wetness on his cheeks, but this wetness surely isn't water. My hands automatically reach up to cup them, my thumbs brushing away the thick, salty liquid, and I see his lids flutter, but his eyes still won't open.

It's a real wonder that I am even able to stand upright, let alone look at him, my knees shaking and my heart pounding viciously against my ribcage. But I do manage. I press my lips to his, soft, with every emotion and every feeling I own, and finally his lids flutter open. And he is staring right back at me. We've never kissed like that, always with our eyes shut... and now I know why. It is almost too much to bear. Too much to handle. Every fiber of my body is aching, every nerve of my body slowly dying.

He pulls back after only a few seconds, lips opening wider to speak. I know what he wants to say, and I don't want to hear it. I can't. That's why I shake my head. And thankfully, he understands. I place my arms around his neck and press my hips towards his, a silent gesture that it is better for us to continue without a word. He takes it. The invitation, I mean. And my body. Thrusting back inside, hard, my legs wrapped around his thighs. They're even more powerful than I thought, able to hold the both of us up somehow.

My back is pressed firmly into the wall, sliding against it, probably scratches and bruises forming already, but I don't feel it. All I feel is him. Inside of me. Hard and pulsing and ready to burst. His thrusts are precise, deep, rocking me to the core. Our eyes are wide open, staring at each other in pure lust, an intensity in his hues that I've never witnessed before. His hands are firm on my ass, holding me up, hot, sweaty palms cupping me.

I was right, there is no need to touch myself, just as I'd expected. The heat's there already, deep in the pits of my stomach. I chew my bottom-lip in, biting it hard to stifle the cry that I know will rise from my throat soon, my toes already curling, my fingers already cramping. I'm close and I can see it in his eyes that he is right behind me. He's doubling his efforts now, pushing his hips further against me, deeper inside of me, though I think that isn't even possible. His cock's already stuffing me full, fuller, the fullest, his pace leaving me breathless.

I cannot even prepare myself for the explosion that forces my torso forward, my muscles to spasm and my whole body to shudder. His name leaves my mouth in a barely coherent cry as my cock spurts all over us. If I had any blood left in my brain, I'd be thankful for his powerful arms holding me up, but I'm not even able to breath at that very moment, let alone think. I'm literally gasping for air once the first waves are gone and I manage to push myself back against the wall, my hands desperately trying to find some support.

Finally finding the shower pole, I hold onto it tightly, taking some of my weight off him, giving him the chance to find his own completion. But it seems as if he is holding back. He's slowed down immensely and if it weren't for the initial nudge against my prostate, I could swear he wasn't moving at all. His eyes are screwed shut once again and I can not only see but also hear him gulp. He's breaking me with that look and I ask myself if he knows it. I'm sure he doesn't. I've never told him.

I lean forward to capture his lips with mine, the smoothness and sweetness of them intoxicating. But it takes him forever until he finally responds. I leave my tongue out at first, coherent enough to mutter the words "Let go!" into the kiss, one of my hands now on his neck, thumb carefully stroking the very tense flesh. He doesn't react the first time I say it, so I groan the words out again, firmer this time though my voice is still hoarse from my high. And then I make that one mistake that I still regret the most. I let my tongue slip inside of the hot, wet caverns of his mouth, barely brushing his teeth as I dive straight past them. But it does the trick.

He suddenly moves again, once, twice, deep and slow and then it all begins to blur. The thrusts turn into a pounding, heavy, hard, fast, nothing of the smoothness from before left in them. I'm turned on beyond believe and I'd never deny it. I pull back to grasp the shower-bar again, this time holding on for my dear life. I'm hard all over, rock-hard and throbbing while he's rapidly thrusting into my sure-to-be-sore-hole over and over without giving me the chance to breathe. Or move. Or think. Or to do anything at all.

Wide, blown-over blues are staring back at me, the desire in them blowing my mind. Never have I seen anything more erotic, more beautiful, more powerful than that look he's giving me and before I know it, I'm painting our bodies in white for the second time. Not as intensive as before, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that my walls clench violently enough to give him the last string he needed for his own satisfaction.

I know he wants to pull out before it's too late, but I don't let him, my legs so tightly around his waist that he has no other chance but to fill me to the brim. He's gasping, choking, groaning and I'm sure I hear a growl slip past his pressed-together lips as he collapses forward, against me, one of his hands right next to my head against the shower-wall. To steady himself. Or to trap me. I don't know, I don't care. His hips are bucking against me, pumping me full, leaving me filled and complete. His head's on my shoulder, his hot breathe coming out in short, sharp pants, his heart thundering against MY chest. It's a feeling I'll never forget.

I feel him slowly turning limp, all the tension leaving him as a few shudders still curse through him, and I let my legs slide -one after the other- down until they hit solid ground. They're shaky and my knees wobbly, but thankfully my hands on the shower-pole give me enough chance to recover without breaking down.

The only sound around us is the water still running, down our bodies and onto the slippery tiles. Only now I realize it's turned cold, REALLY cold, and with trembling fingers I manage to shut it off. Cody's still not recovered it seems, his head hanging low and his hands now both on the wall, to the left and right of me, shaking, cramping. He's breathing heavily, chest rising and falling visibly, and it takes me a while until I realize the tremors that shake his body.

I let my hands move to his biceps, gently stroking the damp skin there before I let them slide upwards to his neck and then forward to his cheeks, forcing his head up. Only to see the tears again. I know I have to stay strong and that breaks my heart more than anything. My lips cascade the salty skin of his cheeks, tip of my tongue wiping the tears away, Cody being completely limp in my embrace asides from the small shivers running through him.

I know that in five minutes we'll both go our separate ways again, live our own lives again, but for now, for those few minutes, it is just us. Him crying in my arms and me breaking inside. Just like four years ago. And still, I've never felt more content in my whole life.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it turned so damn sappy somewhere in-between, but I hope the sex made up for it anyways :) For further chapters, go to my profil and vote in the poll, please!**


	35. Randy Dolph

**Done before New Year, Yay!**

**I'm not really proud of this one, but proud of myself for writing it, because -god knows- I've had real troubles imagining Dolph in anything Smut-related. But I managed it. Hooray (for the boobies)! **

**Okay, enough rambling and a Happy New Year to everyone who reads this!**

**(Next will be a threesome with none other than Justin Gabriel... and two others, ha :-P)**

**Pairing: Dolph/Randy (as requested) - side-note: Dolph=Nick**

**Title: Let me teach you a lesson  
**

**Warning: Smut, Roughness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Dolph-muse obviously but my Randy muse was very helpful with this.**

* * *

"I heard you were saying you could teach me a thing or two. Is that so, huh?"

Randy had been quite furious when he'd learned that Nemeth had been running his big mouth once again. About him and his abilities. And that fury was still burning inside of him. His gray depths were literally staring the other down as he stood before him, arms crossed over his broad chest, Nick trapped between him and the wall. But the platinum-blond didn't seem to be intimidated one bit.

"Yeah."

"Really now? Like what?"

"For once... how to tan."

"Ha. Sure."

He leaned forward, one arm next to Nick's head, palm placed on the cold steal of the locker. He really wanted to hear more.

"I could also teach you how not to sound so damn monotone on the mic."

"Hmmm... Go on."

"Well... I could teach ya a few more moves. So you don't need to repeat the same five over and over again."

"I see. You know... I could teach you a thing or two, too."

Randy was really damn close now, close enough that Nick could feel the hot breath ghosting over his face, the cold grays staring predatorily down at him.

"Y...Yeah?"

"For example, I could teach you how to respect those who've paid their dues already. And how to keep your damn big mouth shut."

The menacing look in Randy's eyes, the mischievous smirk on his lips and the sexual venom in his voice all told Nick that he had the other right where he'd wanted him, or so he hoped at least. He'd tried for weeks now to get Randy to notice him and now he'd finally managed to. And while other's would've cowed at Randy's tone and that look, he was shivering with anticipation. Surely a dark closet in an almost empty arena had not really been part of his plan, but...

Before he could even grasp another thought, Nick was pushed down to his knees, eye-level with a clearly firm bulge right behind Randy's strained trunks. An image that made his mouth -wickedly- water and his eyes cloud over with pure, black lust.

"Lesson One. Respect."

Randy's grip on his shoulders was firm, but he didn't mind it, the slight roughness turning him on even as he glanced up at the other's features before lowering his gaze to neither regions again. His fingers were already peeling the thin material down strong, wide thighs, his Adam's Apple bopping audibly as he swallowed down the masses of drool forming at the sight in front of him. Clean-shaven, smooth, flawless flesh standing proudly to attention, waiting for him to touch, inviting him to taste it.

He did not even need the order that almost got lost in the thick air surrounding him, the "Go on!" growled out between gritted teeth as Randy stared down at him. He'd already leaned forward, tongue snaking out to take a first tentative and shy lick, the glistening pre-cum tasting salty in his lips as they followed for an intimate kiss.

The brunette's hands were sliding up from his shoulder to his neck, staying there for a few moments until they settled in the platinum-blond hair, fingers tightly fisting it as Nick pulled back to lick his lips. It was an image of pure unadultary pornography that made Randy groan, his cock twitching against perspiring skin and only a few seconds later he pulled Nick back forward again by his hair until his lips connected with pulsing flesh.

Only when his throbbing sex was engulfed by two wet lines, sucked in by one hot mouth, Randy let his head fall back against the wall and his lids fluttered shut. Hands firmly at the back of Nick's head, he allowed him some time to adjust, some space to accommodate, before pushing his hips forward and pressing the blonde's head further down.

"God... Good boy... Come on... Use that mouth for something meaningful for once..."

Randy had a tough time forming full sentences at the moment, his voice raw and husky as Nick's tongue slid down his aching dick and back up again, forcefully pressing against the prominent vein on the underside. The blond surely was not new to that, Randy decided after the first few minutes, rocking his hips against widened lips gently at the beginning before giving in to his urges and getting a bit firmer.

Hands on each side of Nick's head, he reveled in the sexy gurgling sounds and the muffled groans whenever he hit the back of the blonde's throat, nudging it once, twice, three times before withdrawing again to give Nick some air. And then powering back in.

Nick felt his lips stretching and burning already, his throat getting sorer with each thrust, his cheeks wettening, but enjoyed each and every second of it. Hands on Randy's thighs, he rubbed the smooth flesh firmly, up and down, while letting the other direct the pace. Letting the other fuck his mouth, lead him up and down his throbbing shaft.

"Fuck... you are good for more than talking shit... oh Jesus..."

Teeth scraping over pulsing flesh, Nick smirked around the thick length filling and stretching his mouth, increasing the pace himself and earning a muttered growl from the brunette. One that told him he was allowed to finish this the way he wanted. Tongue lapping at the leaking slit when he came up, circling the angry pulsing head, then pressing against the veiny underside on his way down, the platinum-blond made sure to give every riffle the attention it deserved.

Randy was bucking against him mildly, his thighs twitching and his eyes were screwed shut, a sure sign that he was close already and it was the last Nick wanted. He wanted to end this differently. However, when he tried to withdraw, he felt Randy's grip on the back of his head tighten, the other's hoarse voice ringing in his ears as he groaned out the order "Stay!" and from then on, the older was in lead again.

Though Randy would have loved to finish differently, he was not done yet. It was only lesson one to be taught, and he'd do it right, his hands firmly holding Nick's head in place as he thrust into those hot, wet caverns of the blonde's mouth. He'd snapped his eyes open the second the blond tried to pull away, now keeping them wide, staring down at the blonde's head with hunger and desire, the image only fueling his fire more.

Almost unearthly grunts and groans filled the else silent closet, only paired by the slippery, filthy sound of wet bopping as Randy thrust almost violently into the wide-open, inviting mouth, nudging the back of Nick's throat repeatedly.

He could feel himself heating up, the fire in the pits of his stomach burning almost painfully as his balls noisily slapped against Nick's chin. The blond stayed still, not having another chance anyways as he took in the rough treatment with hunger, his eyes watering and his throat burning but his own cock screaming for attention behind the tight confines of his trunks.

A pornographic noise -a mix between groan and growl- slipped past Randy's lips and he tensed from head to toe, pressing his erupting dick as far down Nick's throat as possible. His fingers clamped in the blond locks as he bucked forward a few times, grip not loosening one bit as he held the other in place to swallow each and every drop of his sticky seed.

To his surprise, the younger didn't even try to pull away, only withdrawing when Randy finally loosened his grip... to lick his smirking lips and smack them in an almost pornographically manner.

"Shit!"

It had been the least Randy'd expected, his cock immediately hardening again at the erotic image displayed in front of him, down to his feet, Nick's cheeks flushed, his eyes half-lidded and hungry, his lips swollen and cum-covered. He surely hadn't planned on his own body betraying him like that.

"Fuck... Get up!"

The order was barked though his voice sounded hoarse and strained, slightly trembling even, the grin on Nick's lips growing even wider as he leisurely got up to his feet again. And in the blink of an eye, the blond found himself pressed against the wall, face first, his legs roughly nudged open as Randy's lips ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Lesson two... My rules, not yours."

His trunks were yanked over his round ass, Randy's hands immediately finding their way to kneading those pert buttocks, a growl of approval slipping past his lips. The brunette had never felt such perfection before, that ass just right to tap, not too small, not too big and the most beautiful apple-shape he'd ever witnessed. He deemed himself lucky to finally be in that position, cock trapped between those globes, rock-hard, rubbing slowly up and down the quivering crack.

Ever since the game had begun, Nick had been quiet, the thought alone bringing a smirk onto Randy's lips. His hands were exploringly roaming over smooth flesh, tanned skin, from round globes over to firm hips as he lined himself up, still slick with saliva. Hoping it would be enough... or not.

"Damn, come on, Orton! Stop the fucking teasing and show me what you... OH FUCK!"

The second Nick's words reached his ears, Randy had felt the urge to just pound that cockiness away, breaching the tight ring of muscles in one go. And FUCK, was it tight. He slumped forward into the sweaty back of the blond, his breathing ragged as he tried not to burst right on the spot, his cock pulsing almost painfully inside those warm, clenching walls.

He hadn't planned on taking this slow, hell, he hadn't planned anything at all, his heart hammering heavy against his ribcage as he withdrew almost completely, letting only his pulsing tip rest inside quivering walls. Nick's pained whimper and the visible shudder cursing through his body told Randy that he had him right where he wanted him, his tongue sneaking out to run across his bottom-lip as his gaze traveled from Nick's head down his tensing back-muscles to his clenching ass-cheeks. Right to the point where his dick disappeared. A sight so beautiful it made him release an almost pornographic moan.

Nick squirmed, hands bracing himself against the wall of the dimly-lit, cold closet as he tried to get Randy to move again, the anticipation growing. He didn't expect anything soft or slow out of this, not the least, waiting for the brutal pounding to finally start, his cock jumping at the mere thought of it. Raw and animalistic, just the way he'd wanted to be taken for once. Feeling utterly sated and completely spent afterwards for once.

"Brace yourself!"

Randy's words sent a shiver down his spine, his breath hitching when the elder's lips ghosted over his neck and seconds later he was filled to the brim again, one rough and powerful thrust stretching him wide.

From then on, the pace was fast and hard, every thrust nudging his legs open even wider, pressing him further into the wall. His ass was not the only body-part aching, his muscles spasming each time Randy sunk into him. White teeth scraping over his neck and his shoulder made him shudder and writhe, his cock pulsing hard, trapped between his solid abs and the wall with no chance to touch.

"Oh god..."

Nick wasn't capable of any coherent thoughts -let alone words- anymore, resting his forehead against the wall as Randy drove into him relentlessly, deep, and he felt his walls starting to burn. But it was a pleasant pain shooting up his spine, each thrust rocking him closer to completion. And with the pace they were going it, it wouldn't take long for him.

Randy's hands were splayed over his sides, fingers leaving imprints on his abs as he held the blond in an iron-grip, his hips frantically pushing himself deeper and deeper into the hot, spasming hole, reveling in those sweet little whimpers and gasps leaving Nick's else so cocky mouth. The younger was gripping his pulsing sex just right, Randy not being able to keep his eyes away from the gaping hole drawing him in each time he withdrew, those buttocks perfectly smooth around him, a feeling of heaven for his aching dick.

Stopping for a moment, before it was over too soon, Randy smirked at the disappointed whine from the blond, withdrawing his hands from lithe hips only to clamp them down on them again seconds later. He took a step back to admire the view, licking his lips hungrily at the image displaying itself to him, Nick so willingly spread out, ass so beautifully red and bruised, sweat dripping down those perfectly shaped back-muscles as they flexed. Yanking the other's hips back further to a surprised yelp, he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose in the drape of Nick's neck, taking in the sweet smell of shower-gel mixed with sweat and pure sex, before pulling back again to plunge back in deep and fast.

Nick's body tensed immediately but relaxed again as soon as Randy picked up his former pace, the younger -slightly bend at the waist now- having enough space to wrap a shaky hand around his weeping length. Only for it to be slapped away again.

"MY RULES!"

The words were growled menacingly, Randy's voice stern and husky making Nick's hand retreat instantly. He was ready to burst, his cock painfully hard and aching to be touched, his body trembling with each single time Randy's dick thrust into him. Until it nudged just the right spot. Releasing a howl of pleasure, Nick's body shook violently, his hands clamping against the dirty wall and his knees weakening. Another thrust and he erupted with a cry that probably echoed throughout the whole arena, body spasming, toes curling, lids fluttering shut. If it had not been for Randy's firm grip, he'd surely slumped down to the floor, but the elder's fingers dug painfully into his skin as he drove himself home.

One, two, three more times and a string of curses that would put Iron Sheik to shame escaped Randy's lips, each "Fuck..." "God damn..." and "Shit..." only drowned out by Nick's heavy panting and rapid heartbeat. He managed to pull out before he exploded, harsh breathing accompanying the shudders of his body as he tucked and stroked at his painfully throbbing sex until he was spent, his sticky essence painting Nick's formerly black trunks in a beautiful white.

Even Randy was unable to keep himself fully upright, his exhausted body slumping forward into a warm, sweaty back, head falling onto a broad shoulder as he panted heavily. It took both of them to somewhat gather themselves again, Nick being the first as he started to squirm under Randy's weight, trying to push himself off the wall but founding himself trapped. Chuckling slightly at the realization, he shook his head and took a deep breathe before turning his head with a wide, cocky smirk.

"And what is lesson three?"

* * *

**Whoop! Again Happy New Year to everyone! And don't forget the lovely, three-page long reviews :-P**


	36. Ted AlexRiley Justin

**Wow, a month. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but my muses have gone AWOL (writers-block, hello!) and just arrived back yesterday. So this little piece of Smut took me a whole lot longer than it should have. It might be a bit confusing during a few times, but that's my muses all bickering at me at once. Sorry for that, too.**

**Title: There's always a first**

**Pairing: Rwar! Threesome! Ted/A-Ri/Justin (yes, I've used their 'wrestling-names' this time)**

**Warning: SLASH! Smut, Fluff, DP (Double Penetration for those who don't know)**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Neither of them had planned this. Surely. Not at all. But now that it was happening, neither of them was complaining either. Though, neither of them knew HOW or WHY it was happening at all. Fact was that the three men had found together somehow, sober as can be, and were now in the middle of their first ever... well... Neither of them cared. Though after it was over, one of them would freak out, one would laugh it off and one would claim it had never happened.

The nuclear gasp leaving Ted's lips was luckily swallowed down by Justin, Alex taking the blonde's throbbing sex in inch by inch until it hit the back of his fluttering throat. A talent none of them knew he had. While Justin did have the tiniest of experience with other men before, Alex and Ted were both remotely new to it, acting on instinct and hunger. Not that the lack of knowledge showed. Not at all.

Justin's soft hands roamed the Southern boy's toned muscles, exploring his torso with feather-like touches, lips staying locked in place to stifle the pleased gasps and moans. Alex was eagerly devouring the blonde's pulsing sex, being the only one whose body was still partly covered at least. His own straining erection was throbbing against the tight confines of his boxershorts, but he put his own needs behind for then to please the others.

Lips sensually sliding up and down taut flesh, he let his tongue follow their path, pressing it against the sensitive vein to make Ted shudder visibly. Hands softly roaming the firm flesh on the blonde's thighs up to his sides, hands teasingly squeezing those sexy love-handles, his eyes flashed up to study the pleased features of the Southern Gentleman but was met with an image that made him throb painfully.

Justin was kneeling right above Ted's head, calves on either side of the blonde's flushed face, eyes closed and lids fluttering in pleasure as Ted's tongue darted out to swiftly lick along his crack. It was a sight to behold. Justin's pert ass right in his line of view, wriggling back and forth in an attempt to get Ted's tongue deeper inside. It made him immediately stop in his own actions, his Adam's Apple bopping audibly as he gulped down, hips pressing into the mattress as Alex tried to will his throbbing sex down. This wasn't about him. Not yet.

A tiny mewl left Justin's lips as the blonde's hands smoothly rounded his body from his waist over his sides towards his ass, fingers gently splaying apart round, pert globes to give his tongue better access. And even though he'd never done this before, by the sounds Justin was giving, so full of approval and pleasure, Ted seemed a natural. Taking his time, tip of his tongue exploring the hot, tight walls of the young South African while his own hips bucked rhythmically into the warm wetness of Alex' mouth... at least until he finally realized that there was no wet suction surrounding him any longer.

Stopping his own explorations instantly, the blonde looked down to meet the dark, hungry gaze of Alex, bucking at the sheer intensity in those passionate hues. What he missed was the equally desireful look, Justin send the brunette over his shoulder, bottom-lip tucked in between his teeth, dark lashes fluttering against reddened cheekbones. While Ted's cock throbbed painfully at the lost sensation, Justin's ass tingled in anticipation, the hungry look plastered all over Alex' flushed features only meaning one thing to him. Not knowing he'd be so wrong yet again.

Crawling deliberately slowly up the blonde's body, making sure his fingers brushed over every sensitive area he could reach on his way, Alex found himself soon sitting atop of Ted's muscled chest, eye-to-eye with Justin, lips-to-lips with the ravenette, licking said lips as his eyes focused on the erotic features of the South African, heated, flushed, fully lost in the moment. Swallowing down a rather pornographic mewl, he claimed those full lips in a hungry kiss, one hand pulling the bronze-skinned man as close as possible by his neck, lids fluttering shut as he slipped his tongue inside the hot caverns to explore him fully.

Though he was slightly disappointed to be left out of the action, Ted bit back the unmanly whine wanting to make it up his throat and past his lips and went back to work, his cock standing proudly against firm abs, still hard as rock, still throbbing, as he dived back into the tight walls Justin possessed. His reward was the most erotic noise he'd ever heard as the ravenette pressed his pert rear further down, pulling free from Alex's sensual embrace to throw his head back.

Alex used the chance to press his lips to the ravenette's perfectly smooth skin, placing sweet kisses to his neck and his shoulders while his arms encircled the African beauty. Hands slowly sliding down the bronzed skin from his chest to his abdomen, fingers splayed out, rubbing the firm muscles while Justin rocked back and forth, torn between the hot wetness of Ted's tongue and Alex' hands getting closer and closer to his growing girth.

By the way Alex was groaning against Justin's neck, it was obvious that he was ready for some attention, too, straining to be touched, begging silently for it as he worshipped the ravenette's skin with wet kisses. Just as his fingers finally found their way around the African's weeping length, he felt long, slender fingers on his own, somehow having sneaked underneath his boxershorts to grip him firmly. By the positions they were in, he was sure they belonged to Ted, but he didn't dare look down, gasping at the new sensation being added to their already sinful game. His hips bucked automatically into the intimate touch, the skilled fingers feeling cold on his heated skin.

His own fingers wrapped firmly around Justin's sex, squeezing it gently as Ted's tongue playfully teased the ravenette's puckered hole, the young man pathetically mewling as he got worshipped from all sides possible. The ravenette wasn't used to such attention. Usually he was the one giving the pleasure, mostly on the front when it came to satisfying someone else, but being devoured from two such handsome creatures made it almost impossible for him to process what was happening.

His arm bent up and around Alex' neck, drawing the brunette closer to his body, the warm lips caressing his neck feeling almost as good as the fingers slowly tucking at his rock-hard length. The blond underneath him had his nose buried in crack, tongue deep inside quivering walls while one hand explored every riffle of Alex' sex and the other pumped himself. It was somewhat alien to him, having another guys cock in his hand and having his tongue inside of another's ass, but it was... good. It felt good. Damn good. And even though he'd never had such an experience before, he was quite sure that he did not want it to end like this.

Justin was close to convulsing as Alex' hand sped up, his body rocking back and forth, his fingers tightly fisting blond hair while his other hand was probably leaving bruises on Alex' skin, his eyes closed, his lips hanging open. And even though it was a tough job, he somehow managed to gasp out a few, incoherent, stuttered words, though none of his lover's noticed them at first.

"Stop... god... Stop, please!"

His hips were quivering already, the fire in the pits of his stomach already rising, Ted's tongue still exploring his innerst tightness while Alex worshipped the rest of his body. A few more seconds and he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

"STOP! Guys, please!"

He somehow found enough strength in his voice to scream the words out now, both men immediately stopping there actions in surprise and shock. But thankfully, he was able to ease that shock right away with one of his vixen smiles.

"Just..."

One look, one tinkle of his lashes, one seductive swipe of his tongue over his dry lips and Ted and Alex knew exactly what he was playing at, what he was trying to say, their eyes equally hungry, their bodies equally approving.

While Alex wordlessly slid of the blonde's body to strip of his boxer-shorts, he was unaware of the two set of darkened hues watching his moves, want and need evident on their faces. Only when he bent down to search his pockets for some surely-needed condoms, he felt the hungry looks on his skin, heard the soft whistle from Ted and the very pornographic moan escaping Justin. He turned back around with pride on his lips, a slight smirk tucking at the corner, one that instantly turned into a slack jaw as he saw just what he saw.

Justin was on all fours, facing him, face flushed with erection, dark hues even darker, pearl-white teeth chewing on his already swollen lips while Ted kneeled behind him, hands roaming that perfectly firm butt, eyes fixed on him. Both sets of eyes. It made him wobbly in his legs. Almost too wobbly to walk back over with condoms and a tube of lotion in hand.

While he hadn't had the slightest of ideas how to do this before, he now suddenly knew a hundred-and-one different ways how to make this a pleasurable adventure for all of them. The sight alone had driven his mind into overload, wheels spinning quickly as he crawled back onto the bed again, stealing a lingering kiss from the exotic beauty.

A second later though, Justin let go of a surprised yelp, his hair being tucked at and his head yanked back, Ted's lips covering his rather demandingly. The protest however never followed, the South African getting lost in the domination and even leaning into it, a small moan struggling to make it past his ravished lips. Since his lids were screwed shut, he missed the smirk on Alex' handsome features just like he missed the condom being slipped into Ted's free hand, the other firmly kneading his pert ass-cheeks while he tried to match Ted's passion with his tongue.

When the kiss finally ended, Justin gasped for air, hips rocking back into Ted's hand. He needed a while until his lids fluttered open again, at first meeting the cheeky grin of the Southern Gentleman before turning his attention towards Alex. A loud, audible gulp echoed through the room as he saw the brunette sprawled out in front of him, legs to either side of his body, best come-to-bed look sparkling in his eyes as he leisurely pumped himself. It was a sight to behold, especially for the young South African who'd only ever been... on the receiving end, his gaze now switching from Alex' pleased features down to his slowly moving fist and back up again, jaw going slack, mouth watering.

A soft touch made his body violently shudder, Ted's fingertip, cold and sticky with lube brushing over his quivering entrance before slowly pushing inside while the ravenette's thighs trembled and his lids fluttered shut again. Alex used the moment to open the condom and slide it torturously slowly over Justin's throbbing sex, the young man almost automatically bucking into the touch, a loud, throaty moan escaping him.

Ted's finger slipped further inside the clenching hole up to the hilt, the Southern Boy red in the cheeks as he gnawed on his lips, eyes fixated on Justin's flexing backside. Alex' hand squeezed firmly on the proudly erect organ before retreating under weak, stuttered protest, only to return a few seconds later again, slicked up fingers enveloping Justin once again to start a slow yet steady rhythm.

While Ted slowly let his finger adjust to the tight heat surrounding him, his free hand was busy slipping on the latex himself before going back to knead Justin's pert rear. Seriously, he'd never felt such heavenly warmth before, Justin's walls so completely different to any woman he'd had before, so tight, beautifully clenching around his digit, that he could barely wait to sheath his aching length inside. Before this, however, he added a second finger, the cold sticky fluid covering it making it a lot easier to gain access, a sound between gasp and moan leaving Justin's plump lips as he leaned back against the blonde's torso.

The hoarse, thickly accented "Ready?" made Justin buck and almost cum on the spot, but he managed to retain his senses and nod, his arms slung firmly around Ted's neck. The disappointed whine when the blond withdrew his fingers was soon replaced by a choked gasp, cold liquid being poured all over his backside before Ted's cock probed carefully at his entrance and the blond pushed inside.

Alex stopped his ministrations for a moment, just enjoying the scene above him; Justin's head lolling back onto Ted's shoulder, his abs quivering, his thighs flexing as Ted slid slowly inside, inch by prominent inch filling the South African completely. Gulping down the restrained moan wanting to escape, Alex' fixed his gaze on Justin's pleased features, gauging his reaction to the sensual action, the flush on his cheeks, the fluttering of his lids, the opening of his lips as he moaned for more.

He needed it, now. Without any preparation to himself, he took hold of Justin once again and slowly led him to his goal, the younger man's eyes shooting open as he felt his tip rubbing against the tight opening. A strangled noise left his throat, pornographic, erotic, as Alex impaled himself on his throbbing sex, the South African close to exploding right then and there at the double-sensation he was experiencing for the first time ever.

Ted stayed as still as possible while Justin got used to the situation, his hands roaming the exotic man's body, from his pert cheeks to his sides to his chest, coming to a rest there, right above his heart, feeling it thunder violently against his touch. His cock felt like it might fall off any given second, throbbing painfully inside those vice-like walls as he watched over Justin's shoulder the way Alex' features contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was a first, after all, not only for Riley but also for him, and he was quite sure neither of them would last for long, but he was willed to hold on until the other two were completely sated.

He was brought out of his current thoughts when Justin's hips pressed firmly back against his, a strangled whimper emitting from the South African followed by a whispered "Move!", more begged than ordered, and it surprised him that the other was still capable of talking at all, the bronze-tanned body quivering underneath his touch.

Alex' hands moved from the spot their bodies were joining up to Justin's thighs, squeezing firmly before he let one hand trail towards the ravenette's pert backside, feeling the force behind Ted's first thrust as it jolted Justin right into him. A string of obscenities echoed through the air, one louder than the other, as the blond started a slow rhythm, their bodies moving almost in synch.

He'd never thought it possible to be turned on by a man more than by a woman, but Justin and Alex were both doing quite the good job to prove him wrong, his desire rising with each thrust into that willing heat. The blonde's chin was resting on Justin's shoulder, his hot breathe ghosting over damp, shivering skin, his hands holding the African tight against his chest as he rocked into him, in turn sending Justin further inside of Alex.

The brunette's first pained gasps soon turned into a beautiful symphony of strangled moans and choked whimpers, Justin's sex nudging a spot inside of him he didn't even know existed before. His body was on fire, vibrating with each thrust into his pliant hole, shuddering each time Justin's sex stretched him wide. It was barely as bad as he'd expected it to be, the pleasure far higher than the pain, his senses focusing on the other two men in the room and their heavy breathing, their sensual touches, their whispered words of encouragement. Not that he needed them. The sight alone made him hard as rock, the electricity in his bones bare anything he'd ever experienced before.

Alex' hands were clasping tightly at Justin's hips for purchase, his pelvis rising off the bed in an attempt to impale the ravenette further inside. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, watching Justin's teeth worrying his lips, the ravenette's eyes screwed shut, his head thrown back while Ted's darkened hues were fixed on his, staring right at him, through him, into him, the intensity making Alex gasp and shudder.

The constant pounding of his prostate, precise and hard, made Justin second-guess if it was really Ted's first experience, the blond so dead-on that he was already close to passing out. The sheer passion behind the blonde's actions paired with that incredibly tight heat gripping him and Alex' warm, featherlike touches made him choke on his own air, gasping violently as his body started to shudder and convulse. 'Too soon!' 'Too soon!' were the only thoughts running through his currently overwhelmed mind as he emptied himself in the suddenly very uncomfortable latex, his torso collapsing forward, his eyes rolling backwards.

Ted had the hardest of times not to follow already, his dick being massaged by the spasming walls, ready to burst as he stopped his actions more out of fear than anything, watching the way Justin's back tensed, the way his body so erotically convulsed and shuddered, holding tight onto the ravenette's hips and screwing his eyes shut. Not that he didn't like the sight. But a second longer and he'd be a goner, concentrating now on keeping himself in check.

Alex was using the chance to claim Justin's lips with his, rubbing his trembling hands over the spasming back of the South African while keeping his hips still. He'd wished for the condom to be gone right then, wanting to feel the other's warmth filling his insides, coating him, but the immense heat of Justin's body would do for now. Only when he felt Justin's breathing being back to normal, somewhat at least, he pressed his hips up again in a silent plea for the exotic man to continue.

Before that happened though, Justin raised his body up on shaky arms, face flushed and sated but eyes still burning a bright dark passion as he slowly shook his head and withdrew from the willing body. A surprised and disappointed whine left Alex' lips then and there, the brunette trying to hold onto Justin's pert ass to keep him inside but to no avail.

"Please... Let me..."

It took him ages until he realized what the other wanted, licking his lips as he eagerly nodded his head before locking eyes with the blond still deeply sheathed inside the African hottie. While Justin got rid of the hindering latex, throwing it carelessly aside, Alex tried to scoot further up the bed until his hips hit Ted's, the Southern Man quickly catching up to the plan, swallowing audibly as he nodded, too. Trembling hands carefully sliding from Justin's sides down to his hips, he took good hold of them, firmly, groaning as the ravenette wriggled his pert rear and clenched his walls around him.

Now he was sure they'd not last another minute, not with what Justin had in mind and they had silently agreed on, the sweat on his forehead almost blurring his vision as he remained still, waiting for Alex to do his part. Alex' gaze roamed Justin's features one last time, checking for any signs of regret or discomfort, for fear or anything close to, but all he found was pure lust and need, the ravenette's sparkling hues encouraging him on.

He felt Ted's own throbbing sex right next to him, pulsing, felt his tip hit the already stuffed hole, wondering how it was possible for him to fit in there, stopping again to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The second he opened them again though, his mind was blown away, not even registering what was happening at first as all the air left his lunges in one long, audible whoosh. Justin's hand had firmly taken hold of him and guided him inside along Ted's rather thick girth, inch by agonizing inch disappearing inside those vice-like walls, his eyes glued to the action. Neither of them moved a bone until Justin sacked forward with a pleased sigh, Alex and Ted both stretching him to a maximum, up to the hilt.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing and the slightly pained noises escaping Justin as he got adjusted to the rather unfamiliar intrusion. Surprisingly enough though, he was already hard again, cock trapped between his and Alex' ribbed abs, rubbing against them as he wriggled around into a bit more comfortable position. Neither of the others dared to move, too concentrated on not losing it right then and there, both sets of eyes screwed shut and hands clasping tightly onto Justin's hips.

When the exotic South African moved, however, all bets were off and their hips started to rock on an own accord. Careful, slow thrusts, not because they feared to slip out again but because they were both still struggling with the thought of stuffing Justin so fully, of both of them being inside of those warm, tight walls, that very tiny hole. A thought that made them both shudder violently at almost the same time.

Slowly, Justin raised himself up on his arms, shaky arms, bottom-lip tucked in between his teeth as he tried to stifle his gasps at each thrust. Meeting Alex' gaze, his lips quirked up into a small smile, his eyes though speaking volumes about the feelings he was going through. Dark, lust-clouded hues let him see straight into the South African's soul as he tried to match Ted's rhythm with his hips, slowly moving in and out of Justin. The sensation of the blonde's cock rubbing so firmly against his own, those clenching walls so tight around him, the friction it created... it all caused a string of obscenities spill from his lips, his head lolling back onto the mattress as his fingers dug into Justin's pert flesh.

Ted himself had a hard time to hold back, the steadiness of his thrusts slowly waning, the smoothness slowly forgotten. If it had not been for Alex' girth keeping him grounded, he'd long powered into the pliant, tight heat without any regrets, but it was impossible for him to move more than a few inches inside of the bronze-tanned male. His hands had long slid up to Justin's chest, fingers teasingly playing with hard nubs as his eyes had wandered down to the place were they all were joined. A sight he'd probably never forget. Something that worried him, but only for the smallest of seconds, until he felt Alex' thrusts become slightly erratic. Out of control. Heard the brunette gasp.

And from then on, everything went out of control, a blur of frantic actions and reactions, of moans, cries and sighs. Alex was the first to crumble, hips bucking in a serious of rapid, frantic thrusts, fingers digging into Justin's rear as a sound bar earthy escaped his lips, only partly swallowed by Justin's kiss. The young South African leaning forward paired with the sensation of hot, stickiness splashing not only the stretched insides but also his covered sex made Ted follow almost instantly, the blond tensing from head to toe, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he stifled his cry of release.

It was certainly the most intense he'd ever experienced, the clamping of Justin's walls around him the only sign that the South African had orgasmed once more, the ravenette slumping forward onto Alex' torso as his -this time weaker- shuddering subsided. Ted was careful to withdraw, slipping the condom off, tying it and throwing it away without another care before he slowly lowered his worn-out yet sated body to the mattress next to the other two men, one of his hands gently brushing over Justin's back.

The South African only winced once, when Alex finally slipped out of him, the exhaustion and pleasure radiating through his body not making him care though. He barely managed to roll onto his side, partly between Ted and Alex, partly still on top of them, before his lids fluttered that the brunette slowly limped to the bathroom and came back with a wet washing-cloth, the mess of blood and cum dripping out of him gently cleaned away, as he was already off into dreamland by then, the wide smile on his lips evidence enough of the fun he had, only matched by two similar grins on the still wide-awake men's faces.

* * *

**I'd love to get as many reviews as possible! Good, bad, advice, criticism, etc :)**

**I'm off to tame the remaining muses :-P**


	37. RandyJosh

**WooHoo, I made it before my London-trip. I updated. And not only that, but I finally managed to write Josh/Randy in something less angsty and more smutty :D**

**This is especially for slashburd. The woman who writes the damn best Josh/Randy stuff ever!**

**Pairing: Rash ? :D**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Angst... ROAR!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, njet, nichts. **

* * *

He'd never been a fan of the good old fashioned 'love-making'. He'd always liked it a little rougher. Not 'handcuffs-whips-and-gags'-rough, but... hard sex. Strong guys who'd screw him through the mattress. Muscles that squashed him. The silent ones especially. Luckily, he worked in an environment where he had a ton to choose from. Funnily, the least of them were interested in guys. Which wasn't even an issue, because dating co-workers -especially as a guy- was absolutely unthinkable for him. Too many rumors, too many questions, too many strings attacked. Only one of his co-workers had bedded him once, a memory he was more than fond of. A memory that helped him through many lonely nights. The sex had been... amazing. And even that was an understatement. That had been years ago though, before the man had married, before he'd become a loving and caring father and the face of the company. Well, one of them. Though he'd often wished for a rerun, he knew it was unfeasible, not with the situation Randy was in.

But that had never been a problem for him. He'd never had a problem finding someone for the night, not with the amount of fans he had. He as a commentator. Though he still wasn't used to having fans, he could quite well live with the benefits. And he'd do so for as long as he was hot enough. However, right then it was looking to be a lonely night again. The bar downstairs was almost empty, unusual for a Friday at 11. There were barely any fans in sight and the few hanging around were either female or... absolutely unacceptable. He was nursing his second beer already, in one of the darker corners of the hotel-bar, the entrance in his line of vision just like a small part of the lobby. Not even one of his co-workers had shown up, the houseshow over for two hours already. Either they were all becoming old or the show-marathon of the past weeks had been too much for them.

He was just about to follow the lead of his co-workers and head upstairs into the safe and comfy confines of his bed when he made out a heavy-tattooed form walking into the lobby and straight over to the bar. The other didn't seem to recognize him nor did he seem to be interested in any of his surroundings, gaze focused on the bartender as he mixed him a drink. Randy's whole exterior literally screamed 'Don't talk to me', his lips drawn into a tight frown, brows furrowed, arms crossed in front of his chest, jaw clenched. Josh knew this look and it never meant anything good. Nor did it ever mean anything good when Randy went for a drink, alone.

His feet didn't allow him much time to ponder, carrying him -automatically- through the quiet bar and straight towards Randy, the older still focused solemnly on his drink. Until he cleared his throat. He could swear that there had been a small flicker of hope in Randy's eyes when the older spotted him, could swear his lips had twitched up into a smile for a second, could swear Randy had been happy to see him. But the moment passed as quickly as it came, the other's face falling back into a deep frown again as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

What happened between then and now would take too long to analyze. Silence was murdering them, short, awaiting glances were passed, fingers touched clumsily and nervously. An hour -or more- went by without any of them speaking, the only sounds escaping them whistles to alert the bartender to their empty glasses. No words were exchanged, not even on their way up, not even when Randy swiped his keycard through the slot and opened the door for him. Complete silence until Randy slammed his body against the wall and started to devour his lips.

"Only tonight..."

Another kiss, hungry and demanding, teeth-shattering and tongue-dueling.

"I only need you to take my mind of things..."

It didn't even take one heart-beat and he'd made his decision, to go with it, to let Randy do whatever he wanted, whatever he pleased. As long as he had the chance to relive that one night many years ago. Refresh the memories and maybe even create some new ones. Hot, steamy, powerful ones that would keep him company during the lonely nights to come.

His lithe frame fit perfectly against Randy's sculpted one as the stronger's arms enveloped him and he was pulled incredibly close. Not even a thin piece of paper would've fit between them as their bodies molded into one. Shirts were quickly shed and pants quickly dropped, boxershorts ripped of eachother's heated skins. Randy's hands were doing most of the work and Josh let him, giving into the other's desire, enjoying the hunger he was devoured with. It made him feel wanted and needed. A feeling he'd missed ever since their first encounter.

He hadn't even realized that they had moved from the wall to the bed until his knees hit the mattress and he sacked in, falling -back first- onto the bouncing bed. Not even a second did he have to breathe before Randy's lips were on his again and long, slender fingers enveloped his half-hard cock. The older needed only two, three strokes and he was fully erect, pulsing and ready to burst, the desire with which Randy worshipped him making him dizzy. He could feel those plush lips wandering down his jaw to his throat, white teeth nipping firmly at his sensitive skin before a wet tongue trailed over the red marks being left.

He'd always been the submissive-kind-of-guy, but with Randy he was even more so, laying back and enjoying the treatment the older was giving without so much of a sound of protest. Whatever the other wanted, he'd give it to him. He was pudding in that man's hands, underneath his touch, under that intense gaze. Those icy grays were sparkling up at him as Randy's tongue slid over his abs, his muscles quivering under the intimacy of the cold wetness, his fingers cramping as he dug them into the sheets. A metallic taste formed in his mouth and only then he realized he'd bit his lip too hard in order to prevent any sounds from breaking the sizzling silence. Randy's gaze stayed fixed on his, the intensity in it making him shiver in anticipation. Not even the dry digit breaching him made him look away, too focused was he on reading Randy's thoughts. On looking straight into the elder's soul. And he didn't like one bit what he found there. Those cloudy eyes literally screaming 'Pain' at him. A pain he intended to take away tonight.

A wanton moan slipped past his lips as wet heat engulfed the tip of his pulsing girth, his eyes fluttering shut on their own and his hips raising off the mattress. For a few seconds, he stayed just like that, reveling in that talented mouth sliding down his rock-hard cock, hands tightly fisting the sheets. A second finger slipped past his clenching ring of muscles, Randy starting to scissor him almost immediately. When his eyes opened once more, he found himself blown away, the sight of Randy's shorn head bopping up and down between his legs, almost obscenely lathering him up, soaking him, slurping and swallowing around him too much to take. Instantly he screwed his eyes shut again, trying to concentrate on the digits pumping in and out of him instead, feeling them exploring his interiors, stretching him for the joys to come.

His hips were rocking back and forth, his body giving in to Randy's ministrations. The soaking heat surrounding his throbbing sex, those skilled fingers widening him, those gray orbs swallowing him. Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel Randy's gaze on him, setting him on fire, burning his insides. He was in a whole other world, all his senses focused on pleasure and satisfaction, on the wonders Randy's touch did to his body. Nothing and no one would ever compare to that man. Nothing and no one would ever make him feel that precious and needed. The snaky tongue left his sex and went to caress his balls, a sound between whine and grunt slipping past his lips as a third digit breached his entrance. He could make out some rustling shortly before that long, wet tongue left his heated skin, then there was a ripping-sound and Randy's fingers stopped altogether.

"Turn on your stomach!"

The elder's voice sounded strangled and hoarse, was barely above a whisper, the hot breathe tickling his sensitive skin sending shivers down his spine. He followed the order without protest, stretching his lithe frame out and pressing his face into the soft pillow. He heard the obscene sound of spitting and a nano-second later felt the cold, wet stuff slither down his crack, his hole quivering in anticipation. The bed dipped on either side of him and he felt Randy's hot, sweaty body connect with his own, the strong chest pressing against his back, his groin rubbing firmly against his cheeks. Screwing his eyes shut, he let it happen, feeling the long, thick girth gliding into his willing hole inch by pulsing inch until he was fully filled.

A feeling of warmth and safety overcame him as Randy's lips caressed his neck, the older staying still for a moment to give him time to adjust. Hot breathe ghosted over his skin, labored, one of Randy's hands tentatively rubbing his side while the other kept him upright next to Josh's head.

"Ready?"

He'd been ready ever since Randy had dragged him out of the bar, his head whipping up and down on auto-pilot, eyes half-lidded as he pushed his ass back against Randy's groin. The grunt escaping Randy's lips conjured a smile onto his own, one that faded only when the other made his first thrust. The force behind it literally shook the bed, Josh's breathe stocking as Randy's thick length rammed into him. A choking gasp left his lips as the older pulled back again and he could feel the smirk on Randy's face against his neck as a kiss was placed there and a hoarse "Again?" was whispered into thin air.

Randy didn't even leave him a chance to answer though, his small -compared to the other's- body shaking as the Missouri-native thrust into him again, hard and deep. Just the way he loved it, just the way he'd craved it. A pleased moan rang through the air before he pressed his face into the pillow again, letting the sensation overtake him. Randy's hands were now firmly gripping his hips, the older kneeling behind him, burying his sex over and over into his tight, clenching heat.

He felt his insides burning, but it was a good burn, one he welcomed. One that would make him remember the night for quite some time. With the little power that hadn't been screwed out of him, he managed to push himself up onto his elbows and rocked back against Randy, trying to copy the elder's rhythm. It was easy to do, the two of them harmonizing not only on camera but obviously also in bed, Randy's thrusts immediately slowing to give Josh the chance. As soon as the smaller frame had adjusted to his pace, he increased his power again, hands sliding over Josh's sides towards his abs to give him more support as he rocked into him.

The elder's eyes were nothing more than two small slits, his brows furrowed and his lips thinly pressed together in concentration. A concentration he didn't have during their first night. One that even Josh could feel. Randy wasn't completely himself, wasn't feeling it, wasn't letting go. But that's what he wanted, what he truly desired.

With the little energy left, he pushed himself fully upright until his back was pressed against Randy's slithery chest, his arms wrapping around the elder's neck, almost possessively pulling him close. Randy's hips automatically faltered in their movements and stopped altogether when Josh's lips found his own, an almost inaudible sigh rising from the elder's throat the second they touched. When they finally parted again after a felt eternity, Josh's eyes were wide open and clear, his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he murmured softly "Come on... let loose!"

That one comment seemed to be exactly what Randy had needed, because he instantly saw the other's exterior change. His eyes became darker again, his lips twitched up into a smile and if that wasn't enough of a confirmation then his next thrust sure as hell was. It wasn't just its strength and its deepness, but the way Randy angled his hips and clawed at Josh's skin, holding him incredibly close as he pushed all the way in to hit the younger's prostate. An action that had the smaller man gasping for air and his eyes roll back into his head. Seconds later he lay on his side, Randy still deep inside of him as he shuffled around to find the best purchase.

He didn't only enjoy that side of Randy, but he much more enjoyed the elder's warmth and the full-body contact as he pressed his back as firmly as possible against Randy's chest. Only when Randy had his knee bend and his foot firmly on the mattress did he start his movements again, much smoother this time though, but they hadn't lost in deepness.

Hot kisses were pressed to his neck and his shoulder, his body shuddering with each precise snap of Randy's hips. His insides were stretched oh so nicely, his walls welcoming the thick girth over and over, literally swallowing every pulsing vein and every throbbing muscle. And god, did it throb. He could actually feel it, the soft thuds only adding to his pleasure as Randy slid in and out of him and his body gave in to the immense pleasure. Randy's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, one hand close to his groin, one on his chest. He could feel the elder's heart-beat against his heated skin, the rapid thundering matching his own.

He was rock-hard and straining to be touched, but he didn't dare ask nor move. He knew by the rate they were going, he didn't need to, the existing pleasure more than enough. With one hand on the back of Randy's head and the other on the elder's firm ass, he urged him on, begging him to move faster and harder, an order Randy was more than willing to follow. His ass would be sore for the next week, that he was sure of as he felt his walls stretch and burn more with each thrust. But he welcomed it, he welcomed the way Randy possessed him, his body. The way the other finally opened up.

Rather abruptly, he was turned onto his stomach again, Randy's rhythm only faltering for a short moment before he picked it up again, same speed but a lot more powerful. His hands were sure to leave imprints on Josh's hips as he pushed into him over and over, the obscene sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room. Mixed together with Josh's choked gasps and Randy's groans, it was a symphony of sexual tension.

The blinding light of the moon shining through the windows was leaving their bodies in a shiny glow, their passion mirrored in their sweaty skins as they were hunting their completions. Randy was the first to feel it deep in the pits of his stomach, his breathing ragged as his thrusts became uncoordinated and faster. Shorter but still deep enough to shake Josh's body to the core. The smaller's finger dug harder into the sheets each time Randy pummeled into him, his body shuddering almost violently when he felt Randy's fingers on his weeping length.

After that, it didn't take long for him to erupt with a string of explicatives no one would ever guess the else so quiet man even knew. From head to toe he tensed as the waves of pleasure crashed over him, his body sacking forward, pillow stifling the panted curses.

He felt Randy's prone body collapse on top of his only moments later, hips bucking a few last times. Even though the layer of the condom, he could feel the heat filling his interiors, a small shudder of content cursing through him. Nothing more than a whispered "God" made it past Randy's lips, the elder's ragged, hot breathe hitting his neck, strangely soothing to him.

The sticky, hot mess on his skin felt awkwardly good and so did Randy's body on top of his. It were surely only minutes, but felt like an eternity until the older moved again, rolling off Josh's smaller form and onto his side to discard the condom. But instead of getting up and throwing him out, he rolled back over and pulled the commentator into his still sweat-slicked arms.

Only then, Josh's eyes finally opened again and widened, lashes fluttering as he blinked at the older in surprise. Not that he didn't enjoy the closeness and sentiment...

"Thank you."

The muttered words were almost inaudible and if it hadn't been quiet in the room -asides from their still heavy breathing-, Josh might have missed it. Instantly he relaxed into the touch again, a small smile tucking on his lips as he shifted closer to the heavily-inked, warm body. His answer though fell on deaf ears as Randy'd already drifted off into a fitful slumber only seconds later, the before so vulnerable, frowning features now completely relaxed and showing content, the before so tense muscles now slack.

With his smile widening, Josh pressed his nose into Randy's neck and murmured a quiet "Always", leaving the bed only an hour later when he was sure the older wouldn't wake up. A last look back at the contently sleeping form sprawled out on the sheets told him he'd done his job well and maybe, just maybe that secured him a third chance soon.

* * *

**'A day in the life of...' Chapter 2 is still waiting for reviews. Pretty please! :)**

**I'll be back in a week. Ciao, peeps!**


	38. Cody Justin

**Holy Cow, I hadn't realized that it's been THAT long since I've posted my last story/update. Geez. Sorry, work, personal issues and my inspiration rather hanging at the pool than to help me. Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. **

**I just hope that now I'm back for good :)**

**This chapter was inspired by the 'Fifty Shades' series, and seriously, everyone who hasn't read it yet should really try it. It's all a big mess of fucked-up, but really enthralling to read :)**

**So yeah, enough babbling and finally on to my update:**

**Title: Let it go!**

**Pairing: Justin/Cody (Judy... Ha!) Justin's called by his real name here, however (which is Paul, btw)**

**Warning: Dom/Sub, Hard Sex, Slash (for those who haven't guessed by now)**

* * *

Who didn't dream of it yet? Who hasn't had that scene played out behind closed lids yet? The one shown in every romance-movie made in Hollywood. Guy meets girl, they fall in love, they fight, girl leaves, guy follows her to the airport and begs her to stay. But how many really get this? How many people can say they had someone who truly loved them, who cared for them enough to beg?

Well, I had. I've had the luck to experience that exact same scene at the airport a month ago. Well, not the EXACT one. There was one difference. I'm a guy.

And it all started with that one night a year ago.

We'd been damned drunk. Me more than him. And for you to understand just how wasted I'd been: I had no idea what we had done once I'd awoken. Only when Cody told me every little detail, bit by bit, my memory slowly came back to me. And funnily enough, I wasn't put off. I wasn't even freaking out when I woke up in his arms, my still sweaty and sticky back pressed to his warm and chiseled chest. It didn't feel awkward or weird, nor did it feel disgusting. If any, it felt good. Even though I'd never been with another man before, it felt right.

So right that -the next night- we went for a new round. And this time we'd both been sober. For me to feel every single touch, every flick of his tongue, each muscle in his body, in MY body, tensing and relaxing, heard every little groan, every little whimper. For me to remember every single second and to instantly fall in love.

I'd have never expected Cody to be someone to give orders, to be so aggressive, so dominating in bed, not with another man anyways, but... that first night he'd made me scream and beg, more than just once, that much I DO remember. And that second night... he did the same, just in a completely different way.

He'd been teasing me to the point of no return. Made me explode once, twice... three times in the end. Something no woman had ever managed to do.

I'd been on my front on his bed in a nano-second, my whole body quivering with anticipation as he ran his large, skillful hands up and down my sore muscles. His fingers had been kneading my shoulders, almost tenderly, his lips so close to my ear that the warmth of his breath had flooded every single bone in my body.

"I'll fuck you so good, Paul. I'll make you beg. Make you remember every nip of my teeth, every muscle of my body; remember . ." He'd said it with so much coolness in his voice, so hotly breathed into my ear while he'd run his fingertips -featherlike- down my back to my buttocks. "I'll fuck your pert ass until you'll scream for more."

A slight smack on my right cheek made me gasp, despite myself enjoying the small stinging in my sensitive flesh. I'd felt his erection pressed against my thigh, smearing the hot essence of pre-cum over my mocha-colored skin while his teeth graced my earlobe. His fingers had been splayed out over my buttocks, thumbs slowly but surely moving closer to my in anticipation quivering hole. The night before had left its marks on me, my walls still raw, my entrance still aching, my bones still sore, but with Cody atop of me, his firm, toned chest rubbing against my tensing back, his skillful, lean fingers kneading my wounded flesh and his oh-so-threatening voice whispering promising words into my ear, I'd felt more relaxed and at ease than ever before.

"You won't be able to walk for a week."

I'd been able to feel his own arousal throughout those menacing actions, had felt the soft swing of his hips as one of his hands had left my ass and traveled back up to my neck, carefully squeezing to gather my reaction I guess. I'd gasped at the slight pang of pain, but seconds later had been left panting as Cody's tongue had playfully traced the slightly reddened marks his action had left. I'd pushed my ass wantonly against him, no embarrassment, no guilt, almost sluttily presenting myself to him only for the taller brunette to pin me back down and growl into my ear.

"Steady, little werewolf! We'll play this by my rules."

I'd not been able to help the small whimper escaping my bruised lips -bruised from chewing and gnawing at them-, receiving a hard, stinging slap on my exposed right cheek as a resonance. And as I had opened my mouth to gasp, it was filled with two long, slender fingers rather roughly being shoved into it.

"Suck, baby. Make 'em nice and wet!"

Without any objection, I'd immediately obeyed, Cody's hot breath on my overly sensitive skin making me shiver as I lathered his digits up. Nicely. Though I'd never done anything remotely close to that before, from the sounds he'd made back then, he'd enjoyed it quite well. My tongue had quickly worked out a steady rhythm together with my teeth, Cody's breathing behind me having turned heavier with each second, his cock having grown harder and harder with each suck of my mouth. He'd buried his nose in my neck, obviously chewing hard on his lips as he'd groaned against my flesh, his hips almost roughly rutting against my bare thigh as I'd worked on his fingers.

I hadn't had much time to revel in those sweet sounds he'd made though as all too soon he had yanked my head back and his fingers out of my mouth, a sly grin on my swollen lips as I'd heard him growl.

"Fuck, Paul... You're too damn good at this. I can't wait to feel those cock-sucking lips around my dick."

Trembling with anticipation at those words, I'd just wanted to moan out an apprehensive "Yes", but it turned into a somewhat strangled cry instead as one of his fingers breached my entrance without a warning.

"But that has to wait till another day..." A pained sob escaped my fluttering lips as I tried hard to breathe against the searing pain, one of Cody's hands entangled in my disheveled hair while he slowly withdrew his finger. "... God, I wanna fuck you so bad."

I couldn't help myself. I moaned. I'd been beyond turned on not only by his words but by his actions, too, pushing back against him just as he sank his finger into my quivering hole again. My arousal had been high enough to push the pain aside, my desire burning too bright to even think about the marks this would leave on my flawless skin.

Seconds later his second finger had followed non-too-gently, my whole body tensing as I sank my teeth into my arm and buried my head in the pillow. Cody's hot breathing had turned ragged already, just as mine, the tip of his swollen cock leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum against my thigh. Because of me. Because of my reaction. That thought alone had made me shiver. That thought alone had made me forget about the pain.

"God... Please!"

I'd barely recognized my own voice, so desperate and needy, moaned into the crook of my arm while Cody's fingers scissored me, stretched me, prepared me for what was about to come. I could feel him smile against my skin right before an almost gentle kiss was placed to my throat, Cody's movements stopping for a short moment. Even though he still denies it until this very day, I swear I'd heard him whimper then as I'd pressed my rear against him wantonly. An action that made him instantly buck against me seconds before he continued his thorough -though raw- ministrations again.

The fire burning inside the pits of my stomach, my muscles constricting, my breathing picking up; I still remember how hot I'd been, turned on more than ever before, thriving to live up to Cody's expectations, not only that night but for a much, much longer period of time. I'd barely been able to control myself any longer, needily pleading for him, for more.

"Cody! Please!"

He hadn't said a thing in quite a while but his next words went straight to my groin.

"Please what? You want me to fuck you? Fuck you REAL good, huh?"

His voice had been strained with desire, hoarse, a low rumbling straight into my ear, and all I'd been able to do back then was to nod and whine out a strangled "Please!".

From then on, as I remember, everything went really quick. In a matter of seconds, he'd replaced his fingers with his throbbing girth, driving into me full force, to the hilt, one of his hands muffling the momentarily pained scream rising from my throat.

Cody had kept still for quite some time, his harsh breathing the only noise audible in his hotel-room, only muffled by the fact that his mouth was pressed against my throat. I could feel all of him, from head to toes, lying completely still on top of me, every single muscle tense, each inch of his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat as I adjusted to his rather large girth. The seconds went by in silence, without any movement, making them seem like minutes, giving me too much time to think, too much time to dwell on our current actions and immediately, I clamped up, starting to struggle against him, trying to get away from him. All of a sudden, panic and embarrassment overcame me.

But luckily not for long.

"Shhh... Relax. Let go." A strong, soothing hand had come up to caress my disheveled hair while the other busily, almost nervously stroked my side, Cody's voice full of concern and warmth as he whispered into my ear. "Please, Paul... Don't overthink it... Don't think at all. just feel."

And surprisingly, I did just that. My muscles relaxed as on cue and I felt Cody's smile against the nape of my neck before he pressed a tender kiss to my damp skin. Tangling his fingers in my hair and tilting my head back, he slowly but surely started to move, each thrust pushing me further into the mattress, precise, hard but languid movements rocking me to the core. And the pain faded and gave place to undeniable pleasure.

Pinned beneath Cody, I'd been at his mercy, completely immobile unless he let me move, his hips pressing against my backside again and again. His groans turned into grunts somewhere along the way, his fingers firmly fisted in my hair, his other hand tightly holding onto my hip. Bruisingly tight. But I didn't feel any of it. All I felt was desire and passion, radiating from him and through me back to him again.

And suddenly, I'd felt bereft and empty, Cody having pulled out of me rather abruptly and rolling me onto my back non-too-gently. He'd hooked my leg over his waist in a nano-second and was back inside of me before I even had a chance to grasp what was happening. A low groan left my lips then, my head rolling back into the pillow and my lids fluttered shut as Cody picked up his rhythm just where he'd left off, hard and unforgiving, driving into me over and over and over.

I'd felt the butterflies in my stomach all too soon, my balls clamping and my gut clenching, my hand automatically searching its way down my rippling abs towards my straining cock. But I was stopped with a harsh hiss and a firm slap onto my hand and seconds later my wrists were both trapped above my head in an iron-grip.

"Don't! That's for me to touch and ONLY me!"

For some unknown reason those words had only fueled my fire even more, my balls painfully pulsing, my eyes screwed shut as I finally started to just feel. Too just relax and enjoy the experience. And from there it didn't make me long until I exploded. Cody didn't even need to touch me, his torturous slow thrusts deep into my all-too-willing body, the hot, blazing gaze, his hard muscles rubbing against me with each movement, it had all been enough. Paired with his raw, sex-lazed voice whispering straight into my ear "Let go!" it had been my downfall.

I came with a loud, choked cry, all my inner organs clenching, all my muscles tensing, my head thrown back hard into the pillow. Cody's fist wrapped around my spurting sex, milking me until the very last drop, until I collapsed spent and sated underneath him, unmoving and uncaring. But he hadn't been done. Not by far.

As soon as I'd opened my eyes again, they hit the most intense stare I'd ever seen on his face, blue eyes blazing with pure lust, a smirk on his lips that resembled his in-ring persona a lot. And somehow I had a feeling what was about to come. He finally let go of my wrists and to take hold of my thighs and lift my legs so they were entangled behind his back, his tongue coming out to wet those cock-sucking lips of his before he breathed a mischievous "Steady yourself!". Before I even knew what hit me, he'd thrust back into my body hard and deep, rocking the bed forward, and on instinct, my arms went flailing in order to find a purchase somewhere, in the end deciding on Cody's neck, as he started to hammer away, pushing me deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Grabbing the headboard tightly, Cody used all his power for his thrusts, going deeper and deeper, harder and harder, my body already starting to ache but also to tingle at the fine sensation of being so completely devoured. Only when his lips suddenly found mine, the action causing the tiniest of changes in his angle, my sweet-spot got suddenly hit dead-on and all I was able to do was to gasp before another shudder cursed through my body and I spilled -once again- all over our bodies.

This time though, I heard the sharp intake of breath from Cody, his hips bucking wildly against me for quite some time before he went completely numb in my arms, and only then I realized that he'd obviously put a condom on somewhere between his rough exploration of my inner walls and that one thrust that had made me see stars.

You see, how clearly I remember that night and every single night after, every night different but somehow the same. And when I'd finally wanted to take control for once, he'd gone mad, completely mad, a scene that will forever be etched into the back of my mind. That scene that had led to me packing my things and leaving.

But what do you do when the guy you've spent a year with, getting to know him and his crazy fucked-up-ness, getting to know all kind of his facades, learning to LOVE every single baggage he brings with him; what do you do when this guy follows you to the airport and falls onto his knees in front of you -and a few hundred travelers-, begging you to stay? Begging you to forgive him? Promising you to try?

I can tell you exactly what: Give him time to let it go!

* * *

**I know I suck at writing past tense, but I hope it didn't hinder anyone to read till the end. Please, please, please *falls on her knees* REVIEW!?**


	39. Wade Drew

**Holy... I have no idea when I've started writing this chapter, but it must've been months ago. It just didn't want to go on. Bad muses! **

**PS: I've done some research on Poppers and clysters and though lots of people like to use it in their stories, I refuse to follow any clichés. I hope you will still enjoy every piece of fiction written by me though.**

**Pairing: Wade (Stu)/ Drew - Stew :-P**

**Title: Take a Chance**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, Roughness**

**Disclaimer: I own muses that refuse to do their job. Everything else is entirely made-up (or not).**

* * *

He hadn't been kissed like that in ages. Maybe even never before. The raw, hot lips were firmly pressed to his, the wet, talented tongue plundering his suddenly very dry mouth. Large hands were tucking at his long, soft hair, strong hips were pushing against his own, making him feel the elder's desire for him.

His own hands were immobile, arms hanging nimbly to his sides as the shock still held him in an iron-grip. His back was pressed against the hood of their rented Lincoln, the cold metal making him shiver from head to toe. Or maybe that was the result of the kiss.

As Stu's hands dropped from his hair only to -seconds later- reappear on his chest, he finally found the strength to move again. Reaching out himself, one of his hands grabbed the taller man's shirt to pull him even closer, his other hand slithering between their bodies to firmly grope Stu's bulging length through the raw material of his jeans. The other's rather animalistic groan turned him on even more, his own sex twitching, pants suddenly feeling way too tight.

God, he wanted this. He wanted this bad. And he was quite grateful that it had been Stu to take the initiative. Because he'd admired that man for a long time already. In the ring, at the bar, in the lockers, under the shower. The way Stu moved, so graceful and agile; the way he looked, so manly and elegant; the way those jeans always seemed to fit so perfectly, hugging that firm ass just right; the way his voice sounded, so sultry and raw. All of it. But he'd never acted on it. Who knew that Stu would... well... swing that way?

His desire was growing with every passing second, Stu's hands wandering down his chest over his abs to the hem of his shirt, fumbling to get underneath. The colossal fingers touching his bare skin made him involuntarily shudder, his lids fluttering shut as his head lolled back. The ravenette's lips were hot on his skin, sucking and lapping, skilled mouth nipping and biting at his neck and his shoulder while long, slender fingers explored his taut muscles.

His own hands were busy freeing the older from his jeans, nervously fidgeting with the button and the zipper until he managed the task and he could hear Stu groan in relief. Though the temperatures outside were barely spring-like, Drew's body was getting hotter and hotter with each touch of the taller man's skilled hands. When those long fingers finally slipped inside his track-pants and wrapped around his already weeping length, he let loose of all left restrains, a low rumbled moan slipping past his lips as he bucked his hips forward.

Drew let himself fall back onto the hood of the car, Stu following him with one of his long legs to trap that long, slender frame beneath him. Their lips didn't part as both of them started a painstakingly slow rhythm on each other, hips moving in accord, rutting and bucking while fists bopped up and down. The shiver cursing through Drew's body was only half induced by the chilly air outside, mainly though it was sheer desire and excitement.

Luckily enough, Stu seemed to take it just as that, grinning against the long-haired man's lips as his grip on him tightened for a moment before suddenly he withdrew his skilled fingers, leaving Drew whining and writhing. Not that the older seemed to care. His grin grew only wider as he took in the sight beneath him: flushed cheeks, pouty, swollen lips, half-lidded, lust-filled eyes, long hair completely astray, Drew's body sprawled out on the hood of the car, willingly and wanton. Too much to take.

With an almost animalistic growl, Stu lurched forward again, attacking his lips to the younger's as he fisted a hand into those long, smooth locks and another around throbbing balls, squeezing hard. Drew's groan sounded rather slutty than painful, hips bucking immediately into his touch as their kiss grew sloppy and wild.

A long, slender finger made its way from Drew's balls down to his crack, the blond gasping slightly as it teased him down there, teasingly rubbing a few circles around the quivering hole before dipping in only mere millimeters. Stu withdrew again before pushing back in, a little deeper than before but not deep enough for Drew's taste yet, the younger clawing desperately at Stu's broad shoulders and pushing his hips towards the palm of the ravenette's colossal hand.

Stu smirked at the pure sluttiness of the Scot, rumbling a low "Patient" into Drew's ear before his lips attacked the delicate flesh on his partner's neck, sucking and biting while he continued his slow and torturous ministrations of the anticipating hole. Though they both knew that time was short and they'd probably both catch a cold if he'd continue to tease instead of giving pleasure, Stu enjoyed the little game far too much, reveling in the way Drew's body arched, writhed and shuddered underneath him, on the cold, metallic hood of their rental.

His own desire was not to be denied though, pulsing hot and hard against Drew's thigh, straining for some action, straining for warm, tight walls to grip him, to sheath him. Instead of giving in to temptation already, he withdrew his finger again to a strangled whimper of the Scot, a sound that made his cock jump and his mouth dry. That sound however turned into a muffled cry as Stu suddenly went back in with two, capturing the long-haired man's lips with his own in an effort to stifle any more noises coming from him. Though the parking-lot seemed deserted, didn't mean there wasn't anyone close-by and the last he needed right then was someone to interrupt them in the throes of passion. Not now that they'd come so far.

Drew's body thankfully adjusted after quite a short time only, walls relaxing around the two slender digits as Stu started to scissor them apart. Stu's other hand was busy fisting that long, smooth hair, keeping the Scot in place though the other had absolutely no intentions to break their embrace any time soon. Drew's knees buckled underneath him as he pressed his hips closer to the British, enjoying the slight pang of pain cursing through his lower half as Stu's fingers worked him open, scissoring and stretching his now already quivering walls. His initial groans soon turned into quiet whimpers and whines, wordlessly begging the tall brunette for more, to finally give him some release.

And thankfully the Brit caught on to it pretty quickly, hand already leaving those long, soft curls to produce a wrapper out of the back pocket of his jeans, performing some contortions though. After all, the raw material had slipped down to his knees already. While finding it highly amusing, Drew held back the snicker wanting to escape him, not wanting to ruin the sizzling aura between them, their sexual arousal lingering thick in the air. Drew merely spread his legs wider on the hood of the rental, patiently waiting for Stu to roll the Latex over his impressive length before giving it a few more strokes and taking a step closer.

Only when his already leaking tip was prodding at Drew's entrance did he realize the small shiver running through the Scot. Leaning down, propped up on one hand right besides Drew's head, he pressed a rather gentle kiss to the long-haired man's lips, eyes open to gauge the Scot's reaction as he slowly pushed forward and inside the excruciatingly tight heat.

Inch by inch he sunk into the welcoming walls, watching as Drew's face first contorted in pain, the Scot gritting his teeth, then smirking as the long-haired man's features softened and he let go of a low, rumbling moan. Finally sheathed fully inside of the slender male, Stu broke their kiss and let his head drop onto the Scot's shoulder, trying to steady his breathing and relax his muscles. The heat enveloping him felt so heavenly that he was afraid that he might explode at even the slightest movement already.

Drew's body accommodated to the impressive girth surprisingly quick, the Scot's frame fitting perfectly against the Brit's as their still covered chests rubbed against each other's. Stu had his eyes screwed shut, worried that he might come apart at the sight in front, underneath of him: Drew sprawled out on the hood of the car so willingly, long, satin hair reflecting in the little moon-light they had, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes half-lidded blinking up at him in the darkest, most sensual blue he'd ever witnessed.

He just couldn't move, even if he'd wanted to. Only when Drew managed to wriggle slightly underneath him, pressing already tight muscles together around his pulsing sex, did Stu turn his head to look into the desirable hues of the Scot before smashing their lips together with a growl and moving into action.

All he really wanted was to pound into the sweet, slender body underneath him, knowing they had neither the time nor were they at the place for something slow and tender. The unimaginable tightness surrounding him would probably be his death, if not today then maybe the next time, but it would be so worth it. Such a wonderful, heavenly way to die.

Clasping a handful of Drew's hair, he pulled back from their kiss and slowly opened his eyes to peek into the stark-blues of the Scot, knowing spot-on that he'd been addicted to the long-haired male from day one and had only lied to himself in pretending he didn't feel a stir in the pits of his stomach each time he looked at the Scot. Drowning in those blue pools now though, he couldn't hide it anymore. A full-on shiver cursed through his body from head to toe at that revelation, a groan escaping his dry throat as he thrust into Drew's body full force. The car underneath them creaked but was quickly drowned out by the satisfied moan fluttering past Drew's parted lips and Stu was instantly on him again, quieting him with an almost brutal kiss.

And it was Drew's reaction to it that lead to him completely loosing all restraints. The young Scot's walls clamped down on him in a vice-like grip, his hands finding Stu's dark locks in an almost painful way and the long, slender, pants-covered legs grasping him insanely tight. The only thing he was capable of thinking then was that the next time they'd take longer, enjoy each other more, explore each others bodies closer, but right then he could take no more.

They had both long forgotten the art of forming words, limited to a variety of noises, pure lust and sheer passion speaking out of them as Stu doubled his efforts, thrusting deeper and deeper into the tight, unforgiving walls that were bringing him so much joy. He'd fought his urges way too long, his balls literally blue on so many occasions from practicing self-control, that now he was on the verge of loosing it way too quickly.

His heart thumbed painfully hard in his chest, his forehead bathing in a sea of sweat despite the cold temperatures surrounding him and his knees felt more and more like Jell-O with every powerful thrust inside the body writhing underneath.

And Drew obviously knew as much as him that he was so damn close, the Scot's hips meeting him pump by pump, inviting him deeper and deeper, walls clasping him firmer and firmer, hands pulling him closer and closer, eyes letting him drown further and further... until his hips went into a fury frenzy, thrusting, pushing, pumping, dancing, powering, pummeling, quicker, harder, deeper, sensual, sexual, frustrated with himself, out of control.

Until all he could make out behind closed lids was an explosion of stars and his hips suddenly stilled, his whole body suddenly turned rigid, a column of sweating flesh completely still, emptying himself with a roar of approval into the suddenly very disruptive piece of latex separating his pulsing sex from Drew's spasming walls.

The Scot's hands had a tight grip on the dark locks of his lover, hips rising to take Stu as deep as possible, his heart thumbing heavily in his chest at the sight above him. The Brit in the throes of ecstasy was truly a picture he'd never forget, branded in his mind forever, the tall, handsome god's body giving a full-body shiver, eyes screwed shut and lips wide open. He couldn't help but to claim another kiss from the Englishman, his own -still painfully throbbing- sex forgotten for the moment as he waited for Stu to come down from his high again.

It seemed to take forever until they broke apart, a satisfied smile gracing Stu's lips as far as Drew could make it out in the shimmering moon-light. It slipped from his manly features seconds later however, forehead of the Brit wrinkling in a frown, but before Drew could question him, the tall brunette had already dropped down onto the pavement, onto his knees, and swallowed him whole.

It didn't even take a minute before Drew came with a cry that would have woken the dead, Stu's lips staying firmly clamped around his erupting sex and drowning every last drop the Scot had to give until the slender figure collapsed back onto the hood of the car with a loud thud. When the younger man managed to open his eyes again -half-heartedly and with lots of strength only- he saw the tall Brit licking his lips with a satisfaction he'd never seen on that handsome face before, and it only took Drew mere nano-seconds to capture the bruised lips once more, two groans echoing around the vast surrounding them.

And the only thought on either man's mind at that very moment was 'I'm glad I took that chance'.

* * *

**I've already 3 other pairings planned (Randy/Punk, Ted/Johnny, Cody/Alberto), but please don't sue me if it will take another few months.**

**Maybe many, many reviews will help. Good, bad, no matter what :)**


	40. Ted Johnny

**2 in one week! Gosh, I hope it stays this way! Must have been the Ted vs Johnny match in Leipzig that got my inspiration going again. I had the idea ever since they both participated in the #Movember last year and am more than happy to have finally finished this little fic. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the Wade/Drew story. Sorry I didn't reply to any of them. Busy me was busy :)**

**Please NO requests or begging or anything, though. I'm lucky I seem to have found my inspiration back again. Don't make it run away!**

**Pairing: Johnny/Ted - any name-suggestions?**

**Title: So Long**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!**

**Told from Johnny's POV.**

* * *

It's been way too long. Thus, it is no surprise that his steal-blue eyes stare at me with an intensity and longing that make me shiver. My hands are wrapped around his strong neck, thumbs stroking the tender, warm flesh there as my eyes follow his tongue doing that little dance around his lips. His arms are firmly wrapped around my waist, pulling me incredibly close, not wanting to let go.

Long, slender fingers trace the fine curves of my hips until they land right underneath my buttocks, a gentle smack followed by a quirk of his lips before he lifts me up. My legs go automatically around his waist, my eyes now locked on his, and all I can see is a warmth that weakens me to my very core. Our lips lock in something part sensual part sloppy, too long have they gone without each other. I'm trying my damnest to keep my eyes open, but a few seconds in and I fail miserably, my lids fluttering shut as I enjoy the sensations that curse through me. And all that from ONE kiss. No one's ever made me feel like this.

We stay this way for a long time before we finally break. I don't know who pulls away first, maybe because we do it in synch. As my eyes flutter open they land on his swollen lips first, my heart racing painfully fast as I see him smile. Our forehead's rest against eachother's as our eyes meet again, his usually so baby-blue steals so full of warmth and gratitude that my heart clenches.

I'm happy; he MAKES me happy, even though our situation kills me inside. At least, when I'm alone. When he's here, with me, I forget everything else around us, everything that keeps us apart, all the problems and obstacles surrounding us, facing us. When we are together, even if it's only for an hour a week, I feel like there is NOTHING stopping us.

"Bed?" His husky, dreamy voice breaks me out of my momentary daze, my lips quirking up into a smile of my own as I pull back enough to nod my head.

"Yeah."

I still cling to him, once more admiring his strength as he carries me the few feet over to his bed. Our bed. At least for the next couple of hours. He's not even an inch taller than me and I'd even go so far as to say that I'm a tad bit bulkier, still, I'd not be able to do the same with him. Maybe due to my clumsiness.

I can't help but to chuckle at the mental image of myself tripping over my own feet with him in my arms, and he immediately arches a brow at me, partly out of curiosity, partly out of habit. He never really understands how I can laugh in such an intimate situation. He doesn't understand that, with him, I feel comfortable and free and happy enough to do so. I do the same as always and just kiss that dumb-struck look out of his face, and as always, it works just fine.

Not that I'd let another man carry me, ever. It's just him, and I bet the image we make right then would make every other grown man laugh out loud. I doubt that he's that way -so hungry, so demanding, so wild- with Kristen. Or at least I'd like to think that I'm the only one who turns him into that other species of man. Into someone who's careless, someone who can let go.

He lies me down on the bed, even though he knows that I hate that position. He's teasing me again, just like every other time. Wants to show me, who's in charge. Don't get me wrong, when I'm with him I like everything we try. There's just some things I like more. For example, taking but still being in control. And he knows that. He knows it perfectly well.

Probably the reason why he lets me turn us over so easily then, our hands locked and fingers laced as I roll him onto his back until I straddle him. Now THAT, I do like, a lot.

It's still kind of funny how a playful banter, a friendly fight over a completely ridiculous mustache-challenge turned into so much more. For me anyways. And as I stare into Ted's gleaming, hungry eyes, I've the honest hope that I am not the only one.

I feel his hard dick rubbing against my own, the tent in his sweatpants clearly visible as I chance a look down and smirk. I imagine myself the only person who gets such reaction out of him, this quickly. I slowly let one hand wander between us and cup him firmly, a loud hiss filling the air as he bucks into the touch. A reaction I know too well; one I'll never get enough of. It shows just how much I am really in control even though he'd never admit it out loud.

He raises his head far enough to claim my lips in a heated kiss as soon as he recovers, one of his colossal hands threading my brownish hair. His hips press hard against mine, and I can feel his hot sex throbbing under my touch even though there is a thick layer between our skins. I growl into his mouth only to hear him mimic me a second later, the sound pure music to my ears as it is so very... un-him. I just love it when he let's go. When he is really himself. Only with me.

His other hand is already fumbling to get my jeans open and off, an action I'm willing to help him with as I need him just as desperately as he needs me. I know that later we will take our sweet time, today, maybe tomorrow, whenever he has a spare hour and SHE isn't nagging him on the phone non-stop. Five, six seconds and I am free, hissing as the cool air hits my sensitive and already leaking cock. Only he makes me that needy, only he makes me that wanton.

One year already, and it still seems to get better every single time.

A single touch is enough to make me buck forward, his thumb teasing my sensitive slit. He looks the epitome of sex, though innocent and shy, the fire of passion in his stormy eyes betraying his inconspicuous exterior.

I lean down to claim his lips again, his sweet taste the first thing I've become addicted to such a long time ago. My hips push forward again, begging with him to take me into his large, smooth palm and -despite how much he leaves to tease me- he obliges immediately. Just as needy and ready as I am. I've the condom ready in the back of my pocket, he has the lube already out on his drawer. Just the way it always is. The way we work together. A week apart, sometimes two, do that to you, especially if you are in l... If you're so obsessed with the other.

My cock's pulsing under his urgent touch, my fingers fumbling for his, freeing him as quickly as possible. He groans into my mouth, a sound that makes me smile smugly into the kiss, my hand squeezing him firmly to show him who's in charge again. He's already rock-hard, pushing himself up into the tight tunnel of my fist while his own fingers dance over me with ease. There's not much time for foreplay this time, nor is their any need for it, my hole already twitching in anticipation, already wide, stretched from the butt-plug I've removed only a minute before entering his room. I just didn't want to wait tonight.

I'm a slut when it comes to him, and only him.

His fingers slip from my weeping length over my pulsing balls down to my crack, teasing me for only a second before pushing inside, one long slender digit straight to the hilt. I watch his cobalt-blue eyes widen as realization hits him, my lips twitching up into a smirk that he mimics almost immediately. His eyes sparkle with mischief at me as he growl out "Slut!", a word that sounds so very, very wrong yet so damned right coming out of his else so innocent mouth. His usual Gentleman-like self turning into the dirty Southern bastard he really is. Only with me.

I grind down on him in desperate need of more, Ted taking the hint promptly. He withdraws his finger only to go back in with two a second later, one push, then out again and in with three. Though it hurts a bit, I cannot help but to drown in pleasure, the image he provides enough to make me forget. His flushed cheeks, sweat-covered forehead, sex-laced, half-lidded eyes and wide-open lips are an image that helped me through many, many lonely nights so far and probably will do so for dozens of years to come. That look of concentration on his handsome face is just too damn sweet, his fingers testing for my prostate and finding it pretty much spot on. After so much practice, I didn't expect anything less.

I groan out and fall forward from my sitting-position once again, burying my face in his neck and busying my lips with his delicate flesh as he drives in and out a couple of times, losing me up just that little bit more. My hand leaves his hot, searing flesh and finds his sweat-soaked hair, our lips colliding again passionately, hungry, needy. I rub myself against him somewhat sluttishly, wriggling my hips back and forth in an attempt to swallow more of him, to hurry up the process. I just need him. Just want to feel him. All of him.

I cannot wait much longer. My hand let's go of his blonde curls again to yank my jeans further down my toned legs, Ted halting his actions to help me completely out of them before reaching for the lube. I'm on him again in a matter of seconds, licking my lips as I watch him coat his fingers and then follow their path down until they disappear between our bodies again, wrapping urgently around his weeping length. It's a sight that almost makes me cum, even though I've witnessed it a hundred times already. I could watch him forever, pleasuring himself, his eyes fluttering shut, his lips parting slightly, but this time I am too damn selfish to let him get away with it. Not even 5 seconds and I slap his hand away, ignoring the smug smirk on his lips as his lust-clouded blues focus on me again.

The condom's forgotten for now, not only by me, but by my gorgeous blonde, too, as it seems. He watches me with something akin to fascination and a lot of lust as I slowly sink down on his pulsing sex, biting my lips to stifle the groan of sheer pleasure rising from deep within my throat. He's hot and thick inside of me, every fiber of my body welcoming him. A perfect fit from the very first time. I'm trying to keep my eyes open, and even though I've practiced it so very often already, it is a really tough task. His eyes, though, capture mine before they manage to flutter shut, my lips curling up into a smile as I get comfortable in his lap.

I don't know where he feels better: in my hand, in my mouth or in ME, but he feels incredible no matter where. This is why I'm doing this. Why I accepted being just an affair for him a long time again. Why the hatred our co-workers show towards me doesn't bother me anymore. This feeling makes everything worth it.

His fingers dig into my hips and he groans out a low "Please move!", my body reacting as soon as his Southern Drawl reaches my ears. Neither of us is in for slow and sensual tonight -even though I love it when he takes his time-, my hips rocking back and forth in a steady but quick rhythm, swallowing him deeper and deeper with every move. He's as lost in my eyes as I am in his, neither of us realizing a thing around us as I ride him the way he likes it.

My back arches as he stabs my prostate for the first time, my body slowly falling back, only being held up by Ted's strong hands on my spine. The small touch of his finger-tips sends a shiver through me and I halt for a moment in order to prevent all this from ending way too soon, but Ted has other plans. He's an impatient bitch when it comes to his needs, always has been and always will be, his hips shooting up to get me going again. I cannot help the pleased cry slipping past my lips as I fall forward, and into his arms, again, hearing him snicker straight into my ear while he lets a couple of hard and deep thrusts follow.

He knows how to get me, every time, his fingertips traveling up my spine and down again, coming to a stop at my stuffed hole and pulling it further apart. I grunt unwittingly as he slips one of his slender digits inside along with his pulsing dick, my fingers clasping his hair just a little firmer as he fills me full. It's a feeling so heavenly that it almost breaks me in two.

I recover quickly though, my thighs squeezing him tight, my name leaving his lips in a growl music to my ears. I grin into his neck before I bite down and he stills again, letting me take back over and we are back to our usual game of who's in charge. It seems like tonight he willingly let's me win, because his finger slips from my quivering hole and joins his hand on my lower back again, rubbing it instead of clasping it, guiding me instead of leading me.

My breathing quickens as do my hips, my movements becoming agitated, my heart-rate out of control. My dick rubs against his ripped abs, smearing pre-cum all over us, my fingers desperately seeking out his cheeks. He leads them into the right direction, our eyes meeting only seconds before our lips do. Before I know it, he pushes me back though, upright into a sitting position again, firmly grasping my wrists and leading my hands to the place where he likes them the most.

I grin at him as I let my fingertips teasingly brush over his love-handles, Ted's only reaction one that rocks the bed as he bucks his hips up with intensity, his head rolling back and his lids fluttering shut. Only seconds later his hand is on my sex, fisting it like only he can and I'm done. It's as intense as it gets, my cum landing on his tanned muscles, and still I somehow manage to keep my eyes open in anticipation of what is about to come. The most beautiful sight I've ever witnessed.

His orgasm crashes over him in waves and I watch fascinated -though weakened and drained- as his face scrunches up, he bites his lip hard, his cheeks flush bright red and his muscles tense. His essence fills me hot and full, some of it dripping out of me as I raise my hips just a little bit to get closer to him and claim his lips with as much tenderness as I can muster.

The words once again stay unspoken, but as we both drift off into a peaceful slumber, naked and sweat-soaked bodies clinging to each other, I know that this is as good as it gets. And for me that is good enough.

* * *

**Reviews are as always very, VERY welcome! :)**


	41. Cody Alberto

**I never thought I'd have that much fun writing this pairing. I probably won't get loads of reviews this time since Alberto isn't the most loved guy around, but I'll live with it, because I love him. **

**I have 5 new pairings planned already, but it'll take time to write those fics since I've 2 other stories I wanna publish first. **

**Sorry for my bad Spanish. I used a translator for the few words in this ficcage. Hope you all enjoy anyways!**

**Pairing: Cody/Alberto - Alby?**

**Title: 'The difference between sex and love-making'... or 'A fairy-tale'**

**Warning: This turned out a lot more fluffy and cheesy than I wanted it to. Still, it's SMUT! And Slash, ofc!**

* * *

"DIOS MIO!"

Alberto rolled off his lover and onto his side, throwing his hands up in the air before glaring down at the little puppy sitting at his feet. The second time already he had interrupted them by licking his bare foot and all Cody did was laughing. It annoyed him. After weeks of pursuing the young minx, he finally wanted to do the horizontal dance with him, but damn Chico obviously had other plans.

"Aw, come on. He's just a bit jealous that I'm all over you instead of all over him."

Cody found it quite amusing, sitting up on his bed to fondle the little puppy behind his ear, Chico quite enjoying the attention, showing so by whimpering. He knew Alberto's plan, and he sure as hell wanted the same, but having Chico in the room proved to be quite hindering.

They were already down to their shorts by now, having hurried with their clothes after the little Labrador had interrupted them the first time, their hands having worked together in freeing each other out of all those disrupting layers. They'd come so close to being completely naked, not for the first time in their relationship, though all the other times it hadn't nearly been enough. Hands and tongues just couldn't compare to...

"You think this is funny, pequeno diablo?"

"Si, maestro!"

Cody chuckled as he watched his lovers brows rose, retreating his hand from the little puppy to let it wander over Alberto's bare thigh in a teasingly soft move.

"Azul pelotas aren't funny, minx!"

"N'awww... baby... I'm only teasing ya."

Cody ran his hand further the Hispanic's thigh until he reached his lap, fingers carefully creeping underneath the flimsy material of Alberto's shorts. The older stopped his ministrations though with a rumbling growl, pulling the hand away again only to press a chaste kiss to the palm.

"Ya tease me any more, mi amor, and I'll have to lay you across my knee."

Chico was all but forgotten again by then, Cody smirking smugly at his lover as he leaned down over him until his lips were only millimeters away from Alberto's ear.

"What if I WANT just that?"

The groan echoing through the room was loud enough to even scare the little puppy sitting now to the side of the bed. In the blink of an eye, Cody found himself on his back, his lover hovering over him, lips parted, eyes diluted in pure lust. A second later Alberto was devouring the dirty mouth of the younger, smirking into the hungry kiss as Cody responded to it with a needy whimper, the younger's arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

Their hips joined in a frantic dance, Alberto making quick work of his lover's shorts as long as he had a chance, smiling as he felt the Georgia-native's sex pressing hard and ready against his abdomen once it was freed. Cody, though, was even quicker than that, one hand inside of the Mexican's shorts firmly squeezing his throbbing length while the other hand was demandingly pulling at the already messy hair.

"¡Joder!"

The shout was loud enough this time to scare Chico completely off, the puppy leaving the room quickly as Alberto growled into Cody's mouth.

"YOU!... Dios."

Cody stopped the teasing suddenly, altogether, when he felt Alberto's heart beating fast and heavy against his chest and saw the sweat on the elder's forehead. They were sure signs for him that his lover was serious, serious in everything he felt at the moment and it became absolutely clear only seconds later when Alberto pulled back and he could take a very close look at the Mexican's eyes. The warmth had returned in them and was causing Cody's breath to hitch, the intensity almost too much to bear.

He loved the older man, that he was sure off, even though he'd never spoken it out loud so far. He didn't need to. He loved everything about him, but especially the Alberto only HE knew. The loving, caring and kind one who carried him in his arms, who treated him like a prince. The one who could let go, the one who didn't care about sweat-soaked, crumbled clothes and messy hair. The one who respected and loved him just the way he was. Unlike the other men before.

"You sure, mi amor?"

Unlike the others before, Alberto cared.

"More then."

No one had ever asked him that before, just the reason why he was so sure. While he was still lost in that thought, Alberto's lips had already wandered down, over his throat, to his collarbone, stopping shortly at his chest to caress the hard, sensitive nubs with his tongue. The soft whimpers from his lover urged him on, smile on his lips widening with each inch further south. Cody's hands were threading his already messy hair, tucking ever so slightly with every small wave of pleasure.

Cody enjoyed it. Every oh so tiny piece of attention his body received. For the first time in many years, he felt that could truly let go. And he did.

When Alberto's lips wrapped around him, his body gave in, shuddering almost violently from head to toe as he hit his peak. An orgasm, the very first in his life, he was ashamed off. Too soon, so hard, without any warning at all. But when Alberto's face suddenly appeared in his clouded line of vision, a few spurts of cum still marring his beautiful features, biggest of smiles on his lips though, Cody immediately felt at ease again.

"That was... unexpected."

Alberto's lips covered his own before he could reply, cheeks flushing even more at the Mexican's amused, brazen words, but forgetting everything else around them again almost instantly.

"... and damn hot."

The Spanish accent infiltrated not only his ears but also his already sex-fogged brain, a wide grin plastering his features as he got lost in those heated brown's of the older man. He hadn't even realized the first finger easily slipping inside of him, slowly moving to loosen him up for more. Only when the second one joined the other, Cody hissed out, straining his back up but more so in surprise than in pain.

His lids fluttered momentarily shut, meeting worried browns when they slowly fell open again. He raised his hand to gently stroke the Mexican's cheek, biting his lip sensually before leaning up to kiss his lover.

"Don't stop, bebé!"

It was more of a whispered order than a plea, Cody slowly rocking his hips to get Alberto going again, smile turning into a smirk as he watched Alberto's brows furrow. The elder's fingers still didn't move.

"You know I'm not a virgin anymore!"

The suddenly very lost look in Alberto's eyes, so empty and dull, told Cody that he'd chosen the wrong words, completely wrong especially in such a situation.

"God, baby, please... Sorry. You know how I meant that... I just... I need you. Now... Please! None of them has ever made me feel so damn good. So precious and so loved and so... so desired."

He could see Alberto slowly coming back to the 'here and now', but he wasn't exactly there yet. Still thinking. Bad thoughts. Using both hands, Cody cupped his lover's cheeks, warm, seeking baby-blues trying to get through to him.

"Bebé... Listen, please... They didn't mean a thing. You know that. I didn't love any of them, but ¡Ti amo!"

It seemed to finally do the trick. He said it, even though he had wanted to wait... a lot longer. But it was out now and by the look of pride and warmth suddenly appearing in Alberto's eyes, the older had understood exactly what he'd said.

"You do?"

Voice husky and barely above a whisper, Alberto waited for his younger lover to nod his head, smile spreading wide on his lips as all the words from before seemed to be forgotten. And suddenly the two fingers began moving again. Slow and steady. Deep. Cody's hips automatically rising to swallow them. It took them barely a minute to get back to their previous state of arousal, the Spaniard pressing his fingers further inside the anticipating hole and starting to scissor it.

Only when Cody could take no more, whimpering and writhing underneath the slightly taller, broader body, Alberto stopped his ministrations and raised his body of the younger man's, awkwardly struggling out of his still hindering shorts until he was able to kick them off. He returned as quickly as possible to his lover, pressing his now equally naked skin against Cody's, covering the younger as his hands moved to spread the brunette's legs. When they opened willingly, he settled between them, his lips capturing Cody's almost tenderly as his painfully throbbing sex probed the tiny pucker.

"I love you, too!"

He sunk slowly, very slowly inside, gauging his younger lover's reaction, every little change in his expressions, the fluttering of his lids, the pearl-white teeth worrying his lips, the slight flush appearing on those porcelain cheeks, the way his nose wrinkled slightly and his brows furrowed. And then he was suddenly deep inside of him, loins meeting, bodies joining.

It took a lot of strength and willpower from him not to move right away, one hand gently caressing his younger lover's hair while the other held himself upright. Cody, however, did not want to wait, straining for more. Opening his eyes and licking his lips, he arched his back up as far as possible, smiling when Alberto let go of a choked growl. While the elder still didn't move, Cody pressed his lips to his and started a slow rhythm with his own hips, trying to get Alberto going as his hands found the curly raven-hair.

Seemingly Cody's brazen actions did the trick, Alberto's hips starting to build a steady rhythm back and forth, in and out. The only sounds in the room now their heavy breathing as the Spaniards lips left Cody's to travel down his jaw to his throat, deliberately sucking and nibbling at the delicate flesh. The whiny whimpers this drew from the younger, painted the ghost of a smirk on Alberto's lips, heart pounding proudly as he pressed deeper and deeper inside of his lover.

"God, bebé, please!"

The older knew instantly what Cody was begging for, not ready though to already give in, taking his time in claiming him, steadily, slowly, in and out, using a little extra-power for the last two inches each time. This wasn't about sex for him, and he hoped it wasn't for Cody either, knowing how the men before him used to treat the younger. For them it had been 'use and abuse', all about the younger minx body, for him though, as cheesy as it sounded, it was all about Cody's heart. And he wanted to show him that there existed more than just sex.

"Patience, little one!"

Cody really strained for more, whimpering reluctantly at the growled, though soft, order from his older lover. But Alberto didn't give him much choice nor any time to protest, claiming the brunette's lips in a possessive kiss while his fingers threaded Cody's messy hair. He continued his steady pace, giving no sign of changing anything about it soon, hips circling, loins snapping, sex pulsing inside of his lover's tightness.

Cody's arousal was pulsing palpable against his abs, leaving a trail of sticky white, as they found a rhythm together, the younger wrapping his legs around his lover's hips. Almost trapping him, trying to lead, taking his lover deeper, wanting to feel him.

"Just there... god... there..."

A shudder went through the younger's body as Alberto nudged his prostate, the older delicately licking his lips as he watched Cody's face contort in pleasure before he leaned down to kiss the pouty lips. He didn't change his pace or his angle though, always only nudging the spot, teasing, keeping Cody on the verge of crying, on the edge, so close to explode but yet so far. It wasn't a game though, it wasn't about fun. All he wanted was to bring his lover as much pleasure as possible, and for that he needed more. More time, more begging, more anticipation.

Stopping all of a sudden, gaining a disapproving, disappointed whine from Cody, the Spaniard slipped out of the quivering hole. Massaging both of Cody's thighs as he kneeled up, he smirked down at his lover's pouting features, almost letting slip an amused chuckle.

"También mono!"

The pout on Cody's lips only grew as he hated to be called 'cute' and Alberto knew it, but the older couldn't help it. He never held back with his opinion, one of the many reasons Cody had fallen for him after all. After tipping his younger lover's nose with his index-finger and earning another whine from him with the action, he pecked his lips in a rather loving way before he rolled completely off the brunette and onto his back, Cody thankfully only taking a second or two to catch on.

"Come here, mi amor!"

He didn't even need the warm order, or was it a plea, as he was already on all fours and moving to straddle his older lover, lip tucked between pearl-white teeth. Trailing his hands all over the sculpted, sweaty body of the older male, he let his eyes follow before fixing his gaze in Alberto's lust-glazed eyes, smiling proudly. With an increasing heart-beat and a tingling spine he raised his hips again and took hold of his lover's pounding sex, slowly leading it inside of him again, flexing his muscles with each inch, reveling in the choked moans and gasps Alberto was trying to suppress. He'd never really been in charge and he wanted, no, he DID enjoy every single second he could get.

Only when he was fully seated on his partners loins, he let go of the breath he'd been holding, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he adjusted to the feeling of being so completely filled. Alberto's hands slowly wandered up his arms, over his biceps and his neck until they stopped at his cheeks, thumbs gently caressing the flushed skin. Opening his eyes again, lip still tucked between his teeth, Cody's gaze fell on the loving, warm hues of his lover, a smile spreading on his lips before he leaned down and captured Alberto's.

He started to move slowly at first, back and forth, up and down, taking the thick girth in, feeling it pulsate more and more with each movement. Alberto let him take the lead for a long while, just enjoying, not moving, hands roaming his lover's perfectly sculpted body, his chest, his abdomen, his sides, his hips, eyes staying fixated on Cody's pleased features. Taking in the flush on his cheeks, the fluttering lids hiding the hooded eyes almost completely, the swollen lips, the messy, sweaty hair; feeling his heart almost explode with pride and love.

When an almost whiny "Please!" though slipped past Cody's lips, he finally started to set his hips into motion, slowly snapping them up to meet Cody's movements. His hand wrapped around Cody's begging length, fingers gently tucking at first before he sped up, pumping firmer, harder, his hips moving faster.

And from then it didn't take long for Cody to let out a hoarse cry, his sex exploding and his body convulsing, his hole spasming and his eyes falling shut. Shudders wracking his body, he collapsed on the elder's torso, only absently feeling the warm, large palms caressing his still slightly shivering back as Alberto thrust into him a few final times before filling him, claiming him, with a growl of satisfaction.

Alberto was the first to catch his breath again, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled Cody's hair, hands still carefully running up and down his lover's shivering back. Only now he realized that the room had gotten cold and he made to get up in an attempt to snatch a blanket, but he was forced back down immediately again by Cody, the younger protesting with a groan as he clung to Alberto's body, head buried in the elder's neck, thighs trapping the Spaniard underneath.

Chuckling softly, Alberto stroked a hand over his younger lover's hair and kissed his cheek, carefully moving them until they lay side by side. He managed to escape for a second then, leaning over -though Cody's arm was firmly wrapped around his middle and he protested again with a whine- to snatch their blanket of the floor where it had landed sometime during their bantering. Covering them both with it, he lay down again on his back, smiling widely when he felt his lover snuggle into his side and wrapping one long, muscular leg around his hips.

"Thank you!"

He was mildly surprised and startled when the lazy sounding voice made it to his ear. Looking over to the younger male, he met those warm puppy-dog-eyes he'd come to love so much, a small grin tucking on his lips when he saw Cody's tired yet satisfied features glowing in the soft light of the room.

"For what?"

Before Cody answered, he leaned over to kiss his older lover with every ounce of love he had, pressing his body as close as possible against the warm, soft skin of the Spaniard.

"Making me feel worth it again."

* * *

**Please, please, please... I'm thankful for all kind of reviews, really, but I put hours and hours into all the fics I write (sometimes even weeks) and I'd really love it if you took a few minutes to think about your review, too. **

**Love!**


	42. Punk Cop

**Damn you, writers-block! But then again, this chapter is a lot longer than my usual ones. **

**A request waits at the end (now don't just scroll down, READ first!).**

**Title: Hands Up!**

**Pairing: Punk/A cop (who has a name that will be revealed at the ending)**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, (soft) BDSM, rough language**

**Disclaimer: All mistakes belong to me. Characters sadly owned by WWE (and their girls :()**

* * *

A pair of cold metallic handcuffs clicked around his tattooed wrists. First the left, then the right one. Behind his back. He was trapped. A strong knee found its way between his legs and nudged them open just as a cool, professionally calm voice whispered into his ear.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

He listened to the decent lisp rambling down his rights as an iron grip on his neck held him down and firmly against the wall, a slight shiver running down his back as the officer's broad chest rubbed -probably unwilled- against his naked back.

He'd only wanted to fight. Illegally though, but without doing any real harm, and now here he was. In the cold, dark lockers of the establishment he'd visited, held down and told of by a cop who -by the looks of him- was still green behind his ears. But damned sexy still.

"I haven't even touched anyone yet."

The slap on his bare back echoed through the empty area just like the growl the cop let go as he yanked him around and pushed him back against the wall, hard. And though he should felt somewhat humiliated and angry, he didn't. He felt turned on. And suddenly that little wannabe was right in his face.

"You were found in an illegal establishment, getting ready for illegal activities..."

True that. He'd just started taping his knuckles when the young brunette had stormed in.

"... Don't deny it. You were going to fight tonight. Brutally beat down others just because you get a thrill out of it. Because you love violence, pain and others begging for you to stop. Isn't that right?"

He didn't bother answering the question, not only because the cop was right but also he was too busy ogling his opposite, scanning the cops body silently from head to toe. And damn, didn't that uniform fit the young stud well. Showing off his firm, broad muscles in all the right places. Legs that would look darned good wrapped around him, though not as good as those pouty, wide lips, and fingers so long, soft and slender that he bet they could give him all the pleasure he needed at all the places he wanted, though not as much pleasure as that cock could do. Because by the outline of those pants... damn.

"I thought so. I've met people like you before. Arrogant bricks, tattooed, pierced, thriving simply for some adrenaline kick. Trying to prove they're the best in the world while all they are is some sneaky, whiny, smartass bitches with more muscles than brain-mass. Let me guess... You don't drink, you don't do drugs, you're only addiction is adrenaline, right? The forbidden, the thrilling..."

The lisp the cop produced got heavier, his voice thicker the more he talked himself into a rage, but all he could do was smirk. Surely the minx had done his job, all his research, surely he'd nailed it to the bone. But funnily enough, the only adrenaline-rush he could think of right then was the one he'd get out of the cop fucking him senseless. Right then, right there. Where everyone could come in at any given minute. And the young brunette sure had it in him. He only needed to push his buttons correctly.

And keeping quiet, smug smirk on his lips, was a very good start to it he realized, as mister-uniformed-officer tightened his grip on his chest and let one hand slide up to his throat squeezing. Rambling stopped.

"What the fuck is so damned funny?"

He didn't get a reaction out of the 'Punk' though, only a shrug of the broad shoulders which seemed to set the cop off even more. Pressing his full body into the other's and cutting off his air-supply momentarily when pushing his fore-arm against the tattooed man's throat, the cop let his breath ghost over his face before he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Maybe I should teach you some respect, huh?"

He couldn't help but to bite his lip, trying to suppress a moan as he felt the cops arousal rubbing against his own already very prominent one. He usually wasn't the type who let someone else dominate, but there was something about the cop that let him throw his usual rules aside. Not that he had too many of them when it came to sex. He'd never been one for boundaries when it came to pleasure, and now that the cop's blue hues sparkled at him with more than just anger -sheer lust he could have sworn had clouded them-, he remembered the many times he'd fantasized about a situation like this before. Being roughly taken by a cop abusing his power. By a cop using his power... Fuck, he'd probably get off just staring at him and fantasizing on and on.

Though the cop definitely had other plans, fore-arm still pressed firmly against his throat as his other, free hand was already making quick, VERY quick work of his belt and the zipper on his rather tight uniform-bottoms.

"I'll wipe that damned smirk off your face once and for all."

He'd obviously really pushed all the right buttons, smirk only widening as he met the flashing blues of the cop, the younger flushed with either anger or arousal, probably even both though. He wasn't usually someone to call another man cute, but he made an exception here, though damned hot was also a description flying around in the back of his mind. Sadly enough, he did not get much time to think about a fitting adjective as the cop's arm suddenly left his throat and he just managed to gasp for breath before he was rudely pushed down onto his knees, still uncomfortably trapped between the cold wall and the officer's body, metal-handcuffs firmly clasped around his wrists and slightly cutting into his skin... Though the sight he was treated with as he managed to ignore the brunette's eyes for a second surely made up for the position he was in.

The cop was definitely stacked. But the bulge earlier hadn't shown just how much. THAT would definitely hurt.

He hadn't even finished the thought when suddenly the 9 inches were right in his face, almost angry-looking, red tip poking at his lips, and despite his ego and his pride, he willingly opened his mouth to swipe his tongue out, tentatively running it around the pulsing head. The cop tasted... good. Unique. Partly sweet. And that thought alone made him shake his head. But he caught himself quickly, just as the young brunette was grabbing his head and pushing him forward, far enough for him to feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Far enough for him to gag.

Under different circumstances, Punk would have been able to overpower the little minx, even with his hands trapped behind his back, but this situation... it gave him a certain thrill. One that made him forget the humiliation, made him not mind being used and abused. One that turned him on. Even when the dick was roughly shoved inside of his drooling mouth, repeatedly choking him, the thick meat making his lips burn, he felt himself get harder and harder with every minute passing.

"Good little bitch... God... Your mouth is good for more... than just grimacing like... a fool... Fuck"

He certainly wasn't the greedy one, but he could barely wait to have that thick, long thing inside of him. Stretching him. If only to see that little fucker's face contort in sheer pleasure. The young brunette looked damned fine so lost, so erected, fine cheekbones colored in a soft red, long lashes fluttering, hiding those lust-filled dark-blues every now and then from his view... and fuck, those lips. Dirty, swollen, sinful lips. Those would feel so damned good on him... around him... but then again, he was merely in the place to fantasize about such a thing.

His throat was starting to hurt and his lips were already burning, his ears ringing with the obscenities the greenhorn was lazily murmuring at him. Though the voice was another turn-on to him, almost making up for any humiliation he felt at the moment -the cops hands still roughly moving his head up and down the pulsing, meaty organ-, he slowly had enough.

In a rather bold move, the tattooed male let his teeth flash and scraped them over the sensitive skin on his way down, making the cop jerk heavily, gasping in surprise before growling out a rather harsh "Bitch!" Punk just smirked at that, though the jerking had caused him to gag again, thanking god as he felt the uniformed man slowly withdrawing. Not only could he enjoy a little more freedom again now, it only meant that they'd finally get to the good stuff.

"You damn fucker obviously enjoy 'rough', don't ya? You like pain, huh? Well... let me show you what real pain is."

The cop had his hand under Punk's chin, staring into those mischievous browns with a mixture of anger and sheer lust, smirking himself as he ordered the other up.

"Get up and turn around! Eyes down!"

More out of arousal than anything else, the tattooed male followed the orders, licking his lips as he was shoved into the wall, cheek meeting the cold surface, the cops large hands splayed out on his naked back. The hands felt warm on his cool skin, making him shiver, but once he felt the hot breath on the shell of his ear, he was a total goner.

"Now be nice and spread your legs for me. Maybe, just maybe, I'll go a little softer on you if you do what I say."

He wasn't so sure if he even wanted that. Truth be told, the roughness the cop was handling him with had been a complete turn-on so far, and the little brunette had been right before: he DID enjoy a little pain every now and then. In the ring AND anywhere else. Still, he complied. feet moving a little apart as he willingly pressed his body closer to the wall, waiting for the uniformed man's next move in anticipation. If his lover ever found out, he'd be so dead. Not because he got... manhandled into some illegal, surely unwilling sex, but because... he did nothing to stop it.

Hoping for the cop to hurry and for the muscular, warm body to join his soon, he let go of a rather startled gasp as something cold and hard connected with his back. Not in a painful way though, therefore the smack had been way too soft. He groaned as the cop let the object slide slowly down his toned muscles towards his still sweat-pants-covered ass, tapping it once, twice, before bringing it down rather sharply this time.

A gargling sound left his lips as he jerked forward and away from the object, but to his surprise his cock throbbed at the action. Again, the foreign object bounced off his ass and he had to bite his lips to keep any revealing sounds inside. Only when the cops hand found his trackpants and yanked them down rather unspectacular did he protest with a small growl, getting a reaction immediately as the cold object hit his now bare ass with a hardness like never before.

"Little slut. Going commando in the ring? You are really a fucked up pervert!"

Smack! The -as he'd gathered during the last contact with his skin- nightstick connected with his left cheek again and he was quite sure that by now his skin had probably taken a rather red color, his lips opening in a silent gasp. And still, his cock was getting harder and harder. Ready to burst any minute if the cop wasn't going to do anything about it soon. But the young brunette did take his time. Another smack, and suddenly he felt the hot, peppermint breathe on his skin again, the cops tongue almost sweetly trailing a path from his neck up to his ear before his teeth teased his lobe.

"I hope you don't mind going without any lube... I surely had not planned for my day to go like this..."

Before Punk could reply -and surely that was a task at hand, with all of his body-parts throbbing either in pain or in arousal-, he heard the night-stick drop carelessly down onto the concrete and then there was suddenly searing, almost unbearable pain.

"OH SHIT!"

He couldn't stop the cry from escaping as the little fucker had -without any warning nor preparation- roughly shoved not one but two long fingers inside of him. Burning, stinging pain shot up his spine and his first reaction was to jerk away, but he was trapped. Not only by those damned handcuffs, but also by the wall blocking his only way out.

"Shhh... you don't want anyone interrupting our little fun, do you?"

The fingers inside of him moved slowly, searchingly, without giving him any time to adjust. His brain had gone blank thanks to the pain, else he'd probably have given that smart-mouth a remark of his own. He let his head hang -partly in shame, partly to blind out the stabbing feeling inside-, shuffling his feet wider apart in a hope to make it more bearable if he loosened up a little.

The cop was still wearing his uniform-shirt, chest pressed tightly to Punk's bare, quivering back as he scissored his fingers apart, groaning involuntarily at the tight walls surrounding his digits.

"God, fuck... you haven't done that often yet, have you? Damn... tight. You'll feel fucking brilliant wrapped around me."

The second that voice infiltrated his brain again, he'd forgotten about any previous actions; the second those words filled his head, the pain was slowly subsiding. He even managed to slowly rock his hips back and forth in rhythm with the cops rather talented fingers. The other seemed to know just how to push his buttons, where and when to say and do what worked on him. As if they knew for ages already.

His cock was back to full hardness in a matter of seconds, the pain now transformed into a tingling sensation, the insides of his cheeks probably bloody by now as he bit them repeatedly in an attempt to keep quiet. But the cop didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, Punk... moan for me. Lemme hear how much you really enjoy this, you little slut. Don't hold back!"

And fuck, by what he could feel pressed against his thigh, the cop was just as aroused as he was, twitching against his bare skin as he let finally go of the low-rumbled moan he'd been keeping inside. The cops hand on his hip cramped at the sound and he could faintly hear the sharp intake of breath coming from the younger. His smirk was back in full place. And it only wavered when he was suddenly left empty.

Before he could protest though, he heard the unmistakably sound of someone spitting and seconds later flesh on flesh. The mental image alone had him groaning, but he did not dare to look around, knowing exactly what the cop was doing by the sounds alone.

The next move though surprised him as he suddenly felt a warm palm grab his wrist and a second later the cold, sharp metal surrounding his burning skin was gone.

"Turn around! Arms up!"

He was a little startled, to say the least. But he obeyed nonetheless, all the air almost leaving his lungs as he turned to meet the now very flushed image of the young cop. Fuck, did the man look sexy. All hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and parted lips. And he'd gotten stripped of his shirt finally. Ow, how he'd love to run his hands over that sculpted torso.

But before he could do so, and before he could really recover from that beautiful image in front of him, the cop had already yanked his arms up and the cold metal was once again secured around his wrists. He was trapped again, more or less willingly cuffed to some coathook above his head. The same one he'd wanted to throw his jacket over before leaving for his fight.

It wasn't really an uncomfortable feeling. It was strange though. He was fully exposed, vulnerable and -under the heated stare of the cop- completely powerless. But still, not uncomfortable. He even felt his arousal grow at the hungry stare the younger was leveling at him from a few feet distance.

"Needy and wanton... who would have thought that someone like you would be so responsive to submission. God, how I'll enjoy making you scream!"

The young brunette had an almost sinister smile on his lips as he moistened them with his tongue (and wouldn't Punk have loved to feel that on him). It only took him one long stride until he was right in front of the tattooed male, now admiring the body from up close, hungry eyes scanning each part of that exposed skin that was on display. Every single tattoo, every single muscle, all the while stroking himself almost lazily. A vision that had Punk twitching even more as his eyes were drawn to the long, slender fingers wrapped around the hard, throbbing cock he'd so greedily devoured earlier.

Shit, he could not wait any longer. But seemingly that damn cop could. He was throbbing with need, aching to be filled and desperate to be touched. All things he was not proud of, but at that moment he truly did not care. A groan slipped past his lips which he quickly tried to cover up again by sucking his bottom-lip in, but the cop had heard it loud and clear, the smirk on those full, fuckable lips widening.

Their noses were suddenly touching as the young brunette leaned forward, bracing his free hand right next to Punk's head against the wall, the other stilling on his weeping cock.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... patience, my little Punk. We're playing by my rules here in case you forgot."

He did neither see or guessed it coming, whimpering loudly as the palm connected with his already painfully throbbing dick. His body jerked forward as far as his position would let him, the cold metal cutting even deeper into his wrists as it had done before. Fuck, he could have cried at that action.

"Hmmm... you really seem to love pain. Thrive by it. This will be so. much. fun!"

The cop punctuated each of his last words with a -compared to the first- soft smack to the proudly erect cock of the tattooed male, chuckling lowly as at the last blow a rather aroused moan left the Punk's lips. The uniformed man was ready to burst himself, the whole situation -from second one- requiring all his self-control and all his willpower. But now, now he felt himself slowly crumble. He just NEEDED this NOW.

Punk knew that two fingers and some spit would never be enough. Not by what he'd seen and tasted before. He'd prepared himself for some pain to come. Right from the beginning, to be honest. He'd even looked forward to it. Still, when that thick cock finally entered his already raw hole, not even those full, swollen lips were able to wholly swallow his cry. And not even the surprise of that kiss was able to fully drown out the searing pain, one that made him dizzy and hard at the same time.

Whether he did so to give him some time to adjust or to not blow his load immediately, Punk did not know, but the cop held still for quite a long time. Their lips were still pressed firmly together, the brunette's tongue just barely touching his own, large, sweaty palms kneading his hips almost tenderly. He could have been mistaken though, considering that his brain was spinning and every single muscle of his body was aching... a feeling he'd always enjoyed more than 'normal' people did. A feeling he'd previously only ever had after a good fight.

When the cop started to thrust, his whole body convulsed. Every single bone screaming, every single muscle burning. The thrusts were short and deep, the brunette's mouth traveling from his lips down to his neck, the hot breath on his cold-sweated skin strangely soothing. The second the other's lips left his own, a strangled cry escaped him but it was the last sound he made. Asides from the young brunette's low-rumbled moans and breathy gasps, the only sound heard was bare skin slapping against bare skin.

Where at first he felt cold, the heat was now rising inside of him, his cock painfully hard, rubbing against the cop's solid abs with each thrust, the friction it caused almost blowing his mind. He wanted a hand so very desperately, NEEDED one, but his ego didn't allow him to ask, let alone beg. Just what the cop had wanted from second one.

The young brunette himself did not even realize his dilemma, thrusting hard and deep. He literally FELT him pulsing inside of his raw walls, felt every single riffle and each muscle of the thick organ stretching him. His hands were wandering, but not the way Punk would have liked them to. From his hips they went to his sides, holding him up in a firm grip, possessively even as his back was rocked into the wall over and over. Probably already beat-red and sore for a few days. Just as his ass would be.

But those were the last thoughts on his mind at that moment. He was trying desperately to chase his own orgasm, trying to move his hips in synch with the cop, feeling that the brunette was close to hitting that very spot inside of him. But only close. Probably deliberately avoiding it. And that made him even hornier.

The cop's hands slid down again, but this time passed his hips and down to his thighs, squeezing them with a hardness that would surely leave bruises behind, his lips and teeth still worrying the already red flesh of his shoulder and his neck. He'd have a field-day covering up all the marks the little minx left on him, and still he'd never been that fucking on fire in his whole life. All the aching muscles, sore bones and burning flesh made him feel alive. If only he were able to finally cum.

"Wrap your legs around me!"

It was a clear order, Punk mildly surprised that even in such a steamy, passionate situation the young man was able to sound so leveled though his voice was clearly shaken up and raw, too. And even bigger turn-on though was the image the brunette gave when he raised his head to look at him, the cop visibly out of breath, an almost cute redness covering his cheeks, sweat running down his forehead, eyes hooded in the softest dark-blue, hair messy and sticking to his forehead and those lips... they'd drawn his attention to them from the very beginning, so erotically full, swollen and sinful that he could not help but to lean forward in the exact same moment he obeyed the order and wrapped his legs around those slender hips. In a vice-like grip.

And that did the trick. God, how it did the trick. Only a slight change in angle and the young cop hit his spot right on. This time he could not hold back the fervently cry escaping his lips, a strangled gasp following as the cop pulled back almost completely. Before he thrust in again. And it was enough. The friction of that hard, fast pump hitting his spot paired with the situation and all the raw passion were more than just enough to have him scream out loud.

His body tensed from head to toe, his head spinning, his eyes closing as he threw his head back and arched his hips forward taking the cop impossible deep. He erupted heavily, stronger than he'd thought he was possible to, his sticky white fluid covering the cop's flawlessly tanned abdomen. While all his senses were on alert, he felt the cops thrusts become irregular and frantic, the brunette's hips seemingly with a mind of their own. And he knew the other was close.

With the last bit of energy left, he tried to pry the other off but failed immensely as the cops hands clamped down on his hips to keep him in place, those sinful, swollen lips claiming his own again. And with a handful of short, powerful strokes the young minx exploded inside of him.

* * *

Punk rolled over onto his side, draping his arm lazily over his lover's exposed torso, a silly smile gracing his lips. He felt the steady but quick heart-beat of the man sharing his bed, indicating that the other was already awake and -without cracking an eye open- he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to the young man's chin, speaking in a still sleep-laced, raw voice.

"We need to go shopping today. It's time for an uniform, Officer Rhodes!"

* * *

**Tada! I'm not good at writing rough, almost violent sex, so I hope it was still somewhat good :)**

**Now, here's my request: After that rather ROAR One-Shot, I'd like to write one with the topic of Wedding Night/ First Time, But for the sake of it, I cannot think of a pairing for that one. So, whoever writes the best review for THIS chapter gets to chose the pairing (insert the pairing at the end of your review, pretty please)! Let's see how many ideas (and reviews) I'll get out of this. GO! :)**


	43. Jake Matt Striker

***pats head* I've updated rather quickly. Who would have thought.**

**Tons of thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've read all reviews. Saved them. Looked at the pairings... And can't decide yet. I'll give everyone another 3 days to review and give me a pairing of their choice for an upcoming chapter (remember, only the BEST review wins a One-Shot). Theme is wedding-night/first-time (and since some have gotten the wrong expression, I mean: 'So and so decided to wait with his first time (as a bottom at least) until their wedding-night').**

**Enough of that and on to something a lot more interesting. The pairing's a result of some game a friend came up with, in case anyone's curious.**

**Pairing: Matt Striker/Jake Hager (Jack Swagger)**

**Title: Lullaby**

**Warning: Slash. Smut... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: If I'd own any of those guys, I'd sure as hell won't write about them :-P**

* * *

He'd been tossing and turning around for at least two hours already, though it felt like a lot longer to Matt. The bags underneath his eyes would get him into some serious trouble with make-up at tomorrow's live-show, he'd bet. The thing was, he wouldn't have a problem with that if it were for another reason. For the 100th time since going to bed, he threw himself onto his left side with an exasperated sigh only to see that his lover was still SOUND asleep. How could he?

Though he usually loved watching the large, blonde hunk of man sleeping, tonight certainly was not one of the occasions, his temper rising with each second he couldn't find sleep himself. It was unfair -in his clouded opinion- that Jake could drift off so quickly and easily, could sleep so sound and heavily, while he tried everything and still failed. A good boyfriend would stay awake with him and help him fall asleep, wouldn't he?

They needed to get up in a good 4 hours again, quickly throw in some low-carb breakfast before jumping into a rental to head to the next city, but whatever he did, he just could not sleep. Lovely daydreams, counting sheep, taking deep, even breaths, watching Jake, not even laying a hand on the slow and evenly breathing mans chest helped. It usually did. But tonight...

He let out a frustrated growl, rolling back onto his back and shaking his head. It wasn't fair, really. And he didn't even know why he couldn't sleep. They had had a long, exhausting day. There wasn't anything big on his mind. He hadn't drank coffee since that morning. And still...

Again, he turned onto his left, staring at Jake as if the younger yet taller man would wake up anytime soon if he just willed him to long enough. He studied the few lines and wrinkles in the blonde's face for the millionth time in their relationship, let his hand carefully drift to Jake's broad shoulders. He'd admired the man from day one. From the first time Jake had shown up at a Raw-taping. Young, naive, fresh, goofy Jake. And he was still all of this, though a lot more grown up and serious. The business makes that with you. What the years and the business couldn't change though was their love. The relationship they shared. As stable as could be. Sometimes even a bit too stable for Matt's likings.

He was worried that one day it would become too boring for the younger man. That HE would become too boring for Jake. That their relationship would grow stale. And maybe that was the cause of his insomnia that night. And maybe he could change it. For that night. He'd show Jake 'old, boring and slow'. Show him that he could still be as spontaneous as he was 5 years ago. Still as insatiable and surprising. And maybe it would even cure his wounded mind.

He started with his lover's face, featherlike, soft kisses to the smooth skin on his forehead down to the slight stubble on his chin. But all he got from the younger man was a soft groan. Smiling to himself, he slowly moved so he half-covered the blonde's body with his own, letting his tongue trail over the other male's throat before nipping carefully at his pulse-point, an act that usually drove Jake wild.

"Baby... I can't sleep."

But still the other did not move, though he felt him stir slightly and Jake's breathing picking up a little.

His hand was slowly moving up and down one of the thick, muscular thighs while he carefully kissed his way further down until he came to a hard nub. Teasing it a little with his tongue, he smirked as he heard another sleepy groan leave his lover's throat. The blonde's cock stirred before the man himself did, Matt's hand trailing over the flimsy material hiding his prey before slightly squeezing the already firm bulge.

The blonde's hips bucked a little at the sensation but he seemed unphased even though his breathing had picked. He was still fast asleep, his brain obviously suggesting he was dreaming, Matt's voice barely getting through to him.

"Jake, baby... wake up."

His tone was low, quiet as he kissed his way further down the toned, bare chest of his lover, his hand staying hovering right above the impressive bulge. He listened closely to Jake's breathing, not missing the soft groan that escaped the younger man as he swiped his tongue through the blonde's navel. The smirk on his lips grew as his fingers tentatively squeezed his lovers erection again through the flimsy material of the boxershorts, just before his lips arrived at the waistband.

With his eyes still focused on Jake's relaxed features, he let his tongue trail the path of naked skin right above before then hooking his fingers into the waistband and rolling it down far enough to make the already hard cock spring out.

Before Jake he'd never really been someone to enjoy giving head, but the first time he'd seen how much pleasure it gave the blonde he'd made a vow to himself to try, and months later even found his own satisfaction in it. The blond hunk was at his mercy whenever he was down on his knees, complete jelly under his ministrations, and the look on the taller man's face was too big a prize to miss out on.

That's why he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Jake's features still, even as he lowered his head and let his tongue almost lazily trail over the head of his lover's cock, tasting the slightly sweet pre-cum before he swallowed it down. The smile on his lips grew as Jake's hips instinctively bucked up and he did not wait long to lower his head again, this time closing his lips firmly around the rather thick girth his lover possessed.

Jake's eyes finally fluttered open the moment he swallowed around him, a low groan leaving the blond man and his hand immediately going to the back of the brunette's head.

"God, Matt!"

The usually clear and firm voice was still thick with sleep, raw and low, Matt winking up at his lower just as he clamped his throat down around him once more. Jake's hips bucked once more, the brunette not stopping the movement, knowing from experience already how to take it without gagging. He merely gurgled a little, then moaned before slowly moving up the thick length again using just that little bit of teeth he knew would drive Jake wild.

When he let go of the blonde's rock-hard cock, the tall man let out a disappointed growl, Matt only weakly smirking up at him and then placing a chaste kiss to the leaking tip.

"I couldn't sleep."

His attempt at sounding sorry was only weak, his voice thick with lust as he smiled as sweetly as possible up at his lover. Jake, though, merely let go of a low-rumbled chuckle while letting his hand trail lazily through the thick, brunette locks and he replied with a low "I can see that."

Matt crawled leisurely back up, rubbing his own body against the firm, taunt muscles of his younger lover as he did so, eyes fixed on eachother's in the semi-darkness. They never closed the curtains at night, something about the moonlight shining into the room always soothing them into sleep. Or on occasions like these, giving them enough light to admire eachother's bodies. Matt stopped only when he was seated comfortably on his lover's lap, chests pressed together and noses only inches apart.

He watched Jake's expressions intently, the warm lust in those sparkling blues, the tip of his tongue wetting his full lips almost hungrily. The twitch of Jake's jaw as he wrapped his fingers firmly around the pulsing sex of the blonde. The parting of his lips as he rubbed the leaking tip against his quivering hole.

He was still loose enough from earlier that day, before the show had started, in the lockers. Enough to let Jake easily inside, but not without a little burning friction. Just how he liked it. Matt swallowed the blonde's groan with his lips, taking his time in getting fully seated as he brought his hands up and buried them in the blond, ruffled hair of his tall lover.

Being the older didn't always mean being the top. He'd learned that before Jake already. Occasionally he enjoyed it, but the way Jake felt inside of him, pulsing, throbbing just for him; the way the younger always managed to make him cum without needing to touch, just nudging his prostate; playing with him, teasing him; he'd become addicted -quickly- to being taken.

Though he was younger, Jake had -from the beginning- been the dominant part in his relationship, but that didn't mean he always begged down. Their relationship had something soothing and still was nowhere near perfect or boring (both the same in his opinion), always staying fresh and heated, not only because of their passionate way to argue every now and then. The sex also played a big role in it.

And he knew just how to manipulate Jake with one swing of his hips. The way he did just then. Only wriggling a little, making it seem as if he still was not comfortable in his position. The blond growled lowly in his throat as he clamped his large hands down on Matt's hips, partly to keep him still, partly to guide him, though he knew that Matt absolutely did not need the latter. Matt's hole was just so damn tight, always was, gripping him just right, so that he always needed a bit to get used to it. Fuck, their first time he'd only lasted a few seconds in that tightness, something he still was slightly ashamed of even after so many years together.

"Keep still, baby, or you won't get any sleep all night!"

It actually was supposed to be a threat, but Matt wanted to play a little, tease his lover as a punishment for not waking up a little sooner. For letting him toss and turn so damned long. He squeezed his inner muscles tightly around Jake, the blond instinctively bucking up into the warm walls, growling loudly.

"Is that a promise?"

"Damn you, Matt!"

A large palm slapped down on his ass-cheek, the sound echoing through the else silent room, before Jake captured the brunette's lips with his own. He knew he had the blonde now, grinning into the kiss as he clamped his inner walls again only to have Jake thrusting up.

They moved together in a perfect rhythm, Jake thrusting up into the tight tunnel before Matt pressed down onto the hard length, lips only ever parting when it became hard to breath. They were neither slow nor gentle, the blonde's movements reflecting his strength, thrusts deep, long and hard. The way he knew he'd power out his older partner.

Large palms moved up and down a sweaty back, feeling the muscles tense, squeezing the firm ass of the brunette every now and then. Matt's hands were tightly fisting his blonde locks, their breathing irregular, quick, the air quickly thickening thanks to their hot panting.

Matt often remembered the hard pounding Jake had given him on the plane once, or the one he'd given to Jake in the shower, where they'd both slept a whole day afterwards, completely powered out but sated. Not that he needed those visuals to get going. Jake's groans alone often managed that. He'd woken during night a few times already, rock-hard, only because Jake had groaned in his sleep. That sound had an effect on him that nothing else had.

And it was that sound once more that got him so close to exploding that it became almost painful to hold back.

He withdrew his hands from Jake's hair to grip the linen, tightly fisting it as he started a faster rhythm, one the blonde immediately matched thanks to their year-long practice. Jake's thickness nudged his sweet spot dead-on, the blonde raising his torso slightly to take one of Matt's nipples between his teeth, tucking on it the way he knew his older lover liked it. Gently at first before biting harder, Matt's aroused cry only fueling his desire to make him cum.

Their breathing, the tension in their muscles, the steadily increasing rhythm of their hips, it were all sure signs of their impending orgasms, both of them able to read them after so many years of experience together, both of them knowing how to coax the explosion out of the other just the way the situation allowed or asked for it.

As Jake's hands clamped down on his cheeks and his fingertips came to probe at his already stuffed entrance, the brunette knew he could not hold back any longer, and as his lover sucked in one of his nipples just to bite down on it a second later, he came with a choked cry, his erection throbbing as he exploded all over the blonde's perfectly tanned skin.

Even through his sex-fogged, dazed state he was able to feel Jake emptying his load inside of him only seconds later, the thick sex pulsing and twitching inside of him as Jake threw his head back into the pillows, almost choking on the howl of pleasure he was trying to hold back. Not that they'd needed their room-neighbors knocking on their door in the middle of the night... again.

Matt immediately felt a lot more sated and comfortable, not in the slightest put off by the stickiness he'd left on his lover's bare and sweaty torso as he lay out atop of Jake. It did not even take a minute and he was out, breathing slowly and steady, a smile on his lips; missing the groan of disapproval his blonde lover gave as he looked down at the head resting on his chest and not moving an inch.

Shaking his head with a sigh, grinning widely though, the blonde then slowly moved so to not disturb his older lover, managing to roll out from under him and to cover them both up before throwing an arm over Matt's glowing torso and pulling him close. With a kiss to the top of the brunette's head -the other barely giving a soft sigh in return-, Jake closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep... failing miserably.

* * *

**BEST REVIEW WINS! (if I even get any for this :D)**

***looks under her covers to see if she can find Matt or Jake there***


	44. Winner Review Contest

Okay, so... I could not decide. Really not. I had many great reviews and in the end it came down to four. IsidoraAngst, Elstro1988, GatesVengeance and NateAKAMiniPunk were all up for the big prize.

In the end (since I really could not decide), I've choosen the pairing I'd most likely written anyways one day in the future. And now that I scroll through my chapters, I HAVE written it already even. Yepp, I will go with Mike/Wade. Congrats, Elstro.

I'll also try myself at a Roman Reigns chapter sometime soon. Or not so soon. But Ryder and Kofi are just so not my type, that I doubt I could write them in any sexual, no matter whom I pair them with. I am sorry. If the three 'losers' (and by god, don't take that word literally :D) can come up with other pairings (check my 'no go'-list on my profile first maybe), I'll put those pairings on my 'to do'-list.

So yeah, Wade/Miz it will be, but first I'm working on another chapter. Y'all gotta be patient :)


	45. Randy Drew

**N'awww, that really took me a while. Sorry for the delay. Now that I have it out of my system, I'll try to sit down for the Wade/Mike story promised to Elstro :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Randy/Drew - Dandy (That fits :-P)**

**Warning: Nom, nom, nom... steamy, hot sex, Slash, Smut, Sluttiness**

**Title: Cold as Metal**

**Disclaimer: I own Slutty!Drew and Dom!Randy. But in real life... well, that's another story :D**

* * *

"Sneaky, little bastard!"

Randy had the long-haired man pressed against his motor-bike, arms trapping him against the cold steel as he snarled at him. But though the words were cold and blameful, his voice and expressions were far from it.

"You know anyone could see us here and still you came!"

He'd been riding his bike for about an hour, just square through the town, back over the fields, to free his head. And when he'd gotten back, helmet placed loosely over the handle, just turning around to walk up to his house, the Scotsman had suddenly stood right in front of him. And even though Sam was visiting her parents for the night, Alana in tow, he was mildly afraid of being caught out.

"I couldnae wait."

The welsh accent was thick, already speaking of a high level of arousal even though Randy had done nothing so far. Nothing but to growl, to smirk, and kiss him feverishly as soon as the shock had subsided.

"I'm that irresistible, aren't I?"

Randy underlined his rhetoric question with a roll of his hips, smirk widening as the Scot moaned wantonly at the friction the little movement caused. The tattooed male truly was irresistible in his eyes, though he'd never admit it aloud. He was a whore for Randy, both physically and emotionally, but there was never a need for him to speak it out. Randy knew it without words; he knew it damn well.

"I need ya."

It was a simple statement, three simple words that held so much meaning in them. And Randy knew that they weren't only meant in the physical sense. But he never commented on it and neither did Drew. They'd agreed on that a long time ago, and though a lot had changed since then... their agreement still stood.

Randy's lips first found Drew's before they went down to their favorite place and their favorite occupation: idly nipping at the Scot's throat, hands still on either side of the slender male to keep him from running.

"Nmhhh... I love hearing you say that... Say it again."

Months ago the words would have come out a lot colder, sharper, more like an order... but by now Randy's voice had taken a much softer tone whenever talking the Drew, more pleading with him, and the younger man was more than willing to obey.

"I need ya!"

The words were underlined with a roll of Drew's hips, the Scot's arms moving around Randy's torso to pull him closer. The older growled low in his throat, but made no attempt to stop Drew's movements as the long-haired male started to repeatedly roll his hips against his own, tipping his head to the right so to give Randy more space to work.

The feeling of those skillful lips on his skin -no matter where- was always almost enough to get him close, but it wasn't anywhere near what he wanted or needed whenever around the brunette. Drew let his hands wander lower, the muscles in Randy's back tensing beautifully under his touch, until his palms came to a halt on the older man's firm buttocks. The squeeze he gave the taut flesh had just the effect he'd wished for, Randy biting sharply into his neck before bucking his hips forward with a groan.

It was never about tenderness between them, they both loving it a little rougher, marks often left behind for make-up to cover them before the shows or for Randy to cover them whenever Samantha was around. Clawing, biting, hair-pulling was all part of the game, the reactions of the other always worth the little bit of pain.

Randy soon brought some distance between them, though only to make quick work of Drew's jeans, nimble fingers slipping inside to touch the already pulsing sex. Just the smallest brush against his sensitive flesh made Drew moan loudly, the Scot throwing his head back as his hips shot forward. It only took a couple of strokes until Drew was fully hard, something only Randy was capable of, those soft lips on the Scot's neck, nipping and biting, certainly helping the process along.

As soon as Randy felt the hot sex hard and ready in his hand, he withdraw, ignoring the whiny sound of protest from the slender man pressed against his bike. His fingers wandered down over Drew's sack to an already quivering hole, teasing only momentarily before one dipped inside. His other hand had long worked down his own jeans, far enough for his cock to spring free and meet the cool air of that chilly spring-night. Though it was already past sunset, Randy could see the heated blush on Drew's cheeks as he pulled back a little from where he'd feasted on the Scot's delicate skin.

His hands were skilled enough to work in accord, one deftly and quickly stretching Drew open, the other bringing his own sex to full hardness within seconds before reaching out and bringing his fingers to the Scot's plush lips. It was a game they'd played a hundred times already, one Drew caught on immediately, wrapping his lips around three of the digits almost provocatively, hooded eyes sparkling with mischief in the semi-darkness as he heard the low growl leaving his lover's slightly parted lips.

The place for their game was surely not the most comfortable and certainly uncommon, but by far not the most ordinary. They liked public, the risk of being caught out in the open just adding to their desire and passion. In the throes of it, neither of them really cared of the fact that Randy was a married man or the chances of being seen. In the middle of it everything around them was forgotten, completely.

Two long, slick fingers soon found their way to an anticipating pucker, diving inside deeply, in one smooth go, Drew's legs automatically parting just a little further. Randy's lips drowned out the choked groan the Scot gave, his smirk widening as he felt the long-haired male immediately press back to take his digits further inside. It was slightly painful, a pain he wasn't only used to but one he enjoyed greatly, the burning sensation making him shiver pleasurably.

"Fuck, you're so tight, always so beautifully tight..."

"Just fer yer... only yer!"

The Scottish accent had turned even thicker with Drew's growing desire, the slender man pressing his body further into Randy's, hands fisting the cool leather of the tattooed man's jacket. The material felt good under his skin, raw yet smooth, just like Randy's sex always felt in his hands. It was a thought that made him instantly act, one hand leaving the soft leather to move south again, firmly wrapping around Randy's hard, pulsing cock while the older male fingered him open.

The little contact alone made Randy buck and growl, his fingers working even faster, trying to top the Scot's rhythm, before -a minute later- he added a third to the mix. Drew's body tensed momentarily, used to feeling so full already but a little surprised nonetheless. He relaxed again quickly though, hips soon moving in synch with his lover's skilled actions, his grip on Randy's sex tightening as his fist sped up.

When Randy felt the Scot completely at ease, lost in their own little world, he pistoned his fingers inside one more time, deeper and sharper than before, grinning widely when Drew all but jumped, then bucked with a sluttish moan, eyes fluttering shut, teeth sinking into his lips. It was his last move before he withdrew his fingers from the quivering hole, all but ignoring the disappointed whine the Scot gave him. In one swift movement, Randy turned his lover around and pressed his front flat against the cold steel of his bike, drowning in all the sexy sounds the Scot made in the process. From a slightly startled yelp to a wanton moan to a shuddering groan, it all went straight to his throbbing sex.

He leaned forward to lick a stripe up the Scot's throat before sinking his teeth in the delicate flesh of the other's neck, one hand firmly fisting Drew's long, smooth hair while the other gave his sex a few last, preparing strokes.

One smooth thrust and he was inside the welcoming heat, his dilated eyes fluttering shut at the delicate feeling and his grip on the Scot's hair loosening slightly. Drew's low-rumbled moan matched his own, the Scot's back bending as he braced his hands on the cold metal.

"God, I swear your ass was made for me."

Randy's breathing was shallow, the words barely above a whisper, husked, as he forced his eyes back open again to glance down to the point where their bodies joined. Drew didn't manage a coherent answer just then, could barely ground out a shattered whimper in return, a fact that filled Randy with not just pride but also primal need.

With his fingers digging deeply into the Scot's bare thigh and the other hand tightening his grip on Drew's hair again, he began to move slowly, almost smoothly, but deep. Every single thrust brought forth a needy, wanton moan from the blond man, his back bending beautifully as he presented his ass to his slightly older lover in a way only a sex-hungry little slut would.

And though Drew would never admit to it, he was just it. Randy had that effect on him; made him do things he'd never even dreamed of before; let him forget just about everything. He'd become the other's personal whore and he enjoyed every single second of it.

Turning his head back, he managed to coax Randy into a stormy kiss, one arm moving to wrap around the strong neck of the older man. Every single fiber of his screamed for more of Randy, to feel all of him, his body close to his own, but the situation didn't allow it. The cold leather though was just as sexy to him, his back rubbing against the smooth material each time he pressed himself further against the brunette.

When breathing became too hard a task to manage, he pulled back from the warm, swollen lips of his lover and sent him a quick wink before turning around again, his lids fluttering shut. They both got lost in the moment again, Drew's arms spreading over the cold metal of the bike as Randy placed his hands onto the Scot's shoulders, fingers digging deeper and deeper into his muscles with every single thrust.

Skin was obscenely noisily slapping against skin, Randy speeding up, going still as deep as possible, own eyes closed and head thrown back. Drew's tunnel was the sweetest thing for him, just perfectly gripping his girth, smooth, hot walls made for him. Lost in his own little world, he almost missed the gasped plea of the younger man to go slower, but only almost. Forcing his eyes open and licking his lips, he moved one hand to the Scot's long, soft hair and pulled the other's head back until his lips touched his ear.

The hot breathe on his skin made Drew shiver, the contact making him moan. He could literally feel Randy's smirk as the tattooed male growled a husky "Not gonna happen" right into his ear. As soon as the words were spoken, Randy let go of the Scot's hair again -the other's head lolling forward- and gripped his shoulders once more, driving in deep and hard, forcing Drew to gasp loudly.

The younger's fingers were scratching at the cold metal as he was forced forward, his body shuddering with each move of Randy's hips; tingling, hard thrusts making him weak in his knees. His lids fluttered shut on their own again, jaw dropping but words getting stuck in his throat. He was incapable of any action, muscles turned into jelly as Randy took the lead, controlling not only his mind but also every single fiber of his body.

When one of Randy's hand moved to wrap around his abandoned, weeping length, he let go of a shuddering breathe, silently thanking god for the simple yet rewarding action. Instead of giving him some release through, Randy's fingers denied him just that. The older man's hand clamped firmly around the pulsing sex, squeezing tight while his rhythm never faltered.

His tongue stroking Drew's throat, Randy groaned out a threatingly calm "Not on my bike" before speeding up, throbbing sex hammering into the tanned Scot loud enough to drown out his whimpered "Please!".

Drew used his muscles as good as he could to speed things up, knowing that as soon as Randy found release, he'd get his, too. Squeezing, clamping, massaging, tensing around the massive girth, fingers cramping and back bending, one, two, three times, pounding, hammering, thrusting, driving, pummeling, quick, hard, deep until Randy growled out his release, shuddering, spasming, spilling sticky hot liquid inside of the hot walls. Fingers clamping, bruising, leaving marks, lips sucking, teeth chewing, tongue soothing until his muscles relaxed.

The weeping sex still pulsing in his grip, Drew's needy whine reaching his ears, Randy -satisfied and cozy himself- withdrew from the clenching walls and dropped down onto his knees, jeans ripping in the process. Hands on the Scot's hips he turned him around with a firm grip, partly steadying him, partly leading him, lips wrapping around the throbbing girth as soon as it came into his line of vision. It only needed a few seconds, throat clamping around it, tongue twirling and teeth gracing, and Drew was slumping forward with a choked gasp, hands finding leverage on Randy's broad shoulders as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Only when he was completely spent, he managed to open his eyes again, seeing Randy smirk up at him, winking, the older slowly, almost gracefully getting back up from his position and stealing a chaste yet sweet kiss from the Scot. In the process, his hands were already tucking Drew back in, ignoring the little noise of protest the other made as he felt the sticky, hot release slowly trickle down his thighs, sure to make a mess out of his pants on his long walk home.

"You always manage to surprise me, little puppy."

Randy's lips found the Scot's again, grinning into the kiss, one hand teasingly patting Drew's backside and enjoying the little squirming the long-haired male did. He was surely going to have a lot of fun walking back to his hotel, long minutes to remember him and what they've done. Sweet, sticky memories.

"I'm stayin' a' the Maritim. Just in case."

Drew didn't know if Randy even heard him as the Missouri-native was already making his way towards his house, not turning back, but what he knew was that if he wanted to, Randy would find him anyways and he'd surely not deny him access. Not now nor ever.

* * *

**Review, pretty please! One cookie for each word! :D**

**God, if anyone out there could write me some steamy, hot, loving, sizzling Candy, I'd be forever in your debt. If it's only 200 words or so, I don't care. I just need some freaking Candy *having withdraws***


	46. Wade Miz

**Look what I have here. The winner of the Review-Challenge. Finally. I'm sorry, I got distracted by so many other things in between, but today I managed to write 4/5 of this story all in one go. Maybe my weekend inspired me.**

**I've been to a WWE show (not my first, I may say) and met many of the wrestlers in person, even had the privilege to stay at the same hotel as them for two days and damn, it was the experience of my life. But enough of that now, here's is the newest installation of the 'SmutFest' or in this case 'Fluff-Fest' :)**

**For Elstro!**

**Pairing: Miz/Wade - Made**

**Title: Something Special**

**Warning: Slash, Sex, Tons of Fluff, Cheeky Mike and Gentleman Stu (Wade)**

* * *

"Stu, damn it, let me down!"

Mike's attempts to pry himself out of his husband's arms were only half-heartedly, his palms flatly hitting the other on his chest, doing no damage at all. And the only reaction he got was the same smug smirk Stu had also worn during the whole ceremony.

"Why? I thought the groom's s'posed to carry his bride over the threshold?"

And that was exactly what he was doing. Well, kind of.

"And why exactly am I the bride?"

Stu didn't answer the question right away, but his smirk softened into a smile as he carried his lover into their suite and slowly placed him down onto his two feet.

"Because..." He lowered his head to brush his lips against Mike's, hands sliding from his man's waist up over his chest and his throat towards his cheeks, cupping them gently. "Because... you're the one who cooks, you're the one who keeps me in check and you're the more beautiful specimen out of the two of us."

Though it wasn't really the best explanation, Mike's lips quirked up into a grin shortly before he pressed them to his lover's, arms moving to wrap around the Brit's neck.

"I already start wondering why I married you."

The smaller brunette pulled back to lick his lips, watching Stu's brow shoot up and his forehead wrinkle as he tried to figure out an answer. And the former Reality-TV-star didn't have to wait for long.

"Well, for one... I'm irresistible. And for two..." Stu's hands slid down to Mike's waist again but did not stop there, wandering over his sides towards his rear and squeezing firmly, his trademark-smirk back in place as his voice dropped a few octaves. "... because you finally wanted to know how fucking fantastic I'm in bed."

Mike had had his past and some rather unpleasant experiences and therefore had wanted to wait. Though that fact had caused their relationship some rather nasty ups, they'd managed somehow until today. The day of their wedding. The day Mike had saved himself for and the day Stu had profoundly wished for. Desperately waited for.

Despite himself, Mike's cheeks bloomed in a bright red at the remark, lips being again softly captured by his taller lover. Though Stu wanted nothing more than to rip that suit off the only slightly older man, he knew Mike deserved slow and gentle tonight. He WANTED to give Mike slow and gentle, show him how good it could be and how amazing it would be. They knew eachothers bodies backwards, but that did not mean they had to rush through this. One-and-a-half years had taught him one thing and that was that Mike could very easily break, and that was the last thing he needed for tonight.

"I love you."

Stu's words were almost a whisper, ghosting over the shell of Mike's ear as he moved to pepper little kisses over Mike's cheek and throat, hands slowly moving over the smaller man's back, caressing the tense muscles until he felt them relax.

"I love you, too."

The words always managed to fill the Brit's chest with pride. He knew how much they meant to Mike and how hard a time he'd had to say them out loud the very first time, how many tries he'd needed, so for him to now say them so openly, without hesitation, with so much emotional meaning behind them made him even more aware of how lucky a man he was.

He took his time in removing Mike's black jacket first, nimble and schooled fingers then freeing the smart loudmouth from his blue tie -a color he thought fitted Mike almost every time- before he moved on to the crystal-white shirt. As much as he'd enjoyed seeing Mike at the altar, in front of him, in the custom-made suit, saying 'Yes', he could not wait to see him in all his god-given glory now.

Button by button was celebrated with a gentle kiss onto Mike's already swollen lips, Stu's fingers softly brushing the tender skin being revealed. He could feel his husband shiver, carrying on until the last button popped open and then pulling back slightly to admire the beautiful view.

"Gorgeous."

Though Mike was no stranger anymore to such compliments, he blushed even more then -if possible-, but his gaze remained fixated on Stu's. One smooth move let the shirt drop soundlessly to the carpeted floor, Stu's palms immediately finding their way to the taunt chest of the smaller brunette, running slowly over it, rubbing it, fingers teasingly brushing over the already erected nubs.

"I'm a very, very lucky man."

It seemed like Mike had lost his voice altogether since nothing seemed to come out of his slightly parted lips as he tried, Stu's smile turning into a smug smirk at that. He took pride in being the only one able to make his lover shut up, with just a few simple touches.

Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss onto Mike's lips, drinking in the soft moan escaping the other as his hands wandered from his chest down over his ribbed stomach to the seem of his dress-pants. Surely, Stu was no stranger to this, but for the first time ever, he found that his fingers were mildly trembling when they reached their goal. Excitement and sheer emotions. The same things that had silenced his husband had also gotten to him.

Pausing momentarily to mentally take a deep breathe, he busied himself with Mike's face instead, taking in the hooded eyes filled with love staring straight back at him, the plush lips, the slight rosé-tone of his cheeks before he started to pepper the smooth skin with gentle kisses.

His fingers, meanwhile, had gotten back to work, slowly freeing Mike from his pants, much slower than he usually did. It was a special occasion after all, a very special one. A night they'd only live once. A night he never wanted to forget. He never wanted Mike to forget.

Mike's eyes had fluttered shut the second Stu's soft lips had claimed his, long and slender fingers teasingly stroking his sex as it sprung free from his pants. Stu'd known he had been commando all the time, even at the altar, something that had taken the Brit all of his self-control not to act on earlier. Before the ceremony in the closet he'd dragged Mike. When he'd left him speechless, out of breathe and ruffled. Or right after the ceremony. In the limo. On their way to the party.

Now though, he didn't need that self-control anymore.

Getting a grip on his own nerves, he firmly wrapped his hand around the already half-erect member. The one he knew so well already, every riffle and every vein. The one he'd explored with fingers, hands, lips, tongue. The one he knew exactly how to handle.

He was careful in the way he moved, managing to finally get them to the bed, stopping when Mike's legs hit the edge of it. His hand kept a firm but gentle hold on Mike's sex, other one softly caressing the pinkened cheek while they kissed.

While the brunette stood stark-naked, he was still fully dressed, a fact that was quite hindering to his plan and their mutual wishes. But it was not himself who made the first step in getting him out of the layers, it was Mike who finally found his courage again, confidently starting with Stu's dress-pants instead of his shirt.

With a little delight, Stu realized that Mike's fingers were shaking and he quickly decided to help his lover succeed, leading the nimble fingers with his own until he was free of his dress-pants, the material carelessly dropping to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

Mike's nerves seemed to settle more with every little move, the Brit's boxers following a lot quicker to join the pile of clothes on the carpet. Their kiss grew more erratic, even more passionate if possible until Mike abruptly pulled away and ,before the taller ravenette could stop him, dropped down to his knees.

Stu's fingers pooled in the blond-brunette streaks of the Ohio-native as the talented tongue started to travel up and down his pulsing sex, a task he knew the younger was a master of. Instead of letting his eyes flutter shut this time, he forced them wide open as he watched Mike closely, every single movement of his now-husband, every little tip of his head, each swirl of his tongue. He listened to every sound escaping his lover, each tiny moan, every low rumble, every suckle and slurp, his senses on overload.

He'd planned to make this night special for Mike, but obviously the other had had just the same thought, thoroughly working over his sex with all the tender care and sexual desire he had in him, bringing Stu on the verge of crying out loud, the tall Brit almost losing all his willpower.

Almost. With the little strength left in him, he managed to tuck on Mike's hair, murmuring a thick "Baby", Brit accent showing even in such a small word now in his state of erection. It didn't need more than just the husked word and the small action for Mike to understand, the brunette giving the leaking slit a last provocative lick before he slowly moved up to his feet again, grinning at Stu like the little devil he was.

Under other circumstances, the Brit would've just taken him then and there, punishing him in the sweetest way possible for playing minx, but tonight was a whole lot different. His hands carefully cupped the pinkened cheeks of his lover, cradling them tenderly as he captured Mike's swollen lips again, the hunger now replaced with pure love.

They managed to somehow, finally, make it onto the plush bed, Stu pushing the covers aside. Some turning, twisting and moving later, lips still locked and tongues still dancing, Stu lay above the brunette, covers pooling around their waists, pillow underneath Mike's head, Stu's fingers once again dug in the naturally blond locks.

Stu's lips left those of his lover to a tiny little whine of disapproval only to travel down to Mike's throat. He confined himself to kissing, lovingly caressing the visibly pulsating vein leading down to Mike's chest, following it as far as he could make it out before getting lost in the hardness of his lover's torso. One hand joined his lips in careful tenderness, featherlike trailing the muscles of Mike's chest and his abdomen, kisses now and again interrupting the exploration. An exploration that was far away from needed, but certainly wanted that night.

He could feel Mike's heart beating rapidly, the Americans body shivering, every little hair on the other's body standing; he could feel him vibrating and pulsating with every single touch of his lips, pleasurably shuddering with every single caress of his lips. But only when he felt the other writhing did he stop his ministrations, slithering back up Mike's body until they were face to face again, licking his dry lips as he searched the blue orbs for any sign of regret. Or fear. Of course, he found nothing, nothing even close to it, smiling widely as Mike's hand came up to caress his own cheek and the younger raised up a little to kiss him.

It felt like an eternity before they pulled apart again, though he knew it had probably been only a few seconds, Stu resting his forehead against that of his husband as he let one of his hands gingerly caress Mike's side, well aware of the many, many times the younger had complained about his so-called lovehandles laying there. For Stu, they'd always been perfect the way they were. Not an ounce of fat too much, not one too little.

A soft sigh fell from Mike's lips, one that told Stu all about the other's feelings and as he watched the younger's eyes flutter shut, he knew they were ready. More than. His fingers sashayed over the swollen lips and before Mike even opened his eyes again, he opened his mouth, accepting the digits one by one in a way that made Stu rock-hard and throbbing like never before. The skilled tongue wrapped around them almost pornographically, dancing, playfully and teasingly, licking, sucking, slickening them up. And when Mike finally opened his eyes again and he came face to face with those lustful, blackened, dilated hues, it needed all of his willpower not to make a fool out of himself right then and there.

"Fuck, Mike!"

He dropped his head into the crook of Mike's neck, biting his lips as hard as possible without drawing any blood as Mike continued his suckling, the younger's hips pressing firmly into his own, the brunette's throbbing sex rubbing against his own, their abs and chests gliding against eachothers. It was a more than welcomed proximity, but one that made Stu's current situation a whole lot tougher, the Brit's breathing irregular already and they hadn't even really started yet.

It was a sheer wonder that Stu had lasted those past two years without jumping his lovers bones. But Mike just knew what he needed in any given situation. Knew just how to swirl his tongue, smack his lips, move his fingers or even dip his hips. He surely couldn't claim that he'd ever gone to bed sexually frustrated or unsatisfied. Not since spending his life with the brunette Ohio-native.

Just when he thought he could not hold it in any longer, Mike graciously released his fingers, giving each of the tips a kiss, lips wide in that smug smirk of his not betraying the slight nervousness behind his hooded orbs. Stu raised his head before the younger could hide it, once again capturing the plush lips in a loving kiss, showing Mike exactly how he felt. Like the happiest man on planet earth.

His fingers meanwhile came into contact with their precious goal, one slipping inside before he could let his nerves get in the way, feeling around, testing, exploring, enjoying the way Mike's walls pulled it deeper in, enveloped it, welcomed it. He knew Mike was slowly getting impatient by the way the other writhed underneath him, thighs twitching and hands almost clawing on his skin, leaving little fingerprints on his butt-cheeks without a doubt. But he did not want to hurry. Not now that they'd finally come that far.

With only little to no resistance, he slipped a second finger inside, their kiss now just as feverish and passionate as it had been at the altar, maybe even with a little added fire, bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat, covers barely hiding anything of their bodies anymore. But neither of them shuddered because of the cool air.

Mike was spreading his legs as wide as possible, pushing his hips up against Stu's, creating an almost unbearable friction, before pushing back down again, taking his lover's fingers deeper, deeper... and deeper, trying to get him to move faster, trying to get more, needing more, needing it then and there. He'd waited for two years, he couldn't... he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Stu..."

The name slipped from his lips in a pleading whisper, sounding almost desperate to the Brit, and the elder's resolve crumbled immediately. He couldn't deny his lover anything, had never been able to, and he wouldn't start tonight.

The third finger found his way in, Mike's hips shooting of the bed for only a nano-second, before they sunk down again and welcomed the intrusion, fully, willingly, clasping all three digits tightly, constricting around them. His fingers dug into Stu's ass, a sound full of pleasure and wanton escaping him as his head lolled back onto the pillow. It only took a few seconds for his body to overrule the pain and let the pleasure take its place.

Before Mike even realized it, the fingers were replaced with something even thicker yet smoother, Stu's slick girth sliding inside of him without any problems, without any resistance, Mike's torso shooting up, hands clasping and clawing at the ravenette's body as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Stu's lips found his and silenced the pleasure cry before it broke free, Mike's body instantly relaxing again and welcoming his husband inside. Drawing him in.

Stu had to hold himself back, trying to just enjoy the feeling of finally being one, of their bodies melting together. Their kiss grew tender and slow, lips barely touching in the end as he searched Mike's eyes for any signs of discomfort, but the brunette's orbs were full of warmth and trust instead, a soft smile playing on his lips.

A simple "I love you" escaped the younger before he bucked his hips up with a grin, Stu growling lowly, then gathering his senses quickly and replying with a just as tender "I love you, too" before he finally started to move.

While he knew that Mike wasn't a virgin anymore, he did not want to rush things, not on such a special night, his movements slow and deliberate. Neither of them was going to last too long this first time, he knew, not with all the emotions and passion pooling inside of them, but he wanted it to last as long as possible. They had all the time in the world from now on, even that night still, but this then and there was the one time neither of them would ever forget.

The covers had already falling off by then, their bodies glistening in a fine sheen of sweat as Stu moved constantly, carefully in and out of his lover, hips whipping in a gentle rhythm of back and forth. Mike's eyes were half-lidded, but open, neither of them breaking the glance, the brunette's hands roaming the taller man's back, fingers digging a little deeper with each thrust in. His legs had long wrapped around Stu's waist, keeping him close, determining the rhythm, moving his own hips in accord to his lover's.

He could feel Stu's sex incredibly deep, thought to feel every rifle and vein on it pulsating inside of him, the smooth movements making his walls tingle in a pleasurable burning sensation. Not once had he filled that complete, that safe and that loved. Not once had he trusted that much.

With all those feelings and emotions inside of him, making his head spin, Mike knew he had little to no chance in keeping it in and when Stu's hand suddenly found his own abandoned, throbbing sex, he bucked almost violently before shuddering and a few strokes later he found himself giving in to the sensations, letting go completely.

As Stu watched his husband in the throes of passion, felt him clamp around him, the sticky, pure essence covering his abs one shot after another, he did not want to hold back any longer. Nor could he. His rhythm didn't falter at all, but his strokes became deeper and harder and when Mike suddenly reached up, hand fisting his ebony locks, pulling him down into a hungry kiss, he exploded with a ravenous growl.

Not only his resistance faltered then but also his rhythm, hips bucking wildly, filling his lover with everything he had until he collapsed -spend and sated- into the warm and welcoming arms of his husband.

It took them both a while until they regained their senses and their breathing was half-way back to normal, Stu reaching his hand out to slither between them and rest above Mike's heart, drowning in the rapid but constant beat while Mike's hands wandered down his back and up again over his sides until they cupped the Brit's cheeks and made the other finally look at him.

"I love you, Mister Mizanin-Bennett."

The words, though spoken with love and warmth, were setting Stu off into a fit of laughter, small and short, almost a snort as he shook his head and watched Mike's grin widen. Before another cheeky remark could be made by the Ohio-native, he tipped his head down and placed a kiss onto his lips, grounding out a husky "You wish, Mister Bennett-Mizanin!", his thick accent and still sex-laced tone drowning out the fact that he could not care less about their last-name as long as he was allowed to hear it leave Mike's lips each day, every day, 'until death do us part'.

* * *

**It might take me a while to update. Busy writing one or two German stories and taking care of my second publication, but I have still a few pairings left I wanna try. So no worries, I'll be back :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	47. Randy Justin

**Wow, that took me quite a while, heh? Sorry, I got distracted by writing stuff in German. Bad me. I'm still not done with this 'story'. I still have quite a few pairings I wanna write, it's just a matter of when and how :)**

**I hope people are still reading (and reviewing). Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Justin and Randy (Justy?)/ mentions of Justin and Wade**

**Rating: M (as always)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own anybody, but I don't. Do not forget that this is fiction, guys (and gals). Just because DY came out, doesn't mean everyone's gay in the World of Wrestling. :)**

* * *

They'd had this argument a hundred times already. A hundred times he'd been able to convince Wade that he was not cheating; that he'd never had. A hundred times Wade had believed him, because it had been true. He'd seen how much of an idiotic maniac he'd been. Seen that he'd overreacted. A hundred times they'd gotten over it. Had given it up. A hundred times they'd just fucked and all had been forgotten.

But this time, this time he was giving Wade a reason to argue. This time their next argument would not end in some gloriously sated cuddling after steamy, hard make-up sex. This time it would end with a bang.

After their last fight, the 101st, he'd finally stormed out and right into the bar. Met the tattooed man by some sort of coincidence. Had begged him, and then dragged him up to the other's room. Not that Randy had shown much resistance. While Justin was just high on anger and fury, Randy was high on adrenaline and something completely different. But Justin just didn't care tonight. He'd give Wade something to flip out over.

He did not even register his phone going off for the already 5th time since he'd stormed out, as he was currently busy, very busy, knees on the plush carpet, hands on strong, tanned thighs, eyes closed and lips around a preciously, smooth and fully hard piece of flesh.

Randy's knees were pressed against the end of his bed, hands tangled in long, dark strands of soft hair, tucking on them, fisting them while Justin worked his mouth up and down his painfully throbbing length. He was well aware of what was happening, well aware that it was Justin there, in his room, sucking him off. Justin, who had a lover that was known for outrageous jealousy and his loose fists. But the tattooed man could have cared less at that moment. Justin's lips on his cock were better than any drug he'd ever taken. Or so it felt at least in that very moment.

"Jesus Christ…"

Randy's rumbling voice send a shiver down the South African's spine and he hollowed his cheeks around the tick girth before taking him in deep, letting his eyes flutter open to take in the expression of complete bliss on Randy's face. He hadn't seen such ecstasy on Wade's features in forever. The tattooed man looked as he was totally lost in the sensations, oblivious to everything around them. And so was Justin.

His own cock was already painfully hard, throbbing inside of his far too tight jeans now and with nimble, talented fingers he popped open the fly and pulled his pants down enough to free his erection. The moan escaping his plump lips as his burning cock hit the fresh breeze of the room sent vibrations through Randy's body, the older man bucking his hips almost violently for a few seconds before he calmed down again.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but Justin loved a little rough dominance from his partner, and when Randy's grip tightened in his hair and the thick length started hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, he couldn't help but to shudder in bliss. His fingers dug deeper and deeper into the tanned man's thighs, leaving imprints in the process, drawing Randy closer and closer, his lips wide open, stretching, burning. It was only the rough yank of his hair and Randy's breathless voice that made him stop and look up again to meet clouded, sexy grey orbs.

"Get up!"

It was an order he followed immediately and without a complaint, his hand taking over where his mouth had just left its traces, pumping Randy as he slithered up the other's muscular, shirt-covered body. Their lips met in hunger and desperation, Justin whimpering as Randy's tongue forced its way inside his salivating mouth to explore and dominate, the St. Louis native gyrating his hips in synch with Justin's pumps.

A low growl left Randy as Justin squeezed him and the younger man pulled away from the kiss. Before Randy knew it, he was shoved onto the bed, the South African's lips morphing into a cocky smirk as he stood above him and started stripping out of his clothes. If Randy's eyes had been dilated before, they were now fully blown with lust and hunger, following Justin's every move. His tongue snaked out to subconsciously lick his lips as he propped himself up onto his elbows to have a better view, cock proudly standing up against his defined abs.

Only when Justin dropped the last of his clothing did Randy look up into his eyes again, seeing a matching hunger and lust in them. Crooking his finger at the South African he ordered him to get onto the bed and the younger man followed suit, crawling on top of that well-trained, smooth body Randy possessed. A gift of god.

"Fuck, Justin, get yourself ready and do it quick. I can't wait much longer!"

The words were growled out between gritted teeth as Randy got rid of his shirt as quickly as possible to occupy himself with something more important. As soon as the item dropped carelessly onto the floor besides them, his large palms found Justin's rear and pulled him right onto his lap, hips bucking up as the younger man's buttocks came into contact with his searing hot flesh.

Justin's smirk didn't falter as he raised his hand to his lips and teasingly sucked in two of his fingers, giving Randy a show he'd probably not forget that easily. And all the while he did not waste one thought on Wade. He was too enthralled by the man underneath him. Too enthralled by the pure passion and desire he saw in Randy's eyes. The want and need. Something Wade hadn't shown him in months.

He swirled his tongue playfully around his digits and then sucked them in until the last knuckle, his eyes dilated to a pure black as he watched Randy's chest heave and fall deeper and faster with every second, and even though he knew Randy was high on something, he thrived on the beautiful lust he saw in those grey orbs. A lust just for him. He did to his fingers exactly what he'd just done to that mouthwatering piece of cock that he'd been devouring only minutes ago and Randy seemed to love every second of it.

Finally letting go with a loud 'Pop', Cheshire grin on his now plump, swollen lips, he let his wet fingers glide over his chest down to his waist, making sure that Randy followed every movement with his gaze, until he came to a rest at his own prominent cock. He gave it a few teasing strokes, moaning low in his throat, throwing his head back in ecstasy, showing the tattooed male everything he had before dipping lower and lower, bending backwards just for Randy to see better.

It was an easy task to slip the first digit inside, not only because of his careful coating but because he was so damned ready for it. His gaze was solemnly on Randy, watching his expressions closely, taking in the slightly parted lips, panting out little, shallow breathes, the dark grey orbs, pupils wide and clouded, the pearls of sweat running down his forehead, his upper lip.

He was enthralled, more by Randy's god-given beauty than by his own actions. The digit was worked all the way in, his breath catching shortly in the back of his throat before he relaxed completely and the smile on his handsome features returned. Justin kept himself up with his other hand behind him, next to Randy's strong, thick thigh, his ass lifted a little, just enough for the older to let him see. See Justin's finger return again. See him go straight back in with two.

Justin's eyes fluttered shut for a short moment then, mouth dropping open in a silent cry as he pushed his digits in as far as possible without pausing. It was still quite easy, his walls accommodating quickly, quivering slightly at the familiar yet burning sensation.

Randy's hands had lain still right next to his sides for quite a while, but he had the urge to touch, now more than ever. His left hand went to the South African's thigh, feeling the hot skin almost burning his fingertips, his other hand went straight down to his slicked up cock, still rock-hard and solid.

Watching Justin made him hot. Incredibly hot. Before, he'd just felt horny, now he felt flustered, all senses on overload. His tattooed muscles flexed as Randy pumped himself slowly, lazily; grey eyes hooded, hooked on Justin's every move.

He was relaxed yet tense, completely at ease yet absolutely sensitive. The groan that left his lips when the South African added a third finger to his already stuffed hole sounded unearthly to his own ears, far away and strange. His tongue snaked out to wet his lips before he bit down into them, eyes drooping, fist on his cock squeezing. He was so ready to blow his load. Right then and there.

"Stop!"

Justin's lips twitched up into a lazy smirk at Randy's growled command. He'd watched his reaction intensely the whole time, every twitch of the tanned specimen's muscles, every change in his expression, and every movement of his tongue. He knew how much he'd affected the St. Louis native and it had turned him on to no end. He was ready. Completely. For everything. Wade not even on his mind anymore. Wade, who hadn't looked at him with so much affection and lust in ages. Wade, who hadn't been affected like that by simply watching him for months now.

Randy's large hands splayed across his strong thighs, the South African stretched to grab lube and condom from exactly where he'd guessed Randy kept them. The man had surely hoped for action tonight as they'd been tucked away in the nightstand, a nightstand used by him only for a few hours before they'd travel elsewhere again. It made Justin grin. His eyes were still on Randy as he leaned over him, ass rubbing intentionally back and forth over the older mans throbbing manhood. He felt the warm hands tightening their grip on his thighs and watched Randy's lips curl up into a mixture of smirk and snarl as he growled, grey, lust-filled orbs staring back at him through small slits.

"Hurry, minx!"

Any other occasion and Justin would just have teased on, but he was too damn hot and bothered, too damn ready, and so he quickly followed the order and tore the condom open, rolling it over Randy's pulsing sex.

The other bucked his hips into the touch, head pushed back into the pillow, lips pressed together yet letting a satisfied groan slip past them as Justin stroked him a few times to spread the lubricant over his ready-to-burst dick. The drugs had long stopped working, but it seemed like he'd found a perfect substitute for the pills in form of the little, flexible, sexy South African in his lap.

He tried to suppress the groan that so desperately wanted to come out when Justin lowered himself down onto his aching length, but he failed. Digging his fingers deep into the exotic man's thighs, he let his eyes flutter shut, breathing deeply as he enjoyed the feeling of that tight tunnel welcoming him. 'Fitting' was what came to his mind, the South African stopping only when he could go no further. Fully stuffed. Randy's lids fluttered open again, his darkened orbs searching out those hazel-browns, a content smile on his lips as he watched Justin's expression.

The young man looked already thoroughly fucked and they hadn't even started yet. Those big browns were lazily staring back at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed, hair ruffled and wet as if he'd grabbed and pulled at it for hours. Just the image that Randy needed stored in the back of his mind for the lonely hours and days ahead.

His hands left Justin's hips in the blink of an eye to grab at the beautifully soft locks, and he pulled him down until they were nose-to-nose, smirking at the surprised squeal the young man gave at the abrupt action. He didn't hesitate though, the first tentative flick of his tongue against Justin's lips just a forecast as seconds later -eyes still fixed on each other's-, he dove straight in.

The kiss didn't take long, but it had everything Justin had looked for the past months. Randy's tongue fought with his in a duel of dominance, so passionately and greedily exploring that barely a minute after their lips had touched they both needed to pull back to gasp for air. And that was the moment Randy chose to start moving.

The thrusts were far away from gentle, strong thighs giving enough leverage and power to go deep, shaking Justin's whole body to the core. But it wasn't painful. It was plain white pleasure, Justin's walls stretching, accommodating quickly, his hands barely holding him up next to Randy's head thanks to the force of each thrust. Only when the tattooed male slowed down a little did Justin manage to sit upright and explore the gorgeously toned body underneath him further.

It was a so careful, so tentative touch that Randy found himself momentarily stopping. Justin's eyes found his, asking, unsure, but his nubile fingers didn't stop their exploration. They made their way from Randy's taut abs up to the broad chest, over his wide shoulders and down the strong, tattooed arms, trying to memorize everything with the tips of his fingers, mesmerized and fascinated not only by the taut, flexing muscles but also by the soft, tanned skin so beautifully covered with art.

"Why'd you stop moving?"

Randy had been so lost in those deep rue-browns that he was startled by Justin's voice at first, blinking his brain back into reality and licking his lips as he watched Justin's lips curl up into an almost shy smile. 'Almost', because his words betrayed him.

"Come on, Viper; show me what else you got!"

The moment of tender approval was quickly forgotten with the South African teasing words, the younger man's voice low and sultry, and Randy found his hips quickly obeying the not so innocent request. It was as if they hadn't ever stopped, Randy's thrusts hard and deep, shaking not only Justin's body but also the bed, his hands finding a perfect resting-place on the exotic man's shamefully round and firm globes.

The sounds leaving Justin's swollen lips were a mixture between moans and gasps, Randy's name slipping past them quite a few times -something that only spurred the taller man on even more. It was almost impossible for Randy to keep up his rhythm, Justin's walls feeling too damn good, too tight, too hot, too fitting around him, smothering his aching, pulsing sex with spasms and contractions, massaging him.

Justin's strength soon wasn't enough to keep him up anymore and his arms gave out underneath him at a particularly hard thrust, his chest colliding with Randy's as he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, breathless. And Randy didn't even falter. He just kept pumping, slow but oh so hard, his hands firmly squeezing Justin's juicy buttocks. Powering into the willing hole, stretching the South African, stabbing that sweet bundle of nerves again and again until his own legs gave up.

Their rhythm grumbled for a moment then, Justin tilting his head to press a chaste kiss to the scratchy stubble growing on Randy's cheek before he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and rolled them over. Randy was slightly surprised by the movement, propping himself up on one hand next to Justin's head while his other resumed its favorite place on the African's ass.

It was a wonderful ass, truly, smooth, firm, round, not too big, not too small, and most of all it fit him like a fucking glove. A willing, welcoming ass, and Justin used it just right. Like just then when he squeezed his inner muscles around the thick, hard sex inside of him, smirking up at Randy with big brown hues. It made Randy growl, without any anger though, the taller man starting to move once more. Hard.

"You… fucking… tease…"

Each word was said between a sharp, deep thrust, Justin throwing his head back and letting his eyes drop shut as he fisted his fingers into the sheets to prevent himself from being pushed any further up the bed. The last he wanted was for his head to hit the wall and cause him a concussion. Not in that very moment. He'd miss all the rough, raw pleasure cursing through his body. His skin prickling. His sex burning. His bones hurting. His muscles sore. His brain light-headed.

"Fuck…"

It hadn't felt that good in ages.

"Harder!"

Another growl left Randy's lips before he crashed them down onto Justin's, devouring, demanding, possessive, his hand leaving Justin's butt only reluctantly to grab one strong thigh and lifting it up. It gave him more leverage, more power, his thrusts becoming faster as he hit his goal dead on. And Justin's moans became even louder, wailing, gasping, crying out his name over and over again. He could only hope his neighbors weren't back from partying yet. Then again, that was the last thought on his mind. Justin was too damn snug, too damn perfect, and too damn gorgeous as his lazy, hooded eyes took him in.

Hair ruffled, clinging to his forehead, lips swollen and wide open, cheeks pink, burning, throat glistening in a fine sheen of sweat, collarbone invitingly showing. His teeth found that spot, right underneath Justin's ear, biting at first a little harder than planned, Randy reveling in the sound of pained satisfaction before he loosened up a little, just nibbling, just teasing, licking, sucking. Hips moving faster with each cry Justin gave. Fingers digging into smooth skin, into firm muscles, feeling them tear underneath his fingertips.

"Fuck, Randy… I'm… please… fuck…"

While Justin at least managed a few stuttered words, Randy was completely unable of any speech by then, only panting heavily as he pushed himself up a little to gaze into that pretty face, thanking Wade silently for whatever shit he'd pulled this time to make Justin that horny, that carefree, that pliant. It was HIS name the young South African was screaming from the top of his lungs now, not Wade's, HIS doing that made Justin's body tremble and shudder, willingly taking everything he got. And he'd be damned if they wouldn't repeat this at least one more time. Or every damn night from now on, because Justin was the healthiest addiction he'd ever had.

He raised his body up into a kneeling position, pulling Justin with him, smacking his thigh firmly when the young man gave a whine of disapproval at the short interception. He was an egomaniac, especially when it came to sex, wanting not only to feel but also to see his lover explode. And he knew by the way Justin breathed, ragged, short pants, that the man was just as close as he was. Randy couldn't resist, leaning down only for a short moment to claim those pouting lips in a rather sweet kiss before his hips started moving again, Justin's legs high in the air, held up by two large, demanding hands.

He couldn't NOT stare, lusting grays roaming over the exotic body lying sprawled out underneath him, wide open, inviting, and taking everything he had to give. Those twitching muscles, the warm tan, this prickling skin. He felt the little fire burning inside of his loins, his balls painfully tight, heart beating fast and hard against his ribcage as he felt the power leaving his bones. His gaze drifted down to Justin's abandoned length, glistening, pulsing, hard against his abs, and before he knew it, his fingers took a hold, shaky but firm.

It took less than five strokes, less than five more thrusts, and Justin felt the world around him explode, his whole body tensing from head to toe, back arching off the mattress, a muffled wail slipping past his tightly-pressed-together lips as he erupted. Energyless, completely spent, he sank back down onto the sheets, eyes shut, breathing heavy and ragged, his body only shaking through the force of Randy's still unforgiving thrusts.

"Holy shit…"

It were the tattooed man's choked out, groaned words that made Justin's eyes flutter open, almost exploding a second time just by the look presented to him. Gorgeous didn't even make it anymore. Randy was drop-dead sexy as fuck in that moment, bronze skin finely glinting, darkened pupils shining with animalistic, pure lust, thin, raw lips parted, teeth showing, muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing, abs constricting. The hottest thing he'd seen in years. Only when Randy's pace faltered for a second, the older seemingly having to regain his rhythm and power, did Justin come back to his senses, smirking up at him through clouded browns as he reached down to his once again hardening cock.

He watched as Randy's gaze drifted down to his hand, watched the other's eyes going wide as he dragged a finger over his sex, twirling it around the sticky tip before continuing his way up over his release-covered abs as though painting an image with the hot, white essence. And when he lifted his finger right to his lips, making a show of sensually licking it clean, Randy was fully and totally done.

"Shit… shit… SHIT!"

The older was quick to withdraw his achingly pounding cock, scrambling to get the condom off just in time for his release, his hand not even needed as he came all over Justin's torso, body convulsing, spasming, shaking. His essence mixed with that of the exotic man's, painting his tanned skin in a beautifully white layer as shot after shot left Randy's body until he was completely spent, his body just as weak as his brain, and he collapsed forward onto the smaller man with just enough sense to reach a hand out, holding himself up a little next to Justin's head in order to not crush the younger man. But even that action proved to be an impossible task as the last of his power left him only seconds later and he let himself completely cover Justin's body, framing him with his own, not able to move a single muscle anymore.

Even though uncomfortable in that position neither man moved for quite a while, heavy breathing the only sound in the else silent room, heart-beats matching, slowly returning to a steadier pace but still painfully hard as they both lay with their eyes closed trying to regain their senses.

It wasn't until later that night that Justin awoke still naked and on the covers, slightly freezing even though Randy's body still partly covered his. The evidence of their encounter still sticking to his body, dried now, but far away from unpleasant. He managed to entangle himself from the mess of numb limbs they had somehow ended up in, Randy still dead to the world it seemed, as he padded over to the bathroom quietly to clean himself up.

When he got back only a minute or two later, he had no intention at all to return to Wade that night, rather climbing back into bed with Randy, but before he reached his destination he stopped. A slight smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the older man sleep so peacefully, so carefree, the man from St. Louis laying on his front, one arm tucked under his head, the other laying numbly to his side, legs sprawled out. Everything was in view. Small yet firm ass, long legs, thunder thighs, nimble fingers, broad shoulders, taut back and most of all, beautifully painted art. He couldn't help but to stare. And before the night ended, he'd memorized the image with his cell-phone, filming each and every inch of Randy's god-like body before climbing into bed again and throwing the covers over them, falling asleep in a heap of sweaty skin and sore bones, sated and content like never before.

* * *

**That filming-part came to me when talking to a good friend, so kudos to Marie :)**

**I'm planning on a little crack-fic ala 'Big Brother', involving 12 Superstars (and Divas). Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I could use (not names, I got those already).**


	48. Randy Jake 3

**This is and will probably always be one of my favorite underrated pairings. There might or might not be another chapter later, but first I gotta concentrate on a few other projects of mine. All reviews are welcome.**

**PS: The lack of feedback on the last chapter was kinda discouraging. I do hope this one is more to everyone's liking :)**

**Title: Therapy**

**Pairing: Randy+Jake**

**Warning: Rated M (Story-Title says it all) - lots of fluff, roughness and passion**

**Disclaimer: All guys belong to themselves (or hot Supermodels)**

* * *

Every once in a while he had that urge. Every once in a while he just needed it. Every time he felt lonely. Every time he felt vulnerable. Every time his anger rose and he needed an outlet. He'd tried sport, but it hadn't worked. He'd tried music, but it hadn't worked. He'd tried meditation, and you guessed it, it hadn't worked. But one thing had worked. All the time. Making him feel better. At ease. Relaxed. Good.

Sex.

Not with women, but with men. He'd started with random guys at first, picking them up in a bar, on the street, sometimes even backstage. But he'd always craved for more. For some lasting valve. For one person always being there. Someone he didn't need to pick up, someone he could just call and a minute later he'd show up at his door, ready for everything. Ready to solve his problems.

And it seemed that he'd found that man a few months ago, right there in front of him for so many years already, right there in the locker-room, at work. So many times they'd shared a meal, a joint, a room and yet he'd never noticed the other's fondness, the other's affinity, his attraction. He'd just never looked at him that closely, intensely, had never looked at him as more than a co-worker, an acquaintance. But ever since that first time, the man had been nothing but willing, and Randy had become addicted to the feeling of having someone there to fulfill his needs whenever wanted.

"Fuck."

He was in one of those moods at the moment, yet another chair flying, sailing through the air and hitting the wall in his locker with a loud thud. He was furious, and everyone around him had long bailed knowing how he got in that kind of state.

"Damn it!"

The bench fell next as he kicked it hard, ignoring the pain that shot through his foot when it made contact with the solid wood. The pain in his heart felt much, much worse.

"Stupid Bitch!"

She could have gotten everything from him, money, cars, house, but no, Samantha wanted full custody for their little sunshine. HIS Al. He'd just gotten the call. Less than 30 minutes before the show started and he needed to go out there, in front of Millions, putting on a show, having a match. Impossible in such state of mind.

"She can't be serious."

A loud thud indicated that his fist had hit the locker, the third time already since his lawyer had called, the pain shooting through his body and making him wince just slightly. The trainers would have a field-day with him tonight. But all he could think about was anger. Rage, disgust and anger.

His breathing was ragged, strained, his heart beating hard and fast, his vision blurred. He felt like being close to a heart-attack, his fist finding the locker once again, and another time. His knuckles were red, starting to swell, already bleeding, as he rammed them into the metal over and over and over…until he felt two strong arms envelop him from behind.

His first instinct was to lash out, but that subsided immediately as he inhaled the sweet Vanilla-scent preferred by only one man he knew. The one man who'd kept him calm those past few months. The one being a little bit taller, a little bit younger, but a lot more bulky than him. And especially a lot more understandable. Just like then.

That simple move already soothed him remarkably, his heart-beat slowing down and his muscles relaxing slightly, but the pain in his heart was still there. And he had only a few minutes to get rid of it. A few minutes to forget about it.

He could feel that Jake was already in his ring-gear, singlet, boots and nothing else; his bare arms warm against his own icy skin. Whatever it was, the other's presence always relaxed him, soothed him, even when they were in the middle of some hot, steamy sex-session. He was well aware that he was in the middle of falling for the tall blonde, hard, but that didn't matter in that moment. All he cared for was that he needed to calm down and that needed to happen quick.

Without a word, he fumbled for his fly, still shaking fingers managing somehow to open it and push his jeans down far enough to reveal his ass to the man behind him. He could feel Jake's smile against his shoulder and the grip around his waist loosening until the arms let completely go of him. A little shuffling and rustling behind him let him know that Jake had no restrictions -he never had- and was on his way to slip out of his singlet. He didn't need, nor did he want to turn around to see it, to see Jake; he wasn't in for passion and lust tonight, and he knew that Jake knew, that he understood -he always did.

It didn't even take a minute until he felt the hot tip right there, between his cheeks, moving up and down his crack until it was thoroughly covered in pre-cum, enough at least to not make him scream. He knew there wasn't any time for foreplay, there barely ever was, not that either of them needed it. One look at each other and they were both ready. Always.

He tensed, a natural instinct after all, when Jake pushed inside, the blonde taking quite his time, slow and steady. Randy really used all his willpower not to snap at him, to go faster, deeper, quicker. The burning of his stretching walls distracted him though. A good feeling, instantly making him forget everything else.

He braced his hands on the cold metal in front of him, tattooed biceps flexing as he let his head roll forward and closed his eyes. A content sigh slipped past his lips, Jake rewarding him with a kiss to his strained neck. Despite himself, Randy pushed back into the tender action, willing Jake's soft lips to stay right there, to continue. The tall blonde pushed inside fully, a little quicker than wanted, Randy groaning almost needily as Jake's loins came into contact with his bare ass, indicating that he couldn't go any further even if he wanted to.

Jake stilled for only a short moment, willing his labored breathing to steady somewhat again, before pulling out of the burning, pliant body of his lover again. His hands roamed Randy's tattooed muscles, lips twitching when he heard the sharp intake of breath by the slightly older man, He loved those tattoos, on his shoulders, his arms, his back, almost always taking his time to admire them with his fingers and his eyes equally.

The tense muscles of his lover jumped and twitched under his almost tender touch, Jake's smile widening to a smirk since he knew just how much effort it took Randy to stay still. But he also knew the other wasn't in the mood to play tonight, not now, his hips starting to move again in a steady, quick pace.

They never shared much words, neither one wanting to later regret things being said, body-language all they really needed to know what the other craved. Not that Randy had ever given Jake anything back. Because the blonde had never asked for anything.

Randy reveled in the sweet burn as he was stretched open, Jake's thick cock just the right size to fit him perfectly. Their naked torsos were close enough to touch, the heat radiating from them lathering their skin up in a fine sheen of sweat. The tattooed man felt warm lips caressing his neck, almost feather-like, in complete opposite to the sharp, quick snaps of Jake's hips. The blonde's hands were still roaming, feeling, possessive, adoring, from his shoulders down his back to his sides, stilling only one those thick, muscular thighs.

His grip was iron, clawing on the taut flesh as he pulled Randy's ass into his thrusts, deepening his movements until he heard the low rumbled, pleased moan slip from the older man's lips, and he knew he'd found the right spot. Randy's legs spread wider, as wide as the jeans pealing around his knees would allow it, his head lolling forward to rest against the cool metal of the locker. One hand braced against the same, fingers spread, twitching, the other hand reaching back, searching for the blonde, finding him, holding Jake's head were he wanted it, close. Feeling the hot breath on his skin, the soft stubble, the wet, soothing lips.

There was no real rhythm in Jake's actions, just quick pumps, hips having a life of their own, yet giving Randy exactly what he wanted. He'd forgotten. Everything. Only concentrating on the now and then. Thrilled. Sated. Relaxed. Close to heaven. Jake's unique scent, a little vanilla mixed with herb aftershave, Jake's breathing, his twitching muscles, his firm grip, his pulsing dick. He was so close to losing it, knees weak, heart furiously pounding, stars dancing.

All it needed was one firm stroke of Jake's hand and he was falling, swallowing down the desperate cry that so much wanted to escape his throat. His body went from tense to rigid, knees buckling after his high was over, but thankfully a strong arm around his waist kept him up.

It didn't need long for him to steady up again, Jake still inside of him, but unmoving, warm lips still on his neck, firm, but making no attempt to move either. He heard and felt the blonde's sharp, fast breathing, knew he was close but too proud to ask.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them rudely, a loud "5 minutes, Orton!" yelled from the hallway by one of their road-agents. Jake sighed against his neck, a sigh that held more disappointment than frustration. A soft kiss was placed on Randy's shoulder before the blonde retreated, still hard, throbbing cock slipping from a raw, still twitching hole. Randy's ass was quite a nice shade of red, but thankfully covered by the trunks he put on seconds later.

The blonde was just pulling the sleeves of his singlet over his broad shoulders when Randy finally turned to face him, still wobbly on his legs and feeling a little light-headed. Despite him and everything that had happened before Jake had entered the locker-room, he was smiling then, feeling at ease and relaxed. Comforted. Something only Jake managed. A therapy of some sorts, the best one, one he would break all his rules for.

Jake regarded him intensely, somewhat wary, watched the grey orbs lost in thought, distant, the small, rough lips being tortured by white, sharp teeth, Randy's neck strained to one side, brows furrowed in an act of concentration. But he didn't ask. He just waited. And when Randy made the step forward and pressed a light kiss onto his lips, murmuring a rather arousing "Thank You", he knew the waiting would always pay off.

"I'm going to pay you back later."

With a squeeze to his still rather sensitive and almost bursting jewels, Randy bid him a "Later" and left for his promo. A growled "Bastard" left Jake's smiling lips as he started to clean up the mess Randy had made, looking forward to a treat he'd waited for more than six months now.

* * *

**You wanna read about that 'Later'? Review!**


End file.
